Catch Me If You Can
by MissSugarQuill
Summary: Love starts with... knocking the girl over, spilling ice cream on her, smashing her bathroom mirror and... asking her for several hugs. For a twelve year old James Potter, anyway.
1. An Odd Platform

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter One ll An Odd Platform 

====== 

"Mum, this really sucks," Petunia Evans said angrily, glaring at the yellow mound in front of her. 

Rose Evans sighed; her now-thirteen-year old daughter had become so demanding. Well, what else could you expect from a teenager? 

"Why does it suck?" she asked patiently, scrubbing the sink clean. 

"Because you said you would make muffins for breakfast," Petunia protested, "But instead--" she eyed the plate of scrambled eggs in front of her menacingly, "--I got... _this_ stuff." 

"I'm sorry honey, but I didn't have enough ingredients to make muffins," Rose said distractedly, as she took some plates out of the cabinet and started setting them onto the breakfast table. 

"Well you could've bought some," Petunia said, exasperated. 

"Pet, need I remind you that you hate the muffins from Kathy's bakery?" Rose asked sweetly, smiling at her daughter. 

"Err, yeah mum, but not as much as I hate eggs!" 

Rose just shrugged, "It's the only thing you're going to get, so you either eat it, or starve." 

"Fine," Petunia jumped out of her seat in a childish manner, "I choose to starve!" 

She left the kitchen, while Rose chuckled and shook her head. 

About a second later, a smiling Lily Evans walked into the kitchen. 

"Morning mum," she greeted her mother, wrapping her arms around Rose's waist, "What's for breakky? Urgh! I thought you were making muffins." 

Lily slid into her seat and reluctantly picked up her fork. 

Rose laughed again, "That's what Pet said. Well, I couldn't make them, lacking ingredients. My scrambled eggs don't taste _that_ bad, do they?" she added anxiously. 

"No," the eleven-year-old admitted, as she wolfed down her breakfast, "I just don't like scrambled eggs." 

Rose shook her head and murmured something about "fussy eaters" as Petunia bounded back into the kitchen. 

"Mum! I am so hungry that I think I'm going to faint!" 

Lily chuckled in between mouthfuls, "Not quite fond of the eggs yourself, eh Pet?" 

"Nope, quite disgusting," Petunia agreed with a sigh, sitting next to her sister. 

Rose rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay. I get it. Eggs; off the menu. But that's all for breakfast this morning, so make the most of it." 

"I am," Lily said with her mouth full. 

Petunia grumbled, "I'm making my own breakfast." 

She took a box of cereal from the cabinet and began pouring it into a bowl. Rose put coffee beans into the coffee maker and began grinding up some caffeine. 

As Lily drained her glass of orange juice, a creature flew in from the open kitchen window. 

Petunia had just finished pouring the right amount of cereal into her bowl, and had _just_ turned around to put the cereal back in the cabinet when she came face to face with the creature. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

As a natural reflex, Lily began screaming too. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_!" Petunia screamed louder still as the creature swooped above their heads and landed with a soft "swish" onto the breakfast table. 

"GIRLS!" Rose yelled over the noise, "Be quiet! It's an owl!" 

"An owl, you say?" Lily said, looking confused, "Aren't they nocturnal?" 

"Yes... I'm not quite sure what happened to this one, though," Rose said wearily. 

"Cool!" Lily loved all sorts of animals. Except for spiders. Ick, she hated them. 

"Come over here, little owly owl," Lily began to coax. 

Petunia backed away, the big box of rice bubbles still in her arms, "Make it go away!" 

"Don't be harsh," Lily told her sister, "It's got a letter. Now that is _really_ odd." 

Very carefully, Lily and Rose managed to take the letter away from the owl, which flew right back out of the window (with Petunia running around, screaming) as soon as it got a drink of water. 

Rose inspected the envelope, "It's for you Lily. And -- um, it states where you sleep as well." 

Lily took the letter slowly, "Ahhh, they're stalking me! They could be watching my every move now." 

She gave the shifty eyes to the window and door, making Petunia and Rose laugh. 

Tearing apart the envelope, and taking the letter out, she began to read out loud: 

" _'Dear Miss Evans, we are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'_ That's one boring letter -- _Witchcraft_?! Good holy cake." 

"Witchcraft?" Petunia repeated incredulously, "Now that _is_ odd." 

"Oooh, can I go mum, please?" Lily pleaded. 

"To where?" Rose said, as she was very, _very_ confused. 

"This random school. Please?!" 

Rose looked still terribly confused, and Petunia, terribly amused. 

"Lily's a witch? Wow, that is soo... strange!" Petunia exclaimed musingly. 

"All right," Rose looked up from the letter, sighing, "We're going to Diagon Alley. That is, if it exists." 

"_Where_?!" 

"It's a magical place where you can buy books and ... _robes_," Rose said, looking very increduous after another quick glance at the letter, "If it exists, we can be sure this Hogworms--" 

"Hogwarts," Lily immediately corrected. 

"--Hogwarts place does too. We'll finish our breakfast, do all of our chores and get dressed first. It's all the way in London, so we're up for a long journey. Pet, do you want to come too?" 

"It all sounds really cool," Petunia admitted, looking fascinatedly at her baby sister, "But... I'd rather not. Rinatta's birthday party is tomorrow and I told her I'd help her plan all the last-minute stuff today." 

Lily looked saddened, but brightened up when her olders ister said, "I'm sorry Lil. But I'll promise to get you an _'Oh My God, You're A Witch!'_ present, if such a thing exists." 

Lily grinned, "Cool!" 

"Okay," Rose said slowly, trying to digest all the information, "Back to your eggs or rice bubbles, girls." 

"Aye aye, sir." 

"_Madam_." 

"Yes, _madam_." 

--London-- 

"Oooh mum!" Lily cried, jumping up and down excitedly, tugging at her mother's sleeve, "It's here! That Leaky Cauldron place is here! Come on mum!" 

Lily practically dragged Rose over to an old, run-down building. 

"Are you sure, dear?" Rose asked, looking flustered. 

"Yes mum!" Lily exclaimed. She pointed to a rusting sign with peeling letters painted on it, which read: _'The Leaky Cauldron'_. 

"Alright then..." Rose entered the building uncertainly, with Lily bouncing up and down beside her. 

All the customers looked up as the two entered the small, dark and dingy pub. Rose and Lily crept past the tables and chairs and went up to the friendly-looking bartender behind the counter. 

"Hello," he said with a grin, "The name's Tom. Are you going to Diagon Alley?" 

"Yee-es," Rose said uncertainly, "How do we get there?" 

"Follow me," Tom said, still smiling. He led Rose and Lily through the backdoor, and they found themselves in front of a huge brick wall. 

_Well, this is bright,_ Lily thought, wondering what was going to happen next. 

Tom took out his wand, and tapped some bricks. To both Rose's and Lily's amazement, the bricks began twisting and turning, revealing the entrance to... Diagon Alley! 

"Thank you," Rose called to Tom before an excited Lily swept her away into the busy streets. 

"Wow!" the redhead exclaimed, looking excitedly around the stores and at the other witches and wizards jostling about. 

"Mum! Mum! Can I get an owl?" Lily asked, trying to look at everything at once. 

"Hold on, dear," Rose said, frowning as she looked at a passing witch's oversized golden coins, "I think we should get -- ... the _right_ currency first." 

After a lot of questioning to the other witches and wizards, Rose and Lily finally found their way to the wizard's bank, Gringotts. 

"Oh my goodness, what have we gotten ourselves into?" Rose murmured nervously, glancing at the goblins. 

"Maths freaks," Lily muttered, but immediately looked innocent as a goblin glanced sideways at her. 

Luckily, they talked to a friendly goblin, who exchanged Rose's Muggle money for some Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. 

Finally, they went off to buy Lily's Hogwarts stuff. 

"Mum, I need robes," Lily said after awhile. The two were loaded with spellbooks, a cauldron, a wand, quills, parchment, potion ingredients and, courtesy of Lily, some wizard candy. 

Rose made a face as she ate an unpleasant tasting Bertie Bott's bean, "Alright dear... oh look! You can go here; Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. I'll be at that magical creature store, okay?" 

"Okay!" Lily said happily. She kissed her mother on the cheek and started bouncing (not literally) towards the robe shop. 

The redhead was looking in awe at the other stores on her way to Madam Malkin's. Suddenly, someone came flying at her and before she knew it, she was pinned onto the ground. 

"Ow!" 

There was a _boy_ sitting _on her._

"What the--? Can you get off me?" Lily said huffily, trying to push the boy off. 

"Nup; hey, this is a pretty comfy place," he said happily, grinning at Lily. 

The boy had messy jet-black hair, hazel eyes and glasses. He was also extremely cute, but Lily didn't notice this at first. Or at all. 

"Uh," Lily groaned as she tried to budge him off. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked as Lily gave one big shove and he toppled right off. 

Lily glared at him, then began rubbing her waist as it really hurt. Well, she _was_ pretty short, and having a great big boy sitting on top of you was not comfortable. 

"Aww... I'm sorry," the boy said with fake sincerity, while saying this with a charming grin, "I didn't _mean_ to hurt you." 

"Hey James! You-- yes you there!" another boy called cockily, running over to the boy who had knocked over Lily. 

"What is it Sirius?" the black-haired boy asked. The one Lily had decided to despise, simply because he was an over-rated PRAT. 

"Nothing," grinned the other boy (Sirius?), "Now, will you intoduce to this?" 

"Excuse me, I _am_ human," Lily said haughtily. 

"You are?!" 

Lily whammed him on the head. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Now, let me rephrase that. James, will you please introduce me to this nice, pretty girl that happens to be _human_, unlike the rest of the world's population of girls?" 

Lily frowned at him as James sighed in a fake, pitying sort of way and said, "Nope. Such a pity. I don't know her, I just knocked her over." 

Sirius sniggered, "Great way to introduce yourself, James." 

"Introductories are for people," James retorted, not exactly thinking what he was saying. He turned to Lily and dipped an imaginary hat, "Good day to you, Miss." 

"See ya," Sirius said, waving to Lily, then hurrying after James. 

_What an amusing pair..._ Lily smiled as she walked shrewdly into Madam Malkin's. 

"Hello dear, Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked her, smiling. 

Lily smiled as well (natural reflex; suck up), "Yes, thanks." 

"All right then, just stand on this stool, dear," Madam Malkin said kindly, walking into what Lily assumed was the storeroom. 

As shestood on one of the stools, she noticed a girl already standing on the other stool. 

"Heya," the girl greeted Lily warmly. Her long brown curls made Lily envious. Why did she have to be so unlucky to be born with red hair?? 

"Hello!" Lily said back cheerfully. 

"I'm Paige, by the way," the girl introduced herself chirpily. 

"I'm Lily," Lily replied. Luck was certainly on her side. Making friends before even getting to school. 

"Cool, are you going to Hogwarts as well?" Paige asked. 

"Yup," Lily flashed a grin. 

"Oooh, what House do you want to be in?" Paige asked in interest. 

"House?" Lily asked, confused. 

"Yeah..." Paige looked at Lily, frowning, then suddenly she seemed to understand something and said, "You're Muggle-born, aren't you?" 

"Uhh..." Lily had no idea what she meant, "What's 'muggle'?" 

Paige smiled gently, "Non-magic people. So I take it that you _are_ muggle-born?" 

As confused as she was, Lily smiled back and nodded. 

Madam Malkin came back in, with a large box of robes in her arms. 

"Alright, here are you robes, dear," Madam Malkin said to Paige, looking a little flustered. It was always hard on her when the rush for new first years came to get their robes for Hogwarts. 

Paige took the box gratefully, paid, said thank you, said goodbye to Lily, and left the store. 

Madam Malkin measured Lily, which took awhile, and, after a lot of muttering and thinking, they chose the right robes for her. 

Lily sat down on the stool to have a rest, as Madam Malkin went in the storeroom for three sets of black robes. 

"Here you go, dear," Madam Malkin walked back out handed a big white box to Lily, who thanked her and handed over some Galleons and Sickles. By that time, there were already two more kids in the shop waiting. Neither of them made any friendly gestures to Lily, so she kept silent. 

Lily stepped out of the robe shop, immediately hit by the sunlight. All around there were people in colourful robes, all chattering away excitedly. 

She stopped briefly outside a store called _'Quality Quidditch Supplies'_ to inspect a cool-looking broom in the window display. 

_They even fly on brooms. I wonder if... I'm dreaming..._

Turning her head, she realised that James was in the store. He was looking right back at her. Very slowly, his face broke into a cocky smile and he waved to her as if they were the very best of friends. 

"Jerk," Lily muttered to herself, turning her head the rest of the way and walking to _'Eyelops Owl Emporium'_, where her mother was. 

"Hey, mum," Lily greeted her mother, who was looking at all sorts of owls in their cages. 

"Hello dear, you got your robes all right?" Rose asked her. 

"Yeah," Lily answered, also staring at the owls, "Oh, can I have that one?" 

She pointed to a beautiful snowy owl. 

"Alright then..." Rose consulted the witch behind the counter, and soon, Rose and Lily were out of the store, the owl with them. 

"Now," Rose said, flustered, "All we need to know is how to get to that school of yours, _Hogwarts_, and we're out of here." 

"It's so cool that this is all true, isn't it?" Lily asked dreamily, stroking her owl. 

Rose smiled, "Yes it is," she dug out Lily's Hogwarts letter from her handbag. 

"Hogwarts Express... King's Cross Station... September the 1st..." Rose murmured to herself, scanning the letter. 

"King's Cross Station? We take the train?" Lily asked in surprise. 

"I suppose so," Rose said uncertainly, "But it says you need a train ticket. And somehow I just don't think you can walk up to King's Cross and ask for a ticket to ... _Hogwarts._" 

"Well, _ask someone_," Lily said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it was.) 

"It's not _that_ easy, Lily," Rose protested. 

"Oh, it is too!" Lily exclaimed, and she whirled around and said, "Excuse me!" 

The boy passing by either ignored her or couldn't hear her. Lily clicked her tongue impatiently as her mother began to laugh. 

"I _told_ you it wasn't that easy," Rose said comfortably, "Oh hey! Would that be it?" 

She pointed to a regular looking store with a painted sign that read 'Train Tickets'. 

"Oh, I don't _think_ so," Lily said sarcastically, "Come _on_ mum!" 

They entered the shop, and came back out with the precious ticket that had cost Rose exactly five Sickles and two Knuts. 

"Oooh, mum, can I see?" Lily squealed, taking the ticket out of Rose's hand. 

Lily read it with a strange expression on her face, "Err, rightio..." 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's this--" Lily frowned as she showed her mother her ticket, "--I have to get on the Hogwarts Express on Platform... Nine and Three-Quarters." 

"Huh?!" 

====== 

---->A/N: Lily and Petunia are going to get along like regular sisters! No jealousy or hating between them! =] --MSQ. 


	2. That Blackhaired Guy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Two ll 'That Blackhaired Guy!' 

====== 

"Ticket to Hogsmeade please." 

Rose and Lily watched as an elderly wizard got his booty (his train ticket), and left the Train Ticket store. 

"Hogsmeade?" Lily asked incredulously, as soon as the wizard had left the store, "What's that?" 

Rose looked just as confused, "I'm not quite sure on that one, Lil." 

"Ticket to Hogwarts, please." 

"Oooh mum! Someone else is getting a ticket to Hogwarts!" 

Lily peered over the heads of the witches and wizards that were queued up to buy tickets to magical places. 

Lily and Rose were in the ticket store again; they were going to ask the wizard selling the tickets if the platform on the Hogwarts ticket had been printed right. 

"Ugh, I wonder how so much people could've came here so quickly," Rose said, referring to the queue. 

"Oh well, I don't mind waiting," Lily answered back absently. 

"Two tickets to Hogsmeade, please." 

"Hogwarts." 

"A Hogwarts ticket, please." 

"Ministry, please." 

"Five tickets to Hogwarts, please." 

"Two tickets to Hogwarts, and one ticket to Hogsmeade." 

"Wow, there's alot of tickets to Hogwarts," Rose commented. 

"Hogwarts, please." 

"Three tickets to Hogwarts and one to the Ministry." 

"Hogsmeade." 

Finally, it was Rose's and Lily's turn. 

"Oh, it's you two again," the wizard drawled. 

"Ye-es," Rose said uncertainly, "You see, I think there may be a printing mistake on my daughter's train ticket..." 

"Printing, you say?" the wizard asked, sounding very bored, "Never heard of such a thing." 

"Uhh..." Rose exchanged worried glances with Lily. 

Finally, she spoke up again. 

"Well... are you sure that the platform is supposed to be -- supposed to be... _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_?" 

"Is this a Hogwarts Express ticket?" the wizard asked, sighing. It seemed as if he had been asked this a thousand times. Which he probably had been. 

"Yes," Rose answered. 

The wizard grimaced, "I assure you Miss, there has been no mistake. It's the right platform." 

"What? Oh I mean, okay... Right. Thank you," Rose said briefly, then hurried out of the store with Lily. 

"What the devil?!" Rose exclaimed, exasperated, as soon as they were out of the ticket booth, "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?! I've been to King's Cross Station about a hundred times and I can assure you, there's no Platform Nine and Three-Quarters!" 

"Calm down, mum," Lily said peaceably, "I'm sure it's no mistake. I mean, they wouldn't want Muggles to--" 

"Muggles?" Rose said in disbelief. All this _witchcraft_ stuff was starting to make her feel uneasy, "Lily -- where did you learn such a word?" 

"It's a magical word, mum. I met a girl in Madam Malkin's who taught me it. It means non-magic people," Lily explained hastily, "Anyway, they wouldn't want Muggles to accidentally find themselves in a magical world, right? After all, I have this feeling that wizards and witches and this Hogwarts thing is all a great big secret. Er... mum, can you pinch me?" 

"Okay, but you have to pinch me afterwards," Rose agreed. She pinched Lily, and the girl gave a cry. 

"Nope, I'm wide awake," Lily pinched her mother, "What about you?" 

"Unfortunately," Rose sighed, "Well, what to do now?" 

"Eat ice cream," Lily piped up. 

Rose laughed, "What about this platform business?" 

"I'm sure it'll sort itself out," Lily said comfortably, "But mum, I'm really hot and tired. Can't we have some ice cream?" 

"Well, can you see any ice cream parlours lying around here?" 

"Yeah, there's one there," Lily pointed behind Rose. 

"Huh? Well, that was unexpected," Rose said, looking taken-aback, "All right, we'll go in..." 

Lily grinned as she skipped over to Florean Fortescue's. 

A few minutes later, Rose was thoroughly enjoying a vanilla sundae with chocolate sauce. The day had certainly been overwhelming and exhausting, and this sundae just seemed to sort things all out. Lily was slurping at her chocolate soda; she was almost half-way down her giant-sized glass when she felt someone tap her shoulder. 

"Hi Lily, fancy seeing you here!" 

Lily turned around and came face to face with Paige, the girl that had been in Madam Malkin's. 

"Oooh, hello. Yup, ice cream is certainly a favourite of mine. It's something that wizards and Muggles have in common," Lily joked. 

Paige gave a musical laugh, before introducing Lily to the fair-haired, blue-eyed girl standing beside her. 

"This is Anna Charley," Paige said cheerfully, "Met her in Ollivanders, and our mothers hit it right off." 

"Hello," Anna said softly with a shy smile. 

"Hi," Lily said, trying her best to sound friendly and welcoming. She knew how to handle shy people pretty well. 

Rose had witnessed this dialogue and decided that she should take part in her daughter's social life. 

"Well Lily, are you going to introduce me to your friends or what?" she said slyly. Lily hit her playfully and smiled. 

"This is my mum. Everyone calls her Rose; she says all the 'Mrs Evans' business makes her feel old. But she _is_--" 

"Lily!" Rose exclaimed, smiling and looking shocked at the same time. 

Lily grinned, "I'm kidding. Anyway mum, this is Paige, and that's Anna." 

They all said their hello's and how do you do's. 

Two women then came over, and after some introducing, Lily, Paige and Anna were sitting at one table, happily chatting and eating ice-cream. Rose, Linda (Paige's mother) and Sara (Anna's mother) were sitting at another table, doing the exact same thing as the girls. 

By now, Anna had really loosened up to Paige and Lily. She began talking freely and joking. 

"We just met at Ollivanders," Paige said, swirling her spoon in her sundae, "He's creepy, but we got our wands alright..." 

"He _is_ a bit odd, but I reckon he's okay," Lily judged. 

Anna nodded, slurping her strawberry ice cream. 

Paige took another bite of her super-sized sundae, "Have you two got all your Hogwarts stuff?" 

Lily nodded, lifting her glass to drink the rest of her chocolate soda. 

"I still need robes and a visit to Flourish and Blotts for my spellbooks," Anna answered, flashing a smile. 

"Oh," Paige licked her spoon, "I just need my Hogwarts train ticket." 

Lily was about to ask Paige about the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters business when she suddenly felt something cold and icky land on her back. 

She leapt up, and whirled around to see -- someone she would have rather not. 

"Oooh, I'm sorry," James implored, sounding upset, but of course, knowing him, he was faking it, "I didn't mean to. It was Sirius' fault!" 

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed in hot tones, "It was your fault! You stumbled over and your ice cream fell off your cone and most conveniently landed on--" 

He waved his hand at Lily, not knowing what her name was. 

Lily groaned, "Have you realised this is the second time today you've _accidentally_ done something to me?! What are you, some walking disaster?" 

"Have you guys actually met before?" Paige asked quizzically, looking at Sirius with mild interest. 

"Oh, we sure have mademoiselle," Sirius said, his attention turning instantly to Paige, "But _we_ haven't. What is your most precious name?" 

The third boy, who had sandy blonde hair, laid his grey eyes on Lily, then on James, then on Anna, then onto Paige and Sirius. He looked confused. 

Lily groaned again. 

"Come on Lily," Anna glanced suspiciously at Sirius and Paige, who had begun flirting with each other like there was no tomorrow, "We'll go to the bathroom and clean the ice cream off." 

"Okay..." Lily said slowly. She hastily explained the situation to her mother, before she and Anna scampered off. 

"Who _are_ they?" Anna wanted to know, as she tore some paper towels and began cleaning the back of Lily's shirt. 

"Well, the guy that Paige is flirting with s'called Sirius. He's strange. As for the guy with the blonde hair, I haven't met him before." 

"And what about the blackhaired one?" 

"That blackhaired guy!" Lily said in disgust, "His name's James and he's a jerk." She explained what had happened at Madam Malkin's to Anna. 

Anna laughed, "Oh well. I'm sure he only meant it to be a bit of a joke." 

"I suppose... Is the ice cream off now?" 

"Uh huh," Anna replied, "But the back of your shirt is all wet." 

"Damn. Well, I guess I'll just have to live with it," Lily sighed. 

So after a few minutes of more talking and attempts to dry Lily's shirt; the two were back at the table, finishing off their ice-cream. They were also joined by the three boys. 

It's odd how many things you can learn about someone by just _talking_ to them. In about thirty seconds, the girls had established that the boys' names were James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. 

Remus began explaining about the wizard world to the muggle-born Anna, Sirius and Paige were still undoubtedly flirting with each other, and James and Lily were left to entertain themselves. 

"You know, you would look really cute with ice cream in your hair," James said innocently, then he grabbed his bowl, "Want me to do the honours?" 

"How would you know if I looked really cute with ice cream in my hair?" Lily asked sweetly. 

James just grinned and shrugged, "I pictured it," he then lifted his bowl of ice-cream again, "So, want me to do it?" 

"No, thank you," Lily replied, just as sweetly as before. 

Fifteen minutes flew by as Sirius and Paige flirted some more, Remus and Anna both left to go home with their parents, and even Lily and James got a conversation started about Quidditch, though they argued through it the whole way. 

"Okay, okay," Lily said, frowning, "If there are three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker, wouldn't that be seven players?" 

"Probably," James answered, with a grin that always irritated Lily. 

As Lily felt very tempted to strangle 'that blackhaired guy', a woman and a man came into the parlour, looking tired and irritated. 

They looked around, then seemed to spot the group, and walked over. 

After a few introductories, Cheryl and Alex (James' parents) decided to leave. They had brung along Sirius as well, as his parents were busy. 

"Come on you two," Cheryl said, shifting a few packages from one arm to the other, "We had better get a move on if you both want to have a blast at Kalail's." 

"Alright mum," James said, eager to buy a fresh stock of prank items for his first Hogwarts year, "Just one more thing to do." 

Everyone watched him as he picked up his now empty bowl of ice cream. He carried it in his hands for a second, before flipping it onto Lily's head. 

"AHH!" 

Many customers that hadn't already been staring at the group already, now turned to look at the source of the noise. Lily, disgusted, peeled off the bowl and began chasing James around the ice cream parlour. 

"Damn -- you -- Potter!" she yelled, running through two tables. 

"Mum -- dad -- help me!" James managed to yell through his laughter. He grabbed onto his mother and hid behind her. 

"James," Cheryl tried to say to her struggling son, "Why -- on _earth_ -- James! Stop wriggling." 

"Can't," James ducked as Lily swiped at him. 

"Lily!" Rose called loudly, grabbing onto the back of her daughter's jumper and dragging her away from James. 

"Now," Cheryl managed to say, "James, why on earth did you just do that to Lily? Apologise to her, now." 

"It's quite alright," Rose tried to reassure. 

"James," Cheryl persisted. James gave one helpless look at his father, who smiled and shrugged. 

Sirius and Paige had doubled over with laughter. 

"I'm sorry." 

Lily sniffed and looked at him with distaste. 

"Lily," Rose warned. 

The redhead sighed, "Fine, fine. Apology accepted." 

James broke into a cocky smile. 

"I'm very sorry dear," Cheryl said kindly to Lily, "James gets nervous around pretty girls." 

"I -- _what_?!" James blustered, as Sirius began cracking up again. 

Lily gave James a teasing smile, a smile that she knew all boys went dizzy after. It was that little half-smile that created the cutest little dimple in her left cheek. 

At that point, the Potters and Sirius really had to go, so everyone said goodbye. 

Paige and Lily and their mothers stayed behind a little longer, before they too left Florean Fortescue's. 

As they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, Rose and Lily had a mother-daughter chat, which they usually had. 

"What's that smell?" Rose asked curiously. 

Lily sighed, "My hair. Potter had caramel sauce on his ice cream." 

Rose chuckled heartily. 

"James Potter? Well dear, I can see you aren't entirely fond of him. I don't see why, he's quite charming." 

"Well," Lily said impatiently, eager to make her mum see that James Potter was certainly not _charming_, "He knocked me over at Madam Malkin's, and wouldn't get off of me until I used force. Then he got ice cream on my shirt--" 

"Hair," corrected Rose. 

"No," Lily waved her hand impatiently, "He got it on my shirt _first._ And as demonstrated half an hour ago, he got it on my hair as well!" 

Rose chuckled again as she put an arm around Lily, "Lily, I'd say this boy has a bit of a crush on you. Boys always tease girls that they like. It's their way of catching their attention." 

"Potter? Have a crush on me?!" Lily looked entirely scared, "Mum, I have a feeling you are _way_ off track." 

Rose justsmiled and shrugged, "Oh well. We had really better get back home, or else your father and sister will think we were gobbled up by tigers in India." 

Lily giggled at the old joke her mother and her used to share, "Yup, home sweet home." 

====== 

---->A/N: Please review. ((smiles sweetly)) -- MSQ. 


	3. A Kodak Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Three ll A Kodak Moment 

====== 

For two weeks, Lily showed and told Petunia everything that was magical. Petunia was _enraptured_, and she giggled and said something about her little sister growing up when Lily told her about that evil prat, James. 

As a few innocent pranks, Lily fed Petunia some gross Bertie Bott's beans. 

After the fun of that, Lily studied her spellbooks. They were all really interesting, except for her History of Magic one. She got dead bored just looking at the cover of it. 

Finally, September the 1st arrived, and it was time to go to Hogwarts. 

Lily woke up, bright and early, to see the first rays of the sun come streaking through her pale blue curtains. Getting dressed and cleaned quickly, she raced down to the kitchen where the rest of her family already were. 

"Good morning, everyone," Lily said cheerfully, settling down at her place at the breakfast table. 

"Morning," everyone else chorused back. 

"I can't believe you're going to _boarding school_," Petunia said mournfully, looking sad. 

"Aww, don't worry. You and I will both survive," Lily said, trying to sound as cheerful as she had been a few seconds ago. 

Petunia just nodded, and she and Lily both fell silent as they continued to wait for their food. 

"Breakfast!" Rose finally called, turning around with three plates in her hands. She set one in front either girl, and then one in front of William, their father. 

Silence reigned for another few minutes as they all began eating, but soon, a conversation got started. 

Lily chewed conspicuously on her toast and laughed as Petunia informed her on what had happened at Rinatta's birthday party. Apparently, there had been a _huge_ cake disaster. 

"What's the time?" Rose asked they had finished eating. 

Will glanced up from his newspaper and coffee, "It is approximately... nine forty-six." 

"When does your train leave?" Rose asked Lily, who was gulping down a glass of orange juice. 

"Eleven o'clock sharp." 

"Do you _have_ to go?" wailed Petunia. She wasn't sure if she could handle having no one around her age (Lily was just two years younger than her) to talk to at home. 

"Pet, you'll survive. We can still send letters and stuff," Lily reasoned in a hopeful voic so, that her sister might possibly understand and accept the fact. Petunia just sighed. 

"All right girls," Rose broke into her daughters' conversation, "Clean your bedrooms up, and Lily, make sure you've packed everything. I want everyone ready to leave for King's Cross by ten-twenty." 

"Ten twenty?" Lily gasped, "Don't you think that's a bit _too_ early?" 

"Well, you wouldn't want some disaster to happen and then for you to miss your train, right?" 

"I guess not," Lily murmured. 

--King's Cross Station-- 

"Okay, I am completely lost," were the first words to escape from Lily's mouth as she desperately searched for a platform -- which did not exist. 

Petunia had stayed at home. She said she couldn't bother to go with them to the station, but Rose knew that she just couldn't bear to see her younger sister leave to boarding school. Will had gone to work. 

"Well, it's a good thing we came early," huffed Rose, while she looked around cluelessly from platform ten to platform nine, "And you were complaining." 

Lily sighed, "Oh, come on mum. It _is_ a bit too early." 

"But we can't even find the platform!" Rose protested. 

Before Lily could reply, someone called out. 

"Rose! Lily! Over here!" 

Lily and Rose turned around and saw the Potters. 

"Oh no," Lily groaned, slumping down as she held onto the bar of her trolley. 

"Lily, be nice," Rose warned, before greeting them. 

"Hi Evans," James said, looking as mischievous as always. 

"Hello," Lily said testily. 

"What are you still doing here?" Cheryl asked after all polite greetings had ceased. 

"Well..." Rose glanced at Lily, who was having a staring (glaring) contest with James, "We're not entirely sure where the platform is." 

Cheryl laughed merrily, "Oh. Yes, lots of people have that problem, but not to worry, I know exactly where it is." 

"Yeah," said James, breaking his eye contact with Lily, "We just have to run through that barrier." 

Lily turned pale, "What?!" 

"Err... I'm sure it won't be too bad," Rose said uncertainly, looking at the _very_ solid brick barrier. 

"That sounds like suicide," Lily said blankly. 

"It's not really," Alex reasoned, "You'll go right through. Trust us." 

"Okay," the redhead said resignedly. Glancing at Rose for extra support, she squeezed onto her trolley and began speed-walking up to the barrier. 

Lily had closed her eyes, but immediately opened them when she had gotten through. The first thing she saw was the huge scarlet steam train, which was almost invisible as many other young witches and wizards, all dressed in their Hogwarts robes, toddled around on the platform. 

"Ow!" 

Someone had crashed into her. 

"Oops sorry. Oh, it's you." 

James. 

Lily cast him a frightened look and began walking away with her trolley has quickly as possible. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" James asked, trying to keep up with her. 

"Away from you," Lily said shortly, "You're a walking disaster." 

A few more people appeared through the barrier. 

"Oh that felt scary," Rose said with a shudder as she materialized through the barrier. She turned to her daughter, "Lily honey, are you _sure_ you want to go to this Hoggarts--" 

"Hogwarts," Lily corrected. 

"--Hogwarts place? It seems a little -- well -- _dodgy_," Rose looked nervous. 

"Mum, I'll be fine," Lily reassured, giving her mum a hug, "Just fine." 

"Alright then..." Rose said reluctantly, holding onto her protectively. After a tearful (sort of) goodbye with her mother, Rose left the platform. 

The redhead just circled around, a little lost. She could see James saying goodbye to his parents, and couldn't help but smile when Cheryl gave him a bone-crushing hug. 

"Lily!" someone was yelling. 

Lily whirled around and saw Anna running up to her. 

"Heya Lily!" Anna greeted, "What's up?" 

"Hi, nothing really. I'm kinda lost, to be honest," Lily laughed uneasily. 

"Oh, it's all pretty simple, really," Anna said carelessly, "Come on, let's put your stuff on board. Cool owl, by the way." 

"Thanks," Lily smiled. 

A boy that was about fifteen years old helped the two hoist Lily's trunk and other things on board. After saying thanks, they jumped onto the train, feeling excited. 

As soon as they found an empty compartment, they collapsed in (closing the door first) and took the seat opposite each other's. 

"Hey, where's Paige?" Lily asked, sitting on her hands. 

"Not here yet," Anna answered briefly. 

They continued to talk for about ten minutes, when Lily spotted Paige coming through the barrier, with none other than Sirius Black right behind her. 

Lily opened the compartment window and stuck her head out. 

"Paige!" she yelled. The brunette looked around quizzically, and smiled when she saw Lily. She waved to her, and then rushed over to the train to put her luggage on board. 

"Is she there?" Anna asked curiously. 

"Yup, with Sirius Black," Lily rolled her eyes. 

Anna shuddered, and the two cracked up. 

"Hey!" the compartment door slid open, and Paige came in, her cheeks rosy red. Sirius was also with her. 

Good morning's, hello's, hey's and hi's were said, and just as Lily thought that the compartment was getting rather full with the four of them in there, James and Remus had appeared at the compartment door. 

"Hey! We're here!" James said happily, high-fiving Sirius and then sitting next to Lily. Lily and Anna exchanged worried glances, then glared at Paige who shook her head apologetically. 

The train ride to Hogwarts wasn't exactly what you might call dull. James and Sirius showed the girls everything they had purchased from Kalail's. 

"And these," James said proudly, "Are fireworks. They work much better than Muggle ones 'coz these spark for at least an hour and can shoot up to a hundred different lights." 

"You're not going to set them off here, are you?" Anna said uneasily. 

"No, that'd be dangerous," James said sensibly, pocketing the firework. 

"You actually know what danger is?" Lily asked sarcastically. 

"Yup." 

James pulled a few _innocent_ pranks on Lily, causing her to scream at him. Then they put the smiling-witch-with-the-food-trolley almost out of business with their purchases. 

Conversation died down as the group enjoyed cauldron cakes, pumpkin pasties and assorted wizard candy. After eating, though, they began feeling rather sleepy. 

Lily leant her head against the window, and closed her eyes. 

"Put your head on my shoulder," James said quietly, putting his hand on Lily's red head and tilting it towards him. 

Lily made no _real_ objections, and laid her head on his shoulder comfortably. Soon, she was asleep. And so was James. 

"They look so cute together," the even-tempered, calm, _nice_ Remus sniggered. 

"Oh cut it out. They're only eleven," Paige tried to protest, though she looked as if she agreed. 

Sirius was almost crying with shame. 

"Oh why oh why didn't anyone bring a camera?" he moaned, burying his face in his hands. 

"I swear, this is a Kodak moment!" Sirius continued to moan. Anna gave him an odd look; how was he supposed to know what Kodak was, anyway? It _was_ kind of Muggle. 

Lily and James soon woke up from their nap, during at which point both Anna and Paige had fallen asleep. Deprived of feminine company, Lily sat stiffly and listened to the boy's chatter. Nothing really interesting -- except for some important prank which included dungbombs and... things that didn't make much sense to the redhead. During that time, Lily felt as if she had gotten a severe headache. Everything turned blurry, then black. But everything focused again. It was strange. 

Finally, Paige and Anna awoke, and the girls changed into their robes. The boys were kicked out, of course. All things being equal -- and _private_. 

After they had changed, they called the boys to come back in, and then they threw the girls out. Because, like before, all things being equal. And private. 

When the Hogwarts Express reached Hogsmeade station, everything became a blurr to Lily again. She and the others stumbled off the train, and were called by a tall man, yelling out "Firs' years!". After that, Lily found herself with her friends on a boat, which they were rowing across a lake to Hogwarts. 

Lily was awed at the sight; Hogwarts was the biggest castle she had ever seen, and it looked so... magical. It really did beautiful, with the honeycomb jewel lights that made it's appearance in the castle in some spots, and it was silhoutted against the black sky, where not many stars were in sight. 

"Wow," Lily whispered, a dreamy smile across her lips. She could hear fellow first years in the boats around her also talking and exclaiming in hushed voices. James, Sirius and Remus were in a boat right next to their's. 

The redhead thought that maybe Anna and Paige were shaking the boat, as she almost fell out. Clutching the sides of it, she turned around to her friends. 

"Whoever's doing that, cut it out!" 

"It's not us," came Paige's sheepish answer, "It's James." 

"Potter, please don't tip the boat over," Lily yelled across to James in an aggravated voice. 

"Why ever not?" asked James innocently, as he held the right side of the girl's boat again and gave it a jolt. 

"Hey, that looks like fun!" Lily heard Sirius say gleefully. 

"Oh for the love of--" Lily moaned, putting her face in the hands. 

And just as that happened, the entire boat flipped over. Residing first years looked in alarm as they saw a boat capsize, and heard the shrieks of girls. 

Well it wasn't _their_ fault. The water was freaking freezing. 

"POTTER I SWEAR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lily managed to scream through chattering teeth. It was a good thing she knew how to swim -- as she thought this, she looked alarmedly for her friends. What if _they_ couldn't swim?! 

To her relief, she saw Remus and Sirius helping either Anna or Paige back up onto their boat, and she watched as Paige waded over and pushed their own boat the right way up. 

"Hey, that actually wasn't me!" Lily heard James' protest. Grinding her chattering teeth, she took James' outstretched hand and tried to pull herself out of the cold black water. But instead, she ended up pulling James into the water as well. 

James gave a yell as he too plunged into icy cold water. 

"Okay, I swear I didn't do that on purpose," Lily said helplessly. 

Before they could argue any further, there was silvery, souless laughter coming from a boat that was rowing past the two stranded in the water. 

"Mudbloods," someone hissed from the boat. It was followed by some more horrible cold laughter, as the last of the ripples rippled in the water whilst the boat continued to row on further. 

Lily frowned. 

_Mudbloods...? What is that supposed to mean?_

... 

"Lily? LILY!" 

"What--?" the image of the black sky and black water and all feeling of cold dispersed. The redhead found herself back, safe, sound and dry, in the train compartment. She saw Anna and Paige napping silently in their spots, but the boys were crowded around her. 

"She wakes," Sirius reported. 

"What's going on?" Lily asked nervously. How in the world did she get back in the compartment? And then something made sense... everything that had happened; getting off the Hogwarts Express, rowing to Hogwarts, falling into the water... was a dream. Yet... 

"Okay, well we were just talking about our newfound prank," Remus began. 

"And then your head suddenly dropped and you kinda... I don't know. Fell asleep?" James tried. Sirius and Remus nodded. 

"Um, okay," Lily said uncertainly, feeling a little scared. Then she looked up again, "Hey, what's a mudblood?" 

The boys immediately frowned. 

"Why do you ask?" Sirius finally ventured to say. 

Lily looked uncomfortable, "Well, when I... "fell asleep", I had a kind of dream. And I'm not sure if it was a dream, but it must've been, or what else was it? It was a dream where we were going to Hogwarts, and I know this may sound silly, but we had to take boats to get there--" 

"That _isn't_ silly, that's what we really have to do," Remus frowned, "Whoa, you're like getting snippets from the future!" 

Lily gave a weak chuckle, "Anyway, while we were in the boats. Or rather, _out_ of the boats, I heard someone say "Mudblood". What does it mean? It doesn't sound too positive." 

"Well it isn't, in most aspects," Sirius gave a hollow laugh. 

"Okay, well basically, uh--" James paused, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "It means you've got dirty blood." 

"Dirty blood?!" Lily's eyes were almost popping out of her head, "Whoa, how would _they_ know if my blood's dirty or not, huh? X-ray vision?" 

"X-ray vision doesn't quite relate to that," Remus laughed. 

"Not _physically_ dirty-blooded," James rolled his eyes, "But -- you know what pure-bloods are, right?" 

"Yeah, of course." 

"So you see, some, and when I say some, I mean _some_ pure-bloods think they are much better than Muggle-born witches and wizards." 

"But why?" Lily scoffed. 

"Because they are lowlifes," Sirius said briefly. 

"Right. So it's like racism?" 

"Yeah!" James looked relieved at an easy way out of explaining something very complicated. 

"Anyway, it's only some wizards," Remus continued, "Hardly any, really. It's discrimination. It ought to be punishable by wizard law." 

"And most of these wizards or witches come from Slytherin," James stated. 

The boys gave a shudder. 

"Slytherin?" Lily looked confused. 

"Yeah, it's one of the school houses," Remus said, just as Anna gave a stir. 

"There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin," James explained. 

"Everyone knows Slytherin is evil," Sirius said, looking disgusted. 

Lily thought it was all extremely complicated; what with evil houses and discrimination against things that really couldn't be seen. 

"But it's very unlikely that one of us will end up in Slytherin," Sirius said brightly, "None of us are evil--" ("Are you sure about that one?" Lily asked, casting a sideways glance towards James) "--so we'll probably end up in the other houses." 

"Good. I want to be in Gryffindor, means you've got bravery," James said proudly, "Both my parents were from Gryffindor, and most of my relatives too. There was the occasional smart Ravenclaw, though." 

"Each house has a meaning?" Lily asked incredulously, "Well, if they do, I'm not so sure about Slytherin... I mean, wouldn't it be an insult to be placed in Slytherin, if you knew that meant you were.... evil?" 

Sirius snorted, "Them. They don't care if they're placed in Slytherin. They _want_ to be in Slytherin." 

"Well anyway, having bravery and courage gets you into Gryffindor," Remus continued his explanation peaceably, "Being clever gets you into Ravenclaw, being loyal gets you into Hufflepuff and being _power-seeking_ -- not evil, Sirius -- gets you into Slytherin." 

"Ah, isn't that nice. Power-seeking instead of evil," sniggered James. 

Paige and Anna awoke, and they all got dressed into their robes (a bit awkward for Lily, who, in her mind, had already changed into them before). The Hogwarts Express reached Hogsmeade station. They got off the train, and were called by the giant man Lily had seen in her "dream". 

"Firs' years!" he called, holding a gas lamp high up in the darkness, "Firs' years over here!" 

Lily and the others went over to him uncertainly. They hoped they'd get to Hogwarts safely. 

====== 

----A/N: Hehehe, I am oddeningly HIGH. I love this chapter, its so cute. =] Well anyway, just bear with the Kodak thing. I'm not sure if it even existed back then, but... neh. I'm living in the twenty first century here! --MSQ. 


	4. The Random Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Four ll The Random Sorting 

===== 

After rowing across the lake to Hogwarts (with no one capsizing), the first years, all shivering and cold from the boat ride, were now climbing the stone steps, up to the huge castle. 

Lily was still wondering about that little dream she had had. It really did seem like she had seen the future, as Remus had described it. After all, she had never heard of the word 'Mudblood', yet she had heard it before anyone had even told her. 

The confused redhead was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't paid attention to what Professor McGonagall was saying. The only words she heard the tall stern-looking teacher say were: 

"...and you will be sorted." 

This caught Lily's attention; turning to Remus, she said in a terrified whisper, "Sorted?!" 

Remus just nodded and smiled encouragingly, "Don't worry Lily, it's nothing neck-breaking." 

But Lily wasn't quite convinced. 

Professor McGonagall led the first years through double doors, and walked them up through a huge hall. The older students, all sitting at four seperate tables, turned and stared at them. It made Lily feel nervous and insecure. 

"Wow," whispered a fair-haired girl behind Lily, "Look at the ceiling!" 

Presently, everyone turned their heads up and saw the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the sky. 

"Cool..." 

Professor McGonagall stopped so suddenly that Lily almost crashed in James, who was in front of her. 

The first years all stopped looking up and crowded around at the front of the hall. In front of them was a high table, where all the teachers were sitting. Well, at least their looks were friendly and welcoming, and not piercing and significant like the students'. 

Candles were floating in mid-air, and the hall was lighted by torches on the walls. "Now, when I call your name, you shall come forward, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head," Professor McGonagall was informing the first years. 

Lily let out a quiet sigh of relief. So Remus was right. Nothing neck-breaking. But still... she wished the whole school didn't have to see it. 

Prof. McGonagall had a very long scroll of parchment in her hand, which she began reading. 

"Arai, Mickey!" 

A Japanese girl with dark brown eyes and beautiful hair stepped out of the crowd of first years nervously, then walked up and sat on the stool. 

Prof. McGonagall was holding a tattered-looking witch's hat, and she placed it on Mickey's head. The Sorting Hat. 

At once the Sorting Hat bellowed, "Ravenclaw!" 

One of the four long tables broke into applause, and Mickey, looking very pleased, jumped off the stool and ran to join her fellow Ravenclaws. 

"Artez, Charlie!" 

"Hufflepuff!" 

"Ayeter, Leanne!" 

"Ravenclaw!" 

"Bansh, Sari!" 

"Slytherin!" 

Lily watched that girl with shock. Did Sari know that Slytherins were... evil? 

"Benard, Paige!" 

Paige looked quite shaky, but, after being squeezed by the hand by Lily, she walked up slowly and sat on the stool. 

About a few seconds later, the Sorting Hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" 

Paige, grinning all over her face, went and joined the applauding Gryffindors. 

"Black, Sirius!" 

Sirius actually looked a bit nervous, but he went up to get sorted all the same. 

"No doubt about this... Gryffindor!" 

He grinned, leapt off the stool and sat down next to Paige. 

After three more people, McGonagall called, "Charley, Anna!" 

Anna looked terribly pale; however, she walked up the steps to the stool determinedly. 

"Gryffindor!" 

Colour returned to Anna's face, and she breathed a sigh of relief. 

Soon, McGonagall called, "Evans, Lily!" 

Lily had been thinking and daydreaming about random things, and when McGonagall called her name, she almost fell over in shock. 

How she managed to get up to the stool and be sorted, Lily didn't know. 

"Gryffindor!" 

All she knew was, soon, she was sitting next to Anna at the Gryffindor table, watching the rest of the first years get sorted. 

Remus Lupin was also sorted into Gryffindor, and Sirius gave him a high-five as he sat down next to him. 

"Malfoy, Lucius!" 

"Slytherin!" 

_Another Slytherin_, Lily thought. She had been counting all the people that had been sorted into Slytherin. Ten so far. 

A few more people were sorted, then-- 

"Potter, James!" 

James didn't look at all nervous. Quite the opposite, in fact. He sat on the stool determinedly, while Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. 

"Another Potter... Gryffindor!" 

Calmly, James grinned and walked up to the table where the rest of them were. 

"Riley, Natalie!" 

"Hufflepuff!" 

"Snape, Severus!" 

"Slytherin!" 

_Eleven Slytherins,_ Lily counted, watching silently as the black-haired boy stalked to the applauding Slytherins. 

Snape was the last to be sorted into Slytherin, Lily found out, as everyone left was sorted into either Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. 

When she had finished, Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll of parchment and put the stool away. 

After she had returned and sat at her place at the High Table, Dumbledore stood up and said cheerfully and loudly, "Let the feast begin!" 

The five tables were suddenly filled with food. Everything you could possibly think of. 

After all the whoas and wows went by, everyone dug in happily, satisfying their hunger. 

All went as happy as a marriage bell until Sirius 'accidently' flung some mashed potato at Paige, who exactly at that moment, bent down to pick up her bracelet which had fell; and so the potato hit Lily. 

The redhead, who had been absorbed in a conversation with Anna, hadn't paid any attention. So of course, first victim-- 

"Sod off, Potter!" Lily howled, dropping her knife and fork and wiping the potato off her. Sirius sniggered and immediately looked innocent. 

James rolled his eyes, "Hey, you know, that actually wasn't me. For _once_!" 

"Fat chance of that," Lily scoffed, putting down her napkin and glaring at James. 

"What?! I haven't done anything! Ask Remus!" James yelled, clearly irritated that Lily always accused him. 

Lily fixed her glare at Remus, who spoke up quietly, "No... James has been talking to me the whole time, so it must've been--" 

He turned to Sirius, who promptly glared back at Remus. 

"Oh, it was _you_," Lily muttered, "What was that for?" 

"It was supposed to hit Paige!" Sirius said defiantly. 

"_Excuse me?!_" Paige cried, turning to Sirius. 

"Hey, a joke!" he said, holding up his hands for emphasis. 

James shrugged, re-picking up his fork and resuming eating, "Case closed." 

Once they had eaten their pudding, the Gryffindor prefect led all the first years out of the Great Hall, up moving staircases and through tapestries, through invisible doors and finally down a long corridor. They found themselves face to face with a life-size portrait... of a lady in a pink dress. 

"Password?" she inquired in an elegant voice. 

Some of the Muggle-borns gasped and exclaimed. They hadn't any idea pictures could move, let alone talk. 

"Frog brains," answered the prefect promptly. 

"Correct," the Fat Lady sprung open, and the excited first years scampered into the scarlet room. 

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common-room. The boys dormitories are on the right; the girls, on the left. All your belongings have already been brought up." 

--- 

After being up in their dorm and unpacking their stuff, Lily, Paige and Anna had all decided to go in the boys' dorm, and play a game of Exploding Snap (Lily and Anna were still unsure of this), a boy named Peter Pettigrew had joined the group, simply because he was in the same dormitory as James, Sirius and Remus. 

"I won!" Sirius said gleefully, collecting up all of his cards. 

James snorted, "Everyone knew you cheated." 

Remus began laughing and Peter smiled a tiny bit. 

"You cheated?" Paige asked Sirius incredulously 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm a sweet-loving guy," Sirius answered back innocently. 

Paige just laughed and shook her head. 

"Okay, okay..." Lily said, smiling herself, "Who wants to play again?" 

"I declare that Sirius should be disqualified," James announced, "He cheated!" 

"But with good reason," Sirius said innocently. 

"Which is... ?" all of them but Peter chorused. Peter was a bit quiet and shy, but he seemed friendly enough. He found himself a quiet spot in the corner, and began reading a book. 

"Uhhh... 'cos I never ever win any other time," Sirius answered cheekily. 

"Sirius... that's because you don't have a brain," James said in a pitiful way, then he laughed. 

"Really, now? That's so sad," Sirius pretended to cry. 

"You're so mean, Potter," Lily laughed, "You made your own friend cry." 

"Oh, that _is_ mean," Paige said, giggling. Then she threw a pillow at Sirius as he continued to sob stormily. 

"Hey, that's mean!" Sirius yelled joyfully, springing up and grabbing onto the pillow that he has just been hit by, "Alright, who's going down first?!" 

The girls shrieked and began running in different directions; anything to get away from the pillow. 

Soon, they were engaged in a huge pillow fight. Since the boys had taken the pillows from their own beds, they had more of an advantage. 

James had cornered Lily, with a pillow raised up, ready to strike. 

"Okay, can't you please please please not hit me?" Lily pleaded, backing against the wall and looking for help. But there was none -- Anna and Paige were busy escaping Sirius and Remus' wrath. 

James grinned, "No." 

He lunged forward and swiped at her; at which precise moment Lily ducked. James yelled as he crashed into the wall, and Lily dodged out from under him. 

"Nyah nyah, can't get me, can't get me," Lily teased, while James tried to get back up. 

After more screaming, pillow-hitting, and laughing, the girls said goodnight and went back to their own dormitory. 

Lily was lying in her bed. The others were already asleep, but Lily was too excited. She couldn't wait to study magic and explore the magnificent castle. And also meet new friends. 

She rolled comfortably on her side, and tried to relax her over-excited mind. Lily had decided it was best to rest, so she wouldn't be tired for her first day of school at Hogwarts. 

As she drifted off to sleep, she heard a cold shuddering voice whisper. 

_"Mudblood..."_

====== 

----> A/N: =O Meanie name. ((nods)) --MSQ. 


	5. It's Just Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Five ll It's Just Lily 

====== 

"Hmpha... awt warse... hmph... av erst oo... hmph... ay?" was what Paige heard from Lily, whose mouth was full of toast. 

"Come again?" Paige said with a chuckle. 

Lily chewed vigorously before swallowing hugely. 

"What class do we have first today?" Lily repeated with a charming smile. 

Anna studied her timetable that had been handed out just that morning. 

"Charms," she answered promptly, pushing a bowl of porridge forward. 

"Oh," Lily had the sense of wasting breath of asking in the first place. She had no idea what _Charms_ was, anyway. 

As if reading her thoughts, Sirius, who had been buttering his toast and listening in on the girls, remarked, "Charms is cool." 

"What do you do in it?" Lily asked curiously. 

James answered this time. 

"Just like spells and stuff." 

"Oh," Lily said, still looking lost. 

"But it can be quite complex," James said seriously. 

"Oh." 

"Horrible! Hardly anyone passes the Charms exams," Sirius grinned, while Lily turned pale. 

"Oh... um..." 

"Yeah, most people pass the first year Charms exams in their fifth year!" James exclaimed, winking at Sirius who gave him the thumbs up. 

"Oh..." Lily felt edgy. 

"I don't expect any of us first years to pass the exam. Maybe in fourth year, if lucky," Sirius added thoughtfully. 

"B-- but--" Lily tried to get a in word edgewise. 

"Charms gives me the shivers! We might as well jump off cliffs," James remarked mischievously, surprised that Lily was so gullible. 

"Oh, but if--" 

"Charms _is_ an important part of our education and career, however. So passing the exams is vital." 

Lily fell silent, getting horrible images of her career if she heed not pass the Charms exam. 

"We're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die in Charms," Sirius chanted in a songlike way, while James shook violently as if he was holding back laughter. 

The redhead was immensely scared now, and she resumed back to her breakfast meekly. 

"THE WORLD IS COMING TO AND END, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Sirius found it necessary to yell out loud. 

Alarmed students nearby turned their heads to Sirius, then laughed. He just smiled and bowed. 

"Sirius," Remus sighed, "You're an idiot." 

"Why thank you," Sirius said as if it was the best compliment he had ever received. 

Lily and the others ate their breakfast quickly, while also studying their timetables. They had Charms first, thought that had already been established, History of Magic second, then lunch break, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology. 

Lily was still quite hazy and pale at the idea of Charms and, before she knew it, everyone was filing out of the Great Hall, books, quills and bottles of ink under their arms. 

"First class, Charms," Anna said excitedly, gathering up her books. 

"...Yeah," Lily stumbled across words. 

They rushed to the Charms classroom, except for Lily who dawdled a bit, hoping to get good seats. 

When the redhead arrived in the classroom, she found most of the other first year Gryffindors already seated. Their books and quills were positioned neatly on their desk, toes in line, and chattering quietly to their neighbour. 

Lily dropped her stuff on her desk and sank mournfully into the chair beside Anna. 

Anna, not knowing what Lily's problem was, because she had been in a conversation with Paige at the time and had only stopped talking to her when Sirius yelled something about the world dying and people coming to an end, patted Lily's hand and said that first classes were nerve-racking, but everything would be okay in the end. 

Lily merely nodded at the girl's words of comfort, then frowned. Why was Anna so calm and composed when Charms had proved to be deadly? According to Sirius and James. 

_....According to Sirius and James...?_

Before Lily could establish the importance in that statement, Professor Flitwick, the tiny Charms wizard teacher, walked in. He said "Good morning" to everyone, and climbed on top of a stack of books positioned at the front of the classroom. 

"Now, Charms is a fairly complex subject," Professor Flitwick started. 

Lily gulped and sank lower in her chair. Anna glanced at her in pity, and wondered where the nerves-of-steel Lily had disappeared to. 

Sirius noticed the redhead, and nudged James as they glanced at her. Both of them began to shake in silent laughter. 

"...Now, first we are going to start with the 'swish and flick' movement, that you should use when casting a spell," Professor Flitwick continued. 

Lily thought she was going to die of agony. She stole a glance around the classroom, and was amazed to see that everyone did not look at all nervous. 

With shaking fingers, Lily picked up her wand and then and there decided that it would be her goal to flung herself into her Charms studies, so that she might possibly pass the exam in her second or even first year. 

Feeling a bit more confident, she imitated the 'swish and flick' movement with everyone else. 

"No, no, 'swish and flick', not 'swish and drop'," Professor Flitwick squeaked to the rest of the class, helping five people at once. 

Professor Flitwick looked around the room for a miracle, and found it in Lily, who was doing the movement perfectly. 

"Look here everyone!" he called delightedly, "Miss Evans is doing it!" 

All heads swivelled over in Lily's direction, who began to feel rather embarrassed. 

Oooh, how very evil of James and Sirius to lie to her. She made a mental note to kill them after class. 

"Can you kindly demonstrate it again, Miss Evans?" 

"Uh oh," Sirius mumbled, as Lily demonstrated the 'swish and flick' movement to the rest of the class. 

"What?" James asked, his tongue between his teeth as he tried to copy Lily. 

Sirius cast him a sideways glance, as if fearing for his sanity. 

"_What_?! I'll tell you what! Lily is going to kill us. Want me to repeat that? _Going -- to -- kill -- us._" 

"But -- why?" James spluttered, quite at lost. 

"Well you know, scaring her about Charms. When it's quite -- not -- true," Sirius said dodgily. 

"Err right, but--" James glanced at Lily panickedly, "That was your idea. I had nothing to do with it--" 

"Fat chance!" Sirius scoffed, "Come on -- we ride together, we die together." 

James laughed, "Sirius, did you know you are a _complete idiot_." 

Sirius grinned maniacally, "Oh yeah, I've had that said to me loads of times." 

"And I wonder why..." 

--History of Magic-- 

"Okay, well, we've got lunch after History of Magic, so we make a run for it. Then, we come to Transfiguration -- that's after lunch -- late, so we can get seats _away_ from Lily. We'll keep doing that for the rest of the day and hopefully, by tomorrow, she'd have forgotten," Sirius was introducing their escape plan. 

James looked something between confused and admiring. 

"I didn't know you had brains, Sirius." 

"Shut up, I'm trying to save our lives," Sirius said with fake dignity. 

"Do you think we're making a big deal out of this?" James asked with a sigh, glancing at Professor Binns, "I mean -- it's just Lily." 

"Just Lily?" Sirius repeated, looking shocked, "Err yeah, _just Lily_. Who has the hottest temper and such a feisty attitude. Honestly. James, you of all people should know how terribly powerful in pranking and hexing she can be..." 

"Yeah, I suppose," James said, remembering. 

A certain redhead was keeping a close eye on the two. She saw them bickering away at something, and smiled in satisfaction as she thought about her plans on how to get back at them. 

Lily had the gift of appearing interested and enthusiastic, while really, she was dying of boredom. Taking a few notes on witch burning, she flicked through her notebook and came to a rest at a page that was labelled: **"Process: Kill James And Sirius."**

Writing a few good pranks down, Lily swept a glance over at the boys again. James appeared to be chewing on a quill, while Sirius appeared to be asleep. Remus was doodling on a scrap piece of parchment. Peter was snoring. 

And yet, the teacher did not seem to notice. Lily wondered how on earth she could cope with another few years of unprofitable boredom in History of Magic. 

Taking out her schedule, she saw that lunch was right after this class. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, she pulled back out her notebook and managed to stay awake for the remainder of the lesson by passing notes and playing norts and crosses with Paige. 

When the bell finally rung, the students all snapped out of their doze and began filing out of the classroom. Sirius and James shoved their quills and books into their bag and tried to make a run for it, when someone grabbed onto James' collar from behind. 

"Going somewhere?" Lily asked sweetly, her bookbag hanging from her shoulder. 

"Not really," Sirius said sheepishly, digging his nails into James' arm and urging him to break out of Lily's grasp. 

"Well good, because I want to have a _word_ with you two." 

_Why in the name of Merlin does she sound like Professor McGonagall?_ Sirius wondered. 

Dragging both of the boys into an empty classroom (_Wow, pretty strong_, James thought vaguely), she released them and glowered at them both. 

"So what was this about '_Charms being the hardest subject_' and '_We're all gonna die in Charms?_'." 

James fell silent, knowing there was no escape in this one. Sirius, however, said timidly, "Well, you see-- ..." 

He collapsed onto the floor and began snoring realistically. 

James absolutely _could not_ believe what Sirius was doing, but Lily was trying not to smile. Really, they _were_ an amusing pair and she realised they were just kidding around. No harm done, really... 

With one last glare at James, she turned on her heel and left. 

James stared after her. Shaking out of his reverie, he kicked Sirius who yelped and leapt up. 

"She's left," James informed him. 

"Why?" Sirius questioned, getting to his feet. 

James shrugged. 

Sirius began grinning like a maniac. James glanced at him edgily. 

"What is it?" 

"Do you know that that means?!" Sirius squealed, bouncing up and down. 

"What?" James said panickedly, imagining the worst. 

"Don't you know?!" Sirius was almost shrieking. 

"What the bloody hell _are you on about_?" James exclaimed irritably. 

"She's pregnant!" 

James stared into space for a few seconds. 

"WHAT?!" he thundered, looking scared and -- _murderous?_

Sirius fell onto the ground, rolling on the floor laughing -- roflhao. 

"Oh far out!" James kicked Sirius, "That wasn't funny!" 

"Yes it was!" Sirius spluttered, still laughing, "Oh man -- the look on your face!" 

He began laughing again. 

"Sirius!" 

"Okay, okay," Sirius managed to steady his breathing and got up, still with a smile on his face, "What I _meant_ to say was; I think we got off the hook." 

"So do I," James said with a grin, "What with your manical suggestions and falling onto the ground snoring, I think you scared Lily off..." 

Sirius broke into a grin again, "Yup. Me and my dashing ways." 

James snorted, earning him a whack over the head. 

--- 

"Where is Lily? And James? And Sirius?" Anna asked Remus as they ate their lunch. 

"Lily's off killing the other two," Remus informed in between bites. 

Paige and Anna exchanged glances, decided they didn't care, and went back to their lunch. 

Three minutes later, Lily joined them. 

"Hey guys," she greeted, dropping into a seat beside Paige and helping herself to a plate of Yorkshire pudding. 

"Hiya, Sirius and James still alive?" Remus wanted to know. 

Lily smiled lightly, picking up a fork, "Sirius is in a deep slumber and James is just stunned." 

"What did you do to them?" Paige asked her immediately. 

Lily chuckled, "Believe it or not, absolutely nothing..." 

With a few more disbelieving glances around the table, Peter came up to them. 

"Hi everyone," he said to the girls and Remus. Incoherent hellos were said, and he sat down to eat with them. 

The two boys began talking about something, Paige was scribbling some lines in her diary while eating and Anna was experimenting with spoons and a fork, so Lily began to study the Great Hall. 

Wondering vaguely where Sirius and James were, she suddenly heard that peculiar word said behind her. 

"Hey Mudblood." 

Feeling a little nervous but angry, she turned around and saw-- 

====== 

---->A/N: Still that ICKY word. --MSQ. 


	6. Flying Sky High

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Six ll Flying Sky High 

====== 

_**Last Time...** _

Wondering vaguely where Sirius and James were, she suddenly heard that peculiar word said behind her. 

"Hey Mudblood." 

Feeling a little nervous but angry, she turned around and saw-- 

Severus Snape. 

"What are _you_ here?" someone behind Lily said in disgust. 

She turned around and saw James glaring daggers at Snape. Sirius was behind him, and he too beheld the same look of utmost loathing. 

"Potter, Black," Snape spat out the names as if they tasted bad, "Didn't your mothers ever teach you any manners?" 

"My mother can go jump off a cliff, for I care," Sirius said coldly. Lily was shocked. Part of her thought that it was her duty to break up the fight, but the other part just wanted to watch. 

"You still haven't answered _my_ question," James responded through clenched teeth, "What are you doing here? Dirty Slytherin gits like you don't belong at the Gryffindor table." 

"Obviously," Snape said cooly, looking disgustedly at Lily, then at Anna, "I just came to give the Mudblood something she dropped." 

He handed Lily a quill, which she recognised as her own. The redhead was at lost whether to thank him or to punch him square in the eyes. 

"You call her a Mudblood again and I will--" James started furiously, gruffly grabbing Snape's shoulder and threatening him. 

"And you'll what?" Snape said with a smirk, though there was fear building up in his eyes, "Complain to your dear dad?" 

Sirius' hand had rested on his wand, and Snape did not fail to notice this. Realising he was outnumbered quite a bit, he shook James' hand off violently, gave one last smirk to the group and stalked off. 

"Far out Lily, if he ever calls you a Mudblood again--" James still didn't quite know what he was going to do. 

Lily sighed, "It's alright, you know. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but names can never hurt me." 

James gave her a wary look. 

--- 

"It'll be fine. I've flown on a broomstick heaps of times, and so have you," James reassured himself as well as Sirius at breakfast the next morning. 

Sirius simply nodded. 

The same thing could not be said about the girls. They were rather nervous, as their first flying lesson was to be held that day. Most of the first years were either excited, nervous, couldn't care less or had fainted from mental breakdowns. 

"I just hope I don't fall off the broom," Lily said with a shudder. She hated heights. 

"Try not to think about it. Anyway, if you grip tight enough you definitely won't slide off," Paige said logically. She was one of the not many girls that weren't too nervous about flying. 

"Okay..." Lily said uncertainly. 

There was a few bangs and a loud rustling noise. Anna looked up. 

"Oh dear God, what's happening?!" 

Lily looked up as well and saw a flock of owls flying into the Great Hall. swooping above the House tables. They dropped packages and letters to the students below, who caught it on the full. 

"Whoa, what _is_ happening?" Lily said in awe. 

"This is how we got our mail," James explained. 

"How come the owls didn't come yesterday, then?" Anna asked Paige. 

Paige just shrugged as she moved her breakfast away when an owl dropped a letter for her. 

"Yay, I feel special," she said happily, ripping open the envelope. Anna chucked. 

Lily went back to her cereal, not expecting mail of any sort from anyone. To her surprise, however, an owl swooped above and dropped not only a letter, but a small parcel as well. 

_Dear Lily, _

Good Lord, it's so boring at home without you here. I hope you're having fun at that magic place. You'll be careful, right? At dinner last night, it was just mum, dad and me. We were eating so quietly... I mean, it just seemed so different without you! 

I really have no clue if this letter is ever going to reach you, but mum told me she'd help me deliver it using -- owls. It must be odd having birds flying all over you at times. I would never adjust. 

Have you started studying 'magic' stuff yet? 

Oh, I almost forgot. I'm going to boarding school. I think I might die. Mum and dad don't want me to go, I don't think they can handle both their daughters away for most of the year. I don't think I can handle living without them there, and even worse, without you there. It's going to be really tough for us all. 

But it'll be okay in the end, because it's never the end until everything's okay. 

Mum's sending over food, just in case the stuff they serve over there isn't that nice. We all miss you heaps, Lil. Please reply soon. 

Love, Petunia. (And mum and dad) 

Lily felt a little teary-eyed, but quickly blinked any tears away. She couldn't be sad on their first flying lesson! 

So smiling at Petunia's heart-trending letter, Lily put it down and opened up the parcel. 

Inside were three blueberry muffins, and a small package of jelly babies. 

"What are _these_?" Paige asked curiously, gesturing to the jelly babies. 

Lily chuckled and smiled, "They're muggle candy. Jelly babies." 

"Ohhh..." Paige looked confused, "Cool. What do they do?" 

Now Lily looked confused. 

"What do you mean, 'what do they do'?" 

Anna looked up from her toast, "Ooh, jelly babies! Can I have one?" 

"Yeah sure." Lily tossed the package over to the fairhaired girl. 

"I mean... do they make you sound like a baby? Or make you cry or act like one?" Paige asked matter-of-factly. 

"Come again?" Lily said, looking extremely confused. 

"I mean, you know," Paige tried to explain, wondering why Lily didn't understand "Ice Mice make your teeth chatter and squeak... And Pepper Imps make you breathe fire. What do these baby thingies do?" 

"Ohhh," Lily frowned, "You see Paige, those things you just listed are wizard candy. This is _Muggle_ candy." 

"Um, okay. So... no special effects?" Paige asked, looking at Anna chew on a jelly baby. 

"Nup." 

"Okay." 

"Speaking of special effects..." James turned to Sirius and Remus, "...have you got the Dungbombs?" 

Sirius nodded, Remus grinned. 

"Okay...blue dye?" James demanded. 

"Check," Sirius replied. 

"Orange dye?" 

"Check." 

"Acid Pops?" 

"Acid Pops?! What do you want to do to them, burn a hole through their tongues?" Remus exclaimed. 

James looked thoughtful. 

"Alright, first prank of our Hogwarts years may as well be -- _harmless_. Do we have reinforcements?" 

"...Uhh, yeah. Blood lollipops," Sirius suggested. 

"Okay. Blood Lollipops?" 

"Check." 

"Good," James said. Their first prank was in action. 

"Check." 

"Shut up, Sirius." 

"Check." 

"He's like a broken record," Remus opinionated. 

"Check." 

"You know, we better write our wills. The girls are going to be murderous once the prank has been pulled," Remus said sensibly. 

"Check." 

James grinned, "Oh well. Sirius and I survived Lily's wrath yesterday." 

"Check." 

"I suppose so..." 

"Check." 

"Neh, we're too young to die. And they can't kill us. They just love us to bits." 

Remus snorted. 

... 

"The broken record has stopped," James announced with a grin, "Okay, so let's go through the plan one more time. We dye Lily's hair blue--" 

"--Paige's orange--" 

"--give blood lollipops to Anna, disguised--" 

"--and plant Dungbombs in their dormitory." 

"I like the sound of that," James said with a satisfied grin, "What do you think of it?" 

"Foolproof," Remus answered with a hazy smile. 

"Sirius?" prompted James. 

... 

"Sirius?" James said again. 

... 

"Check." 

--Flying Lesson-- 

"Now, walk up to your broom and say 'Up!'. With feeling!" Professor Laincoff barked at the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. 

"Up!" called James, and his broom shot right up into his hand. He beamed. 

"Up!" Lily said clearly. Her broom hovered slightly, but dropped back down onto the grass and rolled on it's side, as if playing dead. 

"Up!" Lily almost yelled. Her broom snapped right up into her hand, and she also beamed. 

"I said with feeling!" Laincoff snapped at dreamy Hufflepuff girl, who looked taken aback. When Laincoff went to criticise another student, the girl murmured something rude to her neighbour. 

When everyone had finally gotten their brooms in their hands (it was amazing that you could simply just bend down and pick it up), Professor Laincoff taught them how to mount their brooms correctly. Then it was time to actually fly. 

"Now, hurry up and mount your brooms. Grip it tight, you don't want to go sliding off the end," Laincoff glowered at all the students, who uncertainly mounted their brooms. 

"Gryffindors; when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off, hover, then touch back down, got it?" she ordered. 

Some of the Gryffindors nodded, while others looked blank. 

"Good. Three -- two -- one--" she blew her whistle and a shrilly sound pierced the air. 

Most of the Gryffindors managed to hover in the air for a few seconds, and then land back onto the grass lightly. Some, however, were sent flying around the whole pitch, screaming and yelling. A few, gripping onto their brooms so tightly that their knuckles turned right, could not hover into the air at all. 

"I can see you're hopeless," Laincoff snapped at the latter. Then she turned to look at the people whizzing wildly around the hoops, "We'll just leave them there. Won't hurt them to realise that they should obey me and not go showing off. Hufflepuffs, you're next." 

"Kick off, hover, then touch back..." 

Professor Lainfcoff raised her eyebrows when Lily walked out of the group timidly. 

"Excuse me Professor, I really think you should help them," the redhead paused and turned to look at the out-of-control Gryffindors, "I'm sure they aren't showing off." 

"No one asked for your opinion, Miss Evans," snapped Laincoff at once. She was Head of Slytherin and, ironically, hated all Gryffindors. 

"Now get back to your group and if you criticise my way of discipline, I will be deducting points from your House and handing out detentions. That goes for you all," Professor Laincoff glowered at all the students. 

Lily, with a thousand insults and comebacks flashing in her mind, held her temper in and stepped back to her friends. 

Once Laincoff had her back turned to the Hufflepuffs, most of the Gryffindors sent piercing glares and other rude signs to her back. The Hufflepuffs had a hard time trying to keep a straight face. 

After the Hufflepuffs had hovered, and none of them went out-of-control as they knew the consequences, the teacher whipped out her wand and summoned back the Gryffindors. 

They four of them landed down, white-faced and breathless. One of them fainted as soon as her feet touched the grass. 

"Weak things," Laincoff muttered. 

She recieved some more glares. 

Lily climbed the steps to the Gryffindor tower, with Paige and Anna following her. 

"Honestly, she should be sacked!" Paige was saying furiously. 

"Yeah," said Anna, only half-listening. 

"What do we have next?" Lily asked, determined to forget the flying incident. 

Paige pulled out her timetable, and scanned it, "Potions," she answered finally. 

"At least Professor Flash is nice," Anna commented. 

"Potions is fun," commented Lily, smiling a bit when she remembered how she had successfully made a Swelling Potion the day before, and thus earned ten points for Gryffindor. 

"Uh huh..." Anna said slowly, taking her bag off from her shoulder and rummaging around. 

"Hey, who gave me these?" Anna pulled out a package of red lollipops. 

Lily shrugged, "They just look like strawberry lollipops to me." 

Paige screwed up her face at the mention of strawberry lollipops, "Muggles have honestly got the weirdest candy." 

Anna laughed and placed the lollipops back in her bag again. 

"Hey, why are we going to the common-room anyway?" she asked, as they gave the password to the Fat Lady. 

"To get my wand," Lily answered promptly, as they went up the spiral staircase to the girls' dormitories, "I left it in my dormitory." 

"Oh." 

After Lily retrieved her wand, the three set back down to the dungeons for Potions. 

--- 

Weeks flew by, and Lily found out that Hogwarts had become one of her homes. 

She got used to the castle; the invisible doors, the doors that weren't really doors, the ghosts popping in and out, the moving staircases, her (strange) friends, her classes. 

Lily was topping all her classes quickly. All but Transfiguration, in which she met her waterloo. 

She didn't understand it very well. And she had to work extra hard to maintain average grades. To make matters worse, James did best in Transfiguration, and she always felt intimidated by him. 

As much as she sucked at Transfiguration, did she excel in Charms. 

It was quite amusing now to think back to what Sirius and James had said about Charms on their first day. 

Soon it was Halloween. The gang rushed to the Great Hall after classes, and saw it was absolutely beautiful. Decorated with floating pumpkins and candles. 

"That looks awesome," breathed Remus. 

Everyone laughed and went back to the Gryffindor common-room. 

The girls sat at a table and did their homework. 

"I hate Transfiguration!" cried Lily, exasperated. She threw down her quill and sulked like MissSugarQuill always does. 

"You know Lily, you _could_ get a tutor of some sort," Paige suggested meekly, "You know, maybe afterschool classes with Professor McGonagall or say... James." 

Lily looked absolutely horrified. 

"Potter?!" Lily gasped, "No way, he's such an idiot!" 

"Get over it," Paige said with a grin, "He _is_ cute." 

"And you know what, I think he really likes you," Anna chimed in. 

"A) Potter is not cute. Please do not say those cursed words again. B) He does not like me, we are merely strange acquaintances for some _really_ odd reason." 

"Uh huh," Anna said, rolling her eyes yet smiling. 

"He is cute as well. You can't argue with that," Paige added. 

"Sod off, Paige," Lily murmured, "I thought you liked Sirius, anyway." 

Paige gasped, "Is is _that_ obvious?!" 

"Oh Merlin," Anna said, rolling her eyes again. 

"Hmm... actually, it wasn't," Lily said sarcastically, "I suppose all that flirting and sweet talk was for fun, was it?" 

Paige grinned, "Could've been." 

Anna began to giggle, "You were _so_ obvious Paige. Ever since at Florean Fortescue's..." 

"Holy hell, ever since _then_?!" Paige exclaimed, looking aghast. 

"Yup," Lily began to giggle, "It was quite obvious, you know. Anna and I were significant, knowing creatures. We knew, we always knew." 

Paige stared at her best friends, still a little shocked. She then shrugged it off. 

"Oh well, might as well get over it." 

Anna laughed and unzipped her bag in search for her ink bottle. After rummaging around a little bit, she found the packet of red lollipops. 

"Wow, look at these again. It's almost been two months," she said in awe. 

"Ew, don't you clean out your bag often?" Paige asked. 

Anna just laughed and shook her head. 

"You know, they still look alright to eat," Lily commented. 

The three immediately heard muffled noises and saw James and Sirius laughing, and trying not to at the same time. Remus looked harassed. Peter looked -- lost. 

The girls stared at them for a few seconds longer, before ignoring them. Anna pulled out a lollipop and popped it into her mouth while continuing her search for her ink bottle. 

Two seconds later, she spat it back out. 

"What's wrong?" Paige asked. 

"God, that lollipop tasted like -- tasted like -- BLOOD!" Anna cried disgustedly. 

Paige looked horrified and sick, but Lily worked everything out in about three seconds. 

The redhead turned around and saw that the boys were no longer sitting where they had been a few seconds ago. 

"Typical," Lily said with a sigh. 

"What?" Anna spluttered, bewildered. 

"Those guys -- I have this distinct feeling that putting those lollipops in your bag was a prank. They must've put it in--" 

"--the day of our first flying lesson," Paige finished, before starting to crack up. 

"_Two whole months_!" Lily cried, also beginning to laugh, "They've waited two months for their prank to work!" 

Anna made a face, "Pretty weird prank if you ask me." 

"Yes, well now..." Lily glanced at her watch, "...let's get to the Halloween feast." 

The three put their books away, linked arms, and skipped out of the common-room down to the Great Hall. 

====== 

----> A/N: Oooh, spooky Halloween. --MSQ. 


	7. Halloween Riot Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Seven ll Halloween Riot Girl 

====== 

"Can you please pass some of the pumpkin pie over, Potter?" Lily asked with an incredible amount of forced politeness in her voice. 

"Yes, Master Lily," James said obligingly. Lily made the mistake of looking away while James got her a piece. 

She looked back in time to see James pocketing his wand. Lily looked at him suspiciously as he pushed the plate towards her. 

"What?" James asked innocently, studying Lily carefully. He was biting back the urge to laugh. 

"Nothing..." Lily said rancorously, though her face proved otherwise. Very carefully, she lifted her fork and took a bite of her pie. 

She immediately spat it back out. 

"Potter! What did you do to this pie?!" Lily shrieked, her face alight and her eyes sparkling with heat. 

Many people in the Great Hall stopped eating and talking to watch the two argue. Watching them was always fun. 

True, Lily had stolen a few hearts. Some boys gazed lovingly at her, wondering what this angel was doing away from heaven. 

"I didn't do anything," James responded innocently, smiling at Lily. He knew this would irritate her further. 

"Don't -- play -- innocent -- with -- me," Lily huffed through clenched teeth. Her green eyes were blazing. 

_[ Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot ]_

"Why not?!" James asked with an adorable little pout. 

Lily ignored him, "What did you do to the pie?" 

"Nothing!" James said in a convincing voice. 

"I'm not going to buy that!" 

"Did I ever say it was for sale?" 

Some people chuckled and giggled at this, which just infuriated Lily. Glowering at the students staring at them, she yelled "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" and slumped back down into her seat. (She had stood up during her shouting match with James.) 

And so after that excitement, they resumed back to enjoying the Halloween Feast. 

"Way to go Lils and Jamie," Sirius said with a grin, eating a roast potato, "Providing free entertainment." 

"Oh, shut up Sirius," Lily murmured, slamming down her fork. 

"Anger management--" 

"I SAID SHUT UP!" 

_[ Emergency, call 911  
She's pissed off at everyone  
Police, rescue, FBI  
She wants a riot, she wants a riot ]   
**Title: Riot Girl ll Artist: Good Charlotte**_

Sirius pouted while James grinned. 

"Know how I feel now, Siri?" 

"Yeah, wow, how do you survive?" Sirius said in awe. James and Remus laughed. 

Lily glared at them. 

They shut up. 

"You know Lily, if you just keep letting James crawl under your skin like that, it's useless," Anna advised quietly, cutting up her roast chicken. 

"He's so annoying! --" 

"We know he is," Paige said calmly, "But honestly Lil -- try to laugh it off. You know that if it had been Sirius in place of James, you would've taken it as a joke." 

"But since it's James, you blow up every time," Anna finished. 

Lily sulked. No one understood her. Absolutely no one. And that's what pissed her off so much. 

After a few moments in which silence reigned, Paige glanced up at Lily again. She was startled to see her skin very pale. She was so white that her skin seemed to glow. Lily didn't blink at all, but just sat rigidly staring into space. Her green emerald eyes were no longer green -- they had turned into a silver colour. And her hair had gone from orangey-red to a spooky blood-red. 

"Ahhh Lily, are you okay? You seem seriously off colour to me," Paige said testily. 

Anna turned to Lily as well. 

"Whoa, she looks so scary," Anna gasped. 

Lily's head moved a fragment to the left, and Paige shut her eyes quickly as Lily's silver eyes pierced her. It was spooky. 

There was a thump, and Lily was now lying spread-eagled on her back. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her hair seemed to be changing back to it's original orangey-red colour. Her skin also coloured a little. 

"Oh Merlin," Paige said blankly, leaping out of her seat and rushing over to Lily. 

James turned pale and also went over to her. 

"Is she alright?" he asked, looking concerned. He glanced over Lily's body. 

"Not sure," Paige said, looking scared, "She just collapsed onto the ground, but before her skin had gone really pale and her eyes went silver and her hair looked like blood and -- it was just scary. 

"Someone call for a teacher," Anna said desperately, as a group of eager and curious students began to crowd around. 

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Sirius bellowed, causing the fifth year two steps away from him to jump and curse angrily. 

A quick glance at the High Table, and Dumbledore, McGonagall and a few other teaches had scurried away from their seats and were making their way towards the crowd. 

"What has happened?" a breathless Madam Leyla asked. 

"Tiffany, please go back to the Hospital Wing and conjure up an Enlightening Potion," Dumbledore said at once. Madam Leyla glanced at him warily, then nodded and hurried off. 

"What's wrong with her?" Paige blurted out. 

Dumbledore looked at her with sympathy, "I am not quite sure, Miss Bernard. But rest assure, it is nothing too serious. Mr Potter?" 

James' head snapped out into attention at once, "Yes, Professor?" 

"I understand there was a little commotion about a pumpkin pie... Did you do anything to it?" Dumbledore asked politely. 

"Just a mild spell to make it taste bad," James babbled, embarrassed. 

"Alright then," Dumbledore said heartily, with a warm smile, "Can you five kindly escort Miss Evans to the Hospital Wing?" 

"How?" Sirius said bluntly. 

"I'm sure a simple hovering spell will do," Dumbledore suggested, "When you reach the Wing, ask Madam Leyla for the potion. Miss Evans may need to stay overnight to gain consciouness." 

"But what's the matter with her?" Paige asked again. 

Dumbledore's eyes flickered for a second. 

"May be a mild case of poison--" the girls gasped, "--but it's curable," Dumbledore said hastily, "Don't worry girls, she'll be just fine." 

Not at all convinced, the five of them (Anna, Paige, Sirius, James and Remus; Peter wanted to finish his dessert) began to walk down to the Hospital Wing, while Anna used the "_Wingardium Leviosa_" spell to levitate Lily steadily through the air. 

"Be careful not to drop her," James said in a warning voice, as they rounded a corner. 

"Like I'm really going to!" Anna scoffed, carefully directing the body with her wand. 

When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Leyla bustled forward at once. 

"Just direct her to this bed, Miss Charley," she requested, patting onto a white bed near the window. Anna obeyed, and soon the body of Lily was lying peacefully. 

They hung around, until Madam Leyla told them to leave. 

"She'll be fine, dears. There's not a single reason for you to be worried. Return back to the Halloween Feast. Run along, now." 

They walked back out, talking in worried tones, despite what all the teachers had been saying. 

"What if she's not okay? What if she gets really sick?" Paige said, looking frantic. 

"She'll be fine, don't worry," Sirius said gently, "Dumbledore never knows wrong. He's quite smart, you know." 

"I'll say," James murmured, "Y'know, maybe I did something else to Lily's pie without knowing it..." 

"Nah, don't be too hard on yourself," Remus said sensibly, "It's got to be something else." 

"But what?" James asked bitterly, glancing around the group. 

They all fell silent, and continued walking back to the Great Hall. 

"You know, what if there's an evil house-elf lurking around, and they decided to poison Lily?" Sirius suggested. 

Paige sighed, "Sirius, quit being a moron." 

"And anyway, what are the odds of that one pie reaching Lily, whose one of about a thousand students in the school?" Remus questioned. 

Sirius shrugged, "Cartoons don't need explanations." 

"But this isn't a cartoon," Anna murmured. 

"How d'you know if house elves even work here?" Paige asked logically. 

Sirius' face darkened suddenly. The others all stopped and looked at him surprise. Since when had Sirius looked like that? 

"My cousin Nessima told me," he said shortly, before walking off. Ignoring the calls from his friends, he disappeared around a corner. 

"What was _that_?" Paige said, astounded. 

James and Remus exchanged glances. They had no idea themselves. 

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out..." James sprinted after Sirius. 

He found his best friend heading back to the Gryffindor common-room. Now this was strange, because Sirius had an enormous appetite and had only eaten some roast potatoes and a lollipop at the Halloween Feast, before they had been interrupted with Lily's collapse. 

"What are you doing here?" James heard the Fat Lady say, as he hid behind a corner and peeked around, "You're supposed to be at the feast with all the other students." 

"Chocolate flake," Sirius murmured angrily, glaring at the portrait. He climbed in when it swung open, and slammed it shut. 

"Well I never," the Fat Lady huffed, as James emerged from the corner. 

"And _you're_ supposed to be at the feast, as well!" she exclaimed when she saw him, though she shrank back as if she thought James might also have Sirius' bad temper. 

"Yeah, I'm following that guy before," James said hastily, "Chocolate flake." 

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, and he took care to close her as gently as possible. 

He looked around in time to see Sirius stalking up the boys' dormitory staircase. Walking quietly, James followed him, but made sure he was at least two metres distance behind Sirius. When he reached his dormitory, he glanced over at Sirius' bed and saw the curtains had just been drawn as they were still ruffling. Other than that, everything was still. 

Knowing better than to disturb his friend when he was in a bad mood, James perched himself in a chair and studied his dormitory for five minutes. What a fascinating place. 

_Five minutes cooling down time, Sirius. Are you ready to face my wrath? Maybe I should give him ten minutes. Ahh, I never thought I'd think this, but I better do some homework._

While James shuffled around quietly, looking for his quill and some parchment, he noticed an envelope addressed to Sirius sitting neatly on top of a stack of textbooks. 

His curiosity got the better of him, and took out the letter. It had already been read, as the envelope was ripped. 

_Dear Mr Sirius Black, _

It is with sad duty for us to inform you that your cousin, Miss Nessima Black, has died of dark purposes. Witches and wizards involved in this murder remain unknown. We are with knowledge that you stayed at Miss Nessima Black's home frequently, but that privelige for you no longer exists. 

You are permitted to remain at Hogwarts during Easter and Christmas, and at your parents' house (_Number 12, Grimmauld Place_) during the summer holidays. Your parents have agreed to this proposal. 

Our hope and best wishes go with you. 

Sincerely,  
Ministry of Magic  
Professor Albus Dumbledore 

James blinked. He glanced down at the letter. 

Nessima... dead? 

It was a lie. 

It had to be. 

She couldn't possibly be dead. 

Yeah, it was a lie. 

...Wasn't it? 

James had met Nessima before. Ages ago, when they were little nine-year-olds. Nessima was eighteen. She was a pretty teenager; a queeny blonde with hazelly green eyes. She was like Sirius' older sister, best friend and mother at the same time. The two were very close. 

How had her death happened?! 

What did they mean, '_of dark purposes_' ?! 

Was she murdered? 

Then James' eyes fell onto Sirius' four-poster bed. Poor Sirius... 

_How does Sirius manage to cover up his feelings so well....? I didn't even notice a thing. And he got the letter last week._

"Sirius!" James said loudly and commandingly, "Damn boy, why didn't you tell any of us?!" 

There was a rustling sound, and the curtains on Sirius' bed had been drawn open. 

"James? What the bloody hell--?! Oh. _Oh_," Sirius eyed the piece of parchment in James' hand. 

James just looked at him, and he hung his head in shame. 

With a deep sigh, Sirius lifted his head again. 

"I was scared James -- I don't know what I'll do and where I'll go. My parents -- those people," he said bitterly, "They don't want me in their house and I don't want to be in their house. Nessima was the only person who cared for me -- her parents had both gone as well, but she was sixteen and strong enough to cope." 

James gently put his arm on Sirius' shoulder, "What about Andromeda? And that uncle of yours, he's pretty nice--" 

"Andromeda still lives with her parents, and they hate my guts," Sirius said darkly, "They aren't fond of Andi either, and those two sisters of her are deadly. My uncle will get kicked out of the family if he let me stay with him. Face it, James, I've been checkmated." 

Then he sighed again. 

"Nessima was always there to hold my hand and to hold me when I was scared. Now she's gone. My 'family' aren't decent people. They kicked me out of their house when I was eight, James. They threw their own son out. Nessima cared for me during the day, and managed to work through my parents in letting me back in their house. But I never wanted to be in there. I just wanted to stay with Nessima everyday. Now she's gone. What the hell am I supposed to do?!" 

"I'm sorry, Sirius," James said quietly. 

Sirius said nothing; simply stared with dry eyes at the carpet. 

After ten minutes of silence, James shifted uncomfortably. Sirius seemed to snap out of his reverie and he moved as well. 

"I'm sorry, I just had to let it sink in," Sirius said bitterly. 

"It's alright, really," James said truthfully, "Um, do you wanna go back to the feast?" 

"No, you go on ahead," Sirius said quietly, dropping his curtains. 

Feeling uneasy, James stepped out of the dormitory and closed the door behind him. 

As he went down the stairs, he stumbled on the top stair and tripped. He began to curse as he fell head down and tumbled down the rest of the stairs. 

"Merlin--!" 

On his fall down, James crashed into an unsuspecting person. They got tangled together and crashed into the common-room. 

"Potter-you-moron-I'm-never-standing-near-you-again-you-are-a-walking-disaster." 

"Lily?" James said in disbelief, untangling himself, "I thought you were in the Hospital Wing!" 

"I _was_," Lily groaned, getting up from the floor and brushing invisible dust off her robes, "I suppose I just woke up. Of course, it wasn't absolutely necessary to poison me," she added sarcastically. 

"Hey! I honestly didn't put poison in it!" James said heatedly, "As if I'd actually try to poison you--" Lily wondered what he meant by those words "--and anyway, you spat it back out--" 

He broke off, realising what his words meant. 

"Wait a second -- you didn't swallow that mouthful of pie -- which means ... the poison didn't come from it!" 

Lily was confused and tired; she didn't make sense of James' words. 

"What did you eat before?" James blurted out. 

"I fail to see any relation between that and the subject at hand," Lily said loftily. 

"I'm not surprised," James said mockingly. 

Lily didn't quite know what she was doing, all she knew was that she just wanted so badly to attack James. Friendly attack. It didn't make sense. 

She lunged at him and knocked him over. 

"Holy hell!" James' muffled voice could be heard as Lily's robes covered his face. 

Lily blinked and realised what she was doing. She rolled off of James and groaned as she felt a headache coming up. 

"You didn't have to attack me!" James accused. Lily rolled her eyes. 

After a few moments of silence, James spoke up. 

"So why aren't you at the feast?" 

"I could be asking you the exact same question," Lily said haughtily. 

"You're so mean; and anyway, I asked first." 

"Well, getting poisoned _does_ ruin your appetite. And I'm tired, I just want to sleep." 

"No you don't," James said cheekily, pulling on the back of Lily's robes as she tried to go up the dormitory stairs, "Just come with me. I think Anna and Paige want to see you, anyway." 

"Let go, Potter!" 

"No." 

"For Merlin's sake! Go down by yourself! What are you doing up here anyway?!" 

"Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies," James quoted, "Oh, please wonderful Lily? Can't you please, please, please accompany me down to the Great Hall?" 

He gave her puppy dog eyes. 

"Go -- away!" Lily said agitatedly, trying not to look at him. She fought him off and escaped up the stairs. 

"Well I tried," James grinned to himself, talking to no one in particular. 

====== 

----> A/N: Asian pride... Lol. Like the chappie? =] --MSQ. 


	8. Christmas Break Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Eight ll Christmas Break Starts 

====== 

They all found about Sirius' cousin by the next day. None of them, however, breathed a word of sympathy and comfort because James had informed them Sirius wanted his life to go on as normally as possible. 

So they all kept silent about Nessima Black; they didn't dare mention her name, and tried to keep her out of their thoughts as much as possible. 

With this sudden and unexpected news about the mysterious death of Nessima, the group forgot about the poisoning of Lily. It even slipped out of the mind of Lily herself. 

December came, bringing along with it Christmas. The end of term was approaching, and the students celebrated the thought of holidays. Only Lily, James and Sirius were remaining at Hogwarts during Christmas. The others were preceding home. Lily had been under the impression that she too would be spending Christmas at home, but her mother had owled her at the last minute and told her that she and her father were going to Japan. Petunia would be also staying at her boarding school, Our Lady of the Rosery. 

Lily was sad; she hadn't seen her family in months and she missed them like crazy. But she was brightened up at the thought of spending Christmas in the big, warm welcoming castle. It was decorated merrily for that special time of year; with tinsel, baubles, mistletoe, huge Christmas trees and pretty, bright candles. 

She just didn't think she could survive a fortnight with only Sirius and James as company. 

It was the day when the students were returning back to their homes, and the first years were boarding the Knight Bus, bidding farewell to their friends left dully out in the snow. 

"Bye," Lily said mournfully, hugging both Anna and Paige, then waving to Remus and Peter. 

"See you later, Lily. Have a great Christmas, and don't forget to owl me!" Paige smiled warmly, and leant forward to hug the redhead, "Bye Sirius, bye James. Look after Lil for us." 

"Aye aye, sir," James saluted. 

Sirius was pretending to cry, "I'll miss you," he blubbered. Paige rolled her eyes, smiled, and stepped fully onto the Knight Bus. 

"Goodbye Lils, remember what I said about keeping your temper," Anna smiled gracefully, while Lily managed a chuckle, "I don't want to return with James decapitated and Sirius missing a limb." 

"Don't count on it," the redhead said mischievously. Anna sighed and hugged her, before also disappearing onto the Knight Bus. 

The boys said their goodbyes to each other, before it was time to back off and let the second years board the bus. 

"Let's go back to the castle, it's _freezing_ out here!" James exclaimed, putting his hands under his robes. 

The fabulous three went back into the castle, and entered the welcoming, brightly-lit Great Hall. They occupied the three spots they usually sat during meals, and sat there, waiting for something. 

Lily felt goosebumps on the back of her neck and regretted tying her hair in a tight ponytail that day. 

"I'm starving," Sirius whined, patting his stomach like a two year old, "I wonder when dinner starts...?" 

"Is food all you can think about?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows. 

"Food is so tasty, who could not love food?" Sirius countered. 

"I know, but still..." 

James snorted and rested his head onto the table. Lily saw firelight from the candles flickering in his hazel eyes. For some reason, her subconscious vaguely said '_He's cute..._' in a flash of words. 

She blinked. Potter... cute? 

"Holy hell," she said blankly, staring straight ahead. 

"What? What is it?" Sirius said, peering in the direction Lily was looking at. 

"Yeah," James also wanted to know, but he still kept his head on the table. His hazel eyes darted over to Lily, who felt her heart give a jump. What was happening to her...? 

"It's none of your business," she said haughtily, tearing her own eyes away from James'. 

"So?" James lifted his head and smiled innocently, "I still want to know." 

"Oh sod off Potter." 

"Make me." 

Sirius watched Lily and James with amusement. Their arguments were terribly pointless, which only caused the suspicion of the two liking each other to grow. And they were such a cute couple, although Lily was almost an entire foot shorter than James. Or maybe because. 

"Oh my gosh, James!" 

Someone squealed from behind Lily and Sirius, and they both turned around to see a tall Ravenclaw girl with curly brown locks. 

"Hi! Wow, I didn't know you were staying here for Christmas!" she squealed again, her brown eyes glistening. James cocked his head to one side and managed to smile. 

"Yeah, my parents are going to Paris for Christmas." 

"And they didn't take you along?" the girl simpered, subconsciously sliding into the seat next to James, "Oh that is so _trag-ic!_" 

Sirius was violently shaking with silent laughter. Lily was trying her best to hold in her giggles. James glanced at them and gave them a 'help me' look. 

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at the Ravenclaw table?" she asked flirtatiously, "I mean--" she cast a sideways glance at Lily, "--do you really want to sit here?" 

"Nat, they're my friends," James said helplessly. Nathaly glanced at him edgily. 

"Oh, _of course_, but still..." she bit her lip, "Are you sure? I really want you to meet _my_ friends." 

"Maybe some other time," James said dismissively. 

"Well... alright," Nathaly stood up, and blew James a kiss, "Catch ya later." 

James smiled hazily at her, and she walked off. Sirius slid off his seat and began to howl with laughter. Lily hid her face behind her hands and giggled. 

"Thanks for the help, you guys," James said loftily. 

"You're welcome," Lily choked out. She and Sirius glanced at each other and cracked up again. 

After a minute more of laughing and of James shooting dirty looks at them, Lily calmed down. She looked ahead and gasped. 

"Oh no, hide me -- it's Gilderoy. Oh Merlin..." 

She ducked under the table, knocking over her chair in the process, which hit Sirius in the leg. 

"Ow!" he howled, clutching at it, "Geez Lily, what's up?' 

Both he and James looked at the person approaching. It was a guy who was undoubtedly handsome; he had golden blonde hair that reminded you of newborn, fluffy chicks, glittery sky blue eyes and pearly white teeth. He beamed at the Sirius and James, and waved. Neither of them waved back. 

"Lily! Oh Lily!" he called, as if calling for a bird. 

Sirius and James both felt something budge under the table. Emerging from underneath was the reluctant Lily Evans. 

"Hi Gilderoy," she said, smiling cheerfully, "Sorry -- just knocked a fork off the table." 

She sat back down grudgingly and looked at the beaming Gilderoy Lockhart. 

Like Nathaly, Gilderoy sat beside the person he had been seeking for. 

"Why, you must be James Potter, yes, yes, very well-known around the school..." he grinned at James, who attempted to grin back, "And Sirius Black, of course." 

Sirius seized Gilderoy's hand in mock enthusiasm and shook it violently. 

"Oh yes, I am Sirius Black," he gushed most dashingly, grinning, "And you are...?" 

"I, sir," Gilderoy drew himself up proudly, "Am Gilderoy Frederick Lockhart, son of the Sir William Albus Lockhart." 

"Excellent!" Sirius exclaimed, looking happy with what most people saw as sincerity. 

Gilderoy beamed at him. 

"So Lily, how are things running for you?" he asked smoothly. 

"Great, just great, um -- ah, Gilderoy?" Lily said timidly, "I have to -- have to go to the Gryffindor common-room," she rushed out, "I -- uh -- need to do something..." 

"Allow me," Gilderoy said politely, standing up and offering his arm. Lily eyed it. 

"Oh -- ah, there's no need to--" 

"Yeah, I'll be taking her," James interrupted, standing up and also offering his arm. Lily stared at him. Sirius smiled significantly. 

"What are you doing?" she murmured out of the corner of her mouth. 

"Saving your butt." 

So Lily reluctantly took James' arm, bid Gilderoy farewell, and Sirius joined them in leaving the Great Hall. As soon as they were out of sight, Lily shook James' hand off disgustedly. 

"I am never, ever, _ever_ sitting there when hardly anyone's around," she shuddered, "Random people just start coming up to you--" 

"Tell me about it," James muttered, "So where we really going?" 

"I'm hungry," Sirius complained. 

"So am I," James said with a sigh, "When's dinner starting...?" 

Lily shot them reproachful looks and began walking up to the Gryffindor tower, while listening to the boys bicker about which dessert was best. Sirius claimed apple pie. James claimed blueberry cheesecake. 

"Cosmic lights," Lily answered to the Fat Lady's "Password?". 

As soon as the portrait swung open and Lily had climbed into the portrait hole, something rather like a shadow was going the opposite direction, and pushed her out of the hole. 

"Ow!" Lily fell backwards onto the stone floor outside, knocking over Sirius and James who had been right behind her. 

"Hey, Lily? Hey! Are you okay?!" Sirius was trying to wake Lily, whose eyes were tightly shut. He was reminded of what had happened during the Halloween feast. 

"What's wrong?" James asked at once. 

"I think... she's unconscious," Sirius said in disbelief. 

"What?! Just by falling over? You've got to be kidding me," James moaned, shaking Lily's shoulder. 

"I'm going to get Dumbledore," Sirius said edgily, getting to his feet. 

"No Sirius -- wait!" 

But it was too late; Sirius had disappeared around the corner in search for their Headmaster. 

James helplessly glanced at Lily. _She's quite pretty..._

Wondering aimlessly where that thought had come from, he tried unsuccessfully to wake Lily up. He glanced up at the still-open portrait of the Fat Lady, and shut her. 

"What are doing out here?" she asked, looking amazed, "And what is wrong with the girl?" 

"She's unconscious," James responded unhelpfully. 

The Fat Lady looked mollified. 

"She's blocking the way..." was all she could say. 

Ignoring her, James shook on Lily's shoulder again, but there was still not response; not even a stir. 

Falling off into a slight doze, he was immediately woken up by a shriek from Lily. 

He jerked up and tore his eyes to Lily, who still appeared to be asleep. But she was no longer still; she was whimpering and tossing and turning as if she was having a bad nightmare. 

Footsteps sounded, and he looked up and saw Sirius, Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

_Why are Dumbledore and McGonagall always appearing together...?_

"Who screamed?" Sirius panted, when he reached Lily and James. He skidded onto the floor. 

"It was Lily -- I still can't get her to wake up," James said in a trembling voice. 

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore said in a soft yet commanding voice. 

Lily immediately shot up, her bright green eyes opening in a flash. She was panting, and looked around, confused, at Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

"Miss Evans, are you alright?" asked McGonagall in a worried voice. 

"Someone -- is -- going -- to -- be -- murdered," Lily gasped out painfully at once. Without waiting for a response, she leapt to her feet and began running down the corridor. 

"What?!" James said, thoroughly confused, "Oi! LILY! WAIT!" He got on his feet and began to run after her. 

"Come on! Hurry up! To the library!" yelled Lily over her shoulder. 

_Merlin... has she gone mental?!_

--- 

_Lily found herself in some place familiar. There were lots of books... and shelves... study desks with straight-backed chairs... _

The library. She was in the Hogwarts' library. 

'Great. Why am I here? The last thing I remember is some idiot pushing me back when I tried to get into the common-room...' 

Lily looked around the deserted library and jumped when she saw a girl. 

The girl was unsuccessfully looking for a book, as Lily soon established. She kept taking books off the shelf, and then replacing them back in their original positions. 

Lily looked at this girl for several more seconds, when she was kindly aware of a black shadow behind the girl that seemed to be growing at a slow pace. 

It was the biggest, ugliest and hairiest spider Lily had ever seen. Her mouth went dry as it continued to advance onto the girl, who seemed oblivious. 

The redhead tried to yell at the girl; but her voice failed her. She could not even utter a shriek or a whimper. 

Her eyes fell tightly shut and she managed a gasp as the spider made a wretched noise. The girl screamed, and Lily shut her eyes even more tightly as she heard terrible sounds. She knew the girl was probably getting torn to pieces by the spider. 

'This is just the worst nightmare I have ever had. This is just the worst nightmare I have ever had. This is just the worst nightmare I have ever had.' 

She pinched herself, and gasped when she felt pain searing across her arm. Unaware of it, Lily's eyes snapped open and she was horrified to see the spider advancing towards her. 

Lily screamed this time; screamed a piercing scream that seemed to echo. 

The spider was so hideous. It had huge glowing red eyes and raven black hair. 

Her life flashed before her eyes, and she found herself thinking some of the strangest things. Her emerald green eyes were tightly shut, and she sucked in her breath... 

Any moment now... she was going to die... the spider was going to tear her into shreds just like it had done to that other girl... 

"Miss Evans." 

A clear, commanding voice suddenly could be heard. It wasn't low and rumbling, as if someone was speaking into an intercom. It was as if they were standing right beside her. 

At that moment, the horrible image of the spider and the deserted library disappeared, and she found herself gasping, looking into the familiar faces of Dumbledore, James, McGonagall and Sirius. 

"Miss Evans, are you alright?" Lily vaguely remembered McGonagall saying. 

It wasn't a dream. There was something so realistic about it... 

And quite suddenly, she seemed to know everything. It was about to happen. And she had to stop it. 

"Someone -- is -- going -- to -- be -- murdered," she managed to tell the worried-looking people, before she began to run. 

--- 

They had all tried to talk some sense into Lily, but she was clearly determined to the bone. 

When they finally reached the library, Lily ran in at once and looked around distinctively, looking for that girl. And she found her. The same girl, who had raven black curls and clear blue eyes, and who was looking for a book. 

"Where's Madam Meynon?" the redhead said frantically, wondering why the library was deserted at a time like this. 

"She's at a meeting," Professor McGonagall said hurriedly, sounding slightly breathless, "Miss Evans -- what is the meaning of all this?!" 

"Alicia!" 

It was James calling, and he too was panting. The girl with the black hair spun around at once. 

"James! Professor Dumbledore! What are you all doing here?" the girl asked, looking very surprised. 

"You know her?" Lily rounded on James, who looked taken aback. 

"Yep, that's my cousin." 

"Your cousin--?" Lily was cut off when Sirius cursed loudly, and Professor McGonagall uttered a shriek. 

It was the spider. Lily's heart began to pound louder and faster. 

"Oh my God," was all James could manage. 

"ALICIA! RUN!" Sirius and James bellowed at the same time. 

Alicia turned around slowly and seemed glued to the ground when she saw the monster. It raised one of it's legs up, ready to strike-- 

"_Imobilus_!" Dumbledore had whipped out his wand, and the spider seemed to be zapped, as it froze, quite unable to move anymore. 

Alicia gave a shriek and collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. 

"Mr Black, could you kindly escort Miss Leonhart to the Hospital Wing and ask Madam Leyla for a Draught of Peace? Minerva, please see if you can do anything to dispose of this... creature," Dumbledore looked at the spider, "Mr Potter and Miss Evans, please follow me." 

Everyone obeyed his requests. 

--- 

Five minutes later, Lily and James found themselves sitting in comfortable wicker chairs, nervously waiting for Dumbledore to say something. 

"I presume, Miss Evans, that you wonder what exactly is happening to you? That you wonder how you got that vision, and even more so, how it relates to you?" 

Lily was stricken dumb for five seconds. How did Dumbledore even _know_ she had received a vision?! 

"Yeah," she said attentively, with a slight timidness in her voice. 

James listened on interestedly. 

"Well it seems," Dumbledore smiled, "That you have the power of premonition. You are able to see things that might happen in the future, and so, like in this case, help others by doing so. 

"You are a very powerful witch. A part Wiccan, I would think. Alas..." Dumbledore seemed to be in a dreamlike state until James timidly called him back to earth. 

"Ah yes... So Miss Evans, I would believe you are part Wiccan. A normal Wiccan usually has four non-wand-related powers, but as you are only part Wiccan, I should think you have two powers. One of them has been discovered," he smiled lightly. 

Lily looked confused, "Oh, you mean the vision I had ... is a power?" 

"Yes," Dumbledore beamed at her, though she could not understand why the Headmaster was so happy with this news, "The power of precognition." 

"What's my other power?" Lily asked eagerly. 

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "We shall see in time, Miss Evans." 

"Professor," James said loudly, "What has any of this got to do with me?" 

Dumbledore and Lily both turned to James as if they had just noticed him there. Professor McGonagall appeared at the doorway, and stepped in quietly to listen to the rest of their conversation. 

"Oh yes, Mr Potter. I believe you are also part Wiccan. The other part of Miss Evans, perhaps," Dumbledore said with an amused smile. 

Lily and James glanced at each other warily. 

"So what you're saying is we're two jigsaw puzzle pieces that join together," James said flatly, looking displeased at the idea. 

"Yes, and when you do join together, you become extremely powerful." 

"This 'joining together' thing is only likewise in power, right?" Lily said, looking disgusted. 

"Yes... but it could apply in other ways..." 

Lily looked even more disgusted. 

"I think that's enough, Albus," McGonagall said anxiously from her corner. 

"What? Oh, right yes. Now you two run along to dinner now -- I believe it started five minutes ago. Oh! And I will alert you when you are ready," Dumbledore smiled, with a mysterious twinkle in his eye. 

"Ready for what?" James said, looking confused. Lily had stood up, but turned back in interest. 

"You will soon find out." 

Not feeling exactly satisfied, the two left the strange room, which an even more strange man inhabited. 

"I cannot believe it, Albus," Professor McGonagall breathed once Lily and James had left, "Wiccans. There hasn't been any for centuries." 

"That time is over," Dumbledore smiled even more, "We have been expecting a Wiccan to break out soon. But we hadn't expected it to come out this way." 

"What do you mean? McGonagall said, a little anxiously. 

"Lily Evans and James Potter. Only when together, will they be at their most powerful peak. I believe they will be the strongest witch and wizard, give a few years time." 

"Why?" 

"Because," Dumbledore looked out of the window, and a great sense of peace fell over him, "They share something together that no other Wiccans shared." 

"And what is that?" Professor McGonagall wanted to know. 

"We will see Minerva, we will see." 

Lily and James were also having a mild conversation about what they had just heard. 

"It's all really weird, isn't it?" James opinionated. 

"I'll say." 

"Hey you guys!" 

"Oh, hi Sirius," James greeted him, as he walked up to him and Lily. 

"So what did Dumbledore say?" Sirius asked. 

"Nothing to make us think less that he's lost his marbles," James said sniggeringly. 

"That wasn't nice," Lily said disapprovingly. 

"Ah, jokes Lil," Sirius grinned, "Let's get to dinner." 

"I've lost my appetite because of that spider," Lily said shakily. 

Sirius pouted, "What about you, James?" 

"Yeah, I'm starving," James agreed, "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. How's Alicia?" 

"In shock. She's rather pale, and as cold as ice. But Madam Leyla says she'll be fine after a night's rest." 

"That's what they all say." 

"Okay, I'm hungry now," Lily announced brightly. 

"Whoa, mood swings," Sirius said, staring at her. 

"Whatever, let's go down to the Great Hall!" 

Both boys watched as the redhead bounded down the corridor. 

"Merlin, she's one strange girl," Sirius said blankly. 

"Yup, and special in ways," James said vaguely. 

Sirius wondered what he meant by that. 

====== 

---->A/N: Tiffany Leyla... pretty name. ((smiles and nods)) --MSQ. 


	9. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Nine ll Santa Claus Is Coming To Town 

====== 

_[ You better watch out   
You better not cry   
Better not pout   
I'm telling you why   
Santa Claus is coming to town _

He's making a list  
And checking it twice;   
Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town 

He sees you when you're sleeping   
He knows when you're awake   
He knows if you've been bad or good   
So be good for goodness sake!   
Oh! You better watch out! 

You better not cry  
Better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town ] 

Christmas day. 

Struggling feebly through thick, scarlet curtains was a small ray of pale light. Enclosed in her own, comfortable darkness was Lily, who was still sound asleep at seven o'clock, Christmas morning. 

How very odd. 

Lily found it exceedingly hard to get up on cold mornings; in fact, she found it a rather punishable chore. 

After having a furious debate with herself, Lily decided that she must simply _must_ awake and open her presents. So stifling a yawn, she crept out slowly and slid her crimson curtain of her four-poster bed away. 

She was flooded with extreme white light, which almost blinded her. Giving a yell, Lily rolled back into her bed, dropping her curtain so that she was consumed in darkness once again. 

After attempting for another three times, she managed to get out of bed properly on the fourth time. 

Glancing down at the pile of presents at the end of her bed, she beheld an oddly misshapen creature lurking around. 

She blinked. 

The creature looked up at her. They also blinked. It's eyes were huge, and a creepy luminous yellow. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Luckily, Lily was the only girl still in her dormitory. The other girls had gone back home for Christmas. 

After her screaming extravaganza, Lily gasped and rolled backward on her bed. She tumbled off the edge and landed onto the carpet with a thud. The redhead dared to peer over the edge of her bed, and saw that bewitched creature again. 

Cautiously creeping nearer to her present pile, the creature suddenly leapt right in front of her. 

"AHHHHH!" 

Lily scrambled several feet away from the brown creature, that looked most anxious and apologetic. 

"Oh miss! Essilie is awful sorry miss! Essilie was only here to deliver Miss Lily Evan's Christmas gifts and was about to leave!" 

_What the...?_

Lily crept a little bit more closer to the creature, studying it more carefully. 

It looked most peculiar; a small straggly figure, with creamy brown skin and large yellow eyes aforementioned. It was wearing a pale blue pillowcase that looked as if someone had made it into a sort of dress. Two silk white ribbons were tied around each pointed ear. 

"Oh -- um -- it's okay, really... I was just a little surprised, you know..." Lily said uncertainly. 

The creature beamed up at her, and Lily smiled back, though she was still uncertain. She watched a few more seconds as this odd figure scuttled around, obviously finishing the last of her jobs of delivering Lily's presents. 

The redhead finally mustered enough confidence to ask, "Err -- excuse me -- but -- what... what _are_ you?" 

"Oh!" the creature turned to Lily, beaming, and performing a low, deft curtsey, "Essilie is a noble, respected house-elf, miss. Essilie works at Hogwarts, miss, for the wonderful Albus Dumbledore, miss!" 

"Ooooh!" Lily said, wondering why she hadn't made the connection before, "Oh, how nice. Do you enjoy working?" 

Essilie looked confused, "_Enjoy_, miss? Oh miss, we house-elves don't think whether or not we enjoys the work, miss." 

"Oh, okay," Lily was now the one who looked confused. 

Essilie's ugly face broke out into a beam. 

"It was very nice meeting you, Miss Lily, but Essilie must go back now!" 

"Oh, okay," Lily said again, "It was very nice meeting you too, Essilie." 

"Goodbye, miss!" Essilie did another curtsey, before she scampered away, and disappeared from Lily's dormitory. 

Lily watched as Essilie left, then shook her head. Well, that had certainly been odd. 

Her eye caught the pile of presents, and she moved forward to take the gift on top. She unwrapped it slowly, feeling happy that it was Christmas morning. 

James Potter and Sirius Black, the only occupants in their dormitory for Christmas, were having a present-unwrapping competition. 

They did not seem to notice the actual presents beneath the wrapping paper, but just the wrapping paper to be torn off as quickly as possible, before moving onto the next one. 

"I win!" Sirius said triumphantly, after he had unwrapped his sixteenth and last gift. 

"Oh, darn it," James sighed, glancing at the accursed last three presents that still laid, unwrapped. 

As Sirius began to pore through his actual presents, James unwrapped the last three. To his surprise, he found out that one of them was from his father, who had already sent him a gift. 

Since when had his dad bothered to send him _two_ presents? 

This one seemed to floppy. _It must be clothes_, James thought grudgingly. Well, he saw no point in his father sending him clothes, when he had already sent him a kit on keeping a broomstick... now _that_ was absolutely fantastic... 

James tore the red wrapping off, and it was revealed that his father had given him a cloak. It was silvery, very light, very thin and seemed to be transparent. 

"What's that?" Sirius asked curiously, emerging from his pile of items (presents). 

"I don't know... A cloak?" James tried, swinging the cloak over him, "Dad sent it..." 

"Holy foley hell!" Sirius exclaimed, almost choking on a Chocolate Frog. 

"What? What's the matter?" James asked, feeling worried. 

"Mate -- you're _invisible_!" 

James' eyes widened, and he glanced down at his body. Sirius was right. 

"Whoa! It's an _Invisibility Cloak_!" 

A note fell from the cloak, and James bent down to pick it up. 

_Dear James, _

Happy Christmas son! Well, here it is - my Invisibility Cloak. It's a Potter family heirloom, passed to the oldest child in the family. I would have given it to you earlier, but your mother didn't approve. Use it wisely. 

Love, 

Alex Potter (Dad). 

"Whoa! Imagine all the stuff we could do after hours with this!" James exclaimed in a hushed voice. 

"Now _that_ sounds promising," Sirius said with a grin. 

James went on opening the rest of his presents. After going through some spectacular ones from his family, he came down to his the gifts his friends had sent him. 

Since something called friendship existed between Lily and James sometimes, they were permitted to give each other Christmas gifts. James had sent her a few flashy quills. 

What Lily had sent to him was a box of fudge and a large packet of something else that James did not recognise. The stuff inside it were about half the size of the average human thumb; they were very fat and somehow banana shaped, with curvy ends rather than pointed ones. All of them were different coloured. 

Inside the friendly Christmas card Lily had sent as well, contained a stiff message. 

_Those things in the other packet are jelly beans. They're Muggle candy and NO, they aren't poisonous._

James open the packet of these jelly beany things, picked out an orange one and popped it into his mouth. 

"Did Lil send you candy too?" Sirius asked, through a mouthful of chocolate, "She gave me Chocolate Frogs and a box of fudge -- what are these?" 

He was looking at the jelly beans, "You know what they remind me of? Bertie Bott's beans. Except these are bigger." 

"Well, these are -- _jelly_ -- beans," James responded simply, swallowing the jelly bean, "They're Muggle candy, and NO, they're not poisonous." 

Sirius looked bemused. 

"The one thing I don't like about Christmas is having to tidy this up..." James looked over their dormitory, which was covering in untidy wrapping paper, due to him and Sirius' competition. 

Sirius grinned, "And also trying to find out what's the present and what's the wrapping paper." 

He was looking at a present that someone had given him. It was just a new sheet of wrapping paper. 

How very odd. 

"Honestly, who would give wrapping paper as a Christmas present?" James asked in disbelief. 

Sirius shrugged, "People who aren't quite right in the head." 

"That's for sure..." 

--- 

Lily hadn't made a huge mess like the guys' had. She had taken the wrapping paper off the presents carefully, and had taken time to actually have a look at the present itself. 

She was in the process of unwrapping a gift that had been sent from Petunia. Petunia was usually quite good at giving presents, she understood what Lily wanted at whatever age was at. 

Her older sister had gotten her a bead set, complete with different coloured beads, string and a little leaflet on how to make pretty necklaces, earrings, bracelets, etc; 

_That was nice of Pet_, Lily thought with a smile upon her lips. 

After she had unwrapped all of her presents, she put her gifts in their places, and neatened the stack of wrapping paper she had created. 

"Hey Lily!" someone called. 

She turned around and saw Sirius and James at the doorframe. 

"Oh, happy Christmas!" Lily called back, turning back around to put away the last of her gifts. 

James spied on the stack of wrapping paper. 

"Whoa! Look, Siri! It's in perfectly good condition!" he cried, and he and Sirius rushed into the dorm and began to play with the wrapping paper. 

"What in the name of crumb cake _are you doing_?" Lily asked dumbfoundedly. 

She watched as James and Sirius tore up the shiny paper and chuck it around the room hysterically, like little children would. 

"Alright, if you must do that... You're in charge of cleaning it up in the end," Lily instructed, sounding just like an impatient, weary mother of three. She disappeared into the bathroom. 

"Oh, we will!" James and Sirius chorused to Lily's retreating back. 

Five minutes later, the redhead was still in the bathroom, but the dormitory looked a bit ... dismantled. 

"You know, if we make a run for it... Lily's going to kill us," James said uneasily, as the dormitory looked as if a missile had hit it. 

"Yeah, of course she'll kill us," Sirius said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "But you know what, she's killed us about three times, and we're still here!" 

"True," James said slowly, but he was smiling at the same time. 

The two bolted for the door, but just as Sirius wrenched it open, some invisible force was dragging them back. 

When they had reached to the middle of the dormitory floor, the force stopped. James turned around and saw Lily with her wand out. 

"Oh no you don't!" Lily said accusingly, "You two aren't going anywhere until this dorm is _spotless_." 

James pouted. 

"Clean it up now or I will hex you!" Lily said, obviously trying another approach. 

"Yes ma'am," Sirius saluted. He brought out his wand and managed, with James' help, to clear up the wrapping paper mess. 

Soon, the room was 'spotless' and they could finally all go down to breakfast. 

"So what did you guys get for Christmas?" Lily asked, on their way to the Great Hall. 

"Sirius got wrapping paper," James snorted. 

Lily cracked up. 

"How random!" 

"Yeah, whatever," Sirius murmured, "But James got an Invisibmerprhst--" 

James had clapped his hand over Sirius' mouth, and shot him a look that plainly said, "Shut up." 

Lily gave them a funny look, but didn't say anything. 

When they had almost reached the Great Hall, Lily began to feel rather light. She saw glowing lights everywhere, the boys' voices began to go uncannily high and fast, everything blurred... 

A couple of times, Lily staggered and almost fell flat on her face. 

"Hey, are you alright?" James asked finally, as he helped the redhead back up for the fifth time. 

Lily turned her head slightly to look at him, but then something seared across her mind. 

"No, not aga--" she managed to say, before her entire body went limp and she collapsed onto the ground. 

"Ah yes, not again indeed," James said, with a small moan. He crouched down beside Lily. 

Sirius looked puzzled, and also a bit nervous. He sat down beside James. 

"Hey James, can I ask you something? What's wrong with Lily? She's always collapsing, and it's starting to scare me. Is she okay? Is she sick, or something?" 

"It's not easy to explain, y'know..." James said with a little sigh, glancing over Lily's colouring face. 

"Well, you can explain. We have time," Sirius said consolingly. 

"Oh -- alright then," James said, seeing no other way out of it, "Lily's part Wiccan." 

"Oh... okay," Sirius looked even more lost, though it was odd considering he came from a family of respecatble pure-bloods and was warrant to know lots of things about the wizarding world, "Well... what in the bloody hell is _that_?" 

"I don't even know," James admitted, "But it's something powerful... Dumbledore reckons she's got powers, and one of these powers is to receive premonitions -- you know, see things from the future and the past," he added at the lost look that had appeared on Sirius' face again. 

"Whoa, that's freaky," he said blankly, looking astounded, "Well, I'm glad she's not ill or anything. But how does the collapsing bit fit into this?" 

James shrugged. 

"I really don't know... But every time she collapses, she gets a bit of the future or whatever... And I think it's because she's too young to handle premonitions, so she weakens every time, y'know?" 

"I hope so," Sirius said, with a little nod. 

There was silence. 

"Uhh, how did you find out about all of this stuff?" Sirius finally asked. 

James looked away; this was something he hadn't wanted to tell his best friend, for he had no idea how he was going to handle the news. 

"Well... Dumbledore reckons... he thinks... he thinks I could be part Wiccan too..." James looked down at the stone floor, wondering what Sirius' reaction would be. 

"Merlin, that's so cool!" Sirius exclaimed, "What, so have you got powers too--?" 

Lily shot bolt right up, gasping for air. 

Both Sirius and James turned to her. 

"Welcome back," James said loftily, "Did you see anything interesting?" 

Lily looked at him, still gasping, then at Sirius. 

"I know who poisoned me on Halloween." 

====== 

---->A/N: Ooooh! Cliffhanger! Muahahahaha! --MSQ. 


	10. Many Random Acts

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Ten ll Many Random Acts 

====== 

Lily was flying down a stone corridor. Well, not exactly flying -- as in on a broomstick, but James and Sirius felt that, if she could have flown on a broomstick to Dumbledore's office, she would have. 

The boys found it surprisingly hard to keep up with Lily as she flew -- I mean, as she ran. She ran like a deer, and seemed to have amazing cardio vascular fitness. 

"Lily, can you puh-lease slow down?" Sirius panted, as he tried and failed to run next to Lily. 

"No -- this is critical!" 

"So are our lungs," James murmured, clutching at his side. 

"Pretend this is excercise," Lily said simply, while running a few feet ahead of them. 

The boys glanced at each other darkly. 

"Can't you just tell us what you saw?" James said hopefully. 

"You'll hear when I tell Dumbledore." 

"We may have ran out of oxygen by that time," Sirius stated breathlessly. 

Lily stopped suddenly in front of a gargoyle, taking both Sirius and James by surprise. They halted suddenly, but slipped and fell over each other's feet. 

"Merlin, you guys are walking disasters," Lily helped Sirius up, "Are you okay?" 

James nodded grudgingly. 

The redhead turned back to the gargoyle, "Lemon sherbet." 

A staircase began to revolve up, and Lily beckoned the boys onto it. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sirius said nervously. 

"You won't die, I promise," Lily said loftily. 

When the staircase stopped, they stumbled into the office. It was empty. 

Lily groaned, "Where could he be?" 

"Well I'm not running around anymore," Sirius said, flopping into a chintz armchair, obviously flustered. 

"Yeah, we'll just wait for him here, then," James agreed, also sitting in a chair, "Now tell us what you saw." 

Sirius looked back up intently. 

Lily sighed, then dropped into a seat a few inches away from James. 

"Alright..." she said, taking a deep breath, "Well..." 

--- 

_'What the--? Nooo, not again. Curse my Wiccanness...' _

'I wonder why Potter can't get these premonitiony things...' 

She looked at the scene before her, and stared. It was one of Hogwarts' many corridors, and there was a redheaded girl walking by herself. 

'Good Lord, is that me?!' 

Lily Evans watched as -- well, Lily Evans walked down the corridor, obviously to ... classes? 

A floating pumpkin caught the **real** Lily's eye, and it hit her... 

'...A pumpkin... Halloween!' 

She continued to watch herself in awe. She also wondered how she couldn't recall walking to classes on Halloween, it didn't seem common that she would forget such things... 

Quite suddenly, someone (or something) completely dressed in black, including a black hood that covered their face, stalked out from around a corner. Lily watched in horror as the black-hooded person crept up behind her... behind her **other** self, and suddenly grabbed her arm. 

Lily stared, wide-eyed, as she saw the evil, evil, evil person pour something yellow from a vile down her throat. 

'Ah...ah...AHH! This is getting too creepy... I don't like to think that I just got something random poured down my throat... Holy hell, why don't I remember any of this?!!' 

The other Lily had slid onto stone ground, obviously unconscious. The person in the black cloak had taken out their wand, and directed it at Lily's body. They murmured something, and quite suddenly, she gained consciousness again. 

Lily didn't seem to notice the person completely dressed in black beside her, as she picked up her book bag and continued to walk, as if nothing had happened at all. 

The real Lily was in utmost terror. 

'Okay... I was walking to classes... then someone made me drink some sort of potion... then I fell unconscious... then they made me conscious again... and then -- what?! This makes no sense! That potion could've been poison for I know! And who knows when it'll take effect? Oh my God, I'm going to die!!!' 

All sorts of hysterical thoughts raced through her mind. And then she remembered something. 

Halloween... she had been... poisoned? On Halloween... James' pie! 

So it hadn't been his pie that was poisoned. 

'Well, at least I'm still alive.' 

Contented with this thought, Lily saw the scene disperse, and she was back in her own time again. 

"Welcome back," James said loftily, "Did you see anything interesting?" 

Hell yeah... 

"I know who poisoned me on Halloween." 

--- 

Sirius gaped at Lily as she finished her story. James plunged into details at once. 

"Did you see the guy's face?" he asked. 

"Nope, they had a black hood on that covered it." 

"I wonder how it got into Hogwarts... there are ancient spells, you know, and you can't apparate or disapparate within this castle," Sirius looked thoughtful. 

"That's why I need to see Dumbledore," Lily shuddered, "I mean, it could get back in here again, and we might not be so lucky next time..." 

"But it happened ages ago. At Halloween, and that was like two months ago," James argued, "And still, no one's been hurt yet." 

"_Yet_," Sirius said slowly, "It could happen again. Wow, this is creepy. Are you okay Lily?" 

For Lily was trembling and had turned a deathly pale. She drew her knees up to her chin, so that she was curled up into a tight ball. 

"I just with Anna and Paige were here," she said quietly, avoiding the boys' gaze. 

Sirius feigned shock, "Aren't we good company?" 

James pretended to cry, "She dwoesn't wuv us." 

The redhead chuckled, "It's not that... I need feminine company too." 

"Hmm yeah, I understand," Sirius said with a little sigh, "I wonder when Dumbledore's going to come back..." 

"How about now?" 

The three turned around and saw the tall elderly figure of Dumbledore standing there, smiling. 

And of course, all three began yelling at once. 

"Professor, I--" 

"Lily, she got a--" 

"There was a black--" 

"My dear children, please settle down. Be seated," Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly, and his soft words may have been harsh, shouted words for all the effect it had on Sirius, James and Lily. They sat back down at once and stayed silent. 

Dumbledore walked back to his desk and sat on his chair. He drummed his fingers rhythmically, then looked at the children. 

"Now, what may I do for you three?" 

"I got another premonition," Lily said quietly. 

The boys nodded. 

Dumbledore surveyed her, "And what did you see, Miss Evans?" 

"Well -- uh -- it was kind of the past," Lily said uncomfortably, "And -- well, you know how I was -- how I was _poisoned_ on Halloween?" 

He nodded, listening intently. 

"Well, I saw myself -- getting poisoned," Lily realised how farfetched that had sounded, but decided to continue on, "It was this person in a black cloak and a black hood, and they poured some sort of potion, I think, down my throat." 

"What else happened?" 

"Uhh, I became unconscious after that, but then they cast a spell on me, I think, and I gained consciousness at once and began walking again, as if nothing had happened at all. And I didn't remember any of this," Lily said. 

Dumbledore stayed silent so that it made her and the boys feel nervous. 

"I think I will explain the term Wiccan, seeing as it may affect your lives," he finally said, "And it may help you understand what you see in your premonition, Miss Evans." 

Sirius decided that this was his cue to leave. He stood up. 

"I suppose I'll leave then..." 

"No, no, that won't be neccessary," Dumbledore said at once, "However, you may leave if you wish, Mr Black." 

Sirius considered this for a second, before sitting back down awkwardly. 

"Wiccans are very powerful witches or wizards. They can perform magic without using a wand," Dumbledore started lightly. 

James' eyes widened, and Lily listened with interest. 

"Each Wiccan has powers. Different from each others' of course. This power of theirs will be projected through emotion, until they can learn to control it," he continued. 

"Is it a good thing that I recieve premonitions?" Lily asked doubtfully. 

Dumbledore nodded at once, "It is a very good thing, Miss Evans. If you hadn't recieved them, Miss Leonhart that other day may not be alive and healthy today. But I hear that you always collapse when you recieve one." 

Lily nodded. 

"That isn't at all surprising," said Dumbledore carelessly, "At your age, I wonder how you manage to cope..." 

Everything was quiet again. 

"Anyway, I think your powers should remain unknown. It is simply chance and perhaps luck that we have found out one of Miss Evans', but it won't be wise to see the other one of yours, Miss Evans, and Mr Potter's." 

"Why?" Sirius wanted to know. 

Dumbledore paused. He looked at the innocent children in front of them. _It's the only way..._ He sighed. 

"Have you heard of the new dark wizard?" 

They shook their heads slowly. 

Dumbledore sighed again, "His name is Lord Voldemort, and indeed, he is quite powerful. There are only a few wizards in the world that may stop him in the near future. Mr Potter, Miss Evans, you are two of them." 

Lily and James looked blank. 

"You see, you two are the only remaining Wiccans we have. And -- and I won't be surprised if he wants to get a hold of you two." 

Lily turned pale again, and James sat rigidly. Sirius glanced at them cautiously. 

"Please do not be alarmed, you are quite safe at Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort is not able to track you two down, anyhow." 

James thought for a second, and a new fear stabbed him. 

"Professor, are you saying that the person who poisoned Lily was Lord Voldemort?!" he exclaimed, looking scared. 

"Ahhh, Mr Potter. I am sure that Lord Voldemort would not dare venture into Hogwarts grounds -- for reasons best to remain unknown," Dumbledore was examining his fingernails with interest, "He must have sent one of his few followers that he is gathering." 

And there was silence again. 

"Wait a second," Sirius spoke up, he was frowning but looked thoughtful at the same time, "You said he couldn't track them down -- yet he tracked Lily down -- how does that work?" 

Dumbledore looked pleased, "Whenever Miss Evans uses her power, it leaves a mark. A mark that he can sense, and that way, can track her down. This is why their powers should remain unknown." 

They nodded slowly. A big responsibility seemed to loom ahead of Lily and James. 

"Now," he checked the grandfather clock, "I think you had best skip off to breakfast. Oh! Another thing, your powers shall be bound, so that any risk of what happened on Halloween will disperse." 

Dumbledore took some powder from a pot, and threw it into the crackling fireplace. 

"Alyssa Flash!" 

Professor Flash's, the Potions Mistress, head appeared in the fire. She looked confused, "Good morning Professor Dumbledore." 

"Good morning Alyssa, we have encountered two young Wiccans here. Will you be so kind as to prepare two Power Binding Potions?" Dumbledore asked, sounding almost casual. 

Professor Flash's eyes widened in shock, "Wiccans?! Well I never! Who are they?" 

"Miss Evans and Mr Potter," Professor Dumbledore looked amused, "And my apologies for interrupting your breakfast." 

"No, no, not at all!" Professor Flash still seemed shocked, "Yes Professor -- I will have the potions brewed up as soon as possible." 

And with a pop, her head disappeared. 

Dumbledore turned back to the three surprised children. 

"You may now go down and have some breakfast. Sorry to hold you up. Happy Christmas!" 

He handed candy canes to the bewildered three, who accepted them with a thank you and a happy Christmas. Then they walked down to the Great Hall dazedly. 

"Whoa, that was weird!" exclaimed James, righting his glasses and brushing some black hair out of his brown eyes, "And kind of scary as well." 

"Tell me about it," Lily looked a little nervous. 

Sirius seemed more surprised than the two Wiccans, "Too bad you don't get to keep your powers. Imagine all the really cool stuff you could do with them!" 

Lily shuddered, "I'd rather not keep them." 

"Yeah," James agreed, gazing up at the sky in the Great Hall. 

It was a grey day, and snow was falling lightly. 

"What a wonderful Christmas," James said dully, picking up his fork. 

--- 

A couple of days later, at breakfast, the Power Binding Potions were brought to Lily and James. 

They were both having a Potter-Evans argument, with Sirius shovelling down bacon and eggs, when they were interrupted. 

"Potions here!" exclaimed a cheery voice. 

They turned around and saw their beaming Potions teacher holding two steaming goblets. 

Shaking a little bit, Lily and James took the goblets, then stared at each other while Professor Flash bidded them goodbye and left. 

"Who's going first?" James asked innocently. 

Lily glared at him, and faced the steaming goblet. It smelt foul. 

She held it up to her mouth, and even residing students turn to look in interest. 

After taking a sip, Lily's face turned a nasty shade of fushcia, that did not appeal nicely to her red hair. 

"Ew yuck that was unimaginably seedy!" she cried, looking disgusted. 

Sirius began laughing, and James looked a little less pleased. 

"Drink it, drink it," Sirius began chanting, looking at Lily with interest. 

With a glare at him, the redhead pinched her nose and gulped down the rest of the potion regretfully. She swallowed and gasped for air. 

James and Sirius both watched her. She suddenly went rigid and dropped her goblet so that it fell with a clatter on the floor. 

"I'm going to be sick," she gasped, rushing out of the Great Hall. 

"Well that went well," Sirius said with a chuckle, picking up his fork again. 

James looked particularly pale. He held his breath, held the goblet to his lips and downed it all in one go. 

Sirius looked up and watched his best friend in amusement. 

James lowered the goblet, his face going an odd orange colour. 

"I'm going to be sick as well," he choked, dropping the goblet and running off. 

"There are some disadvantages of being a Wiccan," grinned Sirius, as he helped himself to some more toast. 

--- 

Soon, Christmas break was over. Anna, Paige, Remus and Peter returned. Easter drew nearer, and exams did too. Everyone began working extra hard, and they were found studying in the common-room and library, up until late hours. 

"Lily, can you help me revise for Charms?" Anna asked anxiously, looking worried. It was evening, and many of the students in the common-room were not playing Exploding Snap or Gobstones like usual. 

"Sorry Anna, why don't you ask Paige?" Lily said distractedly, her eyes focusing on a page about Shrinking Potions. 

"Paige--" 

"Sorry -- I can't, I need to pass our Herbology exam," Paige said with a sigh. 

Anna clicked her tongue impatiently. At that moment, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter climbed into the common-room via the Fat Lady. 

"Heya girls, guess what?" Sirius said happily to the three who were perched in a corner, studying. 

"One of you is going to help me study for our Charms exam?" Anna asked hopefully. 

"You will leave me alone if you don't want any of your body parts removed?" Lily said threateningly, still looking at the passage about Shrinking Potions. 

"That you will have this over and done with as soon as possible?" Paige asked irritably. 

"Ooh, touchy," James said with a mischievous grin, "But you're all wrong!" 

"But I'll help you, Anna," spoke up Remus. 

"Thanks Remus." 

"Yes now anyway," Sirius looked impatient, "We--" he gestured to himself, James, Peter and Remus, "--are now known as the _Marauders_." 

He beamed proudly, and he and the others struck a pose that made Paige burst out laughing. 

Lily had finally looked up, and she raised her eyebrows, "That was highly random." 

"Well, we got tired of saying James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. It took too long, so we got ourselves a group name. The Marauders," James grinned furthermore. 

"Oh, this is hilarious," Paige was still laughing. 

The smiles and raised arms drooped. 

"Don't you like it?" pouted Sirius. 

"It's -- it's nice," Anna said, putting her head down and trying not to laugh. 

The three girls glanced at each other, then cracked up laughing, earning a few glares from people who were studying in the common-room. 

"Hey! It took us ages to come across that name! You'd better not make fun of it!" James exclaimed warningly. 

"Oh, we won't," Lily gasped through her laughter. 

"Hmpph, good." 

--- 

"Well, I can finally relax," sighed Lily, as they strolled down a corridor, "Our last exam. Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope I went okay." 

"You'll do fine, as always," said Paige, looking out at the sun shining on the green grass outside. 

"I'm sure we'll all do fine," said Anne with confidence. 

They had only walked a few more steps when Sirius caught up with them. 

"Hello there," he wrapped his arms around Paige and gave her a peck on her cheek. The brunette blushed. 

"Hi Sirius, how did you think you went?" Lily asked him. 

"I don't wanna think about it. I'm free, free, free-e-e-ee-ee!" He did a few cartwheels and almost knocked over Professor McGonagall, who began screaming at him. 

James and Peter hurried up to the girls. 

"Isn't it nice to think that the exams are all over? Especially the _Charms_ one?" James asked mischievously. 

Lily chuckled. 

"Hey, where's Remus?" Paige asked, "Haven't seem him all day, 'smatter of fact." 

"He had to go and visit his mother. I think she's really sick, because Rem was really nervous when he told us," James watched Sirius get in trouble with amusement. 

"That will be another detention, Black!" Professor McGonagall's shrieks were loud, "That's three in a week! When _will_ you learn?" 

"I'm sorry sir -- ma'am," Sirius said innocently. He was going for a goal of five hundred detentions. 

With another furious look at him, McGonagall hurried away back to the staffroom. 

Anna sighed, "I agree with McGonagall, will Sirius _ever_ learn?" 

"I really wouldn't have high hopes on that." 

====== 

---->A/N: Psycho, wacky Sirius! --MSQ. 


	11. Life Is A Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

Note: The first part of this chapter is how James got his wand from Ollivanders. Lol, I thought it might be fun to write it! Enjoy! 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Eleven ll Life Is A Party 

====== 

The door to Eyelops Owl Emporium flung open as two excited eleven-year-old boys ran out. James' parents had decided to let their son and his friend get their wands and pets by themselves, while they went to buy books and cauldrons. Then James and Sirius could have a blast Quality Quidditch Supplies, until meeting up with his parents at around two o'clock in the afternoon. 

"I thought you were going to get an owl," Sirius said, as his new owl ruffled it's feathers importantly. 

"Nah, it's too ordinary. I want a dragon," James looked over at Sirius and grinned. 

He gave him an odd look, "Alrighty then..." 

Then, "So where are we off to next?" 

"Ollivanders!" James exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. He had been looking forward to getting a wand of his own ever since he was three, when he had accidentally came across his father's wand... 

Sirius grinned, "Race ya there." 

The two began pounding down the streets of Diagon Alley, making witches and wizards cry out in shock and leap out of the way. 

James was running ahead, and he just _couldn't_ resist rubbing it in Sirius' face. Turning his head so that he was looking at the struggling figure behind him, he was about to yell "I'm faster than you are!" when he crashed into a redheaded girl just outside of the robe shop. 

"Ow!" 

Somehow, James wound up sitting on top of her. It was a rather odd position to be in, really. 

He blinked and looked down at the girl, who looked annoyed, to say the least. He grinned at her. 

"What the-? Can you get off me?" she said huffily. Her temper seemed to match her hair. James did not budge as she made movements to shove him off. 

"Nup, hey this is a pretty comfy place," James said mischievously. He loved annoying people. 

"Uh," she groaned, her green eyes sparkling with intensity. 

Then, it seemed like she had a sudden burst of strength, and with one, strong budge she had managed to knock James off of her. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, bewildered, toppling off onto the ground. 

The girl glared at her, then began rubbing her waist. James supposed he had hurt her. 

Oh the poor girl. 

The poor, poor girl. 

The poor, poor, poor-- 

James decided he should apologise. 

"Aww... I'm sorry," he said with a charming grin, "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"Hey James! You -- yes you there!" 

It was Sirius. He had finally caught up. 

"What is it Sirius?" James asked carelessly. 

Sirius grinned, "Nothing. Now, will you introduce me to this?" 

He was gesturing to the redheaded girl. 

"Excuse me, I am human," she said haughtily. 

James snickered. She was a feisty one. 

Sirius had that familiar mischievous glint in his eye, "You are?!" 

She whammed him on the head. James began to snigger again. 

Sirius was rubbing the side of his head, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Now, let me rephrase that. James, will you please introduce me to this nice pretty girl that happens to be _human_, unlike the rest of the world's population of girls." 

James sighed in a fake pitying sort of way and said, "Nope. Such a pity. I don't know her, I just knocked her over." 

Sirius sniggered, "Great way to introduce yourself James." 

"Introductories are for people," James retorted, not exactly thinking what he was saying. He turned to the poor, poor, poor girl and dipped an imaginary hat, "Good day to you, Miss." 

"See ya," Sirius said, waving to her. He then began to walk after James. 

"What was that all about?" he asked, as soon as he had caught up with him. 

James shrugged, "I just knocked that girl over when I was running." 

Sirius began laughing again, and James had to elbow him in the ribs as they entered Ollivanders. 

"Ahhh, good morning Mr Potter, good morning Mr Black. Which wand will choose the wizard first?" the old man behind the counter said mysteriously. He was Mr Ollivander, and it was known that he had a son that was just as creepy as his father. 

James interpreted his words to mean "Who's getting their wand first?" 

"Err, I will," he said uncertainly, glancing at Sirius. 

"Mmm, I see you have a good arm's length, yes, yes, quite good indeed. Hmm, perhaps a strong type of wand? ... It would be an excellent choice for you," Mr Ollivander said thoughtfully, while his tape measure measured itself around James. 

The _poor_ boy had no idea what to say, and decided not to say anything at all. It was like Mr Ollivander was speaking to himself. 

After a bit of rummaging, he handed a wand to James. 

"Try this wand; eight inches long, made of oak, containing a unicorn hair." 

James reached for the wand, feeling a bit nervous. But as soon as he had raised it, the creepy man had snatched it out right out of his grasp. 

"No, no, that won't work," he said, shaking his head. He hastily stuffed the wand back into the box, and handed James another one. 

"Nine and a half inches long. Dragon heartstring. Very flexible. Try it." 

The blackhaired boy waved the wand, but Mr Ollivander grabbed it back almost at once. 

"No, not that either," said Mr Ollivander, sounding excited. 

"This will do... Yes, I think this will..." he said slowly. In his hand was a dark, sleek wand that was rather long. 

"Eleven inches. Mahogany, pliable. A little more power." 

James took it, wondering how many wands he would have to go through before he found the right one, and waved it slowly. This time, Mr Ollivander didn't take it back. 

"Excellent! The wand has found you!" beamed Mr Ollivander, "Well... Mr Black, you're next. Oh yes, that will be seven Galleons, thank you Mr Potter..." 

--- 

It happened. Their first year at Hogwarts was over. It was amazing. 

Lily had really enjoyed it, but she couldn't help but regret that the year had passed by so quickly. It only seemed like yesterday (yes, she knew that sounded so tacky) when she had arrived at the grand castle, for the start-of-term banquet. Now, she was sitting at the Gryffindor table, about to have the end-of-year feast. 

She reminisced about the year; receiving her letter, going to Diagon Alley, meeting Anna and Paige, meeting the Marauders, getting sorted, her fear of Charms... 

The redhead grinned when she remembered what Sirius and James had said about Charms. It was rather amusing now, seeing as her best subject was ironically Charms. 

"Lily! LILY!" 

Paige was yelling, waving her hand in front of Lily's face. 

"Huh -- what?" Lily blinked, coming back down to earth. 

From across the table, Anna rolled her eyes, "Honestly Lil, Snape and Malfoy calls us Mudbloods and you still don't realise five minutes later?" 

"They called us what?!" Lily exclaimed, clueless, "Sorry... I was just thinking about stuff. Anyway, where are they? And where are the boys?" 

The seats usually occupied by the Marauders were empty. 

Paige nodded her head over to her right, and Lily turned to see that James and Sirius were beating the pulp out of Snape and Malfoy. Remus looked rather skeptical, but helpless at the same time. 

"Merlin, they're rather touchy about the word 'Mudblood'," Lily said, looking astonished. 

Paige made a face, "Well, it _is_ a really bad insult. I was tempted to slap Snape across the face, but the boys just rushed off and began beating him and Malfoy up." 

"Maybe... maybe I should stop them," the redhead said doubtfully, watching as James sank his fist into Malfoy's stomach. 

"Nuh, the teaches are onto it," Anna said flexibly. She was right; Professor Laincoff, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flash were rushing towards the fight, and pulling each boy apart. 

Lily nodded numbly, wondering if they were alright. 

The three boys came striding back. James and Sirius were both a bit bruised and Sirius' lip was bleeding, but they were grinning. Remus was rolling his eyes. 

"You really killed them, didn't you?" Paige said bluntly, looking at Snape and Malfoy who were covered in blood, bruises and many cuts. 

"Yeah, of course," James said logically, sliding into his seat. 

"And to top it off, we've got a month's worth of detentions," Sirius smiled happily, "Reaching my goal won't be as hard as I thought." 

"Easy for you to say," Remus retorted, "But what about the other people whose lifelong ambitions don't have anything to _do_ with getting five hundred detentions?" 

Sirius just shrugged and laughed. 

"You got a detention as well?" Anna asked skeptically, "But you were just spectating!" 

"Well, Laincoff made sure I didn't get away with anything, so I received one." 

"Too bad she didn't give me an extra ten," Sirius' eyes gleamed and everyone laughed. 

Lily suddenly felt a tug. Someone was pulling on her ponytail. 

She turned around and looked up, to see a tall boy with curly brown hair and blue eyes. 

She was taken-aback for a second. 

"Err hi, may I help you?" she asked uncertainly. Everyone looked up in interest. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me..." he dawdled over his words, then looked up hopefully. 

Lily was even _more_ taken aback. 

This boy was at least a third year, possibly older, she had no idea who he was, nor what House he was in. And anyway, who would _pull a girl's ponytail_ to ask them out?! 

Strange, how the world was turning out. 

Fortunately, Sirius saved her, though he was having a laughing fit. 

"Sorry, Miss Evans here is not quite so interested in dating people at this age, but we'll give you a call next time when she's ready! Have a good day, kind sir," Sirius chuckled. 

The boy scowled at Sirius before stalking off. 

"_Someone's_ in a bad mood," Paige giggled. 

Lily glared at her friends, who were laughing. 

"May I have your attention please?" Professor Dumbledore's voice sounded, and everyone fell silent. 

"Another year has gone by, and thus, we shall end it with our end-of-year feast. But first, let us congratulate our Head Boy and Girl for this year, Sandra Charleston from Ravenclaw and Anthony McKinnon from Gryffindor." 

The Great Hall exploded in enormous applause, as Sandra and Anthony, both grinning, went up and bowed. 

"Yes, yes, they have done an excellent job," Dumbledore smiled, "Great ambassadors and leaders of Hogwarts! Sandra, Anthony, please be seated. And now, let the feast begin!" 

Lily was flooded with the memory of when Dumbledore had said that at the beginning of the year. She smiled reminiscently. 

They hall was full of happy chatter, smiles and jokes as everyone helped themselves to the delicious food. 

"It's kind of sad and regretful to think that our first year has already finished, isn't it?" Paige said, taking a bite of her salad. 

Anna and Lily nodded mutely, both looking glassy-eyed as they thought of their year that had just flew by. 

The Marauders, seeing the girls look so sad, decided to cheer them up. 

"What should we do?" Sirius asked, looking concerned, "I mean, I know it's pretty awful that we only have six years left, but still! Just think of HOLIDAYS!" 

James chewed heavily on some chicken, and looked thoughtful. 

Then a mischievous grin spread across his face and he picked up his corn-on-cob slowly, moving it towards his mouth. 

And quite suddenly, he moved his hands quickly and the corn flew out of his grasp and hit Lily on the head. 

"OW!" she yelped, rubbing the spot where James had thrown the corn at her. 

Glaring at him, she reached over for Paige's corn and threw it at James. 

"Hey, I was about to eat that!" Paige complained. She grabbed a spoonful of mashed potato and flicked it at Lily, who ducked. The potato whizzed past her head and smashed onto Sirius' face. 

Sirius, looking nonplussed, reached over and grabbed a slice of cake. He hurled it at Remus, who was busy showering Lily with peas. 

Anna took a spoonful of jelly and flopped it on Paige's hair. She screamed and accidentally knocked over a jug of pumpkin juice onto a second year. 

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled, and the Great Hall was full of SPLAT and SPLODGE noises, as well as screams, while the students began to have a food fight. 

"Children -- please!" 

Professor McGonagall was standing up at her place at the High Table, but then she felt something hit her on the side of her head. 

Professor Dumbledore laughed musically while McGonagall gave up her job of being the stern-teacher, and took a slice of pie to seek revenge. 

And _that_ started a food fight among the teachers. 

_[ Life is a party,  
Lets get it started,  
Get it started,  
Get it started tonight.  
Life is a party,  
Get excited,  
You're invited,  
There's a party tonight. ]  
**Title: Life Is A Party ll Artist: Aaron Carter**_

James and Sirius were targeting the Slytherins without them suspecting. James was about to hurl a pudding a Slytherin first year when Lily yelled at him. 

"POTTER!" 

He looked up in interest, and in a split second realised that had been a mistake when he saw a blueberry pie flying at him. 

James grinned and wiped the blueberry pie remains off of him, before raising the aforementioned pudding and hurling it at the redhead. 

She yelped and grabbed a jug of pineapple juice, splashing it all over James. He stood there, shivering, and got a bowl of spaghetti before chasing a screaming Lily around the Great Hall. 

When she got tired of running, she leapt onto the Ravenclaw table and scooped up a bowl of ice cream. 

James skidded to a stop, realising that Lily had reinforcements. 

They stood there for a couple of seconds, eyeing each other. 

Then both of them yelled and smushed the bowl of whatever into each other's faces. 

They collapsed onto the floor, wiping the gunk off of their faces. Then they glanced at each other and -- 

Cracked up laughing. 

--Platform Nine and Three-Quarters-- 

"See ya Lily!" Paige said, hugging Lily tightly. 

"Goodbye dearest, remember to owl me." 

Lily released Paige, and turned to say goodbye to Anna. 

She went around and hugged Sirius and Remus as well, but stopped abruptly when it came to James. 

Yeah, yeah... she knew he was an annoying, arrogant prick but... 

She had to admit she was going to miss him a little bit. 

"Later Evans," James said, smiling at her cockily, "Can I call you Red Fire?" 

Lily looked at him skeptically, "_Red Fire_?!" 

"Yeah, it sounds really cool," James continued to smile, while Cheryl shushed him up. 

Rose laughed, hugging Lily protectively. The parentals and children finished off their goodbyes, before it was leaving time. 

Then as Lily went through the barrier, crossing back to the Muggle world, she said very, very quietly. 

"Goodbye James..." 

====== 

---->A/N: Life is a parrrrty! ((does victory dance)) --MSQ. 


	12. Being Nice To Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Twelve ll Being Nice To Demons 

====== 

"...and there are heaps of ghosts. You know what? I think I've been cured of me being afraid of the dark. 'Cos I was only scared of it because I thought ghosts would come out and try to hurt me. But over at Hogwarts, the ghosts are really nice. Well, Peeves can be a bit dangerous, but he's a poltergeist. Gryffindor's ghost is Nearly Headless Nick, and he's _almost_ decapitated, but the axe that tried to chop his head off wasn't sharp enough. I reckon it'd be cool to have your head hang on with just a strip of skin, but Nick acts like he'd rather be completely headless instead of ninety-nine percent headless." 

Rose and William exchanged odd glances over the daily newspaper. Lily didn't notice; she was busy eating her waffles that her mother had specially prepared for her. She had just been giving a full account of the wonders of Hogwarts to her parents. 

Petunia wasn't at the breakfast table; she still had yet to return, having spent a slumber party at Rinatta's house the night before. Lily missed her, but Rose had informed her that she would be back late morning, in time for their grocery shopping adventure. 

"That sounds very interesting," William commented slowly, rustling his newspaper. He hid a smile as Rose set a bowl of strawberries and cantaloupe on the table. 

"It's almost nine-thirty, shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" Rose asked her husband, as she finally sat down for her morning meal. 

"Yeah, I should," William said comfortably, getting up. He gave Rose a quick peck on the lips, ruffled Lily's head and walked out of the kitchen, still carrying his cup of coffee. 

"Soo..." Rose smiled at her daughter as she popped a small piece of rockmelon into her mouth, "How's James?" 

Lily almost choked at this random conversation, "Err... he's well. Why?" 

"No real reason... I just wanted to see how he was," Rose hid a smile. 

"Mum, you're really pushing it..." 

"I know dear..." 

--- 

It was almost eleven o'clock when Petunia finally came home. She and Lily screamed when they saw each other, and hugged tightly for several minutes. 

"I can't believe you're back!" Petunia squealed, dumping her overnight bag in her bedroom, "So, how was it?" 

"It was great," Lily flashed a happy grin, "Everything was so cool." 

"Well, if I had known you were coming back today, I wouldn't have spent the night with Rinatta. But I had no idea, so I took up on the offer. You know Troy?" Petunia's voice had gone hushed. 

"Yeah?" Lily leant in; Troy was one of the 'yummy' guys. 

"He fancies Rinatta!" 

"Oh my gosh!" Lily squealed, giggling. 

An hour later, Rose took the two girls to the mall, where they went to do their grocery shopping. 

Lily felt great, she hadn't been grocery shopping with her mother and her older sister in ages. She could remember going every week when she was little, but recently, things had changed. 

She pushed the trolley down the freezer section, while Rose dawdled behind, checking the prices marked on the boxes of frozen pizza. Petunia was standing beside Lily, talking nineteen to a dozen. 

The redhead couldn't help but notice that she had turned into a bit of a Gossip Queen. 

In fact, she tuned out a bit as Petunia blabbed on about a boy at her school that was _really_ annoying. Lily thought about her own friends at her own school, and realised she missed them already. 

"Lily -- watch out!" 

"AHHHH!" she swerved the trolley away from another trolley, but it was too late. She lost control and her trolley collided with the other one. Lily had been trying to steer it away, and she bashed into the pole of it painfully. The result was that she was squished between the heavy metal trolley and the freezer. 

She moaned and slid onto the floor, rubbing her ribs. She was sure she had broken a few. 

Petunia kneeled down instantly, "Are you alright?" 

Lily moaned again, "Urghh... I don't think so." 

Petunia smiled shyly, "You better apologise to the gentlemen you smashed into, he's quite a feast to look at." 

"Pet!" she swiped at her older sister, and groggily got up. Her eyes fell on an incredibly cute boy about her age. She recognised him instantly, but didn't think it was possible... 

"Potter?!" 

"Red Fire," James acknowledged with a nod. He grinned at her. 

She groaned, "This is a horrible day..." 

Petunia stepped in, looking confused, "You two know each other?" 

"No," Lily said at once, grabbing hold of her trolley and turning away. 

"Yes," James answered. 

She spun around, glaring at him, "_No._" 

"_Yes._" 

"_No._" 

"_Yes._" 

"_No--_" 

"Knock it off!" Petunia finally said, "Alright, whoever you are Mister, I'm Petunia. Lily's older sister. I don't know _why_ she doesn't seem to acknowledge your presence very well, but she'll have her own reasons. So clear off." 

James didn't seem the least bit offended. He smiled. 

"I can see why you're sisters. Feisty." 

"Potter, SOD OFF!" 

"No, it's _my_ supermarket too." 

Poor Lily was confused, "_What_?" 

Rose returned before James could reply. 

"James, dear! Fancy seeing you here!" she exclaimed heartily, smiling warmly at the boy. She dropped a bag of frozen peas into Lily's trolley, "Is your mother around?" 

"Hi Mrs Evans," James said charmingly, and Lily snorted, "She's just--" 

Cheryl Potter emerged with two cans in her hands. 

"James, do you prefer canned peaches in syrup or canned peaches in jui--? Why, hello!" she blinked and looked at Lily, then Petunia, then at Rose. 

"Hi, Mrs Potter," Lily said sweetly, shooting a defiant look at James. 

"Hello," Petunia said cautiously, but politely. 

"Hello, hello," Cheryl said, smiling at them, "Lily and, I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name, dear?" 

"Petunia." 

"Hello Petunia." 

James looked _bored_. 

"Juice, mum." 

Cheryl didn't notice her son's request, and turned to Rose, "Good morning Rose!" 

"Hello Cheryl, picking up your groceries?" Rose said with a motherly smile. 

"Of course! We're going to move around here. A new house, a new location. Better get acquainted with the folks!" Cheryl laughed merrily. 

"Juice, mum." 

"What was that, dear?" 

"I prefer canned peaches in juice," James said slowly and clearly. 

"Oh--" Cheryl tossed both cans into the trolley absently. 

The two mothers began to shop together, which left the three teenagers to get acquainted with each other. Petunia soon took a liking to James, and vice versa. Lily could _not_ believe nor understand her older sister. 

When Petunia had moved forward to help Rose with getting a can of spaghetti on a high shelf, Lily murmured to James, "I'm throwing you in jail. You've got both my mother and sister brainwashed. Can't they see you're a demon?!" 

James chuckled, "I'm not a demon. You just fail to see all the goodness in me." 

"As if!" 

"My dear Red Fire, I'm just a demon to you." 

"You're so mean." 

"I know I am..." 

Five minutes later, they were back on the topic of Lily's sister. To her agony, Petunia seemed to have left the two alone. And she seemed to be aware of the torture she was putting her younger sister through. Not only that, she seemed to _enjoy_ it. 

"Why can't you be like your sister? She's so nice," James said evilly. 

Lily feigned shock, as they went to the check-up counters, "I'm not nice?" 

"Not as nice as Petunia." 

"Listen Mister, I _am_ nice, just not to DEMONS like YOU!' 

James chuckled, "And guess what? I'm just a demon to you." 

"So what are you saying? I'm 'not nice' to you because you're a demon. But you're only a demon to me. Why?" 

"Because you aren't nice to me," he began to laugh. 

"So basically, if I was nice to you, you wouldn't be a demon to me?" Lily said, trying not to smile. 

"Pretty much," James said comfortably. 

"But I'm not being nice to you, because you're being a demon to me." 

"It's like the water cycle." 

"Exactly. A cycle that'll never break. You mark my words, Potter." 

"Pleasure's all mine, Red Fire." 

====== 

---->A/N: Red fire! Yellow fire! ORANGE FIRE! Blue fire! Rainbow fire! --MSQ. 


	13. Delightful Neighbours

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Thirteen ll Delightful Neighbours 

====== 

As Rose emptied the package of double choc-chip cookies into the cookie jar, she seemed to sing with joy. 

"Did you know the Potters are moving in right next door? Into the Delaneys' old house?" she asked in a sing-song voice. 

Lily and Petunia glanced at each other over the grocery bags that were sitting on the kitchen counter. Petunia grinned. Lily groaned. 

"Are you sure, mum?" she asked in a sugary voice, placing the boxes of cereal in the cabinet. 

"Yes dear, Cheryl told me today. It came as a rather bit of a shock, at first. But then I digested this information, and it's just wonderful, isn't it?" 

"Yup, it certainly is," Petunia said, putting the apples into the fruit bowl. She glanced at Lily, and tried not to laugh. 

"This is just completely _evil_," the redhead muttered, taking the tub of ice cream to the freezer, "And to think I thought I could get away from Potter in the summer... " 

--- 

"Rise and shine, Lily! The Potters are coming today!" 

Lily groaned as a sudden burst of sunshine hit her tightly closed eyes. She rolled on her side, sleepily moaning, "Just five more minutes..." 

She listened as Rose bustled out, probably on her way to Petunia's bedroom. 

The redhead sat up, and yawned, and stretched. She checked her alarm clock, which read eight-forty. 

She then retraced back to her mother's words. 

_"The Potters are coming today!"_

... What did _that_ mean?! 

With a startled cry, Lily leapt out of her bed and raced down to the kitchen, where her mother was already flipping pancakes on the stove. 

"Mum, what did you mean when you said 'the Potters are coming today'?!" 

Rose turned to look at her daughter, "I meant exactly that. They're moving into their new house today." 

"_Today_?!" Lily shrieked, looking hysterical. 

"Yes dear, today. What's the matter?" Rose said, looking confused. 

"Well, that was pretty short notice!" 

"I know it is, but all the same, it's delightful, isn't it?" Rose looked very happy with this news. 

Lily sighed; her mother didn't seem to understand. Having James right next door twenty-four-seven was just too much for her. 

"Get dressed, honey. And also, have you made your bed?" 

Lily shook her head. She was about to leave the kitchen when she spun around for one more shot, "Mum, are you absolutely _certain_ they're coming today?" 

"Who, dear?" 

"The Potters." 

"Yes Lily, I'm certain. Please accept the fact, and get dressed." 

Lily exhaled a sigh, just as a sleepy Petunia walked in, still in her pyjamas. 

"What's going on?" she asked, stifling a yawn. 

"Lots of stuff, but I get first dibs on the bathroom!" Lily fled out of the kitchen. 

"Hey!" Petunia yelled, as she began to run after her, "I really need to go!" 

--- 

When it was almost tea time, a new white car pulled up in Delaneys' old driveway. 

"They're here!" Rose exclaimed, immediately dropping the rolling pin. She had been in the process of making cookies for tea. 

She was out on the porch in no time, and Petunia followed her. Lily reluctantly put down her book and walked outside. 

A big, removalist truck pulled up on the road as well, just as James got out of the car. 

"Hey James!" Petunia greeted him. Lily walked over and scowled. 

"Hi Petunia, greetings Red Fire," James said, trying to sound cheerful as usual. He looked a bit tired, however. 

Another removalist truck drove onto the road. 

"Gosh, how many trucks do you need?" Lily said in awe. 

James shrugged, "Our last house was huge, too big for just the three of us. There's alot of furniture." 

"Obviously," Petunia commented. They looked over to the truck, which had been towed open. The removalists had begun pulling the furniture out. 

Then they watched as Rose led Cheryl and Alex Potter into her house, obviously inviting them in for afternoon tea. 

"I'm going to help mum serve tea, and I'll probably end up making the cookies as well," Petunia said, looking as Rose beckoned her, "I'll leave you two to chat... See ya later." 

Lily cast her an evil glare, perfectly aware of what Petunia was trying to do. James, however, looked oblivious. 

"So... why didn't you tell us you were moving?" Lily asked him cautiously. 

James shrugged, "My parents have been talking about it off and on for months. I suppose they finally made a decision, because last night, they dropped the bombshell that we were moving. Of course, it usually takes ages to pack, but magic took care of that. So really, you can't blame me for anything, Red Fire." 

Lily rolled her eyes, obviously not satisfied with the nickname. 

The two stood there awkwardly, both unsure of what to do. 

"Hey, guess what I got?" James said suddenly, reaching under his shirt. 

Lily did not want to know what he could possibly hide underneath his shirt. 

He didn't wait for an answer. He pulled out a water gun and immediately squirted a thin line of water into her face. 

"HEY!" Lily shrieked and covered her face, wiping away the water that was dripping down onto her shirt, "POTTER!" 

James was laughing, and he was fiddling with the nozzle of the water gun. Lily leapt at him and pulled him down onto the grass. 

"Whoa!" 

The water gun flew several inches away from James' outstretched hand, and they both scrambled over to collect it. Lily reached it first and aimed it at him, straight at the glasses. 

"Say your prayers, Potter." 

"Dear Lord, thank you for a wondrous day and, uhh..." 

Rolling her eyes, Lily pulled the trigger and a spray of water came spurting out. 

"OI -- OI!" James tried to say, "WATER RESTRICTIONS!" 

"Right back at you!" 

Lily got to her feet and ran to the water spigot on the side of her house, as she needed reinforcements. 

James, with a grin, also got to his feet. He quickly made his way to his parents' car, and opened the car door, dodging the removalists who were handling a black leather sofa. He reached for his backpack, and carefully took out two water bombs that had been charmed not to explode until hit with force. 

Then he ran to the corner, waiting for Lily's return. 

Presently, James heard her soft, careful footsteps on the concrete pathway. He got into position, keeping as quiet as a mouse, and waited for a flash of red hair to walk past... 

"HEY EVANS!" 

Lily, with the freshly-filled water gun in her hand, turned her head in surprise. She briefly saw James' mischeivous face a for a moment, then-- 

SPLAT. 

Shocked, Lily gasped and looked down at her body. She was dripping with water. 

"Damn you and your damn water bombs!" she yelled at James, who had ran off laughing. 

"Here, you can have this one!" 

Before she knew it, James had hurled the other water bomb at her. Lily held her arms out, ready to catch it. Just as it was about to land, she realised that catching a flying water bomb wasn't the brightest idea. With a scream, she dived out of the way and it exploded just at the spot she had been standing mere seconds ago. 

Gasping and sopping wet, Lily retrieved the abandoned water gun lying on the grass and scanned the front lawn for any signs of the demon. She saw him rummaging around in his parents' car. She was about to shoot at him when he turned around, balancing three water bombs. They were huge and kept wobbling dangerously, as if they would pop at any second. 

Lily hoped very much so one would pop at the instant, soaking that stupid grin off of Potter... 

"Lily! Catch this!" 

SPLAT. 

"I -- HATE -- YOU -- POTTER!" 

And so the water fight continued, until the sun was set down pretty low in the horizon, and it was time to go back in and shower. 

--- 

That evening, out of the clear blue, Rose suggested that they have a dinner party with the Potters at a restaurant. 

"But why?" Lily protested; having a 'hearty, merry meal' with James at a fancy restaurant wasn't her idea of a good evening. 

"Because we want to get acquainted with each other, dear," Rose said clearly, as she put the last of the forks and spoons in the drainer. 

"No we don't," Lily said quickly. Petunia laughed as her younger sister's comment, and threw the dishcloth aside. 

"Come on Lily, you know you're just _dying_ to go," she said with a smirk. 

Lily was horrified, "No way! I do not want to have a _dinner party_ with the Potters!" 

"You're being harsh," Rose pointed out. 

"I am not! You are just too blind to see what a demon Potter is!" 

"And you are just too blind to see that James is perfect for you," Petunia mimicked quietly, so only Lily could hear. 

"WHAT?!" 

"Nothing," Petunia said angelically, "I'll be getting changed for the party, mother." 

And she left the kitchen. 

"You go get dressed too, Lily," Rose said, stacking the dishes in the cupboard. 

"You haven't even _invited_ them yet." 

"I will." 

"What makes you think they'll agree?" 

"It's human nature. It wouldn't be polite to disagree." 

"I hate human nature," Lily grumbled, as she went up to her room. 

--- 

Two hours later, Lily found herself sitting between James and Petunia at a very fancy restaurant, called _The Dove_. 

"I am so bored," she murmured to no one in particular. 

"No you're not," James retaliated. 

Lily shot him a skeptical look, "How would you know?" 

"I know all." 

She snorted. 

Petunia glanced sideways at her, "Don't do that Lil, it's not polite in a young girl." 

"Hey, I'm still a kid." 

"You'll grow up," Petunia said softly. 

"No I won't." 

It was such a stupid comeback that Petunia snorted, but she covered her mouth with a napkin while doing so. 

Their parents were conversing what Rose would call 'polite conversation'. It sounded dull, boring and pointless to Lily. 

"They _always_ talk DBP," James muttered to Lily, nodding his head towards his parents. 

"DBP?" Lily wanted to know. 

"Dull, boring and pointless," James smiled at her, "They always have these guests over, and they are sucky, boring rich people. Your parents are one of the rare people that _my_ parents might actually become friendly with. No business to discuss, you see. No sucking up to important people to keep up our social status. Mum and dad think it sucks, but they still talk DBP all the time..." 

Lily nodded slowly, digesting all of this information. Beside her, Petunia shifted. 

The waiter came and took their three-course orders. James almost killed himself in suspense to order his dessert, a blueberry cheesecake. 

As Lily watched the waiter leave with the notebook, she settled back in her seat. 

_This is going to be one long evening._

====== 

---->A/N: What a lovely pair... LOL. =] --MSQ. 


	14. Restaurant Madness

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Fourteen ll Restaurant Madness 

====== 

Barely ten minutes later, their soups, salads and breadrolls were served. 

After a quick grace, they politely dipped their soup spoons into their soup bowls and had a taste. 

"Urgh," James murmured, pulling his spoon away, "Disss--gussting!" 

"How can you say that?" Lily asked, looking shocked, "It's really nice!" 

The adults were also commenting on the taste of the soup. 

"See? Even your parents think it's nice," Lily said, after eavesdropping a bit. 

James shot a look at her, lading a huge spoonful into his spoon. 

"If you like it so much, why don't you have my share as well?" James said maliciously, moving his spoon over Lily's lap and pouring it down. 

The redhead felt the hot liquid sting her skin, and drip down the sides of her jeans. No one seemed to have noticed, except James, of course, who was sipping his soup innocently. 

Feeling that it would be useless beating him up in public, Lily grabbed her paper napkin and wiped her lap clean. James stared at her, obviously surprised. 

"Excuse us," she said charmingly, smiling at her parents. She got up from her chair, grabbed James by the collar and dragged him towards the bathrom. 

"You are so lucky I didn't blast your head off," Lily muttered angrily, running towards the tap and soaking a paper towel. James, grinning, was sitting cross-legged on the tiled floor. 

Very unhygienic. 

"You can't blast my head off, and for three reasons; you don't have your wand, you're underage and you can't perform you-know in front of Muggles." 

"I don't mean literally blast your head off," Lily said carelessly, tossing the paper towel into the bin and checking her jeans for stains, "You've never recieved one of my MD screams, have you?" 

James shook his head uncertainly. 

"They were my weapon in primary school," she smiled at the memories, "And then I came to Hogwarts, and I discovered something better. But they come in handy in emergencies." 

She was almost out of the bathroom when James called her back in. 

"What does MD stand for? And aren't you even going to _attempt_ to get revenge on me?" 

"Mass destruction. And I already have." 

With a confused frown, James watched as the door swung shut. He got up, ready to follow Lily back out when one of the cubicles opened, and a stout lady walked out. 

"AHHHHHHHH! BOY IN THE LADIES' ROOM! _BOY IN THE LADIES' ROOM_!" 

Thirty seconds later, a bedazelled James came tearing out of the bathroom. His hair was messier than usual, and he had toilet paper strung all over him messily. 

"Stupid Muggles beating me with stupid toilet paper," he murmured, peeling the paper off of him. He flattened his hair a little bit, and glared at Lily as he resumed his place at the table. 

"What happened to _you_, James?" Cheryl asked blankly, looking at her son's shattered apperance. 

"Nothing," he said complacently, after sideways glancing at a certain redhead. 

The remainder of the soup and salad were eaten somewhat uneventfully. Petunia was unannouncedly teaching Lily the rules of etiquette, and James kept saying she might as well become a boy the way she was heading. 

"It's not that bad," he said seriously, distastefully throwing his cucumber slice aside, "I mean, if you _do_ become a boy, you can burp, fart and snort all you want in public, and you won't have to live down the humiliation for months to come..." 

Petunia and Lily both made gagging noises. 

"I think I'll stay feminine." 

The main course then arrived. James licked his lips when he saw his bowl of spaghetti bolognaise being passed down to him. He began to slurp it up before any of the others had even picked up their fork. 

Petunia was trying not to laugh as she watched Lily look at James disgustedly. She concluded that they sometimes acted like a married couple, fighting over the most _stupid_ things. 

The four adults were chattering merrily over _normal_ things, instead of DBPing. There was the occasional laughter, and the three kids felt a little more comfortable, seeing as their parents seemed comfortable with each other as well. 

Lily still thought that the night was a complete waste of time. Even though she might be having a little of fun. 

A _little_ fun. 

Oh, how she would love to kick Potter's arse right about now-- 

Her random thinking made her smile slightly, which James did not fail to notice. Her smile seemed quite pretty to him, and James still could not help but notice the small dimple that appeared in her left cheek. 

"Wipe your mouth Lily, you've got a bit of chicken on your mouth--" Petunia instructed, handing her sister a napkin. 

Lily moaned, "All this etiquette stuff is strange! Not only that, it's pointless." 

"You'll thank me one day." 

"No I won't!" 

When they had all finished eating, the waitress came over to collect their empty bowls and plates. When she had almost finished collecting them, James, who had been holding his bowl in his hands, flipped it into Lily's head. 

"OW!" 

Lily moaned as it slipped and slid back down onto the table. She was very much aware that her hair was probably covered in tomato sauce. James burst out laughing and the blonde waitress raised an eyebrow as she took the bowl, and walked off quickly. 

"Ew, yuck, gross, ick, EW!" Lily was wiping at her hair frantically, and Petunia was helping her, though she was also smiling. Cheryl was busy telling James off, while Rose protected him, saying it was only a joke. 

And for some reason, Lily didn't feel any anger over this. In fact, she was ready to start laughing herself. But that wouldn't look too good on her behalf. 

_"Alright mum," James said, eager to buy a fresh stock of prank items for his first Hogwarts year, "Just one more thing to do." _

Everyone watched him as he picked up his now empty bowl of ice cream. He carried it in his hands for a second, before flipping it onto Lily's head. 

"AHH!" 

Many customers that hadn't already been staring at the group already, now turned to look at the source of the noise. Lily, disgusted, peeled off the bowl and began chasing James around the ice cream parlour. 

"Damn - you - Potter!" she yelled, running through two tables. 

"Mum - dad - help me!" James managed to yell through his laughter. He grabbed onto his mother and hid behind her. 

A sudden flashback came into her mind, the memory of when she had first met James. And he had put an empty bowl of ice cream on her head. 

It made her smile. 

When the fiasco was over, dessert came. They had no more chocolate mud cake, so Lily had to re-order. 

Her green eyes dawdled over the menu the waitress had just handed her, unsure of what to get. She glanced at the others, who were tucking into their own sweet treats. 

Her eyes fell on James, who was eating his blueberry cheescake almost _boisterously_. Lily quickly looked away, afraid that she'd throw up if she dared to watch him any longer. 

"I know," she said suddenly, snapping the menu shut, "I'll have some ice cream, please. With caramel sauce." 

James looked up, looking rather pale. 

Lily smiled utmost evilly. 

She was among the last to finish her dessert. She ate her ice cream slowly, savouring every bite. True, she didn't fancy caramel sauce too much, as it was too sweet for her liking. But it was all good. 

She finished slurping up the caramelly dribbles. Everyone kept glancing at her, wondering when she'd finish eating so they could pay their check and leave. 

The waitress came over to collect their plates and bowls. Lily waited until she had gathered everyone else's. 

Then she stood up, and suddenly plonked the bowl on James' head. 

She sat back down, and smiled with satisfaction. 

"No returns," she whispered to him, grinning. 

James was groaning, "Lily, I have _black_ hair. White ice cream on black hair is showable. Red tomato sauce on red hair isn't!" 

"Lily, when are you going to give up getting revenge on everyone?" Rose sighed. 

"Never." 

James removed the bowl, and the waitress collected it with both her eyebrows raised this time. 

They paid for their evening meal, and sleepily drove back home. Everyone said goodnight and went inside. Lily and James stayed behind on Lily's front porch. 

"Come in quickly, Lily, I don't want you catching a chill," Rose called as she walked in. 

"Okay, mum." 

James and Lily just looked at the ground. For some reason, he was reminded of kissing a girl on the cheek goodnight. 

But there was _no way_ he was going to do that to Lily. 

He wondered what had put the insane idea in his head. 

"Late Red Fire, Inferno, whichever you prefer," James finally said, smiling. 

"My name's Lily," she said firmly, "See you later, Potter." 

"James," he said, just as firmly. 

"Bye James... no way! That sounds wrong. You'll always be Potter to me," she said with a grin. 

James pretended to be hurt, "Fine, Red Fire. Let that be the end of that. Good night!" 

And with that, he turned and walked off the porch. Lily watched as he crossed the lawn over to his own house. 

"Goodnight, James," she whispered, before walking back into her house. 

====== 

----> A/N: Awww... ((teardrop)) --MSQ. 


	15. Wizard Of Oz

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Fifteen ll Wizard Of Oz 

====== 

"Mum, can I please go to the movies?" Lily yelled as she thundered down the stairs. 

Rose was chopping up cottage cheese and carrots whilst humming when her daughter walked in, "Mum?" 

"Hmm?" Chop, chop, chop. 

"Can I please go to the movies?" Lily asked again. 

"Yes, sure you can, dear," Rose complied, scraping the diced carrot into a bowl, "Who are you going with?" 

"I'm flying solo this time," the redhead said, stealing a piece of cheese from the cutting board. 

"By yourself? That's never fun. Why don't you ask Pet to accompany you?" 

"Because..." Lily sighed, as she chewed on the cheese, "She's with Rinatta." 

"You know, I don't feel quite safe leaving Pet around with that girl anymore -- Rinatta has changed, you know--" Rose started to say. 

"Mum, you chat with dad about these things," Lily interrupted impatiently. 

"Oh, alright, alright. Why don't you cross over and invite James?" 

Lily frowned, "Mum, you know how I feel about him--" 

"--and I think it's a pity you two can't learn to get along," Rose cut in scathingly, emptying the carrot skins into the bin, "Now you march next door right at this moment and ask him." 

"Yes, sir," Lily said, turning around and rolling her eyes. 

"I saw that." 

"No you didn't." 

"True, but I _knew_ you did it anyway," Rose called after her daughter, smiling. 

Lily marched out of her house, down the front stops, down the path, across the pavement, up the Potter's driveway, and onto their porch. 

She pushed their doorbell. 

The door opened almost immediately and James' cautious face peered out. 

"Inferno!" 

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm going to the movies, and my mum _ordered me_, yes, _ordered me_ to invite you along." 

James stared at her. 

He blinked. 

She blinked. 

"Well?" she finally prompted. 

"What's a movies?" he asked with the innocence and brain capacity-look of a three-year-old. 

"It's quite cool," Lily said slowly, "And enjoyable. So are you in it?" 

"In what?" 

"Never mind," with a sigh, she turned on her heel and started down the driveway. 

"Oi Inferno! Red Fire! Lily! _Lily_!" James yelled after her, "I'm coming to whatever it is!" 

"Hurry up then! You'll need _Muggle_ money. I'll meet you out here in five minutes," Lily yelled back, feeling strangely happy that he was coming along. 

She turned around and caught his confused nod. 

_Six_ minutes later, the two were walking towards the mall. It was in considerable walking distance. James seemed confused, but he obviously didn't mind too much as there was LILY to guide him. 

--- 

When they finally reached the mall, Lily took charge. First things first. 

Every soldier must crawl on their stomach. 

Or something like that. 

"Let's have lunch first," she advised, heading to the Food Court. 

"Wait a second. Where _are_ we?" asked the poor, lost James. 

"This is where Muggles do their shopping," Lily explained slowly and clearly, "It's like Diagon Alley, except this is one big building." 

"Oh. Pretty cool," James said, his eyes averting towards a vacuum shop, "Oooh... my... what's that?" 

"Uhh, never mind," Lily grabbed his arm absently and started to drag him away. 

When they found a table in the Food Court, they began to bicker away on what to eat. 

"Look, we're both getting burgers and fries and there's nothing you can do about it!" Lily said finally. 

"But I want ice cream," James whined. 

"Fine! You'll get your bloody ice cream!" 

"I don't want blood-flavoured ice cream," he replied contritely, "Make it vanilla with _caramel_ sauce." 

"Oh, _shut up_!" Lily shot back to a grinning James, "Stay here, alright?" 

"Alr--" 

"Lily? Lily!" 

Lily whirled around and saw Kaitlin Munroe, a sort-of-friend of her's from primary school. 

"Kaitlin? Wow, hi!" she said chirpily, genuinely pleased to see her. 

"Hi Lily! It's really great to see you again," Kaitlin said with a beam. Her eyes slid sideways to James, "Who's this?" 

"Oh, this is James. He goes to my -- uhh -- high school." 

"Cool. Hi, I'm Kaitlin." 

"James." 

Lily looked from one to the other, feeling awkward. 

"I've brought two of my high school friends here as well," Kaitlin suddenly said. As if right on cue, two girls walked over. One was tall and slim, with long straight black hair and blue eyes. She had a sort of sullen look to her, but had a nice smile. The other girl was Italian with brown hair and eyes, and olive skin. 

"Claudia and Laura," Kaitlin introduced, "You two, this is Lily and her boyfriend, James." 

Lily stared at her. 

Then she looked at the two girls. 

Then she looked at James. 

He was staring at her oddly. 

"He's not my dog," was all Lily could manage to say. 

All three girls and James cried, "_What_?!" at the same time. 

Lily shook her head, "I mean, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend. Or a mere accquataince." 

"Oh, sorry," Kaitlin said with a giggle, "Ready for lunch?" 

So Lily and James were joined by the three girls. James got his vanilla ice cream with caramel sauce, though at first he was afraid Lily was going to get him icky blood ice cream. She had certainly threatened to! 

It became noticed by Lily that Kaitlin and Claudia were both flirting with James. It annoyed her in some ways. Laura was a nice girl, rather like Paige, and talked to Lily happily. 

"Wow, your high school's actually a boarding school?" Laura asked, looking amazed. 

"Yup. It's a really neat place," Lily said with a smile. 

After eating, Kaitlin asked, "So what were you two planning to do after lunch?" 

"Watch a movie," Lily said, slurping her milkshake in a way that would've been disgraceful to Petunia. 

"Really? So were we," Claudia said at once. 

Kaitlin smiled but Laura looked puzzled. 

"I thought we were going to go shop--" she started to say, but was cut off by Kaitlin. 

"What movie are you going to watch?" 

"Ummm..." Lily glanced at James warily, "The Wizard of Oz, I suppose." 

"Just like us!" Claudia said enthusiastically. 

Laura glanced at her sideways, "You said you'd seen it and hated it." 

"Did not." 

"Quiet, you two," Kaitlin said loudly, "Let's go to the cinema!" 

"Well, I'm not going," Laura said stubbornly, "Because _I_ was under the impression that we were going to go shopping. Well, I _am_ going shopping, and I hope you'll have an absolutely _lovely_ time watching the movie you claimed you hated. Goodbye Lily and James, it was nice meeting you." 

With that, the short girl turned on her heel and walked off briskly. 

Lily and James stared after her. Kaitlin grabbed his arm imaptiently, "Don't mind her. We can have fun without her!" 

"Errm -- yeah," James said distractedly, trying to pry her arm off his arm with his other hand. But that got grabbed by Claudia as well. The two girls dragged him towards the cinemas. 

Lily sighed and followed. 

"Okay, James and I will get the refreshments. Kaitlin, you and Lily get the tickets," Claudia requested -- no, _ordered_. Lily looked at her warily. What was with people ordering others today? 

Claudia's head was laid on James' shoulder and she was hugging his arm pretty tightly. James caught Lily's eye and gave her a "help me" look. 

Pity got the better of her. With a resigned sigh, she said, "Why don't you and Kaitlin get the tickets, and James and I will get the refreshments?" 

James gave her a quick smile. 

"Just friends, huh?" Claudia said nastily, glaring at the redhead down her nose, "Why don't we let James choose?" 

Well, honestly, Lily had never felt more insulted in her life. 

"Lily," the Potter boy said at once, devout relief shown on his face. He took her arm and steered her over to the refreshment counter. 

"Thanks," he said breathlessly. 

Lily hid a smile, "It's alright." Secretly, she was glad he had chosen her. 

_Ha! Lily -- one. Claudia -- zilch._

She bought some candy, two maxi boxes of popcorn and four Cokes. Reluctantly, they wandered back to Kaitlin and Claudia, who had the tickets. Claudia was still shooting Lily some pretty nasty looks. 

They went into the cinema. Because Claudia _insisted_, she sat beside James. But because James also _insisted_ he sat beside Lily. So it was like Lily, James, Claudia and Kaitlin. 

Kaitlin wasn't happy with this arrangement, because, "I don't like sitting next to the aisle." 

Too bad. 

When the movie started, the general, quiet murmur disappeared and everyone paid attention to the screen. That is, everyone but James. With one glance at the huge-moving-thingy-that-had-pictures-on-it, he turned away and began to experiment with the Muggle candy. 

Lily's green eyes were glued onto the screen as she absently passed the box of popcorn to James. He took it and looked at it warily. It was too dark so he couldn't make out what it was. 

So he stuck his hand in and pulled out a handful of soft stuff. Curiously, James put some in his mouth and chewed on it cautiously. 

_Hmm... so Muggles actually have popcorn. Well that's one thing we have in common._

James handed the box back, then looked around in a bored manner. He tried watching the "movie thing", but it seemed utterly boring to him. His eyes got used to the darkness and fell onto the bottle of something in his cup holder. 

Picking it up, he stared at it. He had the distinct feeling it was staring back. 

_A staring contest, ay? This -- means -- war!_

Ten minutes later, Lily bestowed a cautious glance over to James, who had been staring very intently at his bottle of Coke for about fifteen minutes. 

"Potter, what are you doing?" she whispered, taking a gummi bear and putting it in her mouth. She noticed Claudia shooting her a dirty look. 

James snapped out of his contest at once, "Err -- nothing. What's this?" 

"It's a Muggle drink called Coca Cola, but people call it Coke for short. It's fizzy and prone to make you burp, but it's still nice," Lily explained peaceably, giving her usual-odd-view of things. She settled back in her chair and lost herself in the movie. 

James stared at her. Then he looked back at the "Coke". He put his hand on the cap and tried to unscrew it, but ended up dropping it on the floor instead. Panicking slightly, he leant forward and tried to see where it had gone. Through the darkness, he distinctly saw the outline of the bottle rolling... rolling... 

Down the aisle! 

James leapt up suddenly, causing Lily to yell as he shoved his elbow in the box of popcorn (which was sitting in her lap) and causing it to tip over. 

"Sorry!" he whispered loudly, squeezing past her and tearing after his bottle, which was still rolling down the stairs to the front of the cinema. 

When he finally retrieved it, he triumphantly straightened up and was bedazzled at the many rows of seats. Uncertainly, James began to climb back up the stairs, keeping an eye out for red hair. He saw Lily waving a few rows up, and made his way back. 

"That was scary," he whimpered, sliding back into his seat. Claudia smiled at him and patted his arm. 

"It's alright, you're safe now," she simpered, lying her head on his shoulder. 

On the other side of him, Lily let out a snort of sarcastic laughter. 

Shooting her a scathing look, James defiantly unscrewed the cap of the Coke. 

You all know what happens to a bottle of Coke when it's been shaken up -- or has been violently tossed around. 

"Uh oh," he murmured as the liquid started to dribble down the sides, "Uhhh -- Lily?" 

"Shh! This part looks good." 

"But--" 

"SHH!" 

James helplessly glanced around, feeling the fizzyness ooze down his hands. 

"What's the matter?" Claudia asked, her voice full of concern. She rested her hand on James' leg, causing him to jump in his panic and shock, causing him to let go of his bottle of Coke, and causing that to come contact with Claudia's head. 

Swearing loudly, Claudia screamed afterwards as the Coke splashed on her. 

"SHHH!" several angry people hissed at her. 

"Sorry," James said sheepishly. Lily was obviously trying not to laugh. 

Kaitlin and Claudia left to the ladies' room, to James' somewhat relief. 

"You know, that wasn't a really smart move," Lily tried to say with a straight face. 

"Yeah right," James scoffed, "We both know it was an _excellent_ move." 

When the girls returned, James had already moved onto experimenting the candy. He reached for the first packet. 

He held it up so that some light could shine on it. He made out the word, "Skittles". 

Tearing the packet apart, he took one single little coloured ball and chewed on it contentedly. 

And we get a thumbs up from Mr. Potter. 

But still... no special effects. It was kind of boring. 

_Muggle candy... sure it tastes nice, but it's so BORING._

He had a try of the _Hubba Bubba_ bubblegum, but it was definitely no match for Drooble's. The chocolate frogs were so... _still_ and lifeless. The lollipops were alright, but awfully boring just like the Skittles-thingies. Something called gummi bears and jelly babies tasted properly awful to James. They reminded him of medicine. 

After that, he tried holding a conversation with Lily but she shushed him every time he opened his mouth. Left to entertain himself, James pulled out his backpack and took out Chocolate Frogs (the REAL thing) and a package of Bertie Bott's Beans. 

Lily didn't seem to notice. 

When James had finished eating some good ol' Wizard candy, he offered a dirt- and bogie-flavoured bean to the unsuspecting Kaitlin and Claudia. They were about to accept them when-- 

"Potter!" Lily hollered in a whisper, grabbing his arm and inspecting the beans, "Don't you _dare_ give them those!" 

"They deserve a treat, Red Fire," James said sweetly. 

"_No_ Wizard candy, James," she said seriously. He knew it was rare for her to call him by his first name, so he reluctantly complied and put away the beans. 

But ten minutes, James couldn't resist offering a Chocolate Frog to Claudia. Lily caught him in the act and grabbed his hand again, this time not letting go. This suited him perfectly fine. 

When the movie finally ended, James couldn't have been happier. Spending about two hours cooped up in a dark place, sitting in the same spot and eating _boring_ candy had now replaced James' idea of hell. 

"Oh, that was a good movie," Lily said happily, as they filed out of the cinema. 

"No it's not; it was boring." 

"That's because you didn't even watch it," Lily said with a frosty sigh. James just smiled at her jerkily. 

After a frosty, practical and a little _too_ intimate goodbye with Kaitlin and Claudia, Lily and James left the mall and walked back home. Lily talked about how wonderful the movie was, and James listened just to keep her happy. 

When they reached their houses, they had an awkward goodbye before returning to their families. 

====== 

---->A/N: Preeeeeeeetty cool! --MSQ. 


	16. Anna's Disappearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can**

Chapter Sixteen ll Anna's Disappearance

======

"Lily!" Petunia called as soon as Lily walked through the front door.

"Petunia!" Lily imitated her with a smile, "What's up?"

"Nothing; how was the movies?" Petunia asked, following her younger sister into the kitchen.

"Pretty good, I watched the Wizard of Oz. How was Rinatta?" Lily looked in the fridge and took out a bottle of milk. She wandered over to the cupboard and began to search for chocolate flavouring.

"She was okay," Petunia said dismissively, "Hey, get me a glass, will you? Anyway... how was _James_?"

Lily rolled her eyes as she put the two glasses down onto the counter and handed a spoon to Petunia, "He was _fine_. Didn't even watch the movie."

There was a brief silence as both girls heaped spoons of chocolate powder into their glasses.

"So did you have fun?" Petunia wanted to know, watching as Lily poured milk into her glass.

Lily said nothing for a moment as she poured milk into her own glass. She then stirred it all up. Petunia lifted her glass to her mouth casually and took a sip.

The redhead was about to answer 'no', on account of James. But as she mixed the last of the milk and chocolate together, she realised she _had_ had a bit of fun. Going to the movies alone would've been boring.

"Yup," she said, grinning as Petunia almost choked at her unexpected answer.

---

Lily spent the rest of the summer holidays with her family and sometimes with James. She constantly owled Anna and Paige, and Sirius, Remus and Peter too. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves as well.

When Lily's Hogwarts' letter arrived again, it was a joyous, sunny morning. The birds were singing, the air was clear and fresh and there was not a single cloud in the sky. It was peaceful and harmonious until--

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lily, who had been brushing her teeth sleepily, immediately became alert and ran out of the bathroom. She rushed to where the noise had came from. Petunia's bedroom.

"_Ahhh_!"

She burst into Petunia's bedroom. Her older sister, looking utmost terrified, was standing on her bed in the corner of her room. She was holding a pillow up as if it was a baseball bat.

"Petunia, what the _bloody hell_ are you doing?!" Lily shrieked, still feeling panicked.

"It's -- THAT!" she screamed and ducked as something like a ball of feathers swooped over her head.

Lily stared at it.

"Whoa, Pet. Pet! _Pet_! Stop it! That's an owl!"

"Well make it go away!"

The two girls struggled for awhile. Finally, Lily caught the ruffled and frightened owl in her arms and held it for long enough to take the letter it had tied around it's leg.

"What is it?" gasped Petunia, watching her sister read the piece of parchment.

"It's my Hogwarts letter."

"_Again_?"

"Pet, we recieve one every year. This has my booklist for second year," Lily explained.

"Uhh okay," Petunia said, looking thoroughly confused, "Well that settles it. OUT OF MY BEDROOM!"

A screaming and laughing Lily got chased out of the room by her older sister who was striking her with her pillow.

---

_Snap. Crackle. Pop._

Petunia and Lily were having rice bubbles for breakfast. Rose was busy, as usual, at the sink washing coffee mugs.

"Mum," Lily said between spoonfuls, "I need to go to Diagon Alley to get my Hogwarts' stuff for this year."

"Alright then, dear," Rose said, turning around and sitting at the kitchen table, "Pet, why won't you put any milk on that?"

"Because soggy cereal is gross," Petunia said matter-of-factly.

"But then so is dry cereal," Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, that's why I don't like eating cereal."

"Why don't you pour milk on it, then eat it really quickly before it gets soggy?" the redhead suggested, licking her spoon.

"Because I don't like eating my meals fast," Petunia said with a grin, knowing this would agitate her sister and mother. She was a fussy eater.

"Anyway Lily, I can't take you to Diagon Alley today. I have a meeting to attend to," Rose continued smoothly, putting yoghurt over her muesli.

"But--" Lily started, "We're booked out for the rest of the week, and I return back to Hogwarts in a week's time. There's no other day I can go!"

Rose frowned, thinking hard, while Petunia looked at her mother interestedly.

"I'll go talk to Cheryl today, and maybe we can arrange for you to go with the Potters. I'm sure James needs to buy his things as well," was her final verdict.

Lily sighed on the outside, but warmed up on the inside of spending another day with James.

She wondered if she was going crazy.

---

Cheryl Potter had dropped both Lily and James off at Diagon Alley, making them both promise that they would stick together and not wander off by themselves.

"Stay strictly in Diagon Alley, and don't go anywhere else. James, dear, look after Lily, alright? I'll be back in a couple of hours -- at around three o'clock. You two have lunch here, I'm expecting you'll behave yourselves, now, won't you? I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron then. Bye dears, have fun and be careful!"

As soon as she had left, the two began to argue.

"Gringotts!" 

"Apothecary!"

"_Gringotts!_"

"_Apothecary!_"

"_GRINGOTTS!_"

"_APOTHECARY!_"

"Potter, listen up," Lily said through clenched teeth, "_If_ we go to Gringotts, we can get our money to go and _buy_ something from the _Apothecary_."

James looked at her a few seconds. Then he smiled, "Oh yeah."

A thoroughly annoyed Lily led the way to the big, stone building that looked like it would collapse any moment.

When they reached the glass doors, the two saw a little message on the doors that they obviously hadn't noticed the previous year.

_'Enter stranger but take heed,  
Of what awaits the sin of greed.  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours.  
Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there.'_

"You know, legend goes that dragons guard the vaults," James told Lily as they pushed the doors and strolled in.

"Really?" Lily said, shuddering a little.

"No."

She glared at him.

When they had filled their bags with gold, they headed over to the Apothecary; then to Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkin's Robes (James had grown a few inches taller), the funny 'Train Tickets' store and finally, Florean Fortescue's.

They licked their gigantic ice creams as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Cheryl. As they sat there, James licked the caramel sauce off his ice cream and looked rather unhappy.

"The holidays are over," he said mournfully, his eyes not meeting Lily's.

Lily was surprised. She couldn't recall seeing James upset before.

"Cheer up. Hogwarts is cool. And we'll see all of our friends again."

James brightened up a little as he smiled, "I suppose so. I've seen one of my friends already, though..."

Lily assumed he had meant Remus or Sirius had visited over the summer. 

She had no idea that his little "friend" was actually her.

---

There was generally a lot of bickering as Lily and James dragged their suitcases and overnight bags to Alex Potter's car.

"Ow!" she screeched as James dropped his heavy trunk on her foot for the third time.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, throwing it into the boot of the car.

The Potters were driving Lily to King's Cross Station.

With some help from Alex, she finally managed to throw the last of her belongings into the car. Will, Rose and Petunia was standing in the driveway.

Lily ran back to them and hugged each of them tightly.

"Be careful, Lily, and have fun," Rose whispered, holding her daughter close.

"I will, mum," Lily smiled as she fought back tears. _Another year without her family..._

Petunia had a few tears in her eyes as she hugged her younger sister.

Finally, the redhead was in the car beside James, waving at her family.

James insisted on singing "BINGO" all the way to King's Cross. When they reached the station, they were in a rather big rush.

"You go through first, Lily, dear," Cheryl said hastily, "Come on, now, let's not dawdle."

Lily, grasping firmly onto the trolley, ran straight at the barrier between Platform Nine and Ten.

"OWIE HELL!"

Gasping, the redhead wheeled her trolley away. It revealed Sirius lying on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, Sirius! I'm so sorry!" she cried, helping him to his feet.

"Hello Lily," Sirius said painfully, getting to his feet.

"What were you doing standing there anyway?"

Sirius grinned and shrugged, "Ya never know when some pretty girl's going to knock you off your feet."

Lily rolled her eyes. At that moment, James materialized through the barrier.

"Onto the train, you guys," Sirius said urgently, before any greetings could start to fly by, "It's leaving in a couple of minutes."

Lily and James got their belongings onto the train, and boarded on. They found the compartment Remus, Paige, Sirius and Peter were in.

"Hi!" Lily squealed, hugging Paige tightly. She was a little taller than when Lily had first seen her, and her hair was a lot curlier and lighter.

"What did you do to your hair?" Lily asked, aghast.

Paige laughed, "I got it permed and bleached it a little. Like it?"

"It's nice," was Lily's reply.

"Hey, where's Anna?" she finally asked, after everyone had hugged and asked the boring question of how their summers had been.

"Uhhhh..." Remus glanced around, "I don't know..."

The doors shut and the train creaked as it began to move.

"I hope she didn't miss it," Paige said, shuddering.

Sirius and James just shrugged. 

Peter spoke up, "Look what I got!"

He produced a Remembrall.

"That's wicked, Pete," Lily said, staring as the transparent sphere began to cloud up with scarlet smoke.

"I think you've forgotten something," Paige said, also looking at the Remembrall.

Peter looked at it, then frowned.

After awhile, the four boys put their heads together and began to whisper about "top secret" stuff, although it was obvious they were discussing about this year's pranks.

"Alright, I can't take anymore of this," Lily said, after five minutes of hushed whispering coming from the Marauders, "Paige, let's go look for Anna. She's got to be on this train somewhere."

Paige nodded, and the two girls left the compartment.

As soon as they had left, the boys returned to their normal positions, instead of huddling together.

"So what's the deal with Lily, Jamie-boy?" Sirius asked good-naturedly.

"What do you mean?" James asked, completely nonplussed.

"Oh come on, we all know that you live right next door to her. Did you two get together over the summer?" Remus asked slyly.

"We... went shopping? And out to dinner?" James tried, still confused.

"_Out to dinner_?!" Remus and Sirius chorused.

"With our families -- family bonding," James said slowly.

"Oh."

"So your parents like each other, then?" Remus asked.

"Of course they do! Why else would they get married?" James said, exasperated.

"No, not _them_," Sirius rolled his eyes, "I mean, yes them. But them _and_ Lily's parents."

"Oh," James was still puzzled at the random topic of conversation, "Yeah, I suppose they like each other. But not in the sense that they'd get married."

Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Yes... so..." Sirius said suddenly. He glanced at Remus, and nodded.

"When'sthewedding?" they said in unison.

James frowned, "I _told_ you, my parents and Evan's parents aren't getting married! That's like a -- foursome!"

Remus looked at him pityingly. He turned to Sirius, "He doesn't get it."

"Figures," Sirius said with a sigh, "Let me rephrase that, James. When'syourwedding?"

"_My_ wedding, you say," James said, looking utterly astounded, "I have no idea. When is it?"

"Well, you know, I was hoping you'd tell me."

"But I can't. Who am I getting married to?"

"I don't know, who _are_ you getting married to?" Lily said, walking back into the compartment right at that moment with Paige behind her.

Remus and Sirius began to laugh. Peter was chuckling.

"Couldn't find Anna?" Remus asked the two girls after he had calmed down.

Paige shook her head solemnly, "It's like she's fallen through a blackhole in cyberspace."

"Wait a minute," James said, frowning, "Did you two even bother to _look_ for her? You're back pretty soon."

Lily and Paige went a bit pink.

"Well, we _did_ explore a bit!" the redhead said indignantly.

"Uh huh, I'm sure..."

"Oh, that's it. We're looking for her again," Lily snapped moodily, leaping up and grabbing Paige's hand.

"Well, talk about mood swings," Sirius mumbled as the two girls left again.

---

Lily and Paige searched the train thoroughly, but could not find their other best friend. When they finally returned back to their own compartment, it was past midday and the four boys were all asleep, surrounded by half-eaten Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties and assorted candy wrappers.  
  
With a small smile on her face, Lily murmured, "I suppose the witch-with-the-trolley has already come by." Paige nodded. She tiptoed past a sleeping Sirius and sat beside him. Picking up a half-eaten Chocolate Frog, she turned to Lily, "You don't suppose Sirius bit this, do you?"

Lily chuckled quietly, "Just eat it, Paige."

She looked around and found a whole Cauldron Cake in James' lap. She reached over and took it from him. As she did, her emerald eyes fell on the sleeping James.

_He looks so... adorable._

Grimacing slightly at this thought, she straightened up, turned away from Sleeping Beauty (yeah, _right_) and bit into her cake furiously.

---

"Fir's years, firs' years!"

"Where are _we_ supposed to go?" James asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Second years and above to the carriages," called a prefect.

"Well that answers it," Sirius said, pushing past people and leading the way to the carriages.

They got into an empty one. Paige sighed as she laid her head onto the window pane, "Where do you think she is?"

"Anna?" Remus said quietly, "I have no idea. But no biggie -- we'll see her at the feast."

"I hope so," Lily said dubiously.

When the carriages reached the castle, they climbed the stone steps to the castle. Lily felt a warm relief sweep over her as she saw the big, welcoming castle. She had missed Hogwarts so much.

"Ah, dear wonderful Great Hall," Paige murmured blissfully, as they walked in and took their spots at the Gryffindor table. When the rest of the school were seated, the double doors opened. In marched Professor McGonagall, leading a large group of terrified first years.

"Wow, so tiny," James murmured, "I don't remember being _that_ small, _ever_."

Meanwhile, Lily kept a lookout for Anna.

Professor McGonagall explained the Sorting to the first years, who all seemed to look undoubtedly terrified.

Lily remember how scared _she_ had been.

"Now, this year, the Sorting Hat will read out the names," Professor McGonagall finished earnestly.

_Well that's a change,_ Lily thought vaguely, as her eyes fell upon the tattered hat perched upon the three-legged stool.

Professor McGonagall nodded briefly towards the first years, then sat in her place at the High Table.

The Sorting Hat suddenly burst into a song.

_"Oh when you take one glance at me.  
You'll think me very ugly.  
But when I sort you in your house,  
You'll praise and even hug me._

I've got the lot of brains in me,  
The founders put them there.  
So when you put me on your head,  
You'll find my choice is fair.

There's Gryffindor, bold and brave,  
With courage that'd never fail.  
Mighty and determined,  
Good Gryffindor will always prevail.

And Ravenclaw, clever as can be,  
With brains and huge cleverness.  
Witty, quick and smart,  
This house would always be of the best.

Always good and loyal,  
Hufflepuff serves well.  
With little nerves, but good friendship,  
This is a loyal house, you can tell.

And Slytherin, power loving Slytherin,  
Determined to the end.  
You can count on them to help you,  
Even if the roads has it's bends.

So put me on your head,  
I'll look into your mind.  
I'll see what house you belong in,  
There's nothing I can't find!"

"Why didn't it sing last year?" Paige asked Remus as the Great Hall burst into hearty applause. Remus merely shrugged.

"I can sing better than that!" James proclaimed boldly.

Lily snorted.

When the clapping finished, the Sorting began. And while Lily watched the terrified first years get sorted, she never felt more at home.

======

---->A/N: I know this random but... I like my home. Hehe. And don't you just love my Sorting Hat song? LOL. Yep, I made it up. 100% by me. ((VERY PROUD... NOT)) --MSQ. 


	17. All Over Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can**

Chapter Seventeen ll All Over Again

======

"Beckeleg, Nicholas!"

Lily was surprised to find herself startled to hear the Sorting Hat calling out the names. It was certainly a change.

"Slytherin!"

_First person to get sorted goes to Slytherin. Now that's what I call bad luck..._

After a long list of first years that all got sorted into the four Houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin; Lily found herself desperately sleepy. And hungry. She kept scanning the table for any signs of Anna, but she wasn't to be seen anywhere.

One name, however, caught her attention.

"Potter, Arabella!"

Lily sat up straighter and watched as a short black-haired girl stormed out of the thinned-crowd of first years. Instead of beholding a look of utmost terror, she looked beyond annoyed.

The rest of the Great Hall watched as she grabbed the Sorting Hat, threw it down onto the ground and began to stamp on it.

"It's Raven!" she screeched, "Raven, Raven, _Raven_!"

Everyone broke out into an indistinct murmur of interest and amusement as Professor McGonagall, looking harassed, jumped from her seat and ran down to restrain the girl named Arabella -- or not.

"Hey, is she related to you?" Lily asked James curiously.

He simply nodded while he smiled, "Yeah. She's one of my many cousins."

"Err -- so what's the matter with her?" Lily wanted to know, as McGonagall calmed the girl down and made her sit on the stool.

"She hates the name Arabella. So we call her Raven -- I'll tell you the rest later."

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat proclaimed Arabella Potter.

"Figures," Lily heard James whisper as they clapped with the others.

"Potter, Courtney!"

Lily raised her eyebrows as another girl stepped forward from the group. She also had black hair.

"Gryffindor!"

"_How--_" Lily whispered aside to James.

"Potter, Owen!"

"Gryffindor!"

"_--many--_"

"Potter, Robert!"

"Gryffindor!"

"_--eleven-year-old--_"

"Potter, Ruby!"

"Gryffindor!"

"_--cousins do you have?!_"

"A few," James said with a complacent smile.

There was a buzz of interested murmur as the five new Gryffindors sat themselves at the table. It was obvious which House was going to have the most first years for that year.

When the Great Hall quietened down, the Sorting continued. It finally ended with "Watson, Terry!" ("Ravenclaw!"). Then Professor Dumbledore said a few wise words, _then_ the Welcome Banquet began.

Just as Lily was about to tuck into some delicious-looking chops, there came a--

"LILY! PAIGE!"

Paige choked on her pumpkin juice (as per usual) and looked up to see a wild Anna tearing towards them, her now-golden-blonde hair streaming behind her.

"ANNA!" both girls screamed, causing other people around to curse at their high-pitched noises.

The three girls flungs themselves onto each other, squealing and saying all sorts of incoherent things while they hugged.

"Anna, I demand to know where the ruddy hell were you!" Paige exclaimed, as they finally sat down to eat.

Anna chuckled and her blue eyes twinkled, "I missed the Hogwarts Express."

Lily and Paige glanced at each other and cracked up laughing.

"I don't see how that's funny," Anna said disdainfully, while smirking herself.

"Neither do I," Lily hiccuped, "Anyway... how did you get here?"

Anna was choosing a baked potato, "Umm... generally, my parents went psycho and so I owled Dumbledore... Then he appeared and all this stuff happened. I was taken to the Ministry of Magic place -- it's _really_ pretty -- and Dumbledore talked to all these important-looking people. From what I heard, he had a hard time convincing them to do something. I sat at the Ministry for like _six hours_ while Dumbledore spoke with them. But it wasn't that bad. Dumbledore arranged for me to go on a tour guide so I didn't _really_ have to sit for six hours. The place is bloody amazing! Anyway, finally, Dumbledore convinced the important-people and they set up a thing called a Portkey. While they set that thing up, Dumbledore had already left. Finally, I came whizzing here. It was really the most uncomfortable way to travel."

Paige was pretended to snore.

"Oh, sod off!" Anna said with a giant grin, "I'm sure my wonderful story wasn't quite as boring as Professor Binn's!"

"Sure comes close," Lily said mischievously.

Just as Anna was about to hurl a witty comeback, there was a scream further down the Gryffindor table. Lily recognised the girl who had screamed to be Ruby Potter. She was wiping some sort of brown sauce off her robes, while yelling at one of her cousins.

"I swear to Merlin, Owen, you are so going to _die_. If you don't stop -- BLOODY THROWING FOOD AT ME -- I'm owling Aunt Joanna first thing tonight!" Ruby said furiously yet triumphantly.

Owen Potter whitened a bit, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"You better keep your fork to yourself, Owen," said Courtney Potter loftily. As Lily looked at her and Owen, she saw a lot of similiarities in their facial features, "Mum'll send a Howler if Ruby owls her and tells her what you've been doing."

Owen said nothing. He grimaced as he continued to eat.

"All your cousins, James?" Anna asked, also listening.

James nodded, "Annoying lot..."

"That's harsh," Lily retorted.

"Well, they are. Sometimes."

"So what were you saying about Arabella?" Lily asked, helping herself to some steak-and-kidney pie.

"Uhh... she hates the name?" James said, trying to remember, "Oh yeah, that's right. She hates the name--" Lily rolled her eyes, "--hated it ever since she was tiny. Then her younger sister began to call her Ray when she was only a baby. Ray turned into Raven somehow... and the name has stuck. Interesting story, right?"

All three girls were pretending to sleep again.

"What's the matter, not enough sleep?" Sirius asked innocently.

They ate away at the feast, until it was time for pudding. The several dishes of chicken, vegetable, pies, casseroles and such disappeared, and were replaced with dishes of jelly, ice cream, cakes, tarts and... more.

"Hey," Lily said suddenly, remembering, "Are Courtney and Owen twins?"

James nodded, "Yep."

"OI JAMES!"

James sighed, put down his fork and craned his neck so that he faced his five cousins, "WHAT?!" he yelled back.

"PASS -- ME -- THE -- TREACLE -- TART!" Robert Potter bellowed so loudly as if he and James were speaking across the Quidditch pitch, as opposed to only being separated by half a dozen seats.

James picked up a tart and hurled it over to Robert, who caught it on the full.

"THANKS!"

"You're bloody welcome," James murmured under his breath, though with a distant smile on his face.

When they finished eating, Dumbledore said some more words, they sang the school song, then they went off to the Gryffindor tower.

Lily let herself drink in the surroundings of the wonderful common-room. Scarlet and so full of warmth. The armchairs and couches looked welcoming and tantalisingly soft. The bright orange fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace. The Gryffindor flag spread across the top of the common-room was gleaming with pride.

Lily, Paige and Anna waved goodbye and said good night to the Marauders, before proceeding up the stairs to their dormitory. When they went in, they found Scarlett McKenzie, one of their room mates, already there.

"Hello you three," Scarlett said softly, smiling cheerfully. She was a fairly quiet and shy girl, but also _very_ pretty and nice.

"Hi Scarlett! Have you seen Carol anywhere?" Lily wanted to know. Carol was the other girl in their dormitory.

Scarlett shook her head, "She's transferred to some school in Russia. There's a new girl taking her place." She glanced at the unfamiliar trunk and bags at the end of the bed Carol used to occupy.

"Oh," Paige looked stricken, "I _did_ look forward to seeing Carol again."

The other three nodded. They stayed silent and still for a moment. Then Anna said, "It'd be nice meeting the new girl, though."

The others nodded again. No one made any snide comments about new girls because Scarlett had only transferred to Hogwarts near the end of their first year.

Just as Lily was about to open her turnk, the door to their dorm opened and in entered a girl. The New Girl. She was short, about an inch shorter than Lily. She had shining black hair that looked like it was purple, that cascaded down in ringlets just passed her shoulders. She had a merry expression on her face, starry blue eyes and dimples.

"Hi?" she said cautiously, smiling uncertainly.

"Good morning!" Paige said benevolently, making the other girls chuckle.

"I believe it's night time, Paige," Anna said loftily, then she turned to the girl, "Hello."

"Good morning," she said with a laugh, "Did a girl named Carol Ensign used to sleep here?"

"She sure did."

"Oh... I'm the girl taking her spot," she bit her lip nervously.

No one said anything.

"Well, hello!" Lily said cheerfully and suddenly, coming forward and seizing the girl's arm, "I'm Lily Evans and I hope you'll find your stay her for the next few years quite pleasant."

"Which is not expected when you're around us!" Paige chimed in. Everyone laughed.

"Just kidding," Paige said warmly, "I'm sure you'll find it pleasant around us--" Scarlett and Anna coughed, "--Oh, be quiet, you too. I'm Paige Bernard."

"I'm Anna Charley."

"Scarlett McKenzie."

"Well, it's very nice meeting you all," the girl said with another laugh, "My name is Diana Vessie. But everyone calls me Di because, according to them, Di-a-na takes too long to say."

The girls chuckled politely.

They began to unpack, while joking around and talking about their summers. Di didn't say too much about herself, just expressed her opinions on what the other girls were saying. Occasionally, she'd crack a joke.

Finally, they were all dressed in their pyjamas and nightgowns, sitting cross-legged on their beds and still talking.

"Hogwarts looks really good so far," Di said with a blissful sigh.

"Yeah, it is," Anna agreed.

"Where did you go last year?" Scarlett wanted to know.

"Kernsiff Academy of Witchcraft. It was an all-girls school. It was pretty cool, but I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts."

After a bit more talking, they turned off the lights and went to bed.

---

"Oh nooo. We have History of Magic first today," Anna groaned.

They all groaned as well as they sat down at the breakfast table, inspecting their new timetables.

Lily had just poured milk on her cereal when James, Sirius, Remus and Peter joined them. They hadn't made any new acquaitances that she knew of. She introduced them to Di, and they all said hi.

The boys were still whispering about pranks. Di looked at them in puzzlement.

"Are they always like this?"

"No," Anna said slowly, "I don't think so..."

James lifted his head up, "Hey, Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow. Want to try, Sirius?"

"Yep."

Lily looked up in interest. She liked flying and loved watching Quidditch games.

Sirius caught her look, "Want to come as well, Lilykins?"

"Yeah, sure!'"

The time came for classes. They walked to their boring, plain, History of Magic classroom.

"He's invincible and you know it, so clap your hands," Sirius was belting out loudly as they strode down the corridor, "He's invincible and you know it, so clap your hands. Who is so invincible? Let me spell it, W-Y-N-T-O-N-E, he's invincible and you know it, so clap your hands."

"What kinda song is that?" Paige wanted to know.

"It's like a demented version of 'if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands'," Lily said, chuckling.

"My little brother likes to sing it," Sirius said shortly.

"You have a brother?" Lily asked in interest.

"Unfortunately," he said bitterly.

Lily stopped talking; she noted how hard and bitter Sirius' voice sounded whenever the subject of his family was brought up.

Professor Binns didn't seem to realise a new pupil in his class. As soon as everyone sat down, he began to talk.

Ten minutes later, most of the class were asleep or on the verge of sleeping.

"... these Invincibility Charms are extremely helpful and can be essential in extreme cases... ...are only two in the entire wizard world... ...owned by two girls... ....unfortunately these Charms are impossible to create... ....they are Non-Tradable Class F... not only that, these Charms are the mark of evil..."

Lily, who was actually paying a tiny bit of attention, drowsily wrote down a few notes. She looked up at the blackboard and vaguely saw the picture of an Invincibility Charm that Professor Binns had drawn up. She copied the drawing into her notebook before nodding off to sleep.

Beside Lily, Anna poked a quill into her shoulder and silently pushed a piece of parchment over.

_Boring, isn't it?_

With a small sigh, Lily scrawled '_Sure is_' on it.

======

----> A/N: Fun, fun, fun. Fun. ((yawn)) --MSQ. 


	18. Show Your Talent!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can**

Chapter Eighteen ll Show Your Talent!

======

"GOOD PASS, POTTER!" Xander Corringman yelled, stopping briefly in mid-air. He was the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and was known to have some sort of obession with winning the Quidditch Cup.

"Err -- thanks!" James yelled back awkwardly; he then cursed and almost did a forward-tumble on his broom as a crazy Bludger came whirring past his head.

"Sorry James!" Sirius shouted cheerfully, waving his Bludger-bat wildly in the air.

They were at the Quidditch tryouts. Four of the original seven players on the team had been seventh-years the previous year, and had left Hogwarts. Now there were four positions open: all three Chasers and one Beater. Xander was the Seeker, Melanie Keiko was the Keeper and Rhys Milborough was the other Beater.

Lily and James were trying out for Chaser, and Sirius, for Beater. He said he liked hitting crazy, wild, black balls.

Paige and Anna were sitting at the stands, eating crumpets (in the afternoon, yes) and occasionally yelling encouraging comments up to their friends. Remus was sitting with them, tossing a toy Quaffle in the air. Peter was scoffing down muffins. Di had had a very strange "family emergency" and had taken off in the middle of Potions.

Lily kept her eyes on the Quaffle and watched it zigzag between James and another third-year boy who was quite good. James then got called off, and another girl took his place.

"Go Lily, go Lily, go Lily," Paige was chanting.

Lily felt herself flush and almost dropped the Quaffle when Joanna (the other girl try-out-er) passed it to her.

The Quidditch tryouts lasted for another hour, until Xander called them to stop. He looked quite pleased, which was a good sign.

"You guys did great," he said to Lily and James. Melanie Keiko smiled at them as she walked past.

"I'll post the list of people who got in on McGonagall's office door next week," Xander called to the eager and hopeful students gathered around him, "Good day to you all!"

"That was horrible," Lily said mournfully, trudging up the stone steps to the castle.

"As if," Paige scoffed, "You did beautifully. Absotively beautifully. Don't you agree, Anna?"

Anna, who was giggling at something Remus had been saying to her, was caught off-guard, "What? Yeah -- sure!"

As soon as they were in the Entrance Hall, Lily's eye caught on something put up on the stone wall. Walking over, she read it out loud, "Talent quest on next week, Wednesday night. After dinner."

At these words, light seemed to dawn on Paige's face.

"Let's enter!" she said at once.

"Merlin, no," Anna said edgily.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Y--"

"Hi, guys," came a weary voice behind them.

It was Di, but did she ever look different. Her face was pale and peaky, her eyes droopy, giving the appearance of a basset hound, and her hair was frizzy and dry.

Lily stared. What had happened to her?

"Hey Di," she said gently.

Di smiled wanly.

"Everything sorted out?" Anna asked her.

Confusement spread across Di's face for a moment. Then it disappeared.

"Oh -- yeah, of course. Everything's fine. But -- um, I think they'll be a lot more of these sort of emergencies. Things are crazy -- and heptic -- and... oh look, a talent quest."

Her eyes had quickly averted to the poster.

"Yeah!" Paige squealed, "And guess what?! We're going to enter!"

"Really?" a cheerful smile appeared on Di and it was relieving sight, "Can I join?"

"Sure!" Lily said with a grin.

"Well, count me out," Anna said shortly.

Lily and Paige spent the next five minutes convincing Anna to join. Finally, she gave in.

After that was decided, they moved up to the common-room, then to their dormitory and planned.

Or decided.

Same thing.

"Let's put on a play!"

"No way; it would take forever," Anna said at once.

"She has a point," Di said as Paige opened her mouth to protest.

"A dance?" Lily suggested.

"It'd also take too long to learn and make up."

Silence.

"A song?" Lily tried again, shutting an eye.

Paige grinned, "Yeah! And like, some of us could dance while one of us sings -- and when it's the chorus we all sing it -- how about that?"

"All right, but it would have to be easy and simple dance moves," Anna complied, "And we'd have to repeat the moves over, 'cos we can't learn too many moves. It's next week. We don't have enough time."

"I know, I know. Don't worry, we can do this," Paige said firmly.

It was then the time to decide WHAT SONG.

"Everything little step I take, you will be there..." Lily started to sing to herself.

Anna pulled a sour face, "Never!"

Lily giggled. Di and Paige looked puzzled.

"I suppose we'll have to comply to Muggle songs?" Paige said loftily.

"Yeah, Muggle songs are the best," Lily said with a grin. She high-fived Anna.

"Well, happy thinking!" Paige said with a smile.

Sileeeeeeeeence...

"I wanna do it with Madonna," Lily sang quietly.

Anna grinned at once, "That's a terrific song! Let's do that!"

"Hum it for us," Di requested.

Anna and Lily complied and gave Paige and Di a general idea of what the tune was like. They agreed it was a good song to sing and dance to.

"Great!" Lily said enthusiastically, "So, who should do the singing?"

"You!"

---

"I... am--so--bloody--nervous," Anna squealed -- nervously. Her face seemed to be glowing, which could have been the blush and that glittery stuff around her eyes.

"You'll do fine," Lily reassured, "I mean, think about me! I have to _sing_!"

"You have an amazing voice, Lily," Paige said firmly, clutching onto a sheaf of parchment tightly. The parchment was the programme for the talent quest, which was to be held in a few minutes time.

"We're on... after three performances!" Paige said hysterically, staring at the programme, "How did we get so high up in the list?! Why can't we be last?! _WHY_?!"

"Calm down, Paige," Di said with a giggle, "That way, we'll have it over and done with."

"I think it's starting!" Lily exclaimed in a horrifed yet delighted whisper, trying to look into the Great Hall from backstage. "...now let the talents of Hogwarts begin!" they heard Dumbledore say heartily, which was followed by an enormous erupture (probably clapping).

The first performance was by a timid first-year, an Asian girl who had very pretty dark brown eyes. She played a beautiful song on the piano, that earned her enormous applause from the school. She left the stage with her face flushed badly.

The second performance was by a fairly large group of girls who did a fast dance to a... fast song. The third performance was by a seventh year boy who played the guitar and sang. He was good at playing, but not so great in the singing.

Finally, it was time for the girls.

Lily stepped on stage, feeling quite nervous. She looked down and immediately saw James smiling at her floppily and teasingly.

She'd wipe that smirk off his face!

"Hello, everyone," she said into the microphone; she shuddered a little a she heard her own voice echo through the hall, "I'll be singing a song... and my friends will do the acting... Okay? Okay."

The music started. She glanced sideways down the stage, where Anna, Paige and Di were standing, hidden behind the curtain. Lily made a face to let them know it was almost time.

"_You know Christina's got the body,  
She really likes to spin and twirl.  
But when she's flirting with the camera,  
You know she's just a little girl_."

While Lily sang that part, Anna had emerged from behind the curtain. Her hair had been magicked so that it was almost white and flowed down to her hips, and she was dressed in tight black leather. She smiled flirtaciously (though she had the look as if she was mentally thinking "KILL ME!") while she spun and twirled across the stage. She didn't stop until she had reached the other side.

"_Now Pink is cute, but still a baby,  
And she talks with attitude.  
She has some spunks for a young lady,  
But what I'd really like to do--_"

Paige strode onto the stage, raising her eyebrows at the crowd in an I've--got--an--attitude way. She shot Lily a dirty look as she walked past, which was all part of the act. Her hair had been magicked to a really short, scampy style, and was now bright pink. They had clipped on a nose ring to add more spunk.

"_I'd love to do it with Madonna.  
She's what a woman's supposed to be.  
Oh Madonna, won't you do it with me?_"

Lily crooned the chorus, grinning. Di was on stage; her hair golden blonde and she was dressed like Madonna. She grinned and danced across the stage, while Anna and Paige came on, shooting obvious dirty looks to her. Lily almost giggled as she sang.

A lot of students were laughing, especially the Muggle-borns.

"Oh, this is priceless," Sirius said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

Remus was almost choking. Sirius whipped out his camera ("I knew this would come in handy!") and took a snapshot of the four girls on stage. Lily shot a fleetingly murderous look down, but continued with her song.

Paige had rushed off stage quickly, while Di and Anna strayed behind a little. Then the two also left as Lily sang the next verse.

"_When Britney sings, it sounds amazing,  
I like her belly and her butt.  
But how would you like to be with her?  
She's always hanging with her mum._"

Paige was back on again; her hair dirty blonde. She smiled seductively to the audience and belly-danced around the stage. She did a spectacular flip before she strode off behind the curtain.

Lily almost laughed again.

"_I'd rather do it with Madonna.  
She's what a woman's supposed to be.  
The only girl I'll ever need.  
Madonna, do it with me.  
I'd rather do it with Madonna,  
She's really got me on my knees.  
The only girl I'll ever need,  
Madonna, do it with me.  
Oh Madonna,   
Oooo Oooo Ooooo Madonna!_"

Di and Paige bounded back onto the stage. Di danced around wildly while grinning her head off, and Paige ran up next to Lily and sang the chorus with her. Lily actually started to giggle out loud, but Paige merely grinned and continued to sing. Some of the students had decided to join in.

Di made signs of wanting to jump off stage and onto the Hufflepuff table, but Paige dragged her off. Di was left blowing kisses to the audience, and a chorus of "awww"s were heard from disappointed boys.

_CLICK._

Sirius had taken another photo.

"_I'd really like to be with Kylie,  
I think she's really, really hott.  
I wonder if I could get Kylie,  
To do it with Madonna._"

Lily had trouble singing that as she was gasping through laughter. James was gazing at her intently. Remus noticed this at once.

"She's a good singer, aye?" Remus said seriously, smiling mischievously.

James didn't say anything for awhile.

"Do you reckon she's a lesbian?"

Anna had came onto the stage as Kylie Minogue. Her now fair-hair was in elaborate curls that bounced on her shoulders and she strutted across the stage as if she was on a catwalk. She kissed her fingertips and blew them airily to the audience before strutting off, her hands swaying with confidence.

"_I'd rather do it with Madonna,  
She's really got me on my knees.  
Oh Madonna won't you do it with me?  
I'd rather do it with Madonna,  
She's what a woman's supposed to be.  
Oh Madonna come and do it with me!  
I'd rather do it with Madonna,  
She's really got me.  
Have you seen her where she's wearing the cowboy hat and she's kicking the dirt?  
I wanna do it with--  
Oooo Madonna,  
Oooo Madonna,  
Oooo Madonna,  
Oooo Madonna."  
**Title: Do It With Madonna ll Artist: Androids**_

Di came skipping across the stage, with Anna and Paige followed her enviously. Di flirted with the audience as the other two stalked up to Lily, and began to sing with her. When the song was about to end, Di bounded up to them, and they all screamed, "Oooo Madonna!" before striking a pose.

Almost everyone stood up; screaming, cheering and of course, clapping. 

The girls were ushered off stage and the next performers took their positions. As the girls magically changed out of their costumes and changed back to their normal appearances (Madam Leyla and Professor Flash had been helping the girls with potions and spells), they talked about their performance.

"That was so much fun!" Di squealed, as Madam Leyla circled her wand and her hair returned back to normal.

"I'll say," Lily said with a giggle. She ran over to the tap and washed the make-up off her face. Then she got a drink.

"I'm never doing that again," Anna said, who was red from all the heat and excitement.

"No way! How could you say no to so much fun?" Paige squealed, tying her normal brown hair into a quick ponytail, "Talent quests _rock_!"

"Come on, hurry up," Di urged. She was already dressed in her robes, "I don't want to miss out on anymore performances!"

The girls joined the boys at the Gryffindor table. They all grinned at them to show how much they had enjoyed their song, but said nothing about it as the next act had started and it was required as complete and utter RUDENESS to speak during a fellow student's act.

The talent quest went on into the night. It was almost eleven o'clock when it finally ended. 

Waaaay past bedtime for the 'lil ones. 

Some of the teachers were complaining that the students really had to go to bed as there were still classes the next day, and there was absolutely _no excuse_ for being late to your first class. It was either; get there on time, or receive detention.

"I can't believe we still have classes tomorrow," complained James, yawning as they climbed into the common-room.

"Yeah," sighed Paige.

"Great song," Sirius laughed, indicating their performance, "I loved it!"

"It was so funny," Remus agreed.

Lily beamed, "Thanks!"

After saying goodnight, they went into their dormitories and fell asleep.

---

Lily felt as if she was sleeping on jelly. It was so wobbly and kept on shaking... It was getting kind of annoying... She turned on her side and sighed comfortably... She felt so tired and it was heaven to just keep on sleeping..

"LILY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE, WAKE, WAKE UP!"

_That's just a dream... No way can it be time to wake up... The light shining on my eyes is... a torch... Yeah... it's definitely not the sun... Nup, can't be..._

"Lily!" came Paige's yell again, "_Wake up_!"

_Just a dream..._

"I think you should stop jumping on her bed," Lily heard Anna distantly say.

"Not 'til she wakes up!" Paige said in a singy-songy voice, "Oi, LILY! WAKE -- UP!"

_...One sheep... two sheep..._

"Lily -- FIRE!" Paige screeched, jumping off her best friend's four-poster and landing onto the floor with a thud.

_Three sheep..._

"Still not convinced, huh?" Paige was saying, "Tough girl, _huh_?! Yeah, well listen to this, MATE. We have classes in _fifteen_ minutes and there's NOTHING you can do about it. HUH!"

_Four shee--_

Lily lifted up her head and was aware that her hair was probably a huge jungle mess of redness. But she didn't care.

"Tell me you aren't serious."

"I'm not. Boys aren't allowed in the girls' dormitories," Paige said with a grin.

"Not _Sirius_!" Lily yelled, chucking her pillow at her, "I meant SERIOUS!"

"Yes, I am, about the fifteen minute to class thing."

"HOLY BALONEY!" Lily screamed, leaping out of her bed. Paige watched in amusement as the redhead zigzagged across their dorm, looking for her clothes.

"Mufti today, Lil!" Anna called to her retreating back, "You don't need to wear our uniform!"

"I know what it means!" came Lily's yell from inside the bathroom, "_Honestly!_ I'm not stupid like a -- like a _muffin_!"

"Are muffins stupid?" Paige asked Anna, who shrugged.

"I heard that muffins don't come with brains."

"Then what are those choc-chips thingies--?" Paige wanted to know, looking utterly lost.

Lily came out ten minutes later. She ran to her vanity and began to throw things on.

"Okay then... lipgloss, earrings, bracelet, hair... Hair... _Hair_... Okay, hair done..."

Finally, satisfied with her appearance, she snatched up her bookbag (which she had packed the afternoon before; how very organized) and turned to her best friends, "Let's roll!"

"Wow, Lil," Anna said in a sort of awed voice as they left their dormitory, "You look... nice."

Paige nodded at once, "Yeah... you do."

Lily raised an eyebrow and looked down at her outfit. From what she saw of it, it was just a skirt, top and jacket with dressy sneakers.

"Um. So where's Di?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Another family emergency, I do hope she's okay..." Anna said.

They left the common-room and rushed down to the Great Hall. They met the Marauders half-way.

" 'Morning," Sirius greeted, "We were just coming to get you... Whoa, nice outfit, Lily."

"What is wrong with everyone?" Lily wondered out loud, "This is a _normal_ outfit."

James was staring at her as if she was a freakshow.

"Oh, come on," Lily snapped at him, "You saw me over the summer, what's the difference?"

"Well, robes usually cover your figure," Remus said slowly.

"I don't wear robes over the summer!"

"Well, I'm not sure what Jamie's problem is, but I don't think the rest of us have ever seen you wear something other than your uniform," Sirius remarked.

"Huh?! What about the weekends!" Lily wanted to know.

"Well, I don't know! I'm confused -- let's just go eat breakfast and stare at Lily!" Sirius said without thinking, "Ah -- stuff the last part!"

"I'll stuff this down your throat," Lily muttered, indicating her bookbag.

James was still looking at her persistently.

He couldn't help but think that she looked extraordinarily pretty.

======

---->A/N: LOL. My nickname is Muffin, and my friend [nickname: Cookie] asked me why muffins were dumb.. Then I told her muffins don't usually COME WITH BRAINS. Hem. But she just said that the choc-chips were my brains, 'cept mine melted in the oven. ((CRIES)) --MSQ. 


	19. Catch Me If You Can

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can**

Chapter Nineteen ll Catch Me If You Can

======

"I want foo--ood," Lily said hurriedly as she rushed into the Great Hall and ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Good morning Lily," Peter greeted her, as she was the first one to reach him.

"Oh -- hi Peter," Lily said warmly and hastily, grabbing the first thing she could reach (a crossiant) and picking up the jam jar. The others caught up with her, huffing and panting as she had insisted on speed-walking to the Great Hall.

"We have Transfiguration in two minutes," Remus warned.

"Damn -- but you haven't had breakfast yet," Lily said through a mouthful. Actually, what most people heard was, "Uhm, beu oo aff'nt 'ad brookfest yet."

"Yeah, we have," Sirius said lazily, "We had a bite before James made us --_ow!_-- go up to find you three."

James had trod onto his foot heavily, and now stood there trying to look innocent.

Glancing at the boy suspiciously, Lily swallowed her crossiant, took a gulp of orange juice, stuffed a slice of toast in her mouth, grabbed a muffin and yelled muffledly, "Let's go!"

She rushed out of the Great Hall.

"That girl just comes and goes," Sirius said breezily, staring after her.

"I reckon."

They all made it to class in record time, and even got there before Professor McGonagall.

Panting a little, they dropped into their seats. The rest of the class were chatting, annoying each other, throwing things across the room and doing whatever they pleased.

Lily was eating her muffin while talking to Scarlett, who was sitting behind her. Unfortunately, she was a rather messy eater and had brandished a lot of crumbs onto her desk, and onto Leonie Renalds, who was sitting beside her.

Leonie belonged to the "popular" group. She was tall, slim and very pretty. She belonged to the type of people who everyone claimes they hate, but always act nice to and are secretly pleased if one of them compliments them. You know, one of _those_ kind of people. Leonie was generally a nice girl who gives the sort of vibe that she thinks she's better than you. But still a nice person. An _overly_ nice person who will be extremely menacing if you piss her off.

"Lily, could you please not eat that _thing_?" Leonie asked sweetly, while brushing the crumbs away with a look of disgust, "Or at least try to eat more _properly_."

Two of her friends began to giggle at the supposedly funny remark.

Lily smiled grimly as if she found the remark funny as well. She gave a short, fake giggle while saying, "I'm so sorry, Leonie." While she giggled, she expelled a glob of saliva combined with a few more crumbs that landed on Leonie's skirt.

"LILY!" Leonie screamed, jumping up.

The nastily amused expressions on her friends' faces were immediately replaced with looks of horror and vengenance.

"Lily, get her a tissue!" Stacey Williams ordered, while trying to comfort Leonie.

Lily turned to Paige, who never thought very much of Leonie and was smiling at the whole scene.

"Should I?" the redhead asked her mockingly.

Paige laughed, "Of _course_. See, here's a tissue right here."

She tossed a pastel tissue that was pink across the table.

Leonie shot a particularly nasty look at her while she gingerly picked the tissue up, "Thanks..." She murmured something incoherent afterwards that set Stacey and Whitney Taylor (her other friend) into hysterical giggles.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that," Paige said utmost sweetly. Most students had stopped talking to witness the scene. They could sense a catfight coming up.

Meeeeeeeow!

"Thanks, _whore_," Leonie said loudly.

"Oi," Lily said at once, "I wouldn't know what _you're_ talking about--"

"_Do_ hold your tongue, Mud--" Whitney said heatedly.

"Shut up," Sirius and James said at the same time, standing up. They were so angry they didn't even look at each other at their perfect timing.

Whitney looked at them with wide eyes, then turned to look at Leonie, obviously waiting for instructions.

Leonie simply shook her head; she knew better than to pick a fight with the Marauders. They didn't hit girls but there was no rule for the Marauders against giving girls a light prankfest.

"Everyone, sit down and settle down!" Professor McGonagall commanded as she walked into the classroom. Everyone sat down in their spots.

Leonie, Lily, Whitney and Paige were glaring daggers at each other. Stacey had her nose up in the air and she kept looking down at Lily. Anna was doodling fairly bad cartoons that looked suspiciously like Leonie and her friends, in her notebook.

The lesson progressed on. Professor McGonagall was teaching them how to change animals into drinking goblets. James managed to do it on his third try, but Lily was having a lot of trouble.

"Damn this stupid wand-thing and all animals!" she cursed on what felt like her billionth try. James grinned at her.

"You're doing it all wrong -- it's supposed to be this -- flick," he said, demonstrating.

Lily looked at him, then tried to imitate him. She failed miserably. James just chuckled and righted his glasses. He showed her again.

By the end of the day, a thoroughly tired but contented group of students trooped back to the common-room and collapsed onto the welcoming armchairs. It had been a long day.

"I'm s--so tired," Lily yawned, stretching on a sofa and then relaxing.

"Me too," Anna said, stifling a yawn, "Still... homework to do, peoples. Might as well get it out of the way."

She pulled out her books. Lily watched as she took out some parchment and a quill, and began to write. Anna _did_ look a bit different from the previous year. Her long fair hair was now up to her shoulders and curled a little at the ends. She had also done something to the colour so that it was more blonde. Lily was sure it hadn't been that blonde last year. Anna was also a little taller and, since she wore glasses when she read or wrote, she just looked different.

Lily sat in tender silence for thirty seconds. Then she stood up.

"I'm going for a walk," she announced, "A bit of fresh air will make me feel... fresh. See ya later."

Anna and Paige both looked up and mumbled something before resuming back to their original positions.

Lily walked around the tower, passing students and ghosts and saying hello to them. She occasionally stopped to have the odd chat with a friendly portrait. When she decided to head back to the common-room, she met James along the way, who had just finished detention.

They both stopped short and looked at each other. It was odd how they were going in opposite directions, yet they were trying to reach the same destination.

"Why, hello," James said smoothly.

"Hi -- can you move out of the way?" Lily asked shortly, as James was blocking the corridor.

"No, I think I'll stay here," James said, looking around in mild interest, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yeah, I do," Lily said frostily. Why did Potter have to be so damn _annoying_?

"Move, or I'll scream."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

"Nope," he said loftily.

"No, hey?"

"Yup."

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--!_"

James immediately covered Lily's mouth with his hand, looking around as if checking for eavesdroppers.

"Quiet, you baloney!" he said in a loud whisper, uncovering her mouth.

"Uh huh," Lily said with raised eyebrows, "I knew your _reputation_ would be ruined if anyone found out you made a _girl_ scream bloody murder--"

"Oh, shut _up_."

"Believe me, Potter, if I had a loud speaker I would follow you around all day and talk _right in your bloody ear_."

It took a moment for Lily to realise he would see no threat in her message as he wouldn't have the faintest idea what a _loud speaker_ was, anyway.

"Um... okay?" James tried, looking confused, "You know... you looked nice today."

Well, _that_ was random. Lily almost fell forward in her shock.

"Huh? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," James said with a small frown.

"I think you're sick," Lily decided at once, reaching up and putting her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine!" James protested, stumbling back.

"Your glasses are blurry then," Lily said in a business-like voice, taking his glasses. James watched her cautiously as she inspected them, then tapped them with her hand. She stopped suddenly and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Later, Potter!" she yelled unexpectantly, grinning as she ran off.

James stood there, blinking for a few seconds. Then he took hold of what was happening.

"HEY! I need those!" he yelled after, trying to see where the redhead had gone.

"Not anymore!" Lily called back, tearing up the stairs.

"OI!" James blindly began to run after her. He chased her through tapestries, up more stairs, through disappearings doors, down some stairs, around tricky corridors, past a dungeon, past the girls' bathroom, up the stairs again, around the Gryffindor tower, ("What are you two doing?!" exclaimed Nearly Headless Nick) up and down the Great Hall, and finally, back to where they had started.

"Aww, come on Lily, please?" James pleaded, stopping and resting. He bent down and held his knees while he caught his breath. Lily was halfway up the stairs in front of him. She too was gasping for air, but she had a triumphant grin on her face.

"Catch me if you can," she said teasingly.

"If I _can_? Of course I can!" James exclaimed indignantly, outraged at the very thought.

Lily, still grinning, tossed the glasses down to him. He yelped and dived onto the ground to catch it. He glared up at her while he put them on.

"Happy?" she called down to him.

"NO!" and with t hat, he began thundering after her.

---

"Where's Lily and James?" Sirius asked Paige as he and Remus walked into the common-room, "Jamsie should be back from detention by now."

Paige gave a half-shrug, "I have no idea. Well, Lily said she was going to go for a walk."

"A walk..." Remus yawned, "How boring."

They all turned around as someone climbed into the common-room. Some random first-years.

"Hey, where's Di?" Sirius wanted to know, turning back.

Paige shrugged again, "She said something 'bout a family emergency heaps early in the morning... Like at six o'clock... She seemed quite nervous. I hope she's alright."

"Another emergency...?" Remus and Sirius exchanged worried glances.

"Yup."

The portrait swung open again. They all looked up and, to their surprise, saw Di herself walking in, carrying a bulging backpack with her. She looked _very_ tired.

"Hi," she said unhappily, walking towards them.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"What? Of course I am," Di said persistently. But she immediately sank into the sofa beside Anna and closed her eyes. A minute later, she was breathing deeply and it was obvious she was asleep.

"Poor girl," Anna whispered.

"Something's wrong with her," Paige frowned, "But she's obviously bent on keeping it a secret."

"I reckon," Remus said quietly.

After they had shifted Di around so she was comfortable, Remus said, "You know, she should be more careful. There's a new dark wizard that's gathering followers, other than Voldemort."

The others shuddered as he said the name. It was silly, almost, but the sound of it just struck chills down their bodies. They also had the distinct feeling that in a few years time, no witch or wizard would probably dare speak of it.

"Really? Who else?" Anna whispered, looking scared.

"A wizard called Wyntone," Remus said slowly, "He's apparently very powerful and skilled in the Dark Arts."

"Well, the only way for us to be more careful is to learn more about him. Who votes we take a spin at the library some day and look up stuff about him?" Sirius suggested, looking around.

"I doubt there'd be any books on him," Anna said uncertainly, "But it'd be fun, so count me in."

They all turned to Paige.

She sighed, "Well, alright, I suppose... Merlin, but I'd rather spend my free time doing something else other than look up ugly pictures of ugly dark wizards."

They chuckled.

======

----> A/N: Hehehe... Ain't Wyntone such a dainty name? LOL. He'll play a role in the story. Guess what I had for lunch?! Chicken and curry rice, plain steamed rice with chicken from the kebabs, fried rice, and a bowl of Heinz pumpkin soup to wash it all down! LOL. --MSQ. 


	20. Charms And Premonitions

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can**

Chapter Twenty ll Charms And Premonitions

======

"Slow down," panted James, as he grabbed onto the staircase railing to steady himself.

"No way!" Lily said in a singy-songy voice. She was at the top of the stairs again.

James had been chasing her ever since she had given him back the glasses. It was amazing how long they could both run for.

"I feel sick," Lily said suddenly, panting. She slid onto the floor, and leant her head back against the railing. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She felt like she was going to throw up.

"Awww, you poor diddums," James said mockingly, chuckling. But he also sat down on the ground.

Lily glared down at him. She saw something glint on the floor and, without bothering to check what it was, she grabbed it and hurled it down at him. It bounced off his head.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurt!" James complained, looking up and rubbing his head.

"Whatever."

James looked around the floor and found the glinting object that Lily had thrown down. He picked it up and threw it back up at her.

"OW!"

Still glaring, Lily scrambled around and noticed the thing again. She bent down to study it closely and found it quite pretty. It was a silver circle with a purple gem in the middle. Little lines and markings ran across the edges. It looked like something that would hang off of a necklace or bracelet.

As she reached down to pick it up, she felt her fingertips twitch warningly and her body gave little, tremulous shakes. Lily stopped and wondered if she was okay.

Nothing happened.

Shrugging it off, Lily grabbed the small charm. As soon as her hand made contact with it, everything disappeared as her head hit the floor.

---

_"Membo astia strusious," chanted a circle of dark wizards. They were surrounding another wizard, a tall one whose eyes were closed._

Lily gazed astonishingly as a bright purple light suddenly shot out from underneath the dark wizards.

She turned her head and saw a witch. She was tall, with a pale, hard face. She was hidden in the shadows, but the purple light glowed on her. Her black hair was done up in a hard, stiff bun. 

There were two girls in the room. Two young girls. They both had black hair done up in buns and were standing at the witch's feet. They looked nervous and scared of what was happening. One of them kept hiding her face in her supposedly mother's robe and whimpering as the light kept on shining.

The wizard who had been standing in the middle stepped out as the light faded away. The circle of dark wizards gave a cry of anguish and collapsed onto the floor.

Lily had no idea what was happening as she gazed on.

The whole scene froze and she prepared herself to shoot up awake back at Hogwarts. But instead, another scene replaced the oold one. Two little toddlers, barely two years old, were standing up in a crib.

The redhead recognised them to be the two little girls she had seen before.

The witch, who looked a bit younger, walked forward. She placed something around one of the babies' necks. It tinkled as the witch put it on. Lily briefly saw that it was a fine silver chain with a small charm.

The same charm she had touched.

Freezing up a little, Lily watched as the witch put another indentical necklace on the other baby. She bowed her head and walked back as the wizard stepped out of the shadows.

As she felt her mind being sucked away, she looked at the babies again. One of them gurgled happily.

Lily frowned and bit her lip.

Something was niggling her at the back of the mind.

---

She opened her eyes. Yup, she was back at Hogwarts.

James was hovering above her, as per usual.

_Ewww, that sounded wrong._

Lily looked over to her outstretched hand, and saw the charm in her palm.

"You okay?"

She nodded slowly as she sat up, bringing the charm closer to her face, "It was just another premonition..."

"Really? I thought our powers had been bound!" James exclaimed, looking amazed.

Lily half-shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe it wore off, or something."

"So what did you see?" he asked eagerly.

She squinted as she tried to remember every single, little detail.

"Um... a circle of dark wizards -- don't ask me how I know they were dark -- and they were like, chanting. They were surrounding this other wizard -- who also looked dark. In the corner of the room, there was a witch and two little girls. When the wizards stopped chanting a purple light shone all over -- it was creepy. I thought the premonition was going to end, but then it changed and I saw the girls as babies. Then the witch came along and put _necklaces_ on them, and the necklace -- it had this charm."

She held it up stiffly for James to see.

He gaped at it, quite speechless.

"That's really odd."

"I'll say," Lily said uncomfortably.

James bit his lip, then said, "Do you think we should tell Dumbledore? I mean, you're not supposed to get premonitions now. Our powers were bound."

Lily thought about it, then shook her head, "No. I mean, it could be just a wild goose chase."

"A _what_?"

"Never mind, let's go back to the common-room. I think the others are probably wondering where we are," Lily said dismissively, pocketing the charm.

---

Di slowly opened her eyes and got up groggily. She yawned and looked around.

"Hello Di," came Anna's voice soothingly.

Di yawned again, "H--hey. What happened?"

"You just fell asleep," Paige explained, "Don't worry, you were only asleep for like, fifteen minutes."

"Oooh," Di nodded and rubbed her eyes. The others resumed talking, which suited her just fine. She didn't feel like making conversation with her friends at the moment; she was much too tired.

The Fat Lady swung open and Lily and James tripped over each other's feet, both trying to get in at the same time.

"So typical," Remus chuckled.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Lily called loudly to them, attracting unwanted stares from other students.

"Hush, Lily, indoor voice please..." Paige murmured half-sarcastically.

They all stared at the charm the redhead was holding out.

"That's quite pretty," commented Sirius.

Remus nodded in agreement. Di was looking at the charm with wide blue eyes that seemed to expand to the moon. She subconsciously mouthed something, but no one noticed.

"Yeah, well, I got a premonition out of it."

Paige and Anna both gasped as if they had rehearsed it.

"Didn't your powers get bound?" Paige wanted to know.

Lily nodded slowly, "Yeah... I'm not sure how I recieved the premonition."

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

James and Lily glanced at each other.

"Not at the moment... we think he's busy," James said slowly.

"Busy?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"We just don't want to bother him," Lily said with a sigh, "I mean, it's not of great importance, now, is it?"

"Well... it depends on what you saw," Anna said nochalantly.

So Lily explained it, and by the end of it, all of them had their jaws dropped open.

"Tell Dumbledore," Sirius suggested instantly.

Lily sighed resignedly, and glanced helplessly at James.

It seemed like the only thing to do. Other than...

"Is it possible the dark wizard the others were surrounding was... Wyntone?" Remus said mildly.

James raised his eyebrows, "You know, that _could_ be possible..."

"Well, we're going for a spin to the library to look up stuff on him, anyway," Paige said logically, "Tomorrow afternoon?"

No one protested.

---

"Absolutely not a single book on him."

Everyone looked up as Remus and Anna returned, with nothing in his or her hands. They joined them at the table with a small sigh.

"Not even _one_ book?" Lily said, looking astounded.

Anna shook her head sadly.

"I bet there is," James said darkly, "It's just not where students are usually allowed to look in."

"What do you mean?"

He glanced over at a certain section of the library, which was locked up.

"The _Restricted Section_?!" Paige gasped, "We'll never be allowed to look in there!"

"Yeah, the only times students are allowed in is when they've got a signed note from a teacher. As if McGonagall or Laincoff is going to give us permission to look up information about Wyntone," Sirius scoffed.

The group sat in silence.

"I have an idea," James said suddenly.

"What is it?" Sirius asked eagerly.

James stopped, and fell silent.

"I can get the books, but I can't tell you how," he finally said truthfully, looking at the girls.

"Why not?" Anna frowned.

"Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies," both James and Sirius chorused. 

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Alright, so Potter can go and look in the Restricted Section -- secretly. So what do we know about Wyntone already?" Lily lowered her voice to a whisper, and took out her notebook and a pen, that hadn't failed to fascinate James yet.

Everyone was silent again.

"He's evil?" James said unhelpfully.

"He's male," Sirius said with a smile.

"Idiots," Anna murmured.

Remus smiled.

Lily clicked her tongue impatiently, "What about the important stuff? Like where he lives and all that?"

"The Aurors don't even know, I doubt we would," James pointed out.

"Listen, why don't we just call it an afternoon?" Sirius said sensibly, "We know nothing and we aren't going to learn anything until we get books. Glorious books, books, books."

So they followed his suggestion, and left the library.

---

They were back at the library once again, and James proudly slipped a few heavy, hardcover, old books onto the table they were sitting at.

"Everything you'd need to know 'bout him," he said with pride in his voice, nodding at the books.

"Wow," Anna said, awed, "How'd you get th--?"

"Ah ah ah," James cut in, waving his index finger to and fro, "Remember; ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

She rolled her eyes, but dragged a heavy book towards her and opened it cautiously.

"Wow," she whispered, flicking the pages, "So much stuff -- oh my gosh."

They peered cautiously at what she was looking at.

"Is that him?"

Lily gasped as well when she saw the creepy picture of the dark wizard, Wyntone. He was dressed in heavy, dark purple cloaks, and his face was twisted and gray.

"He looks scary," Paige whimpered.

"Man, he _really_ should try some better shampoo," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. They chuckled quietly.

The group took a textbook each or between two, and began to flick through it quietly. Once or twice they'd gasp out loud at more pictures they'd find.

"Err, you guys?"

It had been almost half an hour, and Remus was tentatively calling for his friends' attention.

"Yeah?"

"See here--"

He slid the book the other way around so that the others on the opposite side of the study table could read it.

"Where?" Lily wanted to know.

"There--" he pointed at a short paragraph, and she began to whisper it out loud.

" 'Wyntone is not just a wizard by himself, he has by means of support. His coven consists of his family; a wife and a set of twin daughters. It is strange how a dark wizard can love, but that just goes to show. His family supports him and helps him in every way possible. They are very powerful.' "

Lily looked up, her eyebrows raised.

"That doesn't sound too good."

The others grimaced in agreement.

"You know, shouldn't it be easy for the Aurors and stuff to just kill him?" Sirius said carelessly, flicking a rubber band across the table.

"Don't be stupid, Sirius," Paige said harshly, "Dark wizards don't reveal themselves unless they're _very_ powerful. I'd say it's impossible to find him -- not to mention _fight_ him."

Anna nodded, "She's right, Sirius. Dark wizards are extremely powerful. Wyntone is probably immune to most curses and jinxes. It's like he's grown so old and ancient that they simply rebound off him."

Sirius said nothing.

James glanced at his watch, "Almost dinner," he announced.

"Let's come here tomorrow," Remus said eagerly, snapping his book shut.

"Okay," they agreed.

They spent the next couple of days in the library, after classes and after doing their homework. And after Quidditch practices and detentions. But to their dismay, they found no more information about Wyntone. The ancient textbooks were hard to read and even more hard to understand. By the time the group had flicked through all of the books James had gotten them, they had found out absolutely nothing than what they had already known.

"Ahh, this sucks. All the book says are so... repetitive!" James complained, pushing a book away bad-temperedly.

"We're lucky to even find these," Anna said in a low voice.

"Listen... can we quit trying to be heroes?" Di said testily, "We shouldn't be looking up this stuff -- it's obvious we aren't going to catch Wyntone and defeat him. That's left to the Aurors, the Ministry and Dumbledore. What good can a couple of inexperienced twelve-year-olds do? So what if we've learn that he's got a family? -- Let's just call it quits. We're young and we better start acting it, 'cos spending hours in this library isn't my idea of fun."

Everyone looked at her, surprised at her outburst.

Lily was the first to recover, "You're right. Let's just forget about Wyntone and enjoy the rest of our childhood."

Di smiled at her warmly.

======

---->A/N: Oooooh. --MSQ. 


	21. Waging War

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can**

Chapter Twenty One ll Waging War

======

After dinner, word got around that the newly-selected members for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team had finally been confirmed. The list was taped on Professer McGonagall's office door.

Sirius and James were both extremely nervous, and steadfastedly refused to look at the list. The two stayed glued onto the armchairs by the fire in the common-room.

Lily was sitting upright on a chintz armchair. She, too, was nervous, but she wanted to look at the list, at least.

She was just debating whether or not she'd go tonight.

"Just get it over and done with, alright?" Paige soothed.

_Easy for her to say,_ Lily thought inwardly.

"Alright then," she finally decided.

A big smile lit Paige's face, "Good. I'll come with you."

"Oh no -- there's no need," Lily said hastily. Truth be told, she just didn't want a friend's word of comfort and sympathy when she found out that she hadn't made it.

She knew she wouldn't have made it to the team. The only reason she was checking the list was to find out for Sirius and James. Yup, the was the only reason why. The _only_ reason.

Paige gave her a funny look, "Okay then..."

Lily nodded, and slowly ascended as if she was in a daze. Her feet made their way to McGonagall's office. Her heart beat faster when she saw the slip of parchment taped on the closed door. She was too faraway to see the writing, but any moment now...

She stopped short, wondering if she dared to get any closer. Across the top, she saw the boldened words "**GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM -- 1971.**"

Taking a deep breath, Lily approached it cautiously. A drawing of a Quaffle, two Bludgers and the Snitch was in the corner of the poster.

Noting that the Quaffle looked slightly disfigured, she began to read the poster.

_Head of Gryffindor: Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Gryffindor Quidditch Captain: Xander Corringman, 7th year.  
Note: New members of the team will be marked. (new)_

Lily's eyes travelled down.

_Positions:_

Keeper -- Melanie Keiko, 4th year.  
Seeker -- Xander Corringman, 7th year.

The redhead closed her eyes. She didn't feel like she could read anymore. But she had to...

_Beater -- Rhys Milborough, 7th year.  
Beater -- Sirius Black, 2nd year. (new)_

Congratulations, Sirius, Lily thought with a light smile on her lips. She then proceeded to read the rest. Her heart was thumping wildly.

_Chaser -- Joanna Williams, 4th year. (new)  
Chaser -- James Potter, 2nd year. (new)  
Chaser -- Lily Evans, 2nd year. (new)_

Lily blinked. 

She blinked again, and a grin spread across her face. 

"I got in," she whispered under her breath. 

She leapt up in joy.

"I got in!"

Grinning immensely, Lily practically danced all the way back up the Gryffindor tower. She finally burst into the common-room. When Sirius and James saw her enter, they both whitened.

"Make it quick and sweet," James babbled to her.

Lily grinned at him for what felt like the first time ever, "WE GOT IN!"

James blinked, "...We did?"

Sirius also looked vague, "Huh?"

"We all got in! The three of us!" Lily squealed. She pointed at herself, "Chaser--" she pointed at James, "--Chaser--" she pointed at Sirius, "--Beater!"

"WHOOPEEEE!" Sirius cried triumphantly, leaping up and punching the air. A lot of the other students were glaring at them for making so much noise.

He grabbed Lily by the hands and began to dance with her around the common-room. James, who finally let the message sink in, joined them shortly thereafter.

"We got in, we got in, we got in!"

A few days later, they had their first Quidditch practice. It had been a big success. Now they were all lounging in the common-room.

Lily smiled a bit as she gazed out of the window, to the lake. She was enjoying the peaceful moments, the peaceful moments where everything seem just right. There was no problem in the whole world...

Her peaceful moments only lasted for ten minutes, when an unwelcome gloom settled over her. She was bitterly reminded of Wyntone, the newer threat to the wizarding world. In fact, he was even more of a threat than Voldemort, as Voldemort was only just beginning to gather followers, and Wyntone was at his highest peak of power.

Sighing, Lily closed her eyes, then opened them and glanced around the common-room. In Hogwarts, you could forget that there was chaos brewing in the outside world. In Hogwarts, you were safe and happy.

The students were laughing and enjoying themselves. Lily wondered how many of them knew what was really going on.

_At least he hasn't launched an attack yet,_ she thought slowly. And at this thought, Lily brightened. It didn't seem like Wyntone was the murdering type, which could only be good.

_It's only a matter of time before the Aurors get to him..._

Feeling a smidge bit better, the redhead glanced around the common-room again. The Marauders were playing Exploding Snap, watched by Anna and Paige who were talking lazily. Di was reading a magazine, looking as though she might fall asleep at any moment.

Lily smiled.

She thought abouther friends... Practical Paige was always there with a joke, always there to offer a solution... Anna always had a smile to offer, a shoulder to cry on and a heart to listen. Di... always up for fun and adventure, and could turn awkward situations to triumphs.

And now for the boys.

James Potter, well, there was no doubt he was a prat sometimes, but he was a good person in general. Lily had come to terms on that. Sirius... Sirius was always up for a joke and, like Di, could turn awkward situations to triumphs.

Lily smiled as she remembered him bursting out into random songs just to lighten up the atmosphere.

_"He's invincible and you know it, so clap your hands. He's invincible and you know it, so clap your hands. Who is so invincible? Let me spell it, W-Y-N-T-O-N-E, he's invincible and you know it, so clap your hands."_

Her eyes widened.

W... Y-N-T-O-N-E

Wyntone.

Lily emitted a small gasp and practically fled across the common-room to where the boys were.

"Sirius," she spluttered, "Sirius! Remember that song 'He's invincible and you know it, so clap your hands'?! Sing it again!"

Sirius looked a bit confused upon being called on to do such a thing, but he obliged.

Lily gasped again, "_Don't you see what it spells?_"

All of them, the Marauders and the girls, looked deep in thought as they unscrambled the puzzle.

"I never knew it actually spelt something," Sirius had said beforehand. Indeed, it did just sound like a jumble of letters.

"Wyntone..." Anna whispered, suddenly looking scared.

Lily nodded, looking at all the others.

"In...vincible? Doesn't that mean--" James started.

"--he can't be killed," Di finished sourly.

Lily remembered what she had thought only moments before.

_It's only a matter of time before the Aurors get to him..._

There didn't seem to be much hope for that anymore.

---

Evening came and it was time for dinner. The usual group marched towards the Gryffindor table, but were stopped suddenly by two Slytherins standing in the way.

"Hey Mudblood."

They all came to a sudden halt. Lily had been standing right at the front, but both James and Sirius automatically pushed her and stood in front of her, like older brothers. They faced the two Slytherins defiantly. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

"Sod, off Snape," James growled.

"Awww, poor Blondie feels rejected. Tell him to sod off too," Sirius piped up.

"Sod off, Blondie," James added to Malfoy, his face twisted with amusement.

"Protecting your little Mudblood girlfriend, eh?" Snape smirked.

James' expression changed so quickly it was like lightning has struck him. A dangerous scowl rumbled across his face and his usually warm hazel eyes began to flash. Even his messy black hair seemed to crackle with electricity.

Behind him, Lily squeezed his arm warningly, "It's okay..."

But he ignored her.

Paige and Anna just gaped at him. They had never seen him so angry.

There was an extremely tense silence for three seconds.

"You think you're so _wonderful_, don't you?" Di suddenly said furiously, glaring at Malfoy and Snape, "Just because you're _ickle, little pure-bloods_. Has it ever _occured_ to you that Lily's a _hell lot_ smarter than you? Has it?"

Her words didn't seem to have an effect on the two Slytherin boys. On the contrary, Malfoy smirked.

"Careful what you say, _Vessie_. We know perfectly well where your family comes from and what House you belong in," while he said this, he jabbed at the Slytherin emblem on his robes.

Di said nothing; her face had whitened and she was looking at Malfoy with large, pale eyes. Then she coloured, and made a rude gesture with her middle finger.

Malfoy had turned to Sirius, "If I were you, I'd keep an eye out for your cousin."

"You really think I give a damn about Narcissa?" Sirius sneered in an uncharacteristic way.

"Why, of course. She _is_ family, after all. Narcissa Black? She's got spunk and fortunately, she's in Slytherin, exactly where you should be. She's not terribly bad-looking either, I might just--"

"You keep your hands off of her," Sirius growled.

"Don't really give a damn about her, eh?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," James said through clenched teeth. It was like waging way, though Snape and Malfoy were definitely outnumbered.

James knew Sirius didn't actually care about Narcissa, his cousin. It was just that she was Nessima's younger half-sister, and Nessima had made Sirius promise he would look out for Narcissa and make sure she wouldn't get mixed up with the wrong people.

Fat chance of stopping her now. It was deemed impossible to look out for her when she was sorted into Slytherin, but Sirius had tried, and had tried harder still after Nessima had died...

James had no idea what was happening to him, all he could feel was all the hatred he ever had for Snape. Even hatred that wasn't for him. Every time he got annoyed, everytime somebody had pissed him off... it was all coming back and the utmost loathing was rising in James.

Then it happened. One second, Snape and Malfoy were standing in front of them. The next, they were flying across the Great Hall. Everyone gasped and screamed as the two bodies collided with the opposite wall, then slumped onto the ground.

They were unconscious.

The anger began to evaporate out of James as he wondered _what had happened_.

He hadn't done that... had he?

_I haven't even got my wand out..._

"What the--?" Remus murmured, his eyes stretched wide.

"Who did _that_?" Anna gasped, astounded.

"Beats me," mumbled Sirius, though he looked contented that at least _something_ had happened.

Teachers and students were all running towards the two unconscious boys. No one could blame anyone. No one saw anything that might've caused it.

It had just happened.

_I wonder what happened..._ a fearful Lily thought.

Snape and Malfoy were taken to the Hospital Wing, while the rest of the school went back to dinner to chat animatedly about what had happened. It was a delightful, thrilling and exciting topic of conversation.

"...did you see James Potter? He looked ready to kill..."

"...something about a snide remark about Lily Evans made him so angry..."

Lily and James tried their best to ignore all the comments. The students didn't bother to keep their voices down, as if wanting James to explode again. (A/N: Seem familiar?)

Dessert had barely begun when James bolted down his apple pie and announced incoherently that he was off to bed. Lily had already disappeared to her dormitory, claiming that she didn't feel particularly hungry.

James had settled nicely in his four-poster, though he hadn't bothered to change into his pyjamas. His head was throbbing with pain and he couldn't help but feel that he was the one who caused the accident. What if Snape and Malfoy were _dead_?

He was about to drift asleep when he heard a scream from across the tower. From the girl's dormitories.

"What the hell?" he wondered sleepily, having jerked wide awake. He hopped off and headed down to the common-room. Paige and Di were down there, about to run up the stairs.

"What's happening?" he wanted to know.

"Lily," Paige said shortly. James immediately tore after her.

They came to the girl's dormitory, where Lily was kneeling on the floor, sobbing into her bed. Anna was kneeling next to her, an arm around the redhead and murmuring comforting things.

James was about to run in when he saw three things sprawled across the floor. Three dead bodies.

As he took a step closer, he recognised them to be Lily's family. William, Rose and Petunia.

But... how were they dead?

"What's happening?" a hoarse-voiced Remus walked in. Then he stopped short and looked down at the bodies, "...Ahhh?"

James turned around questioningly and found Sirius standing in the doorframe, also staring down at the bodies, "Who are they?" he finally asked, glancing over at the sobbing Lily who was being fawned over by her three friends.

"Her family," James responded, looking back. It was rather scary, really... How did they die at Hogwarts?!

"Ooohh," Sirius looked casual, almost _careless_, "It's a Boggart. Or maybe three of them."

_A Boggart? Oooh..._

Di heard this, and sprang up. She whipped out her wand and cried, "_Riddukulus_!"

The three bodies disappeared with a _Pop!_ and a cloud of misty smoke appeared. It was about to clear and reveal something when Di let out a "HA!", and it all disappeared.

"Lily? Lil... it's okay now. It was only a Boggart... They're not dead..." Anna comforted, trying to peer at Lily. 

Lily lifted her tear-stained face, looked at the spot where her family had been, then burst into fresh tears in her relief.

"Shhh... don't be silly," Anna murmured comfortingly.

James and Remus crossed over towards them, but Sirius stayed put. He didn't think Lily had been silly. After all, the world was in chaos, especially with Wyntone and Voldemort rising to power. Lily and James both being Wiccans wasn't a big help, either.

Things were happening quickly and surprisingly. Nothing was planned. Nobody warned you. 

Sirius knew what it was like. He had been happy; he was at Hogwarts; he was a Gryffindor; he was surrounded by friends. And then, one letter came along and informed him that his beloved cousin was dead. Gone forever, and never to return.

In an instant, everything was turned upside down. Just by a simple letter. 

_One letter could destroy lives._

Sirius closed his eyes. Thinking about Nessima was painful.

_I really wish you were still here, Nessima._

As Sirius leant his head against the doorjamb, listened to Anna's attempts to calm Lily down and listened to Remus and James murmur their fears, Sirius thought he heard a feminine voice say airily...

_I am._

And as Sirius opened his eyes, he thought he saw a ghostly figure of a tall girl. He couldn't see her face but she was smiling, that was for sure. Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head, then opened them again.

_I must be seeing things... sheesh..._

But all the same, he felt better.

======

----> A/N: Awww... poor Sirius. ((sniff)) --MSQ. 


	22. The Headmaster's Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can**

Chapter Twenty Two ll The Headmaster's Words

======

"Remus... what are you doing?" James asked casually. He was leaning against the doorjamb of his dormitory, watching Remus stuff a pair of shoes and an oversized sweater into his backpack.

Remus whirled around and caught his breath when he saw James, "Oh James," he said hastily, "Um, I have to go quickly to see my mum... she's sick."

He attempted to zip up his backpack, gave up, then fled out of the dorm, waving to James on his way.

"Wait!" James yelled after him, "When will you be back?"

"I don't know!"

James' supposed good mood was ruined, and he flopped onto his bed moodily.

"First it's Di, now it's Remus," he murmured to himself angrily.

Sirius walked in a few minutes later, stopped short and looked around, "What's up? Hey, where's Remus?"

"Gone."

Sirius sighed, "D'you notice he always leaves every month? About this time, too."

"Yeah," James responded dully, "What are his excuses again?"

"Mum sick, aunt sick, grandma sick..."

"I reckon it's time we found out what he's really doing," James said absently.

"Yeah, that's what I was just thinking," Sirius said, looking as if inspiration had hit him in the face.

"Thinking what?" Peter asked just as he walked in, looking for his chocolate bar that he _knew_ he had stashed somewhere.

"About following Remus every time he leaves each month," James replied.

"Yeah, next time he leaves, follow."

"You sound soo heroic, Sirius," Paige said sarcastically, as she walked into their dormitory, followed by Lily and Anna.

"What are you three doing here?" James asked, looking astonished.

Anna shrugged as she sat on Remus' bed, "We're bored."

"Uh huh, and that gives you full access to our dorm?"

The girls glanced at each other.

"Yup," Lily said loftily, examining the book on James' bedside table.

"Hey, where's Di?" Sirius wanted to know.

"She's... with a guy," Paige said vaguely.

"Oooh..." Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, where's Remus?" Anna asked, "Is _he_ with a guy?"

They all chuckled, just as a scroll of parchment materialized in thin air and dropped on Lily's head.

"AHHHHH!" she yelped, truly under the impression she was being attacked.

"Evans, shut it," James murmured, reaching for the parchment.

Lily glared at him and started to _attack him_. Muahahahaha.

"Hey! Cut -- it -- out!" James exclaimed heatedly.

"Oh, come on already," Sirius said loftily, "Just drop on your knees and admit your love for each other."

What magical words. In an instant, Lily and James both stopped and looked quite murderously at him.

"Run, Sirius," Paige murmured from the corner of her mouth.

Sirius nodded, and slowly edged to the doorway. Then he broke into a sprint, with the redhead and black haired boy tearing after him, yelling all sorts of threats.

He ran down the common-room, jumped over the railing and waited for the two to run past. Then quickly, he jumped back onto the stairs and ran back up.

Lily and James found themselves in the common-room, looking right and left for Sirius.

"Di!" Lily exclaimed at the owner of the name, who was sitting on a sofa and talking to a third-year boy with a faint pink stained on her cheeks.

"Oh, hi Lily, James," Di said, looking surprised, "Where are the others?"

"They're in Potter's dorm ," Lily answered promptly, "Have you seen Sirius, by any chance?"

Di shook her head, "Not recently."

"Okay, well we better get back up to the dormitory," Lily sighed, "See ya later, Di."

"Bye."

James and Lily trekked back up to the beloved dormitory, and to their surprise, found Sirius Black sitting on his four-poster, swinging his legs back and forth. "_Hey_ guys," Sirius greeted enthusiastically, stretching the word 'hey' into five syllables.

"And how did _you_ get here?" Lily wanted to know.

"Aha, master strategy plans, of course."

"I'm sure," James scoffed.

Anna, laughing, tossed him the scroll of parchment, "Here, this was sent from Dumbledore. He wants to see you and Lily."

James took it and read it out loud, "Mr. Potter, please come by my office as soon as possible. Bring Miss. Evans as well. Professor Dumbledore."

Lily looked a bit anxious, "I wonder what he wants."

"Probably to discuss last night's incident," Anna said indifferently, "You better go now."

So they did.

The two argued on their way to Dumbledore's office, but finally made an agreement about how broomsticks could both be used to fly, and to sweep up floors.

"Not that I would use my _Nimbus 1000_ to sweep floors, though," James muttered. Lily sighed and shook her head.

The gargoyle guarding the office door refused to budge at James' "Lemon sherbet".

"Okay, so we can't even get in. Well, this is bright," Lily said sarcastically, immediately sinking onto the floor to sit.

"So what do we do now?" James asked.

"We wait for a saviour."

James also sat down.

"So..." he said slowly, "How's your family?"

Lily gave him a funny look. She was ready to snap at him, then realised he was just being friendly.

"I don't really know... I haven't seen them for like, two months."

"Oh. Right."

"But, judging by my mother's letters, I think they're pretty good," Lily said, trying to keep a smooth conversation going. James simply nodded. He was looking at Lily in a new light, discovering that she _was_ quite pretty. It wasn't plain daylight obvious, but you just seemed to notice after awhile.

"Potter? Potter! Hellooooo? Earth to--"

James blinked and realised he had been spacing out for the past ten seconds, at least, "Huh? What? Where? I'm here... at least, I think I am."

Lily cocked her head to one side and blinked in a confused way.

"I think you need to take your pill, Potter," she finally diagnosed him.

James decided to play along. He pretended to look shocked, "How'd you know I take pills?"

"I'm psychic," Lily replied mockingly with a smile.

"Oh really?" James said indifferently, "Prove it."

"Okay..." Lily said, determined not to lose face in front of James, "I bet you Professor McGonagall is going to come here, in -- three, two... one... zero--"

"Potter, Evans. What are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked them, as she rounded the corner and saw both of them sitting outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Huh?" was all James could manage. He was looking at his Transfiguration teacher with bulging eyes. Meanwhile, Lily was trying not to laugh.

"Professor Dumbledore asked for us to see him here, but we don't know the password," Lily answered promptly.

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly, "I see. Canary creams."

The gargoyle slowly spun around, revealing the staircase up to the Headmaster's office.

"Okay, you two go hop along now," Prof. McGonagall said, with a small smile. James continued staring at her, in fact, even more so at her use of words, "hop along."

"Thank you, Professor," both children remembered to say before stepping onto the staircase.

"Are you really psychic?" James mumbled to Lily, taking off his glasses and wiping them with his robe.

Lily giggled, "Nope. It was a coincidence."

James let out a sigh of relief.

They reached the top of the staircase and stepped into Dumbledore's mysteriously cool office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans," Dumbledore greeted them softly. He was seated behind his desk, smiling at them, "Please be seated."

There was only one chair in front of his desk which Lily quickly sat down in. She stuck her tongue out at James, who glared at her.

Dumbledore chuckled, he waved his wand and another chair appeared beside Lily. James looked grateful as he sat down.

"I assume that such intelligent children as you two already know the reason why I have called you here?" Professor Dumbledore asked as if they were merely talking about the weather.

"Last night's incident?" Lily guessed.

Their Headmaster nodded, "Precisely. Now, this may come as a bit of a shock, Mr. Potter, but it is entirely your fault that Mr. Snape and Mr. Malfoy are now in the Hospital Wing."

James looked befuddled and nervous, but relaxed at Dumbledore's smile.

"I know you were not aware of yourself doing such a thing, nor was it on purpose. We all know accidents happen, and what happened last night, Mr. Poter, was an accident."

"How could something like sending two people into a wall be called an accident?" James said bluntly, clearly unable to believe such a fact.

Dumbledore smiled, "I know just as well as you do that you blame yourself for what happened, which is part of human nature. Recall all the anger you possessed last night, Mr. Potter. You mayn't have been aware of it, but that anger activated something in your mind, something like a power. A Wiccan power."

Lily let out a soft, "Oooh!" as she understood what he was getting at.

"So that was my power?" James said enthusiastically, beheld with wild visions of becoming a worldwide superhero.

"Yes, telekinesis, I presume. I do remember vaguely telling you two that your powers -- active powers -- will be chanelled through your emotion until you learn to control them. This does not apply to your premonitions, Miss. Evans, as they come at random."

Lily remembered her premonition a couple of days ago, "Professor... I receieved a premonition a few days ago. But I thought our powers had been bound bound."

"Too right they were. At the beginning of a new year, the potion will wear off and you will need to take a new dose. That reminds me-- your powers must be bound again. I will have the potions ready for you... tonight. Well, I am afraid that is all I have time to talk to you about. Please do not lay this too heavily on yourself, Mr. Potter. Even the best wizards cannot control their emotions. Are there any questions?" Professor Dumbledore asked with the air of finality.

They both shook their heads.

"Thank you and goodbye," Dumbledore said, walking them to the door of his office.

"Okay, that was really odd," James said as soon as they were outside.

"I'll say, but then again, aren't Dumbledore's talks to us always weird?" Lily pointed out.

"I suppose you're right."

Assuming it was dinner, they headed off in the direction to the Great Hall, but were stopped by Professor Laincoff midway.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, her eyes darting from Dumbledore's gargoyle to them.

"We just had a conversation with the Headmaster," James responded calmly.

Laincoff looked at him suspiciously; she looked ready to walk away when--

"Five points from Gryffindor for lying," she sneered. Then she smiled grimly at them and swept off.

"That's not fair!" James hissed furiously, his fists clenched and looking ready to kill.

Lily was looking at the giant hour-glass up in the Great Hall, where the Houses' points were kept. She watched as five rubies from the Gryffindor hour-glass rose and disappeared.

She sighed briefly, "Oh well. She's an evil one that we would all like to hit with a shovel. And anyway..."

Her green eyes had darted over to the Slytherin hour-glass, and she smiled as she watched ten emeralds rise then disappear.

"...it doesn't really matter because Slytherin just lost ten points."

James grin showed that he was perfectly satisfied.

======

---->A/N: Rubies and emeralds are preeeeetty! =] --MSQ. 


	23. Bloody Bubblegum

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can**

Chapter Twenty Three ll Bloody Bubblegum

======

"Lily!"

Lily looked up when a clearly-distressed Scarlett came running down into the common-room.

"Lily!" Scarlett said again anxiously, "Something awful has happened, come up quick!"

Lily glanced at Paige and Anna, who both looked uncertain. The three shut their books and raced up to their dormitory.

Anna gasped and clasped her mouth when they entered their dorm. Lily's eyes widened and she took a step forward. Someone had raid their dormitory, but it was obvious who their target was.

Lily's four-poster was ripped open and her drawers were all hanging askew. Several bits of parchment laid on the floor. Her clothes spilled out of her closet.

The other girls' beds and possessions had been untouched.

"Oh Merlin, Lily, are you missing anything?" Paige asked breathlessly.

As if she was in a sort of daze, Lily took another step forward and knelt on the floor. Fortunately, anything worth something to her was locked up in her trunk, which the intruder hadn't been able to open.

The redhead gathered up the parchment slowly, looking around. The other three girls watched anxiously as she wandered over to her drawers and pored through them.

She frowned, "Nothing's missing..."

Then she went over to her jewellery box, which was open. It was only fake jewellery; plastic beaded bracelets and necklaces and such.

"Wait... the charm isn't here," Lily suddenly said, poring into her jewellery container.

Scarlett looked confused, but Anna and Paige's faces tightened. They all stayed silent as Lily searched more.

"It's definitely gone," she finally announced. With a sigh, she gathered up her clothes and wandered why the intruder hadn't taken anything else.

Scarlett went to look for Di to ask if she had noticed anyone strange come by their dormitory, while Anna and Paige stayed to talk to Lily.

"Why on earth would anyone take the charm?" Paige wanted to know, "Sure, it's pretty, but it's worth nothing. And to go trashing through all of your stuff? It's odd."

"I'll say," Anna agreed, helping Lily repair her four-poster curtains, "Are you sure you didn't drop it anywhere?"

Lily nodded, "Positive. I put it in my jewellery box. Then I suppose I forgot all about it."

"But still... who would want it?"

Lily shrugged. She was asking herself the same question.

---

When another day came that Remus was back and Di had left (another 'family emergency'), the group decided to go back to the library for one last shot at finding more information about Wyntone. He was clearly a fascinating subject.

They were poring through the same old textbooks, looking for new information. Meanwhile, James was _very_ bored. He chewed on his gum loudly and popped it at random, then glanced around the library innocently.

"Will you stop doing that?" Lily hissed at him.

James smiled and shook his head.

It remained like this for fifteen minutes, when Remus suddenly gasped and almost toppled off his chair.

"Read this!" he whispered excitedly to the rest of them, shoving his heavy book forward.

In a very small box in the corner of the page was the paragraph:

_'Because of the strong bond between Wyntone and his family, they are bound together magically and morally. They are able to feel physical pain that another family member feels. This also means that if one family member ceases to exist, the others will die with them.'_

"Excellent!" Sirius said under his breath, "Bloody brilliant. One dies, they all die."

"The daughters are probably extremely vulnerable, so if they get killed by one of the Aurors, it'll also kill Wyntone. So basically, his invincibility doesn't exactly help," Remus explained to the others.

Meanwhile, Lily was scribbling all this down in her notebook. Anna was helping her by telling her things that she might've forgotten to jot down.

James had grown bored of his gum and had placed it secretly in Lily's hair. Now he sat there pretending to be very interested in what was happening.

Five minutes later, Remus signalled for them to look at his book.

"Why do you always get the book with all the information in it?" Anna grumbled, peering forward.

"You probably just don't look close enough -- but anyway, look what I found."

They all read the paragraph Remus was pointing at.

_'The twin daughters and heir of Wyntone are no doubt still growing in power, which is why they are magically protected by Invincibility Charms. There are only two in the whole of the wizarding world.'_

"What are Invincibility Charms?" Paige wanted to know at once.

"What do they do?"

"What does that mean?"

Everyone began to ask at once, and Remus held his hand up for silence.

"Quiet, you guys, or Madam Meynon will throw us out," he whispered, "The book doesn't elaborate, but I think it means you can't harm the two girls because they wear those charm-things."

"Which just makes us grow miserable again," Anna said, slumping down onto the table.

Lily was flicking through her notebook frantically, looking for a blank page to jot down more notes. She suddenly halted to a stop and flicked back a few more pages.

She came to a rest.

"Whatcha doing, Lily?" Paige asked her.

"I know what the Invincibility Charms are," Lily replied shortly. Then, without further ado, she tossed her notebook forward.

_Invincibility Charms are extremely helpful and can be essential in extreme cases  
are only two in the entire wizard world  
owned by two girls  
unfortunately these Charms are impossible to create  
they are Non-Tradable Class F  
Charms are the mark of evil_

"They're the notes I had written down in History of Magic," Lily explained. Underneath the notes was a draft sketch of the charm itself.

"Lucky Lily pays attention in that class," Remus said, staring at the sketch.

"You know, that looks familiar," James, who had finally stopped being bored, said slowly.

"That's what I was thinking," Anna agreed, glancing around, "It looks like the charm Lily had found--"

She was interrupted by a loud snap, and they all jumped to see Sirius biting into a chocolate bar. He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Hey, give me some," Paige requested.

Anna tried to finish her sentence, but Madam Meynon had suddenly swooped down on them.

"What's this?! Chocolate! Out! Out all of you! OUT!" she hollered, making surrounding students leap out of their skin. She pointed at the doorway, "OUT!"

Frantically, they gathered up the books and ran for dear life, glaring at Sirius.

---

As they headed back to the common-room, Lily ran her hand through her hair to smooth it out. It was only then that she felt something extremely gross and sticky.

She frowned and tried to pull it out, and saw it came out onto her hands as she pulled it away.

"AHHH GUM!" she shrieked, trying to pull it out even more. It only made it worse as it sprawled all over her hair.

Lily shrieked again. James was laughing.

She immediately whirled around and jabbed him in the chest, "You did this, didn't you?" she hissed vehemently. Her eyes were shining with tears, something quite alarming to James.

"I'm--"

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?!" she yelled, releasing him and shoving him back, "I _HATE_ YOU!"

She turned and fled up the stairs, sobbing a little.

"You really did it this time," Paige said crossly to James as Lily disappeared.

"What-- what did I do?" James managed to get out, bewildered.

"Look, girls love their hair and what they don't love is when _immature prats_ shove gum in there."

Anna nodded indignantly, looking at James solemnly.

"You might want to go and apologise to her," Sirius told his best friend meekly.

James looked horrified, "Hell no. I'd rather jump off a cliff."

"I think you should get it over and done with," Remus agreed with Sirius, rounding on James.

Sirius smiled to know he had support. Feeling outnumbered, James left without saying a word. When he reached Lily's dormitory, he pressed onto the handle and walked in cautiously.

A book immediately flew at his head.

Due to his quick reflexes, he managed to dodge it.

"Lily?"

Another book.

"_Go -- away_."

"Lily--" James took a few more steps.

And a few more books.

"Look, I'm sorry--" James tried again, trying to approach Lily's bed.

"GET OUT! OUT!"

"You know you sound like Madam Meynon...?"

"You are really pushing it, Potter," Lily said angrily.

"Look, I came here to apologise," James said with a sigh, rumpling up the back of his hair.

Lily was tired of the stupid prick and his stupid pranks. The disgusting gum was still in her hair and she just _knew_ she would never forgive him.

Never.

So she reached over for another book, but realised she had ran out. Picking up her alarm clock, she hurled it at him. It hit James squarely in the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"OW!" James yelped, clutching at his nose.

Lily stopped short and glanced at him. Then she sighed.

"Look, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone. And here's some tissues."

She threw a pack of tissues and fell back on her bed.

James resignedly left the dormitory, still holding his nose with one hand with the pack of tissues in the other.

"Ah, I see she outdone you," Paige said, trying not to giggle when he entered the common-room.

Sirius was staring at him, "What happened to you nose?!"

James glared at him.

"Sirius, I am never ever going to take your advice again."

======

----> A/N: Ouchie, bloody noses are scary. But then, so is gum in hair. ((nods)) --MSQ. 


	24. Raindrops And Snowflakes

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can**

Chapter Twenty Four ll Raindrops And Snowflakes

======

About ten minutes after James had left, Lily sat dolefully on her bed and began to cry. She didn't even know why. She just felt so miserable.

"Lily?"

It had been ages since the tears had fallen, and Lily peered through watery eyes to find Paige and Anna, standing side by side. Like usual. It was funny, almost, but Lily was in no laughing mood.

"I'm fine, I'm alright," she murmured before anyone said anything.

"You're a horrible liar," proclaimed Anna, walking forward and placing her hands on Lily's shoulder, "I'd hate for my hair to be covered in gum, too, you know."

"It's not _just_ that... it's... well, we'll need to cut it out and..." Lily sniffed despairingly and wiped away a tear.

"It's all over your hair... you'd be snipping off almost everything," Paige whispered, looking mortified.

"I know!" the redhead mourned, burying her face in her hands.

"What about peanut butter?" Anna suggested softly.

"No! No, no, no! I remember when I was three, Petunia got gum in her hair and mum put peanut butter on it... It didn't work at all! It made her smell _awful_ and they had to wash it all out in the end, then cut it off," Lily cried.

"Well, then, you definitely did something wrong there. Peanut butter is supposed to get it out."

"I don't care! I'm not a bloody sandwich!"

"Okay, okay. Is there some spell, maybe?" Paige tried.

"Shouldn't you know that?" Anna asked her, as Paige was a pure-blood witch. Paige shrugged.

"I've never heard of a spell that did such a thing as getting gum out of your hair."

Lily shook her head, "Forget it. Just cut... it. Just cut my hair. I don't care."

Anna bit her lip and glanced at Paige, who shrugged.

"Alright, Lily. We'll cut it."

---

About an hour later, Lily looked into the mirror. Her hair barely reached her chin, and her green eyes clouded over with tears.

"You did a gr--great job," she said, trying to keep her voice steady, "I j--just can't b--bear it--"

She broke down entirely and began to sob. She had been very fond of her long red hair.

Anna hugged her tightly.

Lily dreaded the next day. She entered the Great Hall for breakfast, after gaining a bit of confidence. James hung back a little; the two hadn't spoken since their last conversation.

"What's up, carrot head?" jeered a Slytherin. His remark was followed by loud guffaws from surrounding Slytherins.

Lily simply swept them a look of scorn then turned away quickly so they wouldn't see her tears.

For the entire day, people kept making fun of her haircut. A first-year Hufflepuff that had a crush on James didn't fail to inform Lily that her haircut made her look like a boy. She didn't stop sneering until Paige stepped out and threatened to turn her hair into snakes.

The teasing finally stopped when James took charge and threatened to hex the next person who made fun of Lily.

The very long day came to an end for the redhead. She escaped from all the horror and ran back into the castle from Herbology, without saying so much of a word to Paige and Anna. The worst thing was, though, that she'd have to go through the same thing the very next day. And the day after that. And it just kept going.

Sick of running, Lily collapsed onto the cold stone floor and began to cry. Luckily, the corridor was deserted so she was able to sob without anyone bothering her.

When her sobs did die down a little, a warm hand touched the back of her shoulder, "Lily?"

Lily looked up, and saw Madam Leyla. She then realised she was sitting right outside the Hospital Wing.

She managed a watery smile.

Madam Leyla bent down with a soft smile, "What's wrong, dear? Why did you cut your hair?"

Madam Leyla and Lily had a close relationship, since Lily had been to the Hospital Wing quite a few times.

The entire story poured out; how James had put gum in her hair, how it was basically impossible to get out, how Anna and Paige had to cut away almost all her hair, and how everyone teased her about the short, scampy haircut.

Madam Leyla was sympathetic and kind; she listened and stroked Lily's back comfortingly.

"I can't handle it anymore!" Lily finished up her story indignantly, her eyes blazing, "I just want my old hair back!"

"Why didn't you come to me?" Madam Leyla gently asked, straightening up.

Lily found hope in her words, "Could you have taken the gum out?" Madam Leyla bit her lip, "No, not quite, dear... But I do have a potion that will make your hair grow back to it's usual length, given that it hasn't been forty-eight hours since it was cut off."

"_Really_?" Lily squealed, looking as if she was born again.

Madam Leyla smiled and straightened up, "Yes. Come on up, now, and I'll get some ready for you now, if you want." "Oh, thank you!"

It was easier said than done. Madam Leyla had to measure the length of how long Lily's hair used to be, then added some contents in a cauldron. She let it bubble for a while, then she stirred it right four times, left two times, stopped stirring precisely for seven seconds, let it simmer for approximately six minutes, then instantly plucked up the lid and dropped precisely two teaspoons of some grey powder in. The elderly lady's face was covered in sweat as the potion let out a small explosion, and she breathed a sigh of relief while fetching the ladle.

Lily was sitting on a nearby hospital bed, flicking through some out-of-date "Teen Witches".

Madam Leyla, wiping the sweat from her brow, took a steaming glass of the potion to Lily.

"Here you go, dear," she said breathessly, "You must drink all of it."

"Thank you," Lily said with a sincere smile, taking the glass. Madam Leyla managed a quick, brief smile before bustling off to clean the cauldron.

Lily took a cautious sip and felt the back of her head tingle. Wondering if it was her imagination, she lifted her hand and brushed her red hair. Yes, it was definitely longer!

Excitedly, the redhead gulped down the rest. If the potion tasted awful, she didn't notice.

Thirty seconds later, Lily was admiring her beautiful red hair. She exclaimed over it and brushed it lovingly, while gazing at her reflection in the mirror Madam Leyla had conjured.

Before she left, Lily hugged the elderly lady tightly.

"Thank you so much," she whispered, washed over by the scent of vanilla.

Madam Leyla smiled, "Anytime, dear."

---

"Good EVENING everyone!" Lily yelled as she leapt into the common, dragging the word "evening" into about ten syllables, and hoping against hope that someone she at least knew was in the common-room.

Her wish was granted.

"Lily? Lily! Your hair!" Anna exclaimed, her eyes popping out. Paige peered from behind her and almost toppled off her armchair.

"What happened?" the two chorused.

Grinning, Lily explained the whole, big, fat story.

"Hey, that's brilliant!" Paige exclaimed at the end, "But I reckon you should -- you know --" meaningful glance at Anna, "--_apologise_ to James. I think you almost broke his nose."

"And he hexed Martin Sanders and cursed Natalie Dickinson for you," Anna piped up, "You know -- that weird Slytherin and bratty first-year who gave you a hard time about your cropped hair."

Lily took a handful of her red curls and let them slip past her fingers, "Yeah... I know. I was just really angry at the prick for putting gum in my hair... But I didn't _really_ want to break his nose--"

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and the Marauders stepped in.

"Right on time," Paige murmured.

"Lily! What happened to -- your -- hair?" Sirius gasped, clutching at his chest.

"He's going to have a heart attack," Remus yelled with a grin, pushing his best back into the armchair beside Paige's.

After the laughing as subsided, Anna poked Lily and gave her a meaningful look.

Paige nodded at her, then stood up, "OUT OF THE WAY, EVERYONE. We need to leave them alone to -- to _talk_," she glanced at James and Lily.

"Ahhh, yes sirree," Sirius said with an acknowledging nod, "LET ME LEAD THE WAY. Hi-ho, hi-ho..."

They trooped to the other side of the common-room, and strained their ears to listen to the two.

James looked at Lily's hair, "So... how did you get it to grow back so quickly?" he asked awkwardly.

Lily inwardly sighed; talking to James was always weird and uncomfortable.

"Madam Leyla brewed up this potion -- and yeah."

"Ooooh."

Silence.

"Look, I'm sorry for throwing the clock at you," Lily said resignedly, "Really. I was just... really angry and upset at the same time. And I had ran out of books, too."

James simply nodded and gave one of his adorable half-smiles, "Well, _I'm_ sorry for placing the gum in your hair. It just seemed funny at the time."

Lily also smiled, which surprised him, "Yeah, I understand..."

The two looked up and smiled shyly at each other.

---

"Raindrops keep falling on my head," Lily paused and clapped twice, "But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning RED, crying's not for me, 'cause--"

"I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'," Paige joined in, sitting on top of her trunk in hopes to shut it.

"Because I'm freeeeee, nothing's worrying meeee," the two crooned, while Anna giggled.

The girls were packing their trunks and suitcases for their Christmas break. The three of them were returning back to their homes for a good holiday.

"Stupid -- zip!" Lily cried, trying to zip her suitcase, which was hard as she had shoved three months' worth of clothes in it.

Paige giggled, "Let me help you!"

"Me too!" Anna exclaimed.

They all tried struggled with the zip, until it was zipped up enough to Lily's satisfaction.

Di came up a few moments later, and packed her clothes hastily. Finally, the four girls struggled down the stairs into the common-room, where most of the Gryffindors were waiting.

Sirius and Peter were the only ones staying at Hogwarts, and they sat dejectedly on the armchairs as the girls joined Remus and James. Lily scrambled onto her suitcase and sat there, waiting patiently.

They all chatted for a little while.

Ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall came up to the common-room. She looked flustered, and was holding a scroll of parchment. She had just finished taking the first years down.

"Second years!" she called, "Down to the Great Hall!"

After saying goodbye to Sirius and Peter, who had decided to stay in the warm castle, the other two Marauders and four girls dragged their belongings down with them. They climbed down stairs and went across the Entrance Hall. Finally, they were out in the chilly weather, shivering with the first years as their luggage got thrown aboard the Knight Bus. The bus at the moment looked like a skyscraper, as there was an additional seven levels on it that would allow the Hogwarts student on board.

Almost an hour later, all the students from first to seventh year were outside. The first years climbed on, which caused a lot of commotion. Professor McGonagall screamed at them and threatened a month's detention to the next person who pushed or shoved.

Finally, it was the second years' turn.

Managing to get on uneventfully, Lily ran to the corner and claimed a bed.

It took almost _another_ hour for the entire school (well, all the students who were going home for Christmas and hadn't made plans to go by Floo Powder or Apparation [if you were an of-age wizard] ) to climb aboard.

With an almighty BANG!, the bus whooshed off. Lily and the others, who had been absorbed in a game of cards, all yelped and fell back onto the floor.

The night went on. The bus went on. It stopped _very_ abruptly to let students off.

The group played card games, Exploding Snap, Gobstones and Truth or Dare. It was almost one-thirty in the morning when they finally nodded off to sleep. At four o'clock, the conductor yelled on an intercom, it seemed, "SLATE STREET CORNER MEETING WITH FORTIETH AVENUE! ANYONE FOR SLATE STREET CORNER MEETING WITH FORTIETH AVENUE?"

Remus snapped out of his sleep, grabbed the small microphone next to his bed and murmured, "I'm getting off here..."

"Bye, Remus," James mumbled, his eyes tightly shut.

"See ya," Remus said, his eyes half-closed. He waved to the sleeping girls and went downstairs.

Five minutes later, the bus started again. It started so suddenly the beds went haywire and slid across the room.

None of the tired students seemed to notice. Or care.

Next to get off was Anna, then Di, then Paige.

When it was six-thirty on the dot, Lily and James' stop came. They (very sleepily) dragged themselves off the almost-deserted bus and stood on the pavement, their belongings all sitting behind them.

"Let's just sleep here and wait for morning..." Lily mumbled, putting her head on her suitcase and making herself comfortable.

James yawned, "Noo..." he yawned again, "Come on... I see our houses up ahead..."

Very reluctantly, Lily straightened up and grabbed hold of her suitcase. They trudged up ahead through the cold, dark air.

======

---->A/N: Abrupt ending, but oh well! --MSQ. 


	25. Christmas Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can**

Chapter Twenty Five ll Christmas Angel

======

Knocking very mildly, Lily stifled a yawn. She wondered if her parents could even hear her very faint knock. It was still very early, and surely no one could be bothered to wake up at an hour like this.

Contrasted to Lily's mild knocking, James was banging on his front door and yelling.

"MUM! DAD!" he hollered, dropping his bag and using both fists to attack his innocent front door.

"Please, keep it down," Lily said with a small sigh.

James turned to face the redhead a few yards away from him, and looked surprised, as if he had just spotted her there.

"But how else am I supposed to get their atten--" he was cut off when the door suddenly opened and he almost fell forward.

"James!" Cheryl Potter shrieked; she looked tired and had a dressing gown wrapped around her body, "Oh, we've missed you so much--" she kissed him several times on the face, "Oh, this is wonderful! Daddy will be so happy! Oh!" She kissed him on the forehead again.

"Mu--um!" the struggling boy said irritably, trying to fight his mother off. He looked happy, though. Lily was staring at them and smiling, making him turn red.

Cheryl turned to see what her son was looking at and beamed at Lily. She hurried down the driveway, across the pavement and up the quaint pathway to the Evanses' front porch.

"Lily!" she exclaiming, pulling the small redhead into a hug, "It's lovely to see you, my dear."

Lily smiled up at the lady, "It's great to see you too, Mrs. Potter."

James rolled his eyes.

"Your mum can't hear you?" Cheryl asked kindly, "Not a problem! I'll be right back, dear."

She went back into her own house, telling James to put his suitcase and luggage into the house.

However, he ignored his mother and went over to Lily.

"Muggles are queer," James informed her, with a slight nod towards the doorbell, "I mean, what is _that_?"

Lily couldn't help smiling, "Surely you should know what that is by now! It's a doorbell. You push it and it makes a noise indoors so that the people in the house is alerted of your presence."

"Then why don't you push it?" James wanted to know.

"Because it's broken," Lily responded.

"Oh."

What a fine way to burst the imaginary bubble.

Cheryl appeared out of her house again, wand in hand. She strode over to Lily, scolding James about ignoring his responsibilities and that he better go in the house soon or else he'd catch a chill.

James rolled his eyes again.

Cheryl pointed her wand at the doorknob and said, "_Alohomora!_"

There was a clicking noise and the door opened slightly. Beaming, Cheryl put her wand away.

"There you go, Lily, I expect we'll see you very soon," she told Lily.

Lily smiled, "Mum'll definitely invite you to Christmas lunch or dinner. Or maybe both."

Cheryl laughed, "Not if I sent out my invitations first! Take care -- goodbye!"  
  
The redhead waved to Cheryl, then to James. She proceeded to drag her suitcase and overnight bag into the foyer of her house, and snapped the front door shut behind her.

Lily smiled at the familiar surroundings. It was good to be back.

She had only taken a step when her mother appeared at the top of the staircase, a bat raised up and a look of fear on her face.

"Mum?" Lily questioned, her eyes widening in shock.

"Lily!" Rose exclaimed, dropping the bat and tearing down the stairs. She grabbed Lily tightly, hugged her and yelled similiar things Cheryl had yelled to James.

"Oh Lily, it's wonderful to see you again! We've missed you so much! Oh, we weren't expecting you until next week, but the earlier the better!"

"Hi, mum," Lily managed to get out.

"We thought you were a burglar," Rose beamed, releasing Lily, "Oh yes, that's reminds me. Will! It's all right. It's just Lily!"

Lily's father appeared at the top of the staircase. He grinned at his daughter.

"Well, hey there," he greeted.

"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed softly, flying up the stairs and hugging her father.

"Lily!" Will imitated her with a chuckle. He groaned as he lifted her up and swung her around in circles, "You've grown!"

Lily giggled as Will put her back down, and together they started down the stairs into the kitchen, where Rose had gone into.

"Where's Pet?" Lily wanted to know, sitting at the kitchen counter. Rose was taking out a saucepan, though Lily had no idea why.

"Quivering under her blanket," Rose said with a small chuckle, "Oh -- that reminds me. Will, can you please go and tell her it's only Lily?"

"It's _only_ me?" Lily repeated as Will left the kitchen, "Only?!"

Rose laughed again, "We thought you were a burglar. First the knocking, then we heard muffled voices -- then I heard the front door open and shut. It was creepy, in all aspects."

Lily paused and tried to imagine the situation from her family's point of view.

"I suppose you're right."

Rose was making hot chocolate, and a few seconds later, Will and Petunia appeared at the kitchen entrance.

"Lily!"

"Pet!"

It was right out of a movie.

The two sisters hugged each other. Petunia, of course, began to chatter away excitedly on all the hot gossip Lily (who didn't understand half of it) had missed out during her absence.

"Now, now, Petunia," Rose said, bringing four steaming mugs of hot chocolate to the counter, "Don't talk Lily to death. Drink your hot chocolates, then it's off to bed!"

"Again?" Petunia scoffed.

"Of course," Will said, smiling, "Never knew you had it in you to wake up early, Pet."

"Da--ad," Petunia whined, nudging her father.

Rose smiled, "We should all have a bit more sleep. Especially you, Lily. You look tired."

Lily nodded slowly as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"You can sort out your clothes later this morning," Rose explained absently, also sipping her hot chocolate, "No need to be up this early -- it's so cold."

"Hey, I think I saw a snowflake!" Petunia cried gleefully, racing up to the window.

Of course, her younger sister was hot on her heels.

---

At ten to nine, Lily woke up to a frosty morning with a bit of sunshine. She got dressed and brushed her hair before heading down to the kitchen.

"Morning!" Petunia greeted her. She was shoveling down her pancakes at a rapid pace.

"Morning, where's the fire?" Lily asked her, sitting down at the table.

Petunia glanced up guiltily, "I'm going to Rinatta's house today. If I had known you were coming back, then I would've..."

Lily waved it off, "Nah, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" it wasn't Petunia asking, but Rose. She set down a plate of pancakes in front of Lily, "Your father and I are going to a Church meeting, and children aren't exactly permitted to come."

"Oh," Lily pondered on that for a little while, "I suppose I'll be home alone, then."

"You can invite one of your friends over," Rose suggested, "I don't like to think of you spending time by yourself during your holidays. Or, you could go to Rinatta's with Pet."

"Oh, Merlin no," Lily said at once, dully pouring maple syrup over her pancakes, "No offence, but I don't like Rinatta that much."

Petunia laughed and Rose smiled briefly.

"Alright then, dear, whatever you want. Daddy's gone out for a quick walk to post a letter, by the way."

"Okay."

About two hours later, Lily was by herself. Her parents and sister had left.

Lily didn't really mind staying home alone. She liked her privacy. She planned to curl up in front of the TV and watch one of her favourite movies. Oh, with a batch of hot, fresh cookies, too, of course!

So she set to work. She spent about an hour in the kitchen making her special Christmas cookies with chocolate chips in them. When they were ready and the bowls, whisk and wooden spoon were washed, Lily tipped the cookies into a glass bowl and walked into her house's cozy and warm living room. She was walking past the fireplacea when the flames suddenly glowed emerald and a dark figure came tumbling out.

Screaming, Lily was knocked off her feet but managed to catch the bowl of cookies with her fingertips. The person who had came flying out of the fireplace uncurled themself off the floor and straightened up.

It was James.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing here, Potter?" Lily demanded of him, agitated. She set the cookies carefully on an end table and glared at him. Why did he always end up knocking her over?

"Well... I decided to drop in," James answered stubbornly, shaking his hair free of ashes.

"From the chimney?" Lily demanded incredulously, "What are you now, Father Christmas?"

James rolled his eyes, "I came here by Floo Powder... You _do_ know what that is, don't you?"

"Of course I do. And of course, it probably would've taken you thirty more seconds to walk out of your house and appear on my front porch," Lily responded somewhat sarcastically as she settled herself into a sofa, "Now, what _are_ you doing here? Where are your parents?"

"They're out, so I'm home alone--" at this, James paused and pretended to sob, " And I was bored, so I decided to come over. Is that alright, your highness?"

Ignoring his stupid remark, Lily asked, "Why would your parents be out when you especially came back from boarding school for Christmas?"

James sighed. Lily was acting like a lawyer and it made him feel annoyed and exasperated. After all, they weren't in a courtroom and there was no case at hand!

"They weren't expecting me home this early. And anyway, they had been planning this picnic for weeks, and were really looking forward to it. Mind you, they did want to cancel it so they could spend time with me, but I didn't want them to."

_Awww, how sweet,_ Lily thought sarcastically.

"So, why didn't you just go with them?" she asked him accusingly.

_THIS IS NOT A COURTROOM!_ James thought exasperatedly.

"Picnic in the snow? No thanks. And anyway, I see _you're_ by _your_self at home. Now, where are _your_ parents?" James demanded with a slight smirk. _Aha, it's payback time!_

"They went to a Church meeting. I would've gone if they had a teenage session, but it's only for adults," Lily said defiantly.

Defeated, James immediately switched to a different subject. He spotted the bowl of cookies that he had smelt ever since he had gotten into Lily's house. The whole place smelt of cookie dough.

"Hey, what are those?" he asked her, gesturing to the bowl of Christmas cookies.

"My special Christmas cookies," Lily said happily, her mood changing at once, "Especially made by me. Want to try one? Free of charge!"

"No thanks, I don't want to get poisoned or anything..." James responded slyly, knowing this would tick her off.

"That was harsh," Lily said, rolling her eyes. She reached over for a cookie and bit into it, "Mmmm!" she said extra loudly for James to hear.

James just looked at her. Then he took a bite of the air -- yes, the air.

"Mmmm!" he said loudly.

Lily just _looked_ at him. Then she took another bite of her cookies.

"Mmmm!"

He took a bite of the air.

"Mmmm!"

CRUNCH of the cookie.

"Mmmm!"

SWISH of the air.

"Mmmm!"

CRUNCH. "_Mmmm!_"

SWISH. "_Mmmm!"_

CRUNCH. "MMM--!"

The front door opened and Petunia walked into the living room, shrugging off her denim overcoat and taking off her pink beanie.

Then she turned around and stopped short, staring at James and Lily who were standing up and "MMMM"ing each other.

The two stared back at her.

"Hi?" Petunia said, looking confused.

Lily swallowed her mouthful of cookie.

"Hi!" James said cheerily, waving, "We were just debating on what tastes better. Air versus cookies."

"Yeah, speaking of which, where are they?" Petunia said, sniffing the air.

Lily picked up the bowl, "Here we are! Why are you back so soon?"

"Oooh!" Petunia squealed and bounded towards her, "Rinatta just wanted to show me something and I told her I had better things to do." She took a cookie from the bowl.

CRUNCH.

"Mmmm..." she said slowly, enjoying the taste.

Lily glanced at James and the two cracked up.

Petunia glanced at the two laughing. Really, they pretend to hate each other -- but it was plain obvious that wasn't quite the picture.

---

The snow was still falling on outside. Lily's parents had came back from their meeting and James had gone back home. Will, Lily and Petunia were putting up the Christmas tree, while Rose prepared lunch in the kitchen.

Will did most of the putting-together-the-plastic-tree. His daughters did all the fun stuff -- like decorating the tree.

The two girls giggled and sang Christmas carols as they put on colourful baubles, tinsel, Christmas lights, plastic candy canes, bells, little elves and other bits and pieces.

When it was finished, Will picked up Lily and Petunia stood on a chair so they could put the Christmas Angel on top of the tree together.

"It's finished!" Lily shrieked in delight. She linked arms with Petunia and the two danced around the room, Father Christmas hats upon their heads and tinsel wrapped around their necks.

After the Christmas Tree was finished, they decorated the house; winding tinsel around the staircase railing, hanging it high up in the hallway, hanging Christmas stockings on the mantelpiece, taping cardboard Christmas pictures on walls, stringing candy canes from the lights, and hanging holly almost everywhere. They plopped Father Christmas on stuffed animals and even put one on their mantelpiece clock.

It was perfect.

---

The first week was full of fun for Lily; she baked more Christmas cookies, had lots of fun with her family, played in the snow and spent a limited amount of time with James, as they raced each other through the snow and built snowmen, all under the significant eye of Petunia, of course.

Lily finally found time to sit down in front of the fire, and to send her Christmas gifts. She had a stack of cards and a pile of presents. She took out a pen and wrote the first Christmas card to Paige.

_Dear Paige,_

Hi! I'm having loads of fun here at home! It's really brilliant to be back. I hope you're enjoying the snow as well! Hope Santa Claus comes to visit, too. He'll be sure to leave a stack of Christmas presents! Hehe.

Happy Christmas, and never forget who you are!

Love, Lily.  
xoxo

Lily, contented with it, slipped the card into a pink envelope and stuck a few crazy stickers on the back. Then she wrote "PAIGE" in elaborate writing, and wrapped up the gift she had gotten the brunette. It was a set of Muggle textas, crayons and pencils.

Paige was fascinated with them.

Along with that was a bright pink notepad with lots of cute drawings stencilled on the sides.

When Lily finished Paige's Christmas Treat, she continued writing cards and wrapping up the other presents. Finally, she was finished. There was another pile, but they were of sealed envelopes and wrapped up gifts.

Feeling _very_ pleased with life, she sent the first two gifts (Anna and Paige's) with Helen, her owl. The others would have to wait, as she didnt want to overwork her owl.

So she put the other gifts away, had a late night chat with Petunia, then went into her own bedroom and fell asleep.

======

----> A/N: Christmas is a pretty time. =] --MSQ. 


	26. A Little Hug

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Twenty Six ll A Little Hug 

====== 

James ducked as a snowball narrowly missed his head. He then got back up again and grinned cockily. 

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Evans!" he said joyfully. This time, the snowball hit him sqaure in the face. 

"Ouch," James said to himself, wiping the snow off his face. He rolled up a mini snowball and threw it at Lily. 

Lily shrieked as the snowball hit her flaming red hair. 

"You'll pay for that, Potter!" Lily cried out loud, though she was smiling. She chucked four snowballs at once at James, who yelped and fell over as they hit him. 

They were outside, having the traditional snow play. It was all very interesting, building snowmen and throwing snow around. 

Lily giggled, "Give up?" 

James got up, shaking snow out of his black hair. 

"This means war, Inferno," James said savagely, grinning evilly. 

"Uh, no," Lily said an annoying stuck-up snob voice. 

"Uh, yes," James imitated her. 

"Uh, no." 

"Uh, yes." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"Whatever, I'm hungry," Lily said, getting out of the snow and shaking the snow out of her hair. She walked back up to her house, only to feel snow hit the back of her head. 

"That was neither nice NOR pleasant!" Lily yelled over her shoulder. She banged open the door and slipped in. 

Her parents had dashed out of the house ASAP because one of their friends had had a heart attack. Petunia was God knows where, probably at Vernon's. That whale of man. Lily seriously saw nothing in him. 

Anyway, Rose had left sandwiches on the counter for the girls to have for their lunch. But as Petunia was missing, Lily was going to have to eat them all by herself. 

_All by herself._

She abandoned her scarf and beanie on the counter, and took the plate of sandwiches into the living room, which was alot more warmer. 

"Let me innnnnnn, pleaaaaaseee." 

There was banging on the front door, and Lily smiled to herself as she imagined James helplessly trying to get into her house. Her pity took the better of her and she went into the foyer to open the door. 

"Whoa!" James, unexpectedly leaning against the door, fell right in, attracting alot of snow to came piling in as well. 

"Sheesh," Lily rolled her eyes, as she closed the door and shut the cold out, "So thick." 

"It's so _cold_," James said with chattering teeth, "I mean seriously! It's as cold as... snow!" 

"I wonder why," Lily said sarcastically. 

James stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Anything edible around here?" he asked, following Lily into the living room, "Ooooh sandwiches!" 

"Hey!" Lily grabbed the hood of James' jumper and pulled him back, "Back off! My food!" 

"You're gonna get fat if you eat all of that," James said haughtily. That earned him a kick in the shins. 

Ten minutes later, they were both happily (or maybe not so happily) chomping on sandwiches. Talking about... Sirius. 

"Sirius is mad," James commented. 

"I know he is," Lily murmured. 

"No I mean he's sick mad!" 

"So did I." 

"No, like, really cool mad!" 

"Well, I didn't." 

This conversation led to nowhere. 

Chewing conspicuously on some bread crust, James said, "I like your scarf." 

Lily's ears pricked up; her grandma had made her scarf and it was one of her most prized possessions. 

"Really? So do I. I love it," Lily said conversationally, obviously enjoying this topic, "Do you like my beanie as well?" 

"No," James joked. 

Lily pretended to be shocked as she abandoned her bread crust, "Well, that was harsh." 

She got up and began walking away. 

"Where are you going?" James whined. 

"That is a very good question," Lily called back. But there was no answer. 

A few seconds later, she returned. 

"I need to go to the bathroom," James announced upon her arrival. 

"And I really needed to know that," Lily said, rolling her eyes, "You know where it is. Hey, let me ask you something. What are you doing _in my house?!_" 

"That is also a very good question," James said haughtily, leaving to find his expedition of the bathroom. But like Lily, he did not answer it. 

Lily had to smile as she watched James' retreating back go up the stairs. He was... cute. In his personality, she meant. No way was he cute... attractive cute... 

Biting her lip, she shook her head and focused. Potter. Cute?! As if. There was as much chance of Petunia dying her hair red. 

A sudden mental flash of her older sister with red hair made her burst out laughing. 

_Damn Potter. Why does he have to affect me this way?_ Lily thought angrily. She heard a crash and yell upstairs in the bathroom. 

Lily gasped and raced up the stairs. She ran into the bathroom and watched in horror as blood dripped from James' arm to the tiled floor... Shards of broken glass from the mirror were also lying on the floor. 

"OHMYGOD-YOU-BROKE-A-MIRROR-THATS-SEVEN-YEARS-BAD-LUCK!" Lily screamed, throwing open the bathroom cabinet and searching wildly for the first aid kit. 

"Rightio..." James said faintly, clutching his arm. It had a huge gash in it, and blood just seeped out, "Uhhh, a little help?" 

"Shut up, I'm trying," Lily murmured, rushing to his side and bandaging up his bleeding arm tightly. She felt like she was about to faint. 

"I feel a little dizzy," James said lightly. Lily glanced up at him midway through her bandaging and saw that he had grown very pale. 

"Damn you, Potter," Lily said frantically, "Are you okay?" 

"Perhaps..." 

Lily finished the bandaging quickly, and pondered on what to do next. She had to think. Fast. 

"Can you stand up?" 

"Sure," he stood up, and staggered out of the bathroom uncertainly. Lily ran after him, and helped him down the stairs. The blood stained on his shirt and pants was making _her_ feel light-headed. 

"Okay sit, and -- um -- I'll get help," Lily ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off it's hook. 

James sat on the couch, feeling very sleepy. Lily had done a good job on his cut. She had bandaged very tightly, so no blood was coming out anymore. He... he wondered why she would do something like that. She hated him, didn't she? Well, it was just natural to help someone if they were in pain. 

_So tired... I wonder if Lily drugged my hot chocolate...?_

Lily bit her lip so hard that she could taste a little blood herself. Feeling very sickened, she tried to make up her mind on who to call. Her parents were already at the hospital, and that's where James would probably have to go. The cut was so deep and long. 

Lily choked up and raced to the basin where she threw up. 

"Lily?" James voice sounded so tiny. 

The redhead gasped, put her face under the tap and ran to the living room again. Since when had life became so complicated? 

"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly. 

James lifted his arm slowly, and Lily saw that the bandage was not doing it's job properly. The blood was coming through. 

"I'm sorry," Lily gasped, staring at the redness with wide eyes, "I just can't take this--" 

She swayed and almost fell onto the carpet. James became wide awake and ran up to help her. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I-- can't -- take the sight of -- of blood." 

"Okay," James reasoned, "Just sit down. I'll be fine." 

It was partly true. He didn't feel as dizzy, and the cut didn't hurt very much. 

Just then, they heard voices. 

"... I just can't believe Justine got a heart attack..." 

"... Mmm. It's just so horrible and sudden--..." 

Lily's eyes shot wide open. 

"MUM!" she screamed, "DAD!" 

"Lily?! Where are you?" 

"Living room!" 

Lily's parents flew into the living room. They both gasped as they saw the bloody mess on the couch, where James was slowly dozing off. 

"James! Lily, what happened?" Rose cried, rushing over to James. 

"He broke the mirror in the bathroom -- and -- he's got the biggest cut--" Lily gasped. 

"Will, call the ambulance. This is bad. James dear, where are your parents?" Rose asked gently, as Will ran out to the kitchen. 

James frowned as he tried to focus, "They're -- at a friends place. What's -- an -- ambulance?" 

Five minutes later, James was shut up in the ambulance van, and it sirened off. Rose had gone with him. 

Lily couldn't believe what had happened, had happened. It was all so -- sudden. 

Her dad came and rested his hand on her shoulder. 

"He'll be alright Lily. Just fine." 

Lily blinked away tears, "I know he'll be -- okay. But... I can't believe I was so weak. I tried to help him, I really did. But..." 

"You did wonderfully," Will said gently, hugging his daughter, "That bandage you put on him was perfect. I'll say you know your first-aid." 

The redhead just nodded, and her father suggested they clean the bathroom and living room. 

"How did James smash the mirror?" Will asked, as he walked up the stairs. 

"I have no idea. But, him being the ditz he is, probably just tripped and fell too hard against it." 

"I see." 

"Hey dad, you don't have to clean it up. It'll be much quicker if I did it," Lily reasoned. She felt better now, for some strange reason. 

"Why?" Will questioned. 

Lily grinned, "Coz I use magic." 

"You sneaky little girl. Be careful those nosy neighbours aren't looking in," Will grinned back. 

--The Next Day-- 

"So Potter, that's seventy dollars, or um ... seventy Galleons for a replacement," Lily ordered. She was in his room. _His room._ She wondered why. Then she remembered that she was visiting. 

"What?" James looked horrified, "Excuse me, but I must tell you that my arm was rather bloody. And that, those muggle things used a needle to stop it. It was so scary! They called them 'stitches' or something." 

Lily laughed, "Muggle life. Well, it's not as if my parents are about to rush you off to St Mungo's." 

"Yeah..." James smiled at the girl that was sitting a metre away from him. 

"So," Lily gazed up at James, "How's you arm?" 

"Oh," James lifted his arm which had a cast on it (even though no bones were broken or fractured), " 'Tis fine." 

Lily stretched out and sighed, "How did you smash the mirror anyway?" 

"Well..." James went a bit pink, and he gazed out at the snow-white outside of his window, "There's some awfully interesting stuff in your bathroom cabinet... And as you know, the mirror _is_ the door to the cabinet. Well, I was just looking at the stuff. I mean, what's with the 'Clearasil?!' " 

Lily, instead of glaring at him as James had thought she would, actually laughed. 

"It's a Muggle skin-care product," she explained briefly, "Someone in my family uses it... I don't know who though." 

Glancing quickly at the Quidditch clock hung above James' bed, she gasped. 

"Holy -- pearls! I'm supposed to be helping mum with lunch before we go shopping!" she yelled, jumping up and down. 

James grinned at her. She was so damn cute when she freaked out. 

"Don't smile at me like that Potter!" Lily yelled, trying not to smile herself. 

James poked his tongue out at her and said, "Okay, fine; you must go. Leave me. See if I care." 

"Okay," Lily jumped up and was about to run out of the room when James called her back. 

"Hey, I didn't mean that!" he cried, "Now _before_ you leave, I want you to give me something." 

"What? Stitches?" Lily smiled mischeviously. 

"No. A hug," he said innocently. 

"A WHAT?!" 

"You know, a hug," still innocently. 

"But -- but," Lily stammered, very kindly aware that she was blushing terribly, "--_why_?!" 

"Coz I want one!" 

"But from -- _me_?!" 

"Yeah sure, why not?" 

Lily was befuddled. No wait, she was _astonished_. And scared out of her wits. Why would James Potter want a hug from _her?!_ After almost two years of hating each other! Well not _hating_ exactly, but still... They weren't exactly on the best terms with each other. 

"I really think you've lost alot of blood," Lily announced, looking at him uncertainly. 

"A simple no would do," James said, sounding annoyed. And he looked... _hurt_. 

"It's not that!" Lily blurted out. She stopped, and mentally slapped herself. What was she saying? That she would _hug_ him? Oh, why not? It was just James. 

"I hate you," she murmured, earning another one of those charming smiles from the messy-haired boy. 

Cautiously and awkwardly, she leant forward and wrapped her arms around him. The wonderful feeling of James doing the same thing washed over Lily. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" James asked cheekily, when they had released each other. 

"No, but..." Lily got up and walked to the door, "I still hate you." 

She smiled and left. 

James, reflecting on what had just happened, smiled and relaxed on his bed. 

_[ I wanna love you forever,  
And this is all I'm asking of you,  
10,000 lifetimes together.  
Is that so much for you to do?  
Cos from the moment that I saw your face,  
And felt the fire of your sweet embrace,  
I swear, I knew.   
I wanna love you forever. ]  
**Title: I Wanna Love You Forever ll Artist: Jessica Simpson**_

====== 

----> A/N: My friend smashed her arm through a window... BLOOD EVERYWHERE! ((screams and runs around)) --MSQ. 


	27. More Random Acts

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Twenty ll Seven More Random Acts 

====== 

"Oh good Lord, this is really, really BAD!" came Lily's muffled yell, as she trashed her bedroom. It was, indeed, very bad. Well, to her anyway. 

"If I don't find it..." Lily threw off the covers of her bed, "Then I am so dead!" 

"What is it?" Petunia asked, hearing her younger sister's yells and leaning against the doorjamb. 

"My favourite green hoodie!" Lily yelled, coming out from her almost walk-in wardrobe. 

"You brought it back from your school?" Petunia said incredulously, poking at Lily's messy laundry basket in hopes to find the jumper. 

"Yes! Of course I did. I mean, generally, I don't have to pack too much, but--!" the redhead dived under her bed, "It's my favourite piece of clothing and I'm not going anywhere without it!" 

Lily was packing all the Muggle clothes she had brought back from Hogwarts, back into her suitcase. She was going back to school the next day, but Rose had insisted she finish her packing before twilight. 

"Stupid -- JUMPER!" Lily yelled, in a flary temper. Not finding her things always made her moody. 

Petunia grinned, "It's not a stupid jumper. When was the last time you wore it, anyway? Wasn't it when you went to visit your boyfriend?" 

Lily jumped up and glared at her sister, "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! HE IS -- SOME -- PRAT! AHHH, PETUNIA YOU'RE SO MEAN!" She began throwing cushions and stuffed animals at her. 

Petunia continued to laugh as she escaped from her angry sister. 

"Lily! What in heaven's name are you _doing_ up here?! I declare, you're louder than a stampede of elephants. And your _room!_" Rose exclaimed, as soon as she had gone up to see her daughter. 

"Mum!" Lily shrieked, ignoring everything her mother had just said, "Where is my hoodie?!" 

"You mean the green one?" Rose said with a little sigh. Her daughter was very attached to that jumper. 

"Yes!" 

"It's in the wash--" 

"_In the wash?!_" Lily shrieked, sounding hysterical, "WHAT IS IT DOING IN THE WASH?!" 

"Lily, calm down!" 

Lily huffed and slumped down onto her bed. It was just a jumper, but still... 

"Hey Inferno!" 

The latter turned her head and looked out of her bedroom window, which in turn, looked directly through James' window. Not a very comfortable position, according to Lily. 

"Go away!" Lily yelled, feeling her temper flare right up again. Stupid Potter. She slammed down her window and shut the curtains. 

"Lily!" Rose exclaimed, looking shocked. 

"Sorry mum, but he's so -- _annoying_!" 

Rose rolled her eyes, "That's no way to treat a guest." 

"_A guest_?!" 

"Yes Lily, a guest." 

"He's not a guest!" Lily spluttered, "He's some random-- some random--!" 

"That's quite enough. Your jumper's in the wash, so that's all settled. I want your room tidy, _spotless_, Lily. And also, have you finished your packing?" 

"No!" 

"Well, then do so. And hurry yourself up Lily, I want a good family dinner before we let you off again." 

Lily rolled her eyes. 

Rose intercepted the look and smiled, "Now don't give me that look, miss." 

"Alright, alright." 

Rose left her bedroom, as Lily walked around it, throwing stuff back to their original places. 

On her bed was a black suitcase, open, and inside was a messy clutter of coloured garments. 

Hanging, neatly and freshly ironed, on the handle of her wardrobe, was her Hogwarts uniform, ready to be worn the next day. 

Lily threw the last of her belongings into her suitcase, mentally noting to get her jumper back the next morning, and shut her suitcase. Well, that was one task off of her mind. 

She tidied her room up to Petunia's standards (which was really saying something, as Petunia was a neat-freak and hated all kinds of messes) and then started down the stairs. 

Once Lily had reached the bottom of the stairs, she immediately took note of where the rest of her family were. Dad in the den, Petunia in the living room and mum in the kitchen. 

As the redhead walked to the living room, she heard voices. She decided that Petunia had company. It had better not be Vernon, but that didn't seem too promising as it was a male voice. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"Heya Inferno," said a familiar messy black-haired boy. 

"What -- what are you doing here?!" Lily cried, looking aghast. 

Petunia smiled some more, "He came over. Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone..." 

"Noooo!" Lily ran up to her sister and grabbed her knees, "You're staying here!" 

"Lily, _let go_," said an impatient Petunia, "I'm making dessert tonight." 

"Pet!" 

Petunia couldn't hide her smile, "If you let go, I'll make my special chocolate sundaes." 

Lily groaned; she loved Petunia's sundaes. They were her favourite. 

"Fine," she grumbled, letting go. 

"How do you do?" James said, as soon as Petunia had left. 

"Perfectly well," Lily answered back elegantly, though she was tired and -- angry. 

"That's lovely," James replied. 

"Are you staying for dinner?" Lily asked, just to make conversation. 

"No. I'm just visiting." 

"How's you arm?" 

"It's fine." 

"How's your parents?" 

"Is this twenty questions?" 

"Hey, I'm doing the asking. How's your parents?" 

"They're good." 

"That's nice." 

"Is this twenty questions?" 

"Not anymore." 

"Okay." 

"I'm hungry." 

"I'm not." 

"Have you heard from Sirius and the others?" 

"Sirius and Remus, yes. Not the others, though." 

"The end of Christmas is sad." 

"That it is," James agreed. 

"Potter, are you gay?" 

"WHAT?!" 

Lily began laughing, "That conversation was just too dull." 

"Well, if you had to stretch to _those limits_, then I suppose you must've been really bored," James said uncomfortably, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

Lily just continued to chuckle. 

"Are _you_ gay?" 

"I'm happy," Lily smiled, showing her teeth. 

"But do you swing the other way?" James asked cheekily. 

"No." 

"Are you _sure_?" 

"Yup." 

"I don't think you are." 

"Oh, shut up." 

... 

"Guess what?" James piped up. 

"What?" 

"We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow." 

"I _knew_ that." 

"No you didn't." 

Lily sighed as James just grinned. Annoying Lily -- one of his hobbies. 

--Platform Nine And Three-Quarters-- 

"Take the Knight Bus home... but take the Hogwarts Express back to school. Only during Christmas and Easter breaks. How odd is that," Lily mumbled, as she slipped onto the bright scarlet steam train. James was closely following her. 

"It's nothing too odd," James said matter-of-factly, plopping in a seat opposite Lily's once they had found an empty compartment, "It's quite natural." 

"Well, I guess," Lily said doubtfully. 

They were about to return back to dear old Hogwarts. Their parents had driven them to King's Cross, after a frenzied morning of eating and packing and finding random missing items, then had said their tearful and practical goodbyes, _then_ had crossed to the sacred platform. And now they were on the train. 

"I wonder where Paige and Anna and the others are," Lily wondered out loud. 

"They're on the train somewhere, I guess. If we hadn't come so late, then we would've seen them on the platform," James said practically. 

"Excuse me, it's not _my_ fault we came about fifty seconds before the train was about to take off," Lily retaliated. 

"Or maybe it was..." James said sneakily. 

"Argh. You're impossible." 

Little smidges of interested conversation happened between the two, all the way to Hogwarts. James almost bought out the trolley with food, which he ended up sharing most of with Lily. 

Finally, they had reached the castle. 

First destination, like usually, was _not_ the Great Hall, but the common-room. 

"Hehe, we're back we're really back," James grinned, looking like a maniac. 

Lily began giggling at his face, "Merlin, you look as if you've just won the lottery! 

"The _what_?!" 

When they had walked into the common-room, Lily could just remember seeing the familiar scarlet room briefly -- before someone knocked her out. 

"LILY!" 

It was Paige. 

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" the brunette squealed, "Lily!" 

"Paige!" Lily imitated her best friend, grinning hugely. 

"Hey girl!" Anna greeted, coming up to Lily as well. 

"Anna!" Lily hugged her other friend. Honestly, it was wonderful seeing them, despite only being apart for a week. 

"Look at the Marauders," Paige sniggered. The girls looked across the common-room just in time to see Sirius yell "Group hug!", and him pulling his friends into a brotherly hug. 

Lily and Anna both smiled, it was certainly a comical act. 

"When did you guys get here?" Lily asked them, feeling excited. 

"Oh, ages ago," Paige brushed the subject away, "There was the choice of catching the Hogwarts Express or the Knight Bus. My parents wanted me to take the Knight Bus, and Anna came along the way." 

"And Remus and Sirius," Anna added. 

"Well if I had known, I would've caught the bus too, instead of being stuck on the Hogwarts Express with no one but Potter," Lily said in disgust. 

"Oh come on Lil, we can see your little tete-a-tetes are showing," Anna teased, "You and James..." 

"Why does everyone say that?" Lily wondered out loud. 

Lily had her share of hugs with the boys, before they all sat in their usual-group-way, talking about their Christmases. And as Lily sat there in Gryffindor common-room, chatting and laughing with her friends, she smiled inwardly. 

She was home. 

====== 

---->A/N: I like Christmas. Lol. Thank you for reviewing! --MSQ. 


	28. A Moonlight Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Twenty Eight ll A Moonlight Adventure 

====== 

"REMUUUSS WAIT!" James yelled, trying to chase after his fairhaired friend, who was running down the corridor. 

Remus hastily turned around to wave quickly, which proved to be rather difficult as he was lugging a fat overnight bag with him. James could see that one of Remus' sweaters was sticking out of the bag. 

James stopped running, panting. He watched in despair as his friend disappeared around the corner. 

Remus had mysteriously left again, taking along what seemed like a month's supply of clothes with him. He told James and the others something briefly about a sick relative. Remus seemed ill himself; what, with the pale face and that pinched, unhealthy look. 

"Dammit," James muttered under his breath. He could hardly take it anymore. First week back from Christmas break and already Remus had ran off. How many sick relatives could you get, anyway? And how many times did you _have to_ get pulled out of school to go visit them? 

_Once every month. _

He needed to know where Remus was going. James was already going nuts as it was. 

"Sirius!" he called loudly, banging into his dormitory. Sirius looked up from his package of marshmallows. 

"Hey Jamsette. What's up?" 

"Remus has taken his departure," James said sarcastically, "And I'm not resting 'til I know _exactly_ where he's going." 

Sirius swallowed his marshmallow heavily and nodded, "I know this sounds dodgy, but I reckon he's hiding something." 

"Come on then, let's go," James said promptly, throwing open his trunk and taking out his Invisibility Cloak. 

Sirius swallowed again, looking aghast, "What, _now?_" 

"No, tomorrow," James said, rolling his eyes, "Of course now! Come on!" 

"E curt go whiffort Peatay," came Sirius' muffled reponse; he had crammed yet another enormous marshmallow in his mouth. 

"Huh?" 

Sirius swallowed several times, "We can't go without Peter." 

"Who says?" James said, getting impatient, "Pete probably won't wanna go, anyway." 

"Can't we wait until after dinner, at least?" Sirius whined. 

"Look, if it'll make you feel any better, you can bring along your marshmallows," James said hurriedly, "Come on!" 

"Wait!" Sirius yelled, trying to catch up with James as he raced down the stairs to the common-room, "Where do we know where to go?" 

James stopped short. 

"Oh yeah." 

Sirius groaned, "Sheesh, Jamie-boy." 

"Hi SIRIUS and JAMES!" someone was yelling, putting heavy emphasis on their names. 

It was Paige. She was sitting down in the common-room with Lily, Anna and Di, who had returned back to Hogwarts a day after everyone else had. 

"Hi," James greeted distractedly, racking his brains. _Where could Remus possibly be?_

"So what are you guys up to?" Anna asked, her homework spread out in front of her. 

"Nothing too much," Sirius said mysteriously. Paige and Anna exchanged worried glances, while Lily continued on writing, the scratching of her quill getting louder and louder. Di, like usual, looked peaky and pale. Her once-glossy black curls now looked lifeless. 

"Hey Di, how are you feeling? You look a little off to me," Sirius said warmly. Di smiled at him distantly. 

"Just got a cold over the Christmas break, that's all," Di said dodgily, glancing up at the ceiling. 

"SIRIUS!" James suddenly yelled, causing Lily to jump and curse angrily when she spilt ink all over the table. 

"What -- _what_?!" Sirius spluttered, hiccoughing as he almost choked on a marshmallow. 

"Stop eating those bloody things--" ("They're not _bloody_!" Sirius muttered angrily.) "--and listen to me! I have a shrewd idea of where -- _you know_ -- might be," James said shiftily. 

The girls' heads snapped up in attention at once. 

"Whose 'you know'?" 

"Never mind," James said hastily. For some reason, he didn't want the girls to find out what they were up to. 

"Your shrewd ideas aren't too promising, usually," Sirius said meekly, pegging a marshmallow at Paige when she asked for one. 

James rolled his eyes, "See you guys later," he waved at the girls and dragged Sirius out of the common-room. 

"They're up to something," Paige said suspiciously. 

"Obviously," Anna said dismissively, "But it's probably just another prank." 

"I suppose so..." 

They both turned to look at Lily, who seemed oblivious to what they were talking about. Di's eyes had fluttered closed, and small signs of a frown were on her brow. 

"I just thought of something," Anna said suddenly to Paige. 

"What?" 

"Where's Remus?" 

--- 

"So where is this 'shrewd idea' of yours?" 

James and Sirius were walking down a stone corridor, past many gargoyles and stone sculptures. 

"The Hospital Wing," James responded simply. 

"The _Hospital Wing_?!" Sirius repeated, almost choking on yet another marshmallow. 

"You should seriously stop eating those," James said careslessly, "Yes, the Hospital Wing." 

"Sounds pretty far-fetched to me," Sirius stated his opinion, continuing to stride on with James. 

"Yeah, well, hey, it could do no harm to check. I'm part Wiccan, so my shrewd ideas must be of some use." 

"Well, I suppose," Sirius said uncertainly, following his dear friend spiritlessly. 

James wasn't quite sure if Remus _would_ be there, but -- well, he always looked so sick and ill these days. 

"Hey," Sirius said suddenly, scavenging deeper into his bag of marshmallows, "You know -- what if Remus _was_ telling the truth?" 

"If he is, then I'm in love with Snape," James said pointedly. 

Sirius looked like he was going to throw up, "Okay, no need to go _that_ far." 

James grinned. 

When they had finally reached the Hospital Wing, Sirius was all ready to yell out for Madam Leyla. But James suddenly shushed him and dragged him out from the room again. 

"What -- what are you doing?" Sirius scuffed angrily, regaining his balance. 

"Didn't you see Remus?" James hissed, "He's actually in there! My Wiccan instincts must be growing!" 

"I'm hungry," Sirius whined, glancing at his watch. 

"You just had an entire bag of marshmallows, for Christ's sake," James muttered, throwing the cloak over him and his best friend, "Now be quiet. We're going to walk _quietly _into the Wing, and watch what Remus does." 

"Okie doke. But I want dinner." 

James sighed, "We'll go for a run down to the kitchens _after_ we see what Remus does." 

"Fine, fine. But dinner starts... right now," Sirius looked rather upset. 

"Oh for Merlin's--" 

The two of them stopped their bickering and crept into the Hospital Wing. They spotted Remus lying, looking quite ill, on one of the plain white beds. His eyes were closed and his overnight bag lay next to him on the ground. 

"Remus, Remus, Remus," Sirius muttered under his breath, looking disappointed, "How could you lie to your dear friends?" 

James elbowed him to be quiet. 

So the two stayed under the Invisibility Cloak for quite some time. They sat in a corner dejectedly, waiting for something to happen. But Remus seemed to be asleep. 

"I'm so hungry," Sirius grunted for the billionth time, "And Remus is doing nothing. Can we go now?" 

"No," James said, his eyes still on the sandy-haired boy. He himself was hungry, but he wasn't going to let Sirius know that. 

Sirius had dozed off. James wondered how. He knew they must've been sitting there rigidly, under a cloak, for at least a couple of hours. And he was starting to feel a bit cramped. Just a bit. 

The image of the dark Hospital Wing dimly lit by torches began to become blurry... The torches turned into a campfire and he saw Indians dancing and singing in a different language around it... 

"It's time to go Remus, dear." 

James awoke with a start, and through his cloak, saw Madam Leyla talking to Remus in urgent whispers. 

James silently nudged Sirius, who snorted and woke himself up. Blinking confusedly, he glanced at James who then pointed at Remus, who was getting up from his bed. 

"Let us leave quietly now," Madam Leyla said, still in a low voice. Remus nodded his head, and picked up his bag. The two began to leave the cold, stone room. 

"Come on, Sirius," James whispered, finding it hard to get up. He threw the cloak off him and waited for Sirius to yawn widely before getting to his feet. 

"This is what we've been waiting for," James said in a low voice, covering them with the cloak again as they departed from the Hospital Wing and saw the two figures of the nurse and Remus near the end of the corridor. 

"Really now?" Sirius mumbled, sarcasm feigning in his voice. James felt bad about dragging him to do something he didn't want to, but he'd make it up to him later. 

"They're leaving the castle," Sirius suddenly said, his voice sounded hoarse. 

They both stopped in the middle of their tracks, and looked warily as Madam Leyla opened one of the long, wooden doors, thus attracting a sudden cold chill. 

Sirius looked nervous, "Are you sure this is such a great idea?" 

"Foolproof," James said uncertainly, "Come on, it's just Leyla and Remus. It can't be anything too dangerous." 

But he didn't sound sure at all and it didn't convince Sirius either. 

However, they stumbled out into the cold, trying to keep the cloak on them and also trying to keep sight of Remus. Distantly, James saw two dark figures walking nearer to the Forbidden Forest. 

"Okay, this is getting scary," Sirius wailed, looking up at the huge moon in the dark sky. It was a full moon. 

"Shh," James said, trying to calm himself as well as Sirius. He had to admit, he was quite shaken up. What was Remus doing in the Forbidden Forest? 

"Come on," James said, repressing a shiver, "We'll never find out the truth if we don't continue." 

"We've got enough data," Sirius whispered, hugging himself, "Remus leaves once a month to go to the forest. Don't you think that's enough?" 

James sighed and began walking. The Invisibility Cloak began to slide off Sirius, who hastily yet reluctantly followed his friend. 

"The Whomping Willow," James gasped. He and Sirius were a good few metres back from where Madam Leyla and Remus were. But not too far away; in fact, they heard snatches of their conversation. 

"...be careful ... you'll be ... morning, right?" 

In the dark, the curious James Potter and reluctant Sirius Black saw Remus nod. 

The Whomping Willow stopped thrashing wildly, quite suddenly. Taking a curious step closer, James saw Remus duck into the tree. Wait, _into the tree_?! 

"What in the--?" Sirius muttered. 

"Quiet, Leyla's coming back," James whispered urgently. They both backed up against some nearby trees, hiding in the shadows. Sirius sucked in his breath and James was trembling, but Madam Leyla just swept past disdainfully, neither looking right nor left. 

They both watched her as she made her way back to the castle. James shivered again and wanted nothing more than to be going back with her; back to safety, warmth and comfort. 

The Cloak blew off them as an unexpected whirl of wind came. Sirius bent down to pick it up but James stopped him. 

"We won't be needing it anymore," he tried to say, before the Whomping Willow began to buck around wildly. The branches struck down and the roots were threatening to tear out of the ground. 

"Al lright, let's go then," Sirius said bravely. He began walking up to the wild tree. 

"Sirius--" 

"Holy crap!" 

Sirius ducked as a branch went thrashing for his face; he lost his balance and collapsed onto the bucking roots of the tree. 

"Are you okay?" James tried to look for Sirius in the dark. 

"Absolutely spiffing," Sirius muttered, getting up. James cursed when a branch brushed against him violently, knocking off his glasses. 

Sirius fell down again, heavily. And quite suddenly, the Whomping Willow stopped attacking them. 

"This is really weird," James said nervously, taken aback at the sudden stillness and quiet. 

"Well, there's a door, are we going in?" 

James glanced at the tree and realised Sirius was right. There was a small door. 

"I can't see anything," he groaned. He fumbled around in his pockets and found his wand, "I hope Remus knows what we're going through just to find out his stupid little secret.... Sick mother my arse..." 

Before he could lose his nerve, James grabbed onto the grubby handle and pulled. The door gave way instantly and he almost crashed into the darkness inside. Sirius followed. 

Just a few seconds later, the door slammed shut and there was a low rumble. The Whomping Willow must've started again. 

"Where are we?" Sirius said fearfully. 

James looked around, "I think this is a tunnel... I can feel the walls leading forward -- oh, this is stupid. _Lumos!_" 

The tip of his wand ignited, and he and Sirius began to steadily walk down the tunnel. It seemed to take forever. Finally, the tunnel ended. 

"James--" Sirius said suddenly, "This place -- familiar?" 

James looked around. It was a dark, musty room. The paint was peeling off and there was not a single piece of furniture except for an old, grey sofa that was ripped and seemed moth-eaten. 

Then it hit him. 

"No way," he gasped, "_The Shrieking Shack?!_" 

"Yeah, and I'd like to know what Remus is doing in here," Sirius said with a shudder. There was no doubt about it, he was scared. 

"Remus," James repeated, and then he remembered, "Remus!" he called loudly. A sudden feeling came over him; he felt like he had just screamed in a library. 

James walked up the aisle, which was dimly lighted by his ignited wand. Sirius followed cautiously. 

"Remus!" James called again. 

A small voice could be heard. 

"James?" 

"Remus!" this time, Sirius called. The two raced to where the sound had came from, and they found themselves in an even darker room. A bedroom. 

"James? Sirius? What are you doing here?!" 

Curled up in a tight, pale ball in the corner was Remus. He had a blanket wrapped around him, and even in the dark, James could see he was in pain. 

"Remus! What's happening? Are you alright?" James cried frantically. 

"Leave, now!" Remus was yelling now, "Go! You don't know what you've put yourselves in!" 

"What--?" Sirius said, confused. Then he began backing away as Remus gave a cry of pain. In the dark, he saw hair sprouting on his face. 

"Oh my God," was all James could manage. 

"RUN, NOW!" were the last words Remus yelled, before he gave another cry. 

"Dear life," Sirius said blankly, before James grabbed his arm and they both tore out of the room. 

They could hear the monster Remus had turned into, still howling and crying out. James almost crashed into the main room they had came in, and thundered down the tunnel. He slipped a couple of times, but held onto Sirius to steady himself. Finally, he ran straight into the door, wretched it open and tore out. 

The Whomping Willow struck at the two as they fought their way out of the twigs and branches. 

Finally, they were out of the mess, and James and Sirius collapsed onto the grass, panting and bleeding. 

"I can't believe it," James said in a small gasp, between pants. 

"What -- what did he turn into?" Sirius said fearfully, trying to catch his breath. 

"Remus -- he's a werewolf." 

====== 

---->A/N: Aww! Poor Remus! --MSQ. 


	29. Treacle Tart War

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Twenty Nine ll Treacle Tart War 

====== 

James took a sip of hot chocolate, while quivering under a thick blanket. He glanced warily at Sirius, sitting beside him, who was staring into space. His face was pale. 

"Feeling any better?" Professor Dumbledore's voice rested on both of them gently. 

James made no sound, just nodded as if he was possessed. 

He looked around Dumbledore's office. He had been in here on a few occasions, mostly do with Wiccan areas, but the office at those times never failed to fascinate him. 

It was just this moment, when the horrific memory of Remus turning into a werewolf bore into his mind and he had no space to reminiscence about the paintings and Fawkes the phoenix in the office. 

Dumbledore drummed his fingers on his table rhythmically, while Sirius shifted uncomfortably. One of the portraits yawned and made a shuffling sound as if the occupant had stirred. 

"You are here for an explanation, I presume?" Dumbledore asked lightly, after a few moments of silence. 

"No," James said quickly -- he had no desire to find out why Remus turned into a werewolf, even though it _had_ been his curiosity that almost got him and Sirius killed. 

"Yeah, actually," Sirius spoke up, glancing warily at James, "What's wrong with Remus, firstly?" 

Dumbledore said nothing for a few seconds. The two boys looked nervously up at the grandfather clock. It was almost dawn. 

"He is a werewolf, but no more less than human." 

More silence. 

Dumbledore sighed, and got up from his chair. He walked to the window and looked out of it, with his hands entwined behind his back. 

"Remus was bitten by a werewolf at the age of four. There was no antidote or cure for it, but luckily, he survived. Unfortunately, however, it left a scar in his life, a scar that would never fade away..." 

"Every full moon, once a month in other words, he transforms into a werewolf. The process is painful and slow, but it cannot be helped. Many schools would not accept him, for he would be a danger to all the children." 

"I accepted Remus, knowing full well of his problem. He could not remain in the castle, though, when his time came. But there was an alternative, and that would be--" 

"The Shrieking Shack," Sirius finished hoarsely. 

"Precisely," Dumbledore turned back to face the boys and sat back down in his chair. 

James stayed silent and Sirius looked thoughtful. More silence reigned, when finally Dumbledore stood up and told the boys they had better go off to bed. 

"At best interests at heart, I would advise that neither of you tell another student about this," Dumbledore advised wisely. 

Sirius and James nodded, and together they dawdled back up to the Gryffindor tower. Neither of them breathed a word to each other, but seemed content to let their thoughts stay bottled up in their mind. 

The sun was slowly rising, and the sky was a clear shade of pink and orange. Stifling a yawn, James murmured a brief good morning to Sirius before sagging into his bed, his clothes still on. 

--- 

"Holy crapping hell," someone was murmuring. 

James dragged open his heavy eyelids and saw Sirius knocking over his alarm clock, before springing out of his four-poster. 

"James. James. JAMES! Wake up! It's almost noon -- what the hell -- I can't believe it..." 

James shot right up and checked his own clock, which was hopping from one leg to the other singing, "You are late, you are late, you are you are, you are late" in the tune of "Heel and Toe". 

11:47am. 

"For crying out loud!" James cursed, pulling his robes over his pyjamas franctically, "We've missed all our morning classes, and the rest of the school are about to have lunch in ten minutes time..." 

"I'm so damn hungry," Sirius found it necessary to say. They yanked into their uniforms, wondering why in the world Peter had not bothered to wake them up. 

By the time they looked in a respectable condition, the bell had rung for lunch and students from all over the castle had trooped down to the Great Hall. 

"Look who it is," Anna said flatly, watching two of the Marauders straggle to the Gryffindor table. 

"Hi everyone, what's up?" Sirius said distractedly, before grabbing a bread roll. 

"Where _were_ you?" Lily asked disgustedly, "You missed Potions and History of Magic." 

James swallowed, "And that's supposed to make us feel bad, how?" 

Lily ignored his remark. 

"You weren't at breakfast either. Or dinner last night, for that matter." 

"Can you quit sticking your nose in other people's business?" James asked irritably, slamming down his fork, "We _do_ want to keep some of our privacy." 

Lily shot him a dirty look but said no more. 

"Okay then, where's Remus?" Anna asked politely, but firmly. 

Both James and Sirius stopped stuffing their faces with food. 

"Haven't you seen him?" 

"We haven't seen him since our last class yesterday," Paige filled in matter-of-factly. 

"What are you guys up to?" Lily asked suspiciously. Paige and Anna stopped eating and looked intently at the boys. 

James shrugged, re-picking up his fork, "Nothing much. Now can I ask something?" 

The redhead shrugged as well, "Fire away." 

"Where's Peter?" 

"_He_ at least was in class," Anna said, rolling her eyes. 

"Oh, give it a rest," Sirius said, annoyed, "So what if we weren't in class, huh? We might have a perfectly good reason." 

"Which is?" Paige asked sweetly, her voice dripping in sarcasm. 

"Oh, sod off!" James and Sirius said loudly. 

"Didn't you three _ever_ learn to mind your own business?" James added disgustedly. 

Everyone stopped talking and furiously began to eat their lunch again. Everyone was annoyed with the other. 

"Hi everyone." 

James knocked over his goblet of pumpkin juice and Sirius choked as Remus walked over. 

"Where the--" 

"--hell were--" 

"--you?!" 

The girls were all yelling at once. 

"We seriously--" 

"--need to talk!" 

James and Sirius said loudly enough. Remus looked nervous, but nodded. 

"Okay, I wanted to talk to you guys too." 

The got up and began walking away. 

"Oh for crying out loud!" Lily yelled irritably, throwing down her fork again, "What is so damn _secretive_?!" 

Paige sighed, resting her hand on Lily's arm in hopes to calm her down. 

"Don't fret about it, Lil. It might be a boys thing, that we girls will never understand." 

"Or, it could just be a Marauder thing and knowing that, it's most likely illegal and dangerous!" Lily muttered angrily. 

"Oh I wouldn't count on that," Anna said loftily, "They're a little rowdy, but I'm sure they'd never do something that would risk their lives or expulsion." 

Lily grudgingly agreed. 

Meanwhile, the boys were having a nice chat. 

"We know everything, no need to explain," Sirius said as soon as they had reached out of earshot of everyone else. 

"Okay..." Remus fidgeted, looking uncomfortable, "Well, I just wanted to apologise--" 

"Apologise?!" James interrupted, looking shocked. 

"Yeah, after all, it wasn't your fault that we almost got killed. Blame James' curiosity to kill a hundred cats for that," Sirius smiled. 

"Oh shut up!" James nudged Sirius, though he too was smiling. 

Remus chuckled weakly, "Well then -- I guess this is goodbye." 

"Goodbye?" James looked confused, "Where are you going?" 

"There's no need to hide it James," Remus said seriously, "Don't worry, I understand that you don't want to be friends with a werewolf--" 

"You actually think we'd just leave you?" Sirius said, astounded. 

"Hey, it doesn't matter, I understand--" 

"What kind of a friend would do that?" James wondered out loud. Remus fell silent. 

"So what are you saying?" he finally asked. 

"That we're not abandoning you over just this one little thing," Sirius said stubbornly. 

"You know, maybe we can do something to help," James said thoughtfully. 

"Yeah..." 

Remus looked stunned. 

"You'd actually... stay with me?" 

"Of course we will!" 

Remus' voice sounded hoarse. 

"You guys are the best..." 

"Tell me about it," Sirius said with a satisfied grin. 

The boys began to laugh. 

--After Classes-- 

No one did any apologising, but no one did any arguing either. The group, despite being a little too polite to one another, had returned back to normal. 

"What's this?" Lily asked, walking up to one of the stone walls. A poster. 

She ripped it off and read it out loud. 

**_Student Exchange Program!_**

Have you ever wanted to know what it's like at another wizard school? Ever wanted to meet new friends, learn different ways and explore other places? 

Here's your chance! 

You can go to a different school for a fortnight and experiment it out! WES (Wizard Exchange Society) are offering you the chance to go with a group of your friends (more than five, limit of ten) to your choice of Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. 

This is aimed for all twelve-year-olds, so if you're interested, sign up with Professor Dumbledore right away! 

There will be two groups of a limit of ten people; one group will be staying at Beauxbatons, the other at Durmstrang. It's an experience you will never forget! 

Completely charge free! 

Sandra Malzwell, WES Head Representative. 

"I want to go," Paige said at once. 

"Yeah, me too!" Anna exclaimed, "Do you want to go to Dumbledore now?" 

"Hold on, I want to go too. But we need a minimum of five people," Lily said. 

"Well, count me in," James chimed in, "But if I'm going, it'll have to be to Beauxbatons. Durmstrang, I've heard, is dodgy." 

"Yeah, count me in as well, but ditto to what James said," Sirius added distractedly. 

"All right... that's five people. Who else wants to go?" Lily asked enthusiastically. 

"It'll be cool," Remus said thoughtfully, "Okay, add me in!" 

"Pete?" everyone turned to look at Peter. 

He looked doubtful. 

"It'll be tons of fun!" James coaxed. 

"Well, I guess they'll have nice food..." Peter said uncertainly, "All right then." 

"Right. Di?" 

Di sighed and shook her hair back from her face. 

"...I suppose I'll go too." 

"So that's the eight of us," Lily said happily, "Perfect. Let's go tell Dumbledore." 

"Whoa, wait a second, Evans. We have Quidditch practice this arvo," James interrupted. 

Lily clicked her tongue impatiently. 

"Never mind, we'll go," Paige volunteered, "You three--" she whipped around and looked at Sirius, James and Lily, "--better go to the pitch or you'll be late." 

"All right then, but remember to put our names down too!" Sirius called, before the three aforementioned ran down the corridor. 

By the time it was dinner, five out of the eight were in good spirits. They talked happily of how fun the student exchange program was going to be, and what they were planning to do. 

Finally, the three others came trudging to the Gryffindor table, covered in mud. 

"That is the last time I'm playing Quidditch in the rain," Lily said in disgust. 

"Ew, you should seriously consider taking a shower," Paige said, also looking disgusted. 

Lily hit her playfully with a semi-mud-free hand. 

"Yeah right Lily," Sirius said matter-of-factly, "Just because of weather conditions, they don't cancel games or practices." 

"What, so we'd actually have to play in a hurricane?!" 

"Pretty much." 

"How retarded." 

Then they went back up to their dormitories to clean themselves up. 

Ten minutes later, Lily, James and Sirius returned back to the Great Hall. 

"So did you sign us up?" Lily said conversationally, helping herself to mashed potato. 

"Yeah, and we got first dibs! We're going to Beauxbatons, but Professor Dumbledore said that since there's eight of us and you can have up to ten going, we may have to include two more people in our group. But that's no biggie," Paige told her. 

"Yeah, wow. I can't believe we're actually going," Lily said in awe, while eating her roast chicken, "I thought it was surprising that I was going to a witchcraft school, and now I'm going to another one!" 

Anna laughed, "But apparently Beauxbatons students can be a little -- well -- _up_ themselves. So we have to be careful and make a few allowances." 

"Fat chance," James snorted. Remus grinned. 

"I bet you guys have loads of pranks to pull over there?" Lily said dully, pouring herself some pumpkin juice. 

The Marauders glanced at each other in between bites. 

"Holy moly, I didn't think of that," James said blankly, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "And I'm almost out of fireworks and Dungbombs!" 

"We need to go to Kalail's ASAP," Sirius said contentedly, helping himself to a slice of apple pie. 

"Kalail's in Diagon Alley, not much chance of us ever getting there soon. We leave to Beauxbatons next week," Remus filled in. 

"I'll owl my parents," James said carelessly, reaching over to get the last treacle tart. At that exact moment, Lily had stuck her fork in to get it. 

Both glanced up at each other. 

"Ladies get first dibs, Potter," Lily said sweetly, dragging her fork so that the treacle tart followed. But James dragged it towards him. 

"You're a lady?" James said mockingly. 

She whammed him on the side of the head with her free hand. 

"Ow, ow, ow," James moaned, "Please Lily, I just want the sweet, tasty, treacle tart..." 

Lily smiled sweetly, "Too bad." 

She leant over to pluck the tart with her hands, at the same time James tried to push her back. 

With a yell and a crash, a jug of pumpkin juice got knocked over, the treacle tart went flipping into the air and landed on an innocent, unsuspecting first year, James smashed his elbow into a steak-and-kidney pie and accidentally shoved Lily so that she fell off her unbalanced seat and onto the ground. 

"OW!" 

Lily yelped as her head hit the hard floor. James, who had been almost sitting on the table, fell over the edge and crashed just inches away from where Lily was. 

To make matters worse, the almighty James Potter had dragged down the tablecloth with him. Plates, bowls, goblets and cutlery crashed and smashed onto the floor. 

"Serious walking disaster," Lily murmured, trying to get up. 

"If you had just let me eat the treacle tart, none of this would have happened," James muttered to her. 

Lily glared at him, shaking bits of food from her hair. Sirius had gone into a laughing fit and Paige sat with her head in her hands. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Anna asked them haughtily. 

"Far out, Potter!" Lily said angrily, as the usual rage that James always managed to give her came over her again, "Why'd you go do that for?!" 

James smiled at her. 

"Hey, Lily?" 

"_What_?!" 

"Can I have a hug?" 

====== 

---->A/N: Hahaha, this was about to be a really boring chapter, until I realised that I needed to put some LJness into it. =] --MSQ. 


	30. An Eventful Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Thirty ll An Eventful Trip 

====== 

A week later, things got heptic as they got packed for their following exchange trip to Beauxbatons. 

With a sigh, Lily murmured a spell and directing her hovering robes into her suitcase. Muttering another charm, the robes began to fold themselves up neatly. 

"You know what," she said finally, to her friends, "I don't really want to leave Hogwarts anymore -- I _know_ that I can't back out of it now, seeing as we're leaving tomorrow, and anyway I'd regret it later, but still..." 

She sighed. 

"You're just feeling a little -- well um..." Anna stumbled across words as she bit her lip in concentration, "Homesick, perhaps?" 

"How could she? She hasn't even left yet and Hogwarts can't count as our home," Paige said matter-of-factly. Then she paused and looked up at Anna and Lily, "Can it?" 

"Hogwarts isn't my _home_ -- exactly," Lily admitted slowly, "But it's _one_ of my homes, at least." 

Di was predictably quiet during this dialogue. Lily didn't understand why. Di used to be such an open, bright person. Now it was like she was part of the background. 

"It'll be okay, it only goes for a fortnight," Di spoke up. The others nodded in agreement. 

It was an entirely different story for the Marauders. 

"Finally!" James exclaimed, as a brown barn owl swooped into their dormitory and dropped a parcel on his bed, "Been waiting for a week--" 

The other three crowded around as he ripped the brown paper off the package. 

"Hey, James? You've got a letter as well," Remus said, picking up the yellowy parchment envelope that had dropped onto the floor. 

"What?" James said distractedly, "Oh, can you see what it says--?" 

Remus unfolded the parchment, " 'Dear James, here are the items you wanted me to get you from Kalail's. I hope they are satisfactory, dear ....bla bla bla... I miss you... bla bla bla -- be careful at Beauxbatons. Love, Cheryl Potter (mum).' " 

"That's nice of mum," James said, his tongue between his teeth. He tugged at the paper one more time and it ripped right off. 

The box fell open and many brightly coloured objects spilled out. 

"Oh wow!" James said excitedly, dropping the paper and looking closely at the objects, "She even got us Blasting Bomb Bazarnoes!" 

"No kidding!" Sirius gasped, "Whoa!" 

After another ten minutes of poring through their new stock of prank items, they went back to their 'real' packing. 

"Hey you guys," James called, as he tried unsuccessfully to push the cover of his overflowing suitcase down, "We'll have to spread out our prank gear, I can't carry all of this by myself." 

He took out the package and began to distribute the items out to his three friends. 

"Alright, remember what you've got," James said warningly, "We're going to use every bit of these at Beauxbatons." 

"Really now?" Sirius smirked, "There _are_ quite a few beauties around Beauxy and we wouldn't want them to think too low of us... One of my cousins' best friend goes there. Man, is _she_ a girl. Part Veela. There are quite a few in Beauxbatons." 

Remus quirked an eyebrow. 

"I thought you fancied Paige." 

Sirius gave a deep sigh as he dropped the last of his clothes, "I ... I dunno. I don't think we count as much of a couple -- most people just see us as friends and that's how I see things as well..." 

James and Remus exchanged worried glances. 

"Well mate, you better clear that up with her soon," James said, choosing his words carefully, "Before you lead her... well, you know -- _astray_." 

Sirius shot up, "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Look Sirius, have a talk to her about where you guys stand. And soon, or else you could seriously end up hurting her in the end," Remus advised. 

"Why? What are you saying?" 

"All we're saying is that Paige might become a little too keen on you if you just keep leading her to think you're both an item, so talk to her about it," James said simply. 

Sirius looked blank. 

"She doesn't like me that way... Does she?" 

He seemed a little lost, yet thoughtful. 

--- 

The next morning, Lily had worked herself up into a frenzied state. She was nervous about everything. 

The other students were about to have a normal start-of-the-week day. But not the group; they were going to board carriages and set off to Beauxbatons. It was a long trip; they weren't going to reach there until sundown. 

"Evans, eat." 

"Why would you care?" Lily frowned at James, who was piling her plate with toast. 

"I don't want you to starve," he responded simply. She stared at him. 

"Why not?" 

James looked shocked, "Because when people starve, they die. I wouldn't want anyone to die." 

"Really now?" Lily scoffed, though she could feel the corners of her mouth twitch in amusement. 

"Well, Snape and Malfoy can go and jump off cliffs," James gave such an angelic smile. 

Lily rolled her eyes and bit into a slice of toast to keep the smile that was threatening to appear away. 

James smiled and observed her as if she was his science project. 

"Dammit," she let the slice of toast slip out of her hands loosely, "What do you want, Potter?" 

As he opened his mouth, she added quickly, "And don't say a hug." 

James pouted. 

"Then I don't want anything." 

"Then stop looking at me!" 

"Why not?" 

Lily compromised by turning her back to him. 

When the time came to board the coaches, Professor Zeroni, who was in charge, told the eight that they were to partner up. James immediately grabbed onto Lily's arm. 

"What are you doing?!" she hissed at him. 

"You're my partner, isn't it obvious?" James said, raising his eyebrows. 

"I never agreed to that--" Lily started. 

"Well, you can agree now," he said innocently. 

"But--" 

"Everyone partnered up?" Professor Zeroni interrupted in her clear voice, "Good." 

Lily turned around helplessly and saw that the pairs were Remus & Peter, Anna & Di and Sirius & Paige. 

James didn't look too happy about the last pair. 

They soon found out that the reason for the partnering up was that there were two to a carriage. Lily was extremely displeased at this, but lightened up when they were told that you could visit other carriages. 

However, they were to remain in their seats until they had journeyed past the Rick Mountains, which was about a half an hour trip across. So Lily and James managed to start a conversation up during that half hour. 

Before long, James brought up the subject of Paige and Sirius. 

"Soooo... what do you reckon the others are doing?" he asked. 

Lily sighed, and leant back in her seat. She glanced out at the mountain scenery that was rumbling pass her window. 

"Talking, sleeping, eating... Who knows," she responded unhelpfully. 

James looked thoughtful. 

"What do you think about Sirius and Paige?" he finally asked. 

Lily almost shot up with interest, "What do you mean?" 

"Well, you know..." he shifted uncomfortably, "D'you think they count as a couple?" 

"A couple, you say?" the redhead seemed astounded, "I dunno... They've always showed a bit more interest in each other than just friends, however. And Paige admitted once that she has a bit of a crush on him--" Lily shrugged, "--I really have no idea. They're like friends -- that flirt with each other a lot. Does that make sense?" 

James nodded simply, "I suppose so. Sirius told us -- me, Remus and Pete -- that he really thinks they're nothing more than friends." 

"What, so Sirius doesn't fancy her?!" Lily looked shocked and even murderous. James backed away a little bit. 

"Um, I don't reckon so... But Paige fancies Sirius, doesn't she?" he said sadly. 

"He -- he -- he _flirts_ with her so much!" Lily screeched. 

"Well, Sirius _is_ a bit of a player..." James admitted unhelpfully. 

"I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!" Lily screamed, getting up from her seat. James gasped and pushed her back down. 

"Calm down, Lily." 

"He's going to hurt her," she muttered incoherently, "He's led her to think that he really likes her, when he's just stuffing around. You just _cannot_ treat a girl that way!" 

And she stood up again. 

James pushed her back down. 

"Lily, calm down! Listen, leave this one to me--" 

"You're just as bad as he is!" Lily yelled. Then she clapped a hand over her mouth, as James quirked an eyebrow. 

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked accusingly. 

"Nothing, forget it," the redhead muttered, slumping lower in her seat. 

"All right then," James said dismissively, "But don't go around decapitating Sirius..." 

Lily hid a smile. 

"I need to talk to Anna about this. And Di," she murmured, after a little while of silence. 

"Well, I think we're almost out of the mountains. Another fifteen minutes to go, I think," James looked out of the window, "Just... just go to sleep. Come on, now." 

He cupped Lily's face and leant it against the wall. 

"Good, little girl. Now sleep. Rock a by baby, on the treetops--" 

"Oh shut up, Potter, I'm not a baby," Lily said scathingly, trying not to laugh. 

"--when the wind blows, the cradle will rock--" 

"I don't need a lullaby to fall asleep!" 

"-- ... Oh darn, I can't remember how the rest of that lullaby goes," James paused for a moment, then shrugged, "Oh well, it's not the end of the world." 

And he began to hum the rest of it, to Lily's utter disappointment. 

--- 

When the carriages had finally left the rocky mountains and Lily had woken up from her nap, James insisted that he would guide her safely to Anna and Di's carriage. 

"Alright, then, safety check," he said seriously, walking up to the door. He poked his head out into the deserted corridor, "The coast is clear. But you never know... someone could be lurking around the corner -- ready to pounce on you!" 

Behind him, Lily rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever, can we just go now--?" 

"So the key is to check," James continued, ignoring Lily, "Do this by simply sticking your head - -and only your head! -- out. Then back in. Then out again. Then back in. Then out once more, and back in. Alright, everything's usual and safe? Take a cautious step out, then back in--" 

"Oh, come off it already!" Lily said, trying not to laugh. She pushed him forward. 

"Hey! If you had done that during a serious occasion, someone could have attacked you silly!" James accused, but the redhead had already walked forward, and was about to pull the door handle to Anna's carriage, before James yelped as if he had just been scalded with hot water. 

He leapt up to Lily, and pulled her away from the door. 

"Wh--what?" she spluttered, staring at the door as if a boa constrictor was guarding it. 

"Never, never, _never_ open an unlocked door without performing Potter Safety Check Number 27!" James exclaimed indignantly, "Which is, 'Proceed cautiously towards the door in question, knock on it, then run away and hide behind a corner before the occupant answers your knock. When you see the occupant open the door, laugh silently from the position you are hidden in. If you recognise this person as your friend, repeat the process twice more, just in case. If the person is recognised as an axe murderer, repeat the process thrice for your own amusement.' 

"Okay?" James said seriously, while Lily tried her best to not crack up. 

"James, this sort of thing -- knock and run -- amused me when I was five," she said pointedly, raising an eyebrow. 

"This is not for our entertainment!" he said heatedly, looking shocked at the very idea, "It is Potter Safety Check Number 27!" 

"Whatever it is -- it's a waste of time!" 

And so they argued. 

Five minutes later, Lily found herself standing directly in front of the door 'in question' with James beside her, giving encouraging glances and nudges. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered, and she knocked on the door. 

James hissed, "Run!" and the two tripped and galloped around a corner, in which they promptly collapsed onto the floor. Then, as to follow the Safety Check, they both peeked around the corner, and saw Di opening the door. She looked puzzled. 

The door was then shut again. 

James was laughing silently. 

Lily rolled her eyes. 

"Just two more times," she murmured to herself as she got up. 

So after two more 'knock and runs', Lily finally did the thing she had been delayed of doing for fifteen minutes. 

She pulled the door handle and let herself in, with James giggling after her. 

"Lily!" Anna exclaimed, "Was it _you_ who knocked three times?!" 

"Yeah," Lily said apologetically, shooting a glare at James, "It's a long story--" 

Lily squished in beside Anna, and James sat on the arm railing of Di's seat, so they could discuss what they had to come to discuss about. 

"So Sirius has been toying with Paige?!" Anna gasped, "That git!" 

"Why are you all turning against him?" James said helplessly, "Honestly, it's hard for him too. He can't help his nature, and he wants Paige's friendship. Just nothing more." 

The girls glanced at each other. 

"But he's misleading her," Anna said quietly, "It's not fair to Paige." 

"Listen, you all know Sirius is a good person," James said seriously, "And we all know that nobody is perfect. Well this is one of Sirius' many, many flaws." 

Lily smiled, "Well, I suppose so... All the same, he's not doing the right thing." 

"I know he's not," James said, relieved that she wasn't blowing up, "And I'm going to have a talk with him. Now." 

"Now?" Di questioned, "Are you sure that's wise? Isn't he paired off with Paige?" 

"Well, get Paige in here," James said carelessly, "We could have a boy chat, and you guys could have a girl chat. It'll be a bit cramped, but four people can fit in just one carriage..." 

With that, he left, talking away to himself. 

"So, do you really think Paige likes Sirius?" Anna asked Lily. 

"Well, it's kind of hard to tell..." 

Di nodded in agreement. 

Two minutes later, Paige herself entered their carriage, looking quite dreamy. 

"Hi guys!" she said happily, squeezing herself beside Di, "I'm in love." 

The three other girls looked extremely worried at this. 

"In love? At your age?" Lily joked weakly, "Well, who's the lucky guy?" 

"Oh, you know," Paige smiled luxuriously. 

"_Sirius_?!" both Anna and Di screeched. 

"Yes," Paige continued to smile dreamily, and she leant back with a relaxed sigh, "He's simply perfect." 

"No one's perfect," Lily said at once. 

"He's perfect for me," Paige rephrased, not recognising the cold shoulders her friends were giving her. 

There was silence for awhile, as Paige looked reminiscence-ish and Di, Anna and Lily thought dully how things could not get worse. 

"Umm, are you quite sure you -- _love_ him, exactly?" Lily finally said. 

"Of course," Paige said at once, she sighed again, "It's just so easy talking to him -- he's so charming and funny and nice -- _and_ he's so good-looking -- I can just imagine him fathering our childen-" 

"Okay... so you spend an hour with him, talking alone in a carriage, and you're already making plans on having kids?" Di said skeptically 

"Yes, and it's lovely talking to him -- oh, you guys, he makes me so happy." 

"Paige, try talking to a few other guys and tell me how you feel by the end of the day," Di said dryly. 

"And," Paige continued, obviously ignoring Di, "I think he likes me." 

Lily felt as if her stomach had plummeted to the ground. 

"How do you know?" 

"He's always flirting and looking and smiling at me," Paige answered dreamily. 

"He could just be playing with you," Anna said gently, "Boys can be misleading, Paige- - you think they're besotted with you, but in reality you're just their toy." 

"What's wrong with you three?" cried Paige, "You're acting so pessimistic! I can't help it if you aren't liked by any boys, but you don't have to ruin my happ--" 

Lily gaped at Paige, unable to believe she had just said that. 

"Excuse me," Di said quietly, glaring at the brunette, "But in case you don't remember, I have a boyfriend." 

Anna just Looked at Paige. 

"You three are just jealous!" she yelled at them, "Well I'm sorry! I just thought friends put their friends before themselves--" 

"Oh shut it, Paige," Di said angrily, "None of us are jealous over you having someone like you -- it's not as if they aren't liked by anyone. Anyone can see that James and that bloke in third year's besotted with Lily and Anna." 

Anna and Lily looked alarmed. 

"--Listen up Paige, Sirius doesn't like you. He's toying with you, James told us! He doesn't want anything more than your friendship, and we want to tell you before you end up getting seriously hurt." 

Paige stared at Di, then at Lily, who nodded meekly, and at Anna, whose eyes drifted down onto the blue carpet. 

"I'm sorry," Paige said quietly, "I'm sorry you lead such melachony lives." 

With that, she turned on her heel and left the carriage. 

Di let out a breath that she had been holding in. 

"I'm sorry you two -- I suppose I was a little hard on her," she said quietly, turning her head and looking out of the window. 

"No -- no, you weren't," Anna said wearily. 

"Yeah, she needs to know the truth," Lily said, with a small sigh. 

They sat in silence. 

--The Marauders-- 

"You still haven't told her yet?" Remus said, gaping at Sirius, who looked uncomfortable. 

"No-o-o," he admitted, "But -- what if she _is_ a little keen? I mean, I don't really mind going out with her for a little while, but it wouldn't last long. I 'spect a week, perhaps..." 

"Sirius, you git," James said impatiently, "Tell her. Tell her you don't have any intention in having a relationship with her. If you don't, you have a mad Lily Evans to tend to." 

Sirius looked fearful. 

"Alright, alright... I'll have a talk to Paige when she comes back... I wish I didn't have to, though," he said mournfully, "It could ruin our friendship... and _that_ is something I _do_ want from her." 

Remus and James remained quiet. So did Peter, but this at least was natural. 

Paige burst into the carriage at that moment, taking all four boys by surprise. 

"Why, hello Paige!" James said, a little too loudly and heartily, which only confirmed Paige's fear that they had been talking about her moments before. 

"Hi," she said as frostily as she dared. Everything seemed to be going upside down for her; moments ago, she had the happiest girl alive. Then those stupid friends of her -- Lily, Anna and quiet, little Di -- had ruined it all. 

_"Listen up Paige, Sirius doesn't like you. He's toying with you, James told us! He doesn't want anything more than your friendship, and we want to tell you before you end up getting seriously hurt."_

Di's words rang in her head. 

"I need to talk to you, Sirius. Alone," she looked at Remus, James and Peter apologetically, yet there was something icy in her eyes. 

"All right," James said automatically, leaping up from his spot. 

"Good luck," Remus said quietly to Sirius, also getting up. Peter waved. 

The three left a gaping Sirius Black behind, alone with an almost-snarling Paige. 

"Is it true, then?" Paige asked loftily, seating herself opposite of Sirius once the boys had left. 

Sirius took a second to collect himself. 

"Wh--what's true?" he asked meekly. 

"That you've been -- _misleading_ me," Paige hissed, looking angry. 

Sirius stayed quiet, and he hung his head in shame. Paige gave a long, hard sigh. 

"So it's true. You've been playing all along -- you didn't -- you didn't mean -- you didn't mean -- ...any of it?" she asked, her voice trembling with fear and anger. 

"I'm sorry--" 

"No -- no, you're not," Paige said coldly, aware that her eyes were stinging in pain. 

"No, I am," Sirius said helplessly, "I didn't mean for it to hurt you--" 

"Of course, boys never tend to _mean_ anything," Paige said sarcastically, "They're just a bunch of players." 

"Listen Paige, I can't deny that I've been having a little fun with you but--" Sirius looked around for help, but found nothing except for a waste can and a pale blue curtain, "--I still want your friendship." 

Paige absolutely could not believe it. She had just been led to thought that Sirius might actually really like her, and here he was, not apologising for being an over-rated jerk, but actually asking for friendship. 

"Tough luck, _I don't want yours_," she said angrily. 

Sirius watched in dismay as the brunette sprang up with dignity and left the carriage. She slammed the door, making the sound echo against the walls. 

He sighed and put his head in his hands. 

_'Have a talk with her... it will only make things better...' Yeah right,_ Sirius thought dully, _I'm never taking advice from Remus and James again..._

James and Lily were both in their own carriage. James was cheering the redhead up. 

"Lily, did you know that you have eyes? Two eyes, at that? And they're green?" 

She scowled at him. 

"Oh all right... so you did. Well, I had no idea so you mustn't blame me. And anyway--" James looked up when the door to their carriage opened, and none other than Paige stood there. 

"Lily," she choked out, tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry." 

James watched, astounded, as the redhead sprang up and hugged Paige tightly. 

"Talk with Sirius didn't go too well?" he said unhelpfully, after a few minutes of silence, except for Paige's light sobs. 

"Obviously," Lily said quietly, helping Paige to her seat, "What happened?" 

"S--Sirius can g--go jump off a--a cliff," Paige managed to say furiously, through her tears. 

"Well that explains quite a bit," James said, looking surprised. 

"James -- I think we should swap partners. Paige can stay with me and you can go with Sirius. Please," Lily added wearily, as James opened his mouth to protest, "It's the only way it'll work." 

He looked disappointed. 

"Look, I'll give you this--" 

Lily released Paige, walked over to James awkwardly and hugged him, to his surprise. 

"Oh -- alright -- fine," he stammered, still shocked that Lily would do that voluntarily. 

Lily gave him a light-tipped smile, and he left their carriage, after collecting a few of his possessions. 

Paige had managed to calm down, and she had a watery smile on her face which Lily noticed as she sat back down. 

"What?" 

"You're lucky," Paige said quietly, almost whispering, "He likes you -- he's besotted with you, as Di would say..." 

She sighed deeply. 

"I'm such an idiot for ever trusting Sirius... for ever believing him..." 

"Oh Paige, I've seen more thick people, believe me," Lily comforted, putting her arms around Paige. 

The boys also had their talk, with Sirius being dull and depressed. Di and Anna came to Paige and Lily, and apologies were blurted out incoherently. Everything was okay between them in the end. 

The carriages reached Beauxbatons at last, and the group stumbled out uncertainly. 

It seemed like they had left home ages ago. 

====== 

---->A/N: Aww... poor Paige. =[ --MSQ. 


	31. So Unlike Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Thirty One ll So Unlike Home 

====== 

Beauxbatons was not a castle. It resembled something _like_ a castle, but it was not. There was a wide block of square land, concrete, in the centre. Surrounding three sides of the square was the school. The fourth side was the entrance. It all seemed to be built out of pearly white marble. 

A prissy place, if James ever saw one. 

"Welcome to Beauxbatons!" 

Lily almost leapt out of her skin as a beaming young lady (in her early twenties) jumped at them. 

"You are 'ze exchange students from 'Ogworts?" another girl asked; she looked around seventeen. She was wearing robes of maroon, and had a badge pinned to them. 

They nodded cautiously. 

"Well then, how was the trip?" asked the lady before. She had a huge, wide smile, and the others were taken aback at her non-French accent. 

She seemed to be able to read their minds. With a flick of her blonde hair, she said cheerfully, "I used to go to Hogwarts, and I wanted to teach when I graduated, but Dumbledore suggested that I did it in a different country for a better experience." 

"Andromeda!" Sirius cried suddenly. 

The blonde haired girl looked confused, "Sirius! Wow, what are you doing here?!" 

"Exchange trip," Sirius leapt forward and hugged his cousin tightly. 

The others looked slightly confused, and Lily was sized up with a new fear. _She was in a different place, a different country, where there were different people, different culture, different tradition..._

She wanted to go back home. 

"Vell yes, very vell..." a seventeen-year-old boy with dark curly hair, standing beside the girl, looked quite impatient. 

"Oh, sorry," Andromeda laughed, "Ahem. This is Sophia Bourlon--" the regal brunette who had spoken before smiled and curtseyed, "--she is the Capitaine Girl -- Head Girl --, and this is Jacques Kacel, Capitaine Boy -- Head Boy." 

The impatient-looking boy inclined his head. 

" 'Ze rest of 'ze school 'ave been waiting for your arrival," Jacques said formally, "In 'ze 'all of Regals--" 

"Wait a minute Jacques," Andromeda interrupted breathlessly, "There are supposed to be eight of them -- just let me count them --" 

She quickly murmured numbers as she counted their heads. 

"Alright, there's the eight of you! Now, our Headmistress is Madame Lafille, and she will welcome you once you enter the Hall of Regals -- that means the Hall of Feasts -- and not everyone in the school speaks with French accents; in fact, the majority speak fluent English so don't be too surprised." 

Andromeda smiled warmly at them. 

"Yes, vell are you ready?" Sophia asked. 

"As ready as we'll ever be," James said hazily, and they began walking past the rainbow fountain that was spurting out glittery water, towards the Hall of Regals. 

The Hall of Regals looked very much like the Great Hall back at dear Hogwarts, except that it was built out of pinky-white marble rather than stone. It was squeaky clean and shiny, and ice sculptures (or something that _resembled_ ice) of creatures hung everywhere. The flames on the walls were not of fire, but of something rainbow and beautiful. The light came from something else, something that couldn't be seen. 

There were seven long tables going vertically down the hall, and one horizontal long table at the front. The teachers sat there, and the students sat on the seven tables. 

Everyone fell silent and watched the eight foreigners stumble in nervously. 

"There are no Houses at Beaux," Andromeda said quietly, as she led them to the front of the hall, "So the students sit in their year. You may sit at the deux year -- second year -- table once the feast starts. But Madame Lafille wants to make a speech of warmth and welcoming first." 

Lily gulped, and Anna looked at her sympathetically. The two squeezed each other's hands. 

"Welcome to Beauxbatons!" a middle-aged lady had stood up at her place at the teacher's table. She was thin and looked rather fragile and delicate. Her hair was pale blonde, she had misty blue eyes and her high cheekbones were a faint pink. But she bore a smile so sincere that the eight from Hogwarts were tempted to grin back. 

"I 'ope you vill enjoy all zhat Beauxbatons 'as to offer," Madame Lafille said softly, but her voice could be heard throughout the silent hall, "Our Capitaine Boy and Capitaine Girl vill be pleased to 'elp you out wit anytink you find complicated. Our students vill also be pleased to 'elp you out." 

The students smirked at each other. Their uniforms were robes of navy blue for the boys, and dark maroon for the girls. 

"Please be seated, my dears," Madame Lafille smiled. 

Lily, James and the others all looked around aimlessly, until Andromeda directed them to their seats at the _deux_ year table. 

Quite a few of the students smiled at them, but others just scowled. 

Madame Lafille said a few more words, and the tables were then filled with food. It was _nothing_ like what they served at Hogwarts. 

Identifying what seemed to be roast potatoes with creamy chicken casserole, Sirius and James immediately began to dig into that. Lily settled for a creamed corn soup, and the others tried to look for food they knew. 

They enjoyed eating and talking amongst themselves, ignoring the odd looks and stares the Beauxbatons students were giving them. One of them stood up and walked over to Lily. 

"Hello, my name is Cloudeia Littleton," she introduced herself politely; she had no trace of a French accent. Her hair was pale blonde and her skin was pale white. 

"Hi," Lily said uncertainly, "I'm Lily Evans." 

One by one, they introduced themselves. Cloudeia's eyes widened when she was introduced to James. 

"James Potter! You're Alex Potter's son, aren't you?" she exclaimed. 

James nodded reluctantly. 

"Wow," Cloudeia seemed a little awed. Then she introduced some of her own friends, whom they soon took a liking too. 

"Oh my God, who is _that_?" Sirius' fork slipped onto the tablecloth and he stared at a girl sitting at the next table. 

James, Peter and Remus all looked up, and gasped. Who Sirius was looking at must've been the prettiest girl in the entire world. 

"Ah," Cloudeia said knowingly, shaking her head, "Louise Rouvre. She is part Veela." 

Anna and Di began laughing at the boys' goggling. Paige sat quietly and ate her dinner, but Lily looked rather annoyed. 

"So -- vat iz 'Ogworts like?" one of Cloudeia's friends, her name Cassandra Netill, asked. 

"Oh--" Lily stopped scowling at the boys and turned to the group of girls, "It's really nice. Of course, not at all like Beauxbatons, but still very nice, you know..." 

Cassandra nodded slowly, "I 'eard zhere iz a poltergeist zhat wrecks everytink." 

"Oh really?" Lily said distractedly, "No, no -- that's not exactly true. He's a bit of a clown and a prankster but still--" 

Anna noticed Lily's sullen look, and began laughing harder. 

"Snap out of it, you guys!" she said loudly to the Marauders, "Especially you James -- you're making Lil jealous!" 

"They're -- what?!" Lily exclaimed, looking horrified. Di and Anna were killing themselves with their laughing, and Paige looked up with a grin. 

Remus, Sirius and Peter continued staring, but James snapped out immediately. He turned and grinned at Lily. 

"Aww, I'm sorry my precious little flower," he said imploringly, "Of course, no girl will ever become as important to me as you a--" 

"AHH!" Lily leapt up away from him. James grinned in satisfaction as the redhead ran away and then sat down beside Paige. 

"Oh Li-i-ily," he began calling ever so sweetly. 

"Stay - away - from - me - Potter," Lily said, looking scared. 

James merely smiled at her. 

The feast continued on merrily, and Lily was beginning to recover from the 'James attack' when a group of tall, good-looking, well-built boys straggled over. 

"Hello there." 

Anna and Di, who were sitting opposite Lily and Paige, choked. Lily looked at her friends oddly, then slowly turned her head to see what they were staring at. She paused as her eyes met the eyes of another boy. 

"Hi," she said blankly. 

"I'm Sebastian Valvic, and pray tell, who you are?" the ringleader of the group smiled at her, and Lily felt a little woozy. He was definitely good-looking; he had hazelly green eyes and dark curly brown hair. 

"Lily," she said testily. 

"Lily," Sebastian repeated softly. The boys behind him smirked significantly. 

Sirius was laughing silently. 

Sebastian was looking up and down Lily, his eyes darting everywhere. Everyone seemed to have stopped eating to look. 

"I think you're my type," he said quietly, a smile spreading across his lips. A blonde-haired boy standing almost beside him grinned. 

Lily had _not_ expected that. 

"Excuse me?!" 

James looked furious. 

Sebastian gave a glance at his friends that seemed to say "English people". 

"In other words... will you go out with me?" he asked charmingly. 

Lily stared at him. 

_What an odd boy..._ she thought pityingly. 

"I'm sorry," she said with fake sincerity, "I'm only staying at this -- _school_ -- for a fortnight, and long distance relationships don't work out for me." 

Sebastian looked taken-aback; evidently, he had not been expecting that answer. 

Sirius snorted. 

Sebastian and his friends all glared at him. 

James, Anna, Remus and Di were grinning their heads off. 

Cloudeia and her friends stared, open-mouthed. 

Paige looked a little miserable. 

"What?" he finally said, his voice a little edgy. Sebastian's hazel-green eyes bore into Lily's pure-green ones. 

Lily looked at her friends; a plain look that said, "French people". 

"In other words... NO," Lily said clearly. 

Sebastian stared at her, obviously trying to overcome his shock. 

Then a pleasant smile broke his face, "Alright then, Lily. I'll just have to keep on trying, won't I?" 

Before she was aware of anything, he had lent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

Then they walked away, heads held up high. 

Lily blinked. 

"Y-Y-U-U-UCK!" she shrieked, after letting what had happened sink in. She grabbed a napkin and began wiping her cheek vigorously. 

The Marauders were laughing. 

"No way Lily," Cloudeia gasped, "Those boys -- they are the _hottest_ boys who have ever trod on this ground," she said, her voice half-mournful and half-admiring. 

"I've seen hotter," was Lily's skeptical remark. 

"How can you say they're -- they're _hot_?!" Di said in disgust, "They are so arrogant! Did you see that look on what's-his-name's face?! It was like he expected Lily to fall onto the ground and start kissing his feet." 

The Beauxbatons girls exchanged glances. 

"Well, they're used to that treatment," Christina Anglais said loftily. 

"Ahhh," Di, Anna, Paige and Lily glanced at each other. At the same time they said, "Aaarrogaaant." 

The boys smiled at their theatrics. 

"Anyway, I see you 'ave met Mademoiselle Black," Cassandra said in her soft French accent. 

"Ah yeah! She's my cousin," Sirius said happily. 

"Ooh," Lily caught on, "You mean Andromeda?" 

"It's lovely to see you youngin's talking about me!" 

Andromeda swooped down on them, a huge beam on her face. She placed herself beside Sirius. 

"Salut Mademoiselle," the group of Beauxbatons girls chorused happily. Evidently, Andromeda was a popular teacher among the students. 

"Bonjour," Andromeda smiled at them pleasantly, "Though I don't know too much about the 'Mademoiselle Black'." 

Sirius immediately frowned, "What d'you mean?" 

Andromeda sighed as she reached over for a breadroll, "I knew this would come up soon -- Sirius, pass me the butter will you?" 

Sirius passed the butter, and then went back to interrogating his older cousin. 

The others were all looking up in interest. 

The blonde sighed again as she buttered her bread. She put it down. 

"Sirius, I'm engaged." 

SPLAT. 

"AHHHH!" Lily shrieked as Sirius spat pumpkin juice all over her. 

"You're -- _what_?!" he shrilled, while Paige handed napkins to Lily. 

"Engaged," Andromeda repeated. 

"You should've gotten engaged at another time," Lily murmured, glaring murderously at Sirius. 

"_Engaged_?!" Sirius was almost yelling, "To who?!" 

"None of those delinquents my dear _sisters_ are getting married to," Andi said defiantly, "Ted Tonks, Sirius. He's Muggle-born." 

Sirius gasped, "Definitely your choice." 

"Of course!" she said heatedly, "Sirius, my dear mother and father were arranging me to get married to Anthony Dolohov. _Anthony Dolohov._ Absolutely no way!" 

"How did they react when they heard your choice?" 

Andromeda sighed again, "I haven't told them. They're not invited to the wedding. I met Ted's parents, and they're lovely." 

Sirius was quiet. 

"I'll break the news to them after I get married. Then they can go and kick me out of their house, but it'll be too late," she said, smiling with satisfaction. "_My dear mum_ will blast you off the tapestry," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. 

"Like I care!" she scoffed, "As far as I'm concerned, they're not family. Sirius -- you of all people should know." 

"I know, I know, and believe me, you're my idol for rebelling against your parents, but still! It's dangerous," Sirius bit his lip. 

Andromeda just laughed, "Dangerous... Sirius, I stopped being scared of them when I was six. I really don't care anymore. However, it's a different situation for my younger sisters..." 

She sighed deeply. 

"Who are Bellatrix and Narcissa getting married to?" Sirius asked at once. 

"Bellatrix..." Andromeda sighed, "Always an evil one at heart. Rodulphus Lestrange, Sirius. Bella almost shot through the ceiling with excitement. Urgh -- her taste in _boys_, honestly..." 

"And Narcissa?" 

"Narcissa, such an innocent, sweet child," Andi sighed again, "Marcus Malfoy's son, Lucius." 

"Malfoy?!" James and Sirius yelled at the same time. 

"Good Lord, that is seedy," Lily was pulling a face. 

"You all know Malfoy?" 

"He goes to our school!" Anna explained heatedly. 

"Ah yes, Slytherin?" Andi asked dully. 

"Definitely, but then, so is Narcissa and Bellatrix," Sirius sighed. 

"What House were you in, Andromeda?" Lily asked. 

"Gryffindor," she answered instantly, "My parents were close to chucking me out of the family when they heard. I can assure you, _blood is nothing_..." 

Everyone was quiet for a while, and it seemed like there was now a sleepy feeling hanging over all the students. 

Madame Lafille dismissed them, and Andromeda led the Hogwarts students to the _Visiteur Chamber_. It was a bit like the Gryffindor common-room, with two staircases leading either up to the boys' room or the girls' room. 

Once Paige had finished unpacking, she went to bed. Anna, Di and Lily went down to the common-room and had a game of Exploding Snap. Lily kept glancing at James (that remark he had made during dinner had pricked a slight realisation for her), and she was quite perplexed that James seemed to look back every time. It made her even angrier when he gave her a roguish wink and smile, and she blushed. 

What was happening to her? 

The Marauders were up to something. They were bent over, concentrating on a large piece of parchment that Lily knew was definitely _not_ homework. 

When Lily yawned and announced that she was going to bed, the others chimed in a 'good night' for her. When she was halfway up the stairs, James attacked her with a huge hug, causing her to scream and topple down the stairs. 

"Three cheers for our favourite couple!" Sirius called, and the others laughed and cheered. 

Lily glared at them, but to her surprise, James merely smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. 

"Urgh! Don't - do - that!" she screeched at him, pushing him away. 

James feigned hurt, "Don't do that Lily -- or I'll do _this_ again--" 

He leant forward and bestowed a quick kiss on her forehead. 

"AHHHHHH!" 

Lily leapt around the room screaming, and the others laughed at her theatrics. 

The redhead shot one last glare at 'that blackhaired boy' before tearing up the stairs back to her room. 

"Aw man, that was hilarious," Sirius said, still laughing, "Tell me James -- are you only 'toying' with her or do you actually -- you know -- like her?" 

Di and Anna strained their ears to listen. 

James grinned mischievously and shrugged, and they went back to the making of the Marauder's Map. 

But as they continued to work, Anna swore she heard James murmur.   
  
"I like her..." 

====== 

---->A/N: I am quite happy at my French names, like the 'Hall of Regals' and the 'Visiteur Chamber'. =] All thanks to my French teacher and my French textbook, of course! Oh, by the way, I may have mixed up the Bulgarian accent with the French one, so please pardon that. Lol. I watched Rugrats in Paris last night and I picked up a French accent sort-of-ly from that evil lady. Kimmy is so cute. =]--MSQ. 


	32. Life At Beaux

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate))

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Thirty Two ll Life At Beaux 

====== 

At breakfast that morning, there were two sudden changes with the group. Di had gone back to being quiet and lifeless, while Paige seemed to have recovered from her Sirius blow and was her usual, chirpy self. 

The only bad thing, though, was that she became rather flirty. She smiled and sweet-talked with every cute Beauxbaton boy she had seen on their way to the Hall of Regals. 

To their relief, they found quite normal dishes on the deux table for breakfast; nothing fancy and odd like frogs legs with chick peas that had been served at dinner that previous night. 

All the same, Lily tucked appreciately in a chocolate-chip bun. They didn't have anything like _that_ at Hogwarts. 

"So, so, so, what classes do we experience today?" Sirius asked joyfully, ladling thick porridge into his bowl. 

"You're in my class," Cloudeia flashed them a smile and the others faked a groan, "And today we have Metamorphose, Histoire De Magie, Muggle Comportement, Etudes D'herbe et Comprehension De La Defense, aka Defense." 

The Hogwarts students looked utterly lost. 

Cloudeia laughed, "Basically we have Metamorphosis, History of Magic, Muggle Behaviour, Herb Studies and Defense Understanding." 

Remus figured everything out in a tick, "So in Hogwarts, that'd be Transfiguration, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

Lily and the others looked relieved. 

"Tell me," Lily asked Cloudeia, as she bit into another choc chip bun, "You're not French, are you?" 

"No," the blonde answered bemusedly, helping herself to a muffin, "Why do you ask?" 

"Well, how did you adjust to this place? It's like another country -- well, it _is_. But you all speak English, though most of the things like classes and names come from the French language." 

Cloudeia laughed musically, "Yup. Believe me, it was excruciatingly hard at first -- but you soon adjust. After a month you know everything off by heart, even if it _is_ in a different language." 

James had been listening to them talk. 

"Do you know any French?" he asked Cloudeia, who smiled. 

"Yup, a few basics. Many students here are French, and they talk in the language sometimes and it gets so irritating for the people who come from another country!" 

"Can you teach me some French?" he begged. 

Cloudeia laughed again, "Sure. Do you know how to ask for someone's name?" 

"Nope." 

"Comment t'ut appelles?" 

"C'mon toot pell?" 

"No, _comment t'ut appelles_?" 

Sirius laughed as he watched his friend's feeble attempts in learning French. 

Ten minutes later, a beautiful melodic tune sounded throughout the hall. It enraptured Lily and she found herself wonderfully sleepy and tired when it finished. 

"Lily! Lily!" Anna was calling, "That was the bell and we have _Metamorphose_ first. I wonder who teaches it... Come on Lil!" 

"Oh what --?" Lily blinked, "Alright, I'm coming!" 

They hustled past the rainbow fountain and sidestepped their way down a marble staircase. 

"In here!" Cloudeia finally said, leading them into a rather chilly classroom. 

A middle-aged lady was sitting at a chocolate-brown desk, arranging many scrolls of parchment. She looked up and smiled at them as they entered. 

"Bonjour, you must be 'ze 'ogwarts exchange students?" she asked politely, her brown curls glistening every time she moved her head. 

They nodded. 

"Velcome to Beauxbatons," she said, nodding at Cloudeia and the few other students that had already arrived, "I am Madame Fernandez, Metamorphose Head." 

"Howdy," Sirius said nervously. 

Madame Fernandez laughed and gestured with a heavily bangled arm to a table for eight in the corner. 

"I 'ope you enjoy your stay." 

The Hogwarts newbies went scuttling forward in their nervousness. They fell into their seats, ignoring the stares from the other students. 

"You're in class Deux A," Cloudeia whispered to Lily as she brushed past, "There are four classes in each year; A, B, C, D. Legend goes that A is the smartest... but that's just a rumour." 

Lily and Anna grinned as Cloudeia walked away to her own table. 

When the remainder of the students of class Deux A had came, Madame Fernandez began her class. 

"Bonjour Deux A, please make 'ze 'ogwarts exchange students feel velcome. You all know 'ow it felt when you were Un students yourselves." 

There was a general murmur around the classroom. 

"Alright now, today we vill be learning 'ow to morph carrots into umbrellas..." 

The Hogwarts' students found this quite easy, having already mastering the basics of the spell before. Madame Fernandez was very pleased that James could do the spell perfectly, and crowned him the Metamorphose King for the morning. 

After Metamorphose, they had a small break. Sirius was completely _fascinated_ to find out that there was an actual food-intake-time between breakfast and lunch -- it was _morning tea._

"Glorious, I could stay at Beauxbatons forever," he said in a sort of longing moan, rushing towards the deux table and grabbing a chocolate biscuit. 

The girls rolled their eyes. 

Lily took a slice of currant cake and bit into it, just as the melodic tune sounded again. 

"Come on!" Cloudeia said a bit breathlessly, "It's time for Histoire De Magie!" 

They all groaned, and Christina looked at them quizzically. 

"Don't you like histoire?" she asked, as they jumped past icicles. 

"It's really boring," Remus said loftily, swallowing a raspberry tart. 

"Not at Beaux it isn't," Christina said softly, "We 'ave lots of fun, we play games and sometimes Monsieur Kam gives us rewards when we answer 'ze question correctly." 

Cassandra, Laine and Melanie nodded vigorously. 

"Histoire is possibly 'ze most popular subject at Beaux," Melanie explained, "We also 'ave pop quizzes, and zhey are _so_ much fun." 

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances; well _that_ could only be an improvement. 

When they arrived at the classroom, their teacher, Monsieur Kam, welcomed them with a beaming face. When Lily politely asked where they were to sit, he simply waved it off and said they could sit in a circle on the floor. 

"No need to take out quills and such carry-ons!" he said cheerfully as the rest of Deux A arrived, "Today we will be revising the Hopgoblins reuniting period with wizard Archibald Latex. 

"Partner yourselves up quickly -- Madamoiselle Thomas, no need to push -- now, there we are." 

Monsieur Kam beamed again. When he had given out requests that everyone be partnered up, James had immediately grabbed Lily. Anna and Remus were also paired up, as well as Paige and Di, and Peter and Sirius. 

"Now, we are going to have a race Muggles call the 'Three-Legged Race'--" 

There were exclaims and cries in the classroom as Muggle-born students heard this. 

"--and it is quite simple. First of all you--" 

Monsieur Kam explained it quickly. 

"Now, we can't have the whole class against each other at once; there are too many of you. What you are going to do is rival against three other pairs. Now, you will all line up -- like so -- then I shall ask a question concerning the Hopgoblins and Archibald Latex. When I blow my whistle, you will all try to race up to the blackboard, and with a piece of chalk, will write the answer to the question I read out. Understood?" 

Everyone nodded. 

"Alright then..." 

After a quick revision and a frenzied ten minutes of magically conjuring up ropes that tied the pairs up together, they were ready. 

James and Lily were the first to race. They and three other pairs from the class were standing behind an orange line that was a few good feet away from the blackboard. 

Monsieur Kam and the rest of the class, including Paige and the others, were standing on the side of the room. 

"Okay!" the teacher called clearly, "What year did the Hopgoblins have the peace conference with Archibald Latex? Are you ready -- get set -- GO!" 

They immediately began to hobble and amble forwards, hastily to the blackboard. 

"What year is it -- _what year is it?!_" Lily shrilled at James, as they fell forward and grabbed onto the ledge of the blackboard. 

"Um, um, um," James racked his brain while the redhead grabbed a piece of chalk frantically. 

"1846!" Lily hissed under her breath, as she remembered. She scrawled the answer quickly, and immediately put down her piece of chalk when she had finished. 

James high-fived her, and they glanced at the other pairs; who were either looking lost, had a completely wrong answer or were still trying to reach the blackboard. 

"Monsieur Potter et Mademoiselle Evans are the winners!" Monsieur Kam beamed, "Congratulations you two -- better luck next time, you six. You wouldn't want to be beaten by Hogwarts students, would you?" 

He winked as the Beauxbaton students scowled. 

"After everyone has raced, the winners from each race will race each other at the end. The finals, they call it. There'll be a terribly difficult question then!" 

Everyone groaned. 

"Alright; where did the Hopgoblins inhabit before Latex argued for their freedom?" 

The next four pairs hobbled across the floor, occasionally chanting "left, right" as to help them in their three-legged race. 

The winners were two blondes who had answered the question correctly and within a reasonable length of time. 

When it was time for the finals, Lily and James were up against Remus and Anna, and five other pairs of Beauxbaton students. Among them were Cloudeia and Christina. 

"And the question is -- name three reasons Latex put forth for the freedom of Hopgoblins in the Wizengamont in 1851? Ready -- get set -- GO!" 

Lily, who knew at least two reasons, took a step forward. James, who was at lost, stayed behind. 

She yelped as she got dragged back, and he yelped as he was tugged forward. They fell over each other's feet and fell into a heap on the floor. 

"Get up!" Lily yelled angrily, and James chuckled quietly and managed to heave himself up. 

With alot of bickering and shoving, they finally managed to "teamwork" their way to the blackboard. Lily took the piece of chalk and hastily scribbled the answer. 

James looked around, stuck his hands in his pockets and tried to look like he had something else better to do. 

Just as Lily was about to start her third reason, Monsieur Kam gave a shout. 

"And Mademoiselle Charley and Monsieur Lupin are the winners! Well, Hogwarts students, hey? Better luck next time, Beaux. Well, here is your prize..." he conjured up a box of Cadbury chocolates, just as the tune sounded, "... and that concludes our lesson! See you next time!" 

"Oi Cloudeia--" Sirius tried to tug on Cloudeia's robes but he got separated from her as the swarm of students came. 

"Cloudeia--" he tried again, but she was too busy talking to Cassandra. She was almost out of his sight down at the corridor when-- 

"CLOUDEIA IS IT LUNCH NOW?!" Sirius bellowed. 

Everyone turned around and looked at him. 

"Yes, Sirius." 

"Oh boy, oh boy!" he said enthusiastically, zooming down the corridor, before stopping halfway. 

"Hey, which way is it to the Great H--, I mean, Hall of Regals?" 

Surrounding people laughed, and James and Remus caught up with him to drag him back to "safety". 

"Off to lunch we go," Peter said half-heartedly. 

So thanks to Paige's okay memory and feeble pointed directions from the Beauxbaton students, they made it to the Hall of Feasts. 

The girls and Remus thought Sirius and James, not to mention Peter, were going to pass out with happiness when they saw all the food. 

"I have never seen anyone in need of food so much," Lily said dryly, dumping her bag down and settling in her spot. 

Anna and Di nodded in agreement. 

They experienced _'Muggle Comportement'_, which was all very new and interesting for them as they were only in their second year, and it was only when you were in third year or above that you could choose Muggle Studies. 

"I think I'll choose Muggle Studies next year," Paige said comfortably, "That was fascinating! I mean, _microwaves._" 

Anna and Lily laughed. 

As soon as they had bolted down their lunch and had a leisurely chat, it was time for, what it would be called at Hogwarts, Herbology. 

It was a very boring and tedious subject. A bit like History of Magic would be at Hogwarts. 

The teacher was Madame Sareal. She liked conducting classes by plopping whatever plant or herb they were studying that lesson in front of each student, then rattling off endless facts and properties about the plant. 

And the students of course, would take down notes. Or rather, fall asleep. 

"Oh Merlin, that was _despicable_," James moaned, once that beautiful tune had _finally_ sounded, "Absolutely _boring._ What's next? Naptime?" he added hopefully. 

Christina chuckled, "No, we 'ave Comprehension De La Defense." 

"Ah yes, DADA," Remus said at once, one of his best subjects of was Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

"Fun or boring?" Lily queried Christina. 

"Fun," she answered, pushing her hair back as it had came cascading in front of her face, "Our teacher iz Madame Vlorence, and sometimez for our entertainment she producez Patronusez." 

"Wow," Remus remarked, looking awed. 

The others were impressed as well, and they had high expectations as they trooped down to the classroom. 

"Good afternoon Deux A, please be seated. Good afternoon, Hogwarts students. Could I please have your names on this parchment?" Madame Vlorence conjured up a scroll of parchment and sent it over to them. 

The class had assembled in quietly, and was now seated quietly, looking eager to learn. 

"Today we will be learning how to shield jinxes and curses sent to you by unpleasant enemies. This spell will not only shield you from the jinx, but will also reflect it on the one who sent it. It is highly useful, but very complex. I don't expect anyone to master it, not in a few months time, and that's only if you work and try hard." 

According to Cloudeia, that was how Madame Vlorence was. She was a very nice teacher, but... _honest_. She'd speak out the truth straight away; say your work was excellent or... other things. 

If she had high expectations, she'd say so. If she thought you were doing poorly, she'd say so. 

Honest. 

"You are doing it wrong. Very wrong. Please demonstrate it again. Oh that's really bad," Madame Vlorence was criticizing Sirius in a playful sort of way. 

"Madame!" he complained, "You just said my swishy wishy was really bad." 

"Oh, I know. I only speak the truth," with a dusky smile, the teacher left. 

Remus did quite a good job on the 'Protego' charm, and was rewarded with one of Madame Vlorence's more positive comments and smiles. 

When it was time for dinner, not even Sirius showed much enthusiasm in eating. It had been a long day. 

After dinner, it was off to bed. 

Lily snuggled into her pillow, pulling the covers right over her tightly. She smiled lightly. 

Life at Beauxbatons... 

It wasn't so bad. 

--- 

A few days passed smoothly. The group was settling into the school nicely. After dinner one evening, Lily decided to have a walk. She knew her ways all right; the corridors and paths were becoming familiar to her eyes. She wouldn't have dared before to venture out alone, but she felt sure she knew her way. 

Lily had planned on a walk by herself, but James decided to tag along as well. "Wanted a bit of a stroll", so he had proclaimed. 

So, of course, bickering away, they walked around. 

"I think I'll go back now," Lily finally said, checking her watch that read almost nine o'clock. 

James nodded, woving his arm protectively into hers, much to her chagrin. 

As they prodded back, three boys emerged from the corner. 

With a skip of a heartbeat, Lily recognised the middle boy as Sebastian Valvic. 

"Hey Lily." 

"Hi," she said anxiously. 

"Will you go--?" 

"No," the redhead said at once. James tensed up a little. 

Sebastian did not look at all put off; on the contrary, a small smirk began to form. 

"Would you like a little persuasion--?" he glanced carelessly at the two beside him, who worked forward, flexing their muscles. 

James stood in front of Lily protectively. 

"Hey, jokes man!" Sebastian laughed and punched James' shoulder lightly. 

His only response was to raise his eyebrow. 

"Alright then... see you around," with that, the three boys left. 

Lily nor James said a word, he just continued to tug onto her arm and led her back to the Visiteur Chamber. 

It was empty. 

Lily made no movement to walk to the girls room. 

"You know... I felt scared when they came up," she said softly. 

James looked up at her and gave her a tiny smile. 

"Yeah, lucky I was there to protect you." 

Lily chuckled. 

And _then_ there was silence. 

"Do... you know what I want?" she finally asked. 

James grinned, "A bowl of ice cream?" 

"_No_," Lily retorted, "A... a hug." 

And with an even bigger grin, James bounded across the carpet and wrapped her up into a tight bear hug. 

====== 

---->A/N: AWWWWWWWW! Madame Vlorence (teacher who called Sirius' work really bad) is modelled after my VA teacher. Lol, she's really cool yet HONEST. She called some guy's work crap. LOL. --MSQ. 


	33. Hello Wyntone, Goodbye Di

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Thirty Three ll Hello Wyntone, Goodbye Di 

====== 

By the next morning, things were a bit... _odd._

"Ah geez, what is _wrong_ with everyone?" Sirius said a bit anxiously, as they walked into the Hall of Regals. 

It was completely silent; the only noises being the creepy flicker of everyone blinking at the same time, and the incessant clanking of spoon against bowl. 

No one was talking. Not even the teachers. Madame Lafille was eating her cereal so robotically that she didn't even seem to be human anymore. 

The only ones that were normal were the Hogwarts transfers. 

"It's like... everyone's been hypnotized," Anna said testily, looking nervous. 

"This isn't right... there's gotta be magic going on around here," Lily said, edging away from a boy that was buttering his toast over and over and over, that he didn't seem to notice that it was being over-buttered. 

"Dark magic, at that," Remus said, shivering, "Why...? And how come we aren't infected?!" 

"This is creepy, let's find someone who's still us-us," Paige suggested, "Or... we might need to try and reach Dumbledore." 

"Could this be a trick?" James asked, glancing nervously at the sea of students, still eating mechanically. 

"No..." 

"_I_ can get us out of here, and find the source of this trouble." 

Everyone turned to look at Di, who hadn't said much in days. 

"And how would that be?" Sirius demanded. 

Di said nothing; just guided her hand to her neck and grabbed onto something around it. 

None of them could see what she was holding, but suddenly, a portal appeared just beside them. 

"Merlin's beard, how did you _do_ that?!" Lily and Anna gasped. 

Di shrugged, glancing at James and Sirius, "Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies. Go in that portal, and I guarantee you will find your answer to this--" she gestured at the hypnotized people. 

Lily peered at the portal cautiously; it was purple and blue with white swirls. 

James walked up to her, "This doesn't look too good... It could lead to anywhere," he murmured into her ear. 

"I trust her," the redhead said confidently, taking a step forward. 

"Lily--" 

But she had already disappeared. 

Well that did it for James; he also took a step forward and disappeared into the portal. 

"Oh, what idiots," Sirius murmured, with a sideways glance at Di. He went in as well. 

"Go Peter," Paige commanded, pushing the oblivious boy forward. 

Anna glanced at her nervously, grabbing her hand, "Come on Paige..." 

The brunette nodded uncertainly, "Here goes nothing..." 

They both disappeared into the swirling blue portal. 

With a sigh, Di finally stepped in. It disappeared just as she went. 

--- 

"Alright, one thing; where the hell are we?!" Lily asked testily, looking around nervously. The portal had led the eight outside what seemed to be a volcano. 

Di went to the front, "See that thing up there?" 

She pointed through two sort of volcanoes, and they saw a rockety path that led to-- 

"Is that a castle?" Paige asked, squinting. 

"Yup. And in there's your answer." 

They were all very skeptical about this; even Lily, who trusted Di the most out of them. 

"What, are you saying we have to go _in_ the castle?!" James exclaimed, "Listen, you just lead to us to -- to nowhere, and now you actually want us to swim through two volcanoes and _go into some random castle_?!" 

"Listen Di, this isn't a movie," Sirius said seriously, "We could end up dead. I think it's best just for you to create that thing again and send us back to Beauxbatons." 

"No, you listen. I know what lies in there, and I swear, you are completely safe," Di looked at them wide, dark eyes. 

And everyone turned to Lily. 

"What?! I don't know what to do! It's like -- AHHHHH!" 

She screamed and dived away as a whirl of lava fell on her. 

"Hurry up and follow me!" Di yelled, ducking as some volcanic rocks began to shower down on them. 

James and Sirius glanced at each other, and shrugged. They followed the girls who had ran ahead on the rockety path. 

They reached the enormous wooden doors of the castle, gasping. 

Di wretched them open, "Inside!" she yelled, as the volcano let out a flood of lava. 

They had no choice but to follow her into the castle. 

Remus and Sirius both threw themselves against the doors to close them tightly behind them. Then they looked around. 

Some castle. 

It was made out of stone, grey stone. The room they were in... wasn't a room. But a sort of tunnel. They could only see darkness ahead of them. 

"Di--" Lily began. 

"Shh! Just follow me, and keep your voices down," Di hissed. The others glanced at each other nervously. They had never seen her this angry and anxious. 

They tiptoed, or at least tried to, as Di insisted on going quickly. 

They had been walking for at least ten minutes, when she suddenly halted in the middle of nowhere and yelled at them to stop. 

"So much for keeping our voices down," Sirius muttered to James. 

Di reached over to the stonewall and took the flaming torch. They watched as she threw it at the spot in front of them. 

The girls yelled and shrieked as there was an explosion. 

"It's okay, it was just a trap," Di said carelessly, prodding on forward, "If you guys had stepped on that, you'd all be mince meat at the moment." 

"Oh yeah, really safe," Sirius said sarcastically, though he looked worried. 

Di glared at him, but said nothing. 

They continued to walk, with Di unsetting all the traps. Lily's trust in her began to fade away. How did Di know all the traps? It was all so confusing. And anyway, where were they going?! 

"Di, where exactly _are_ we going to?" she finally dared to ask. 

"Like I said before, the answer." 

"You're being vague," Paige pointed out. 

"Yeah well, if I wasn't, there'd be a few disagreements," Di said haughtily, continuing to lead them. 

"Far out Di, why can't you just tell us?!" Sirius shot out. 

Di whirled around. She certainly looked angry. 

"Because if I did, do think I'd still have you guys as friends?!" she was yelling, "It's not easy having to choose between two things that I can't both be! It's not easy betraying people! I'M TRYING, FOR GOD'S SAKE, BUT IT'S NOT EASY!" 

"Di," James said calmly, as the others tried to overcome their shock and understand her outburst, "What the bloody hell are you on about?!" 

She turned away from them, "Forget it," she muttered. 

Just as she took a step forward, the floor that the other seven had just been standing on disappeared. They yelped and shrieked as they fell down into nothingness. 

Di gasped and kneeled onto the floor, looking into the wide square hole that her friends had just fell into. 

"Forgive me," she whispered, as her first tear fell from her eye. She got up and began running. 

--- 

Lily opened her eyes... and found herself tied up with thick, heavy rope. 

Blinking, she looked to her left. 

A tied up Paige. 

To her right. 

A tied up James. 

In front of her. 

... 

Wyntone. 

Stirring a cauldron. 

Good -- freaking -- Lord. 

_What just happened, what just happened?!_ she thought desperately, _Alright... we were having an argument with Di... then we fell? That's all I remember... A load of blackness..._

"You just fell right into my trap," Wyntone smiled at them. He looked... pure evil. A twisted grey face, with almost-slits for eyes, which were a piercing blue. His dark grey hair fell, dry and straggly, down to his waist. He was wearing heavy, dark purple cloaks and robes. A pointed black hat was perched on his head. 

Lily stared at him. Then she looked at her left, past Paige, and saw Anna and Peter, also tied up. She looked past James on her left and saw Sirius. 

...Di? 

Where was Di?! 

"Where's Di?" Lily asked, shaking with anger. 

Wyntone chuckled cruelly. 

"The Wiccan speaks." 

It was a new person, this time. A tall lady with dark midnight blue hair spun up into a three-level bun. She was dressed in dark purple robes as well. 

And she too had a cruel smile on her face. 

Beside her, Lily felt James tense up a little. 

"Lily--" 

"Yes, as I was saying, you just fell right into my trap. Two half-Wiccans. I do not think any other wizard has ever captured Wiccans before." 

"--I think--" 

"Of course, I never thought that there would be four extra added to the plot. But they can be a good source of blackmail." 

"--that that's Wyntone--" 

"All thanks to our daughter, for luring them here." 

"--and his wife, Drusilla." 

Lily had already knew what James had told her; but she was trying to make sense of Wyntone's words. 

She stopped. 

_Daughter? _

Lure? 

She could hear Sirius faintly cursing. 

"Diana, come," Drusilla commanded curtly. 

From the shadows, a girl with black hair emerged. 

Di. 

She looked up at Lily, who saw the tears in her eyes. 

"Yes, mother," she said meekly. 

"Fine job," Drusilla said softly. 

Lily could not believe it. 

She heard Paige and Anna gasp. 

She heard James sigh. 

"Claudia," Drusilla commanded, "Come." 

Another girl also came from the shadows. Di's twin... her twin... she was evil... how could this happen? 

Lily felt like she was going to explode. The rope on her hands and feet were hurting her. 

"Claudia!" James yelled, looking shocked. 

The girl looked up and smiled evilly; it contrasted with Di's tears. 

Lily looked at her face -- and gasped. It was Claudia -- Kaitlin's friend from high school. Lily had met her during the summer, when they went to watch the Wizard in Oz. 

"Hello James." 

"Ah yes, wasn't it a fine plan?" Wyntone grinned as he walked forward, towards them, "Gain your trust the easiest way anyone could think of. Lure you right where I could get my hands on you -- and no one to hear your cries." 

"Why do you even want us?" James shouted, trying to right his glasses with his nose. 

"Wiccans, Mr Potter," the dark wizard's voice had gone dangerously quiet and soft, "Are very powerful creatures. You have to be born a Wiccan -- but the next best thing is stealing their powers and killing them. Drusilla, is the potion ready?' 

"Almost." 

Lily looked up and saw that she was stirring the cauldron now. 

Wyntone turned to the crying Di, "You've done an excellent job. Your mother and I were worried, however. We weren't quite sure which side you were on. We were even afraid that you might've been swayed to the other side. But I see your loyalties with your family fought to the surface." 

Di said nothing. 

"You will be rewarded soon." 

"Forget it," she muttered, "I don't want any reward." 

Beside her, Claudia smirked. 

"Yes, an excellent job, sister dear," she mimicked. 

Di glared at her. 

"Quiet, Claudia. She has done a better job than you," Wyntone said in a dangerous tone. 

"Only because you and mother chose her over me to help with the plan," Claudia retorted. 

"Quiet!" 

Di was still glaring at her sister, "If you wanted the job so much, then you could've bloody hell have gone and taken it! I NEVER WANTED TO DO IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" 

She stomped off. 

Claudia looked confused, but smug. 

"Leave her, she shall cool off soon." 

Lily had surveyed this scene with interest; James, however, was desperately trying to break free. 

She saw Paige sobbing quietly. 

"It's okay Paige," she murmured, though she was scared herself. 

"Move your hands." 

Lily gasped; Di was standing right beside her. 

"How did you do that?" she gasped. 

"I'm the daughter of a dark, powerful wizard," Di said simply. She was holding a dagger. 

Lily felt fear stab her, "What... what are you doing?" 

Wyntone and the other two were too pre-occupied with the potion to realise that Di was speaking to Lily. 

"Don't touch her," James said to Di through clenched teeth. 

"Oh geez, as if I'm going to hurt any of you!" she said angrily, moving the dagger and cutting the thick rope that bound Lily's hands together. 

"What are you doing?" Lily repeated, amazed. 

"I'm helping you escape," she murmured, moving over to Paige and cutting the rope off of her. 

She pushed the dagger into Lily's hands, and swiftly turned around. 

She disappeared. 

"What the--?" 

There was a load explosion, and Wyntone looked up, looking grievely disturbed. 

"Diana," Drusilla murmured. They raced out of the room and disappeared in the shadows. 

Lily understood what she had to do. 

With the dagger, she cut the others free. 

"Okay, will someone please tell me what's happening?" Remus said desperately, shaking the rope off. 

"I think she's rebelling against her parents. She's helping up escape," Lily said slowly. 

"What's the point of that? She was the one who got us here," Sirius said loftily. 

"Well she wouldn't free me and give me the dagger for nothing," Lily said, feeling stressed, "And anyway, I think she created a diversion so that we could escape." 

They sighed. 

"Okay, suppose that's true," James said, "We don't know our way out of here, anyway." 

"We can't trust her," Paige said quietly, "Not after what we saw. I don't have anymore trust for her." 

Lily fell silent. 

"Over here." 

They whirled around and saw Di beckoning them. Lily went over at once. 

"Di, what's going on?" she asked anxiously. 

"I don't have time to explain, you have to get out of here," Di said, taking the dagger that Lily had handed to her. 

"Listen Di!" Lily said, edginess appearing in her voice, "You just cannot expect us to trust you after what we saw! You're his daughter -- we -- we can't trust anyone evil!" 

"Where can I take you that's even worse than here?!" she screamed, "You heard him -- HE WANTS TO STEAL YOU AND JAMES' POWERS AND THEN KILL YOU. Are you deaf or something?!" 

No one said anything. 

"Just follow me, for God's sake," Di muttered, turning around and leaving. 

Three seconds later, Lily followed. 

And so did the others. 

As soon as they left that room, they found themselves facing a huge stone bridge. But below it wasn't water; it was hot, red lava. 

Di was almost at the middle of the bridge, "Come on!" 

"What if the bridge crumples up?!" 

"It's solid concrete, okay? Not cliched, dodgy, wood bridges." 

Lily shakily took a step, and then ran over to Di. Anna and Paige followed. The boys took cautious steps. 

Di turned back around and took another step, but Drusilla and Claudia suddenly appeared. So did a flock of gigantic bats. 

Lily screamed as one of the bats grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back. She looked around and saw the others were all held down by bats as well. Even Di. 

"Not entirely trustworthy, are we Diana?" Drusilla said softly. 

Di did nothing but glare at her. Claudia still bore a smirk. 

Lily was trying her best to figure out an escape plan, but nothing seemed to work. They were captured now. 

There was a cry and a thump, and everyone turned to see that Di had just punched the bat. She kicked it away. 

Drusilla made no movements in restraining her. 

"What's happened to you?" 

"Oh, I don't know, I learnt the true meaning of friendship, maybe?!" Di said sarcastically. 

"So you're going against your own family?" 

"ARE YOU DEAF OR BLIND OR JUST PLAIN STUPID?! YES!" 

Drusilla looked at her own daughter, "I always knew it was a bad idea to put you in the plan. You were always a bit strange -- too _good_. Claudia was the better choice." 

Di was breathing heavily, "Then why didn't you assign her? Huh?!" 

"Because your father and I thought you could do it. I suppose we were wrong." 

"You sure were," Di said boldly. 

"Well your little friends here can't escape, anyway," Drusilla said calmly, "So once your father has stolen the Wiccans' powers and have killed the lot, we'll deal with you later." 

"I don't think so," Di said, just as calmly. She looked scared, though. 

"What do you mean?" 

Di's hand moved up to her neck, and she ripped something off. She held it up. 

Lily recognised it as the Invincibility Charm the twins wore for protection. 

Then she dropped it over the bridge, so it fell in the lava. Di turned back to face her mother, smirking. 

Drusilla looked furious. 

"There are only two Invincibility Charms left," she said heavily, trying to breathe normally, "You imbecile!" 

Smiling haughtily, Di took out the dagger. She held it in front of her stomach. 

Words flashed across in Lily's mind. 

_"One dies, they all die."_

"DI, NO!" she screamed, for she had grasped onto what Di was doing. 

Di looked over at her, and she was smiling. There were tears streaking down her face, however. 

Claudia and Drusilla were gazing at her in horror, and so were the others that were still pinned down by the bats. Sirius was cursing again. 

"You wouldn't," Claudia said, looking horrorstruck. 

"Claudia, my dear sister, you wasted your life devoting your time to being evil. Having no fun. Having no friends. I pity you. 

"Mother, you were always good and kind to me. I know you love me in your own, odd way. But you still chose the wrong path. 

"Lily, Anna, Paige... James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Thank you for showing me that there was more to life. Remember me for the good person I was, not for the one you just found out. When _it_ happens, run as fast as you can. Any direction. You'll go out safely." 

"Di, don't please," Anna was crying, "You don't have to do this..." 

"Goodbye," Di choked. 

She plunged the dagger into her stomach. 

Lily let out a piercing scream. Di's body went limp and her eyes rolled back in her head. 

"NO!" Drusilla screamed and ran forward to her daughter -- but it was too late. Di flopped over the bridge and flipped into the lava. 

Claudia let out a shriek and fell onto the floor. 

Drusilla, with tears pouring down her face, used the last of her energy to throw herself off the bridge, into the lava. 

The bats immediately released them. 

"Di," Lily whispered. 

James moved over to her, and put his arm around her, "Remember her last request. Run." 

Lily nodded slowly, mopping her eyes. 

"GO!" Sirius yelled. 

The castle was fall apart. Rocks and stones began to shower down on them. The lava bubbled dangerously. The floor began to shake. 

They ran. Ran in any direction. 

Di's words were pounding in their minds. 

_"When it happens, run as fast as you can. Any direction. You'll go out safely."_

James just hoped she was right. 

It seemed like they had been running for an hour, before they burst out into the open. They found themselves outside the wooden doors. 

"Oh my God, this place is going to explode and we're all going to die," Paige said mournfully, glancing worriedly at the shaking castle. She shrieked and dived away as a huge rock came falling down. 

Lily bit her tongue, trying her best not to lose her head. And to think just ten hours ago, her life was still simple. 

"The portal!" Remus suddenly yelled. Their heads all snapped up at once and saw the same swirling blue portal Di had conjured up earlier. 

Di... 

Peter and Sirius had already raced on ahead, diving into the portal. 

"Come on Lily!" James yelled, grabbing her hand and dragging her forward. 

Anna cried as a stone whacked her head, and Paige helped her towards the portal. Sirius, with his hands above his head, followed. 

"Lily!" James yelled again. 

She blinked away a few tears, letting herself be dragged by James. 

"Goodbye Di." 

=== 

"WHOA!" 

"CRAP!" 

"SH--!" 

"HOLY!" 

They were thrown onto something hard and cold. They could hear voices all around them. 

"Oh my gosh, Lily! Paige! Anna!" 

It was Cloudeia. 

Lily sat up slowly, watching as her friends lying around her groggily got up. 

"What happened?!" Cloudeia gasped, looking at them. Almost everyone in the Hall of Regals were staring at them. 

"You could tell me that," Sirius groaned, rubbing his head. 

"We made it back," Anna breathed, looking relieved. She was crying in her joy. 

"Made it back from where?" Cloudeia asked, looking puzzled, "You guys just suddenly appeared. This weird thing -- a bit like a portal -- appeared and next thing we know, you came flying into the hall." 

Silence. 

"Hey, where's Di?" 

Those words set Lily off in tears. 

====== 

---->A/N: Oooh! So scary... ((hides)) --MSQ. 


	34. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Chapter Thirty Four ll Home Sweet Home 

====== 

"Come on Lily... the feast's about to start," Paige called to the latter, who was bent over, rummaging through her trunk. 

"I'll -- I'll be down soon, go on ahead," Lily said, trying to keep her voice calm. 

She could almost feel Anna and Paige's cautious glances at each other. 

"Alright Lily," Anna said softly, pressing her hand gently on Lily's shoulder, "Just don't take too long, okay?" 

"Yeah... right," Lily said, as the door to her dormitory closed shut. She remained bent over her trunk for a few more seconds, before straightening up and sitting on her bed. 

She let out a deep sigh. 

She and the others had returned back to Hogwarts, after a teary goodbye with Cloudeia and the others. Dumbledore had been at Beauxbatons when they had returned from the castle, and he took them right back to Hogwarts after he had spoken with Madame Lafille. He seemed to know what had happened to Di. 

The others seemed to be a little shaken up over her death, but they moved on quickly. They were just contented that they had made it back. 

However, it was a different story for Lily. She had been completely shunted off the cliff when she saw Di sacrifice herself... the scene kept replaying through her mind. Di... plunging the dagger into her stomach... falling off the bridge. 

Lily's eyes brimmed with tears. She couldn't help but feel like a murderer. 

She took several more deep breaths before moving over to her trunk. She finished rearranging her books neatly, and moved towards her suitcase. 

It took her almost ten minutes to fold up her robes and other clothes. She had just zipped up her suitcase, before the scene played in her mind and she broke down in tears. 

Sobbing bitterly, she collapsed onto the floor and wiped them away. She had never known anyone that was close to her die. And it was all too much for her to handle. 

There was a knock on the door, and Lily guessed it was either Paige or Anna that had came back up to ask her why she wasn't at the banquet. 

She calmed herself down, and kept silent. Perhaps they would just go away. 

The door opened slightly, and James' head poked in. Lily looked away when her eyes met his hazel eye gaze. 

"Lily, the banquet's about to start," he said gently, walking in, "Are you coming down soon?" 

_Repetition..._ Lily thought in her mind angrily, _God, I hate when people seem to ask the same question over and over._

"I'm not hungry," she said shortly. 

"Listen, I know how you feel," James insisted, "And Dumbledore's going to give a little speech about Di. She'd never forgive you if you didn't come down and listen to it." 

Hearing him mention her name moved something in Lily. 

"You never really liked her," she said a bit frostily. 

James looked around uncomfortably, "Well, she was a bit _dodgy_." 

"You knew." 

"No, I didn't. Honestly. I always thought there was something strange about her, but that was it," James said truthfully. 

Lily blinked away a tear. James moved over to her and hugged her. 

"I can't stand to see you like this," he murmured quietly, obviously thinking she couldn't hear him. But she did, and his words helped her. 

"Listen, Di didn't like to see you upset. She liked it when you smiled and laughed. _I_ like it when you smile and laugh," James said softly, "So come on, let's go to the feast and try to enjoy ourselves, okay?" 

Lily looked at him, and a small smile broke across her face, "Okay then." 

With a smile on _his_ face, James took her hand and led her down to the Great Hall. 

Lily knew she would always cherish that moment. 

--- 

"Diana Vessie was student that would make the school proud. Her wit and intelligence will always be remembered. Her loyalties to her friends, however, show outstanding courage and stability. Blessed be our sister, friend, and fellow student." 

Every student and teacher were on their feet, hanging their heads in rememberance. A few girls had tears running down their face. 

For once, the Great Hall was completely silent. After a minute of silence, Dumbledore's quiet and low voice said, "Please be seated." 

There was a low rumbling as the students and teachers resumed their places in their seats. The five long tables were then filled with food, and a quiet murmur of chatter began as they ate their end-of-year banquet. 

--- 

Lily dragged her suitcase off of the train, and onto her trolley. She pushed it a little way and tried to look for her family. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters were full of roaming witches and wizards, all looking for their own family. 

"Found your mother yet?" James asked, pushing his trolley beside her's. 

She shook her head. 

Just as she was about to walk over to Anna's parents, she heard a cry. 

"Lily! Over here!" 

The redhead turned her head, and saw her parents and Petunia. Something emotional rose in her, as she discarded her trolley and flew over to her family. 

They hugged for several minutes, with Petunia chattering away nineteen to a dozen about all the gossip Lily had missed out on since Christmas. 

James made his way over, and was greeted with warm hello's and a hug from Rose. He had managed to push Lily's trolley over, as well as his own. 

"Thanks," she said gratefully, with a smile. 

"It's no problem." 

"Hey James, did you look after my little sister?" Petunia asked with a teasing smile. 

"Of course I did!" 

Lily nudged both of them, rolling her eyes. 

Anna and Paige, and the other three Marauders came over, and the friends had their share of goodbyes and hugs and promises to owl and visit during the summer. They had all found their parents and siblings, and were contented that it was finally time for a good, long break. 

Lily watched as her friends disappeared through the barrier, back into the Muggle world. 

"Time to go, Lily?" Rose whispered, holding her daughter close, "We're going to travel back with the Potters." 

With a nod and a small smile, Lily wheeled her trolley through the barrier. It was time to return home. 

When she reached her house, Lily stared at it for some time, hardly able to believe she was going back. Petunia helped her out of the car, and led her up onto the porch. Will and Rose got her suitcase and trunk from the boot of the car. 

Lily stared at her front door, and smiled lightly. She knew wherever Di was, she was enjoying herself. 

She slid out of Petunia's grasp and crossed over to James. They said goodbye sheepishly, but their hug was a little more intimate. 

Then she finally went inside of her house, and the whole atmosphere seemed to change. 

She was home. 

Home Sweet Home. 

====== 

---->A/N: That chapter was _pathetic_. I am terrible at ending stories, mark my words on that. As many of you might already know, I am not writing any more stories after this. I will just be finishing off my Wedding Invitations story, and that'd be the end of my 'career' on FF.net. Sad, right? But writing takes up alot of my time, so I'll be giving it up for a long time. There'll be an epilogue after this, so stick around! Thank you for reading, it means alot! --MSQ. 


	35. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, the Marauders and all the stuff you recognise from the HP books. There. You happy now? Good. ((stalks off and eats chocolate)) 

**Catch Me If You Can **

Epilogue 

====== 

Lily laughed merrily as she picked baby Harry up from his crib. He gurgled happily, and grinned at his mother. Lily grinned back. 

"Aww, sweet Harrykins, come flying into your godfather's arms!" Sirius said with a bark-like laugh. He stretched his arms open and Lily handed Harry over to him. 

"The boy's going to grow up wishing he never knew you," Anna chuckled, wiping a strand of brown hair from her face. 

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her, and made aeroplane noises as he whizzed Harry around, who was giggling gleefully with every jolt and twist. 

"Careful Sirius, he just had his bottle. So if you don't want him to throw up on you, stop treating him like a Quaffle," Lily warned, getting up from the kitchen table and moving towards the sink. 

"As if Harry will ever chuck up on me! Right Harry? Right, boy? Yup, there's a good little boy. Oh yes he is! Oh yes--" 

"You sound like you're his grandmother," James snorted as he came into the kitchen, "And what's this I hear about my son becoming a Quaffle?" 

"James!" Lily exclaimed happily, running up to her husband and hugging him, "I didn't expect you home so early, so dinner won't be ready for like -- a couple of hours." 

"It's fine," he said, waving his hand off. He kissed the top of her head, and then took Harry from Sirius. James groaned heavily as he lifted his son up. 

"You're going to become a big boy, Harry," he said to Harry with a grin, jiggling the baby in his arms, "A real ladies' man, just like I am, right?" 

Lily and Anna snorted. Remus laughed and Sirius made a cross face. 

"I thought _I_ was the ladies' man," he said as if it really mattered. 

"You are, Sirius, you are," Anna assured, patting his shoulder. She laughed. 

A few hours later, Harry was plopped down in his playpen while his parents and their friends settled down to a nice dinner. 

"Remember the time James stuck bubblegum in Lily's hair?" Remus snorted, evidently trying not to laugh. 

"That was horrible," the redhead said solemnly, as the boys roared with laughter. 

"Hey, at least I apologised," James protested. 

"At least?! Excuse me mister, you're supposed to apologise every freakin' time you speak to me!" Lily said playfully. 

"Oh, really? Sorry Lily. It's just this spaghetti is really nice -- sorry," James said seriously. 

Remus grinned at the pair, "You're acting as if you're back in first and second year. Ahhh, those were the days. Did it ever occur to you that you would end up together back then?" 

"No." -- Lily. 

"Yes." -- James. 

"Well, _I_ didn't," Lily spoke for herself, pouring herself some juice. 

"Everyone kind of saw that you were perfect for each other," Anna said, straining her memory, "But neither of you would accept it." 

Lily and James stayed silent as the other three began to voice out the story for them. 

"They disliked each other for a whole year," Sirius said reminiscently, "Then Prongsie gained interest in our little redhead in second year. Do any of you remember that?" 

"Oh yeah!" Remus said, his eyes shining as he remembered, "He kept asking for hugs." 

Lily tried not to smile when she remembered the cute way James asked for hugs. 

"And in third year," Anna said, as if this was the finale, "They finally got together at the ball. Wasn't that so sweet?" 

"Not on my wager, I lost six Sickles on a bet with Peter," Sirius muttered, poking at his mince with his fork. 

"Oh yeah? What was the bet?" James asked interestedly. 

"I said you and Lil would become a couple in seventh year, but you ended up doing it like four years earlier." 

Lily sighed, and dully twirled a strand of spaghetti on her fork. It was awfully strange to her that she _had_ ended up getting married to James. She never would've expected it before... But she loved him more than anything else, except for her beautiful son, Harry. 

"Yup, I was just so good," James winked and pulled Lily over, his arm wrapped around her neck. He grinned. 

"Get off, James!" 

"Aww, you're just saying that now, but I know you love me." 

Without saying a word, she stood up and picked up her plate, storming out of the dining room. 

"The best thing is," James chuckled, "She actually does love me now, and it irritates her how she can't do anything about it." 

Five minutes later, Lily returned. The others greeted her as if they hadn't seen her in years. 

Sirius made a comment on that, and the conversation topic turned towards not having seen Peter in awhile. 

"He's real busy, you know," Remus said conversationally, "Never really would've expected it, but just goes to show." 

The others nodded slowly, just to be polite. Anna sighed, and dropped her fork. 

"Do you guys... remember Di?" 

"How could we ever forget?" 

"Yeah, that was such a traumatic time." 

And there was some more silence. 

"And of course, could we ever forget Paige?" Anna said mournfully. 

No one said anything. 

"Bless her soul," Lily said quietly, feeling rather sad. Paige had become diabetic in their fourth year, and her condition grew steadily worse as the time passed by. There was something wrong with her sugar levels; they were alert and jumpy, and no one knew what was wrong with her. Her condition wasn't like any other diabetic patient. In sixth year, there was nothing the doctors nor Healers could do for her. She simply left the world... it had scarred the lives of Lily and Anna very much so, having already lost Di. 

Sirius sighed deeply, "Sometimes if I'm quiet... I can still hear her." 

James nodded miserably, "She was a wonderful person." 

Remus also nodded slowly in agreement. 

Later, during dessert, some more happy conversation came up. They chattered away, oblivious to the time. 

"I still can't believe you did that to your hair!" Lily exclaimed, as she handed a plate of apple crumble to Anna. 

Anna laughed; she had recently cropped her long fair hair and dyed it dark brown. It made her look rather spunky. 

"Well, I felt like a change," she said softly, "My hair was just long and boring." 

"It was pretty hair," Remus insisted. 

Finally, it was time for them to go. Anna, Sirius and Remus all had their special goodbyes with little Harry, before they left Godrics Hollow. 

Later that night, Lily crept up to Harry's bedroom and smiled absently. 

James came up behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. She turned her head and smiled at him, kissing his nose. 

"He looks so peaceful," she whispered, looking down at Harry, who was asleep in his cot. 

James nodded, tightening his grip on his wife, "I love you." 

"And I love you too." 

They stood there lovingly, staring at their son, appreciating the lives they had. 

Then Lily bent forward, stroking Harry's tender face. She slowly sang and hummed a lullaby James had taught her in Hogwarts. 

"_If only, if only,  
The moon speaks no reply,  
Reflecting the sun and all that's gone by.  
Be strong, my weary wolf, turn around boldly,  
Fly high, my baby bird,  
My angel, my only._" 

====== 

---->A/N: I just love that little lullaby. It's so pretty. As many of you know, it's from the book Holes by Louis Sachar. It's also a movie. We're reading it for English, and we're going to watch the movie tomorrow. So yeah, I don't take any credit for the lullaby thingy. I hope you liked the epilogue. I just wanted to round everything nicely, so readers will know what happens. I don't quite know why Paige dies... I thought it might seem ... logical? I dunno... I'm just strange. Lol. Farewell... and thank you for reading. I love, love, love, love you all sooo much and I will REALLY REALLY MISS YOU! --cries-- Aww, I actually do feel teary-eyed. =[ So tons of hugs and kisses for all!! Goodbye for the last time. --MSQ. 


End file.
